The Tale of a Dressmaker Named Stark
by redheadclover
Summary: Nora is the best dressmaker in the North, but she is a lowborn orphan who has no idea where she came from. She is chosen to be the personal dressmaker to Eddard Stark's daughters and travels with them to Kings Landing. Nora becomes close to Arya, meets the bullheaded Gendry, and find herself in over her head with the events unfolding around her. Will she survive? Gendry/OC
1. Chapter 1

How was I still alive at this point? Being a young girl at ten and seven, I would be working in a Brothel, or even dead from not living this long. Luck was never really on my side, since I had no real parents, I had no memory of them. Only dreams, dreams of certain things about them. My mother's red hair, flying in the wind. My father's laugh, how distinct it was. Those memories were the only god things dear to my heart. For my life was very sad and yet so simple.

I'm a dress maker, and my name is Nora.

According to the locals, I was the best in Thedra Ascent, the home to the House of Thedra. Thedra's Ascent is a grand fortress that is in the North, a neighboring House with Winterfell, whom is our Ally and closest comrade in times of war and need. I have grown up there, having no recollection of who my parents where since I am in fact a orphan.

The woman who raised me, Sophie, was in her 40's and never settled down on her own with a husband or children. She had black raven hair, thick yet blank in a single braid down her back and warm green eyes that were in fact beautiful, it made me wonder how she never found a husband or never bore children. She was kind to me, stern, but kind enough to allow me to see her as my mother. I was given to her by a elderly man, not knowing his name, but he told Sophie that I was in danger. What kind of danger, I had no clue. Sophie said nothing to me, not one thing, about where I came from, or who my parents where. I always asked, being the stubborn young girl I was, and I always received the same answer from the young woman:

"Drop it, they're dead."

When I was around 5, Sophia took me with her to visit her old friend and fellow dressmaker Gaila to Kings Landing in the poor district of Flee Bottom where she worked, it was a couple of weeks away form the North. It was so different compared to the North, the heat on my neck and hair and the brightness of the skin on my fair skin. I was used to clouds and bitter cold. Gaila, whom was late in her years and had age on her skin and in her eyes, was very kind to me, although just as brash as Sophia was to me. Her gray hair was light in the Southern sun, her aged face reminded me of the eldery women back at home in the North, but she was no mean or cruel. She was kind to me, having me sit and watch her work with Sophia and see them make dress together. I would sit on a stool, my head resting on my hands on my knees and watching them with intense eyes. They made beautiful dresses, and I wanted to learn how to do it.

I remember walking around Flee Bottom, hand in hand with Sophia and Gaila next to us as we looked at the merchant stores and hole-in-the-wall merchant areas, seeing all that Kings Landing had to offer and show to the world. It was fascinating to me, as a young girl with auburn hair dancing in my face and the piercing blue eyes that I had. Clutching her hand we walked through the area together with Gaila, and as they talked together about the business, my eyes caught something from the far end of the street, to people: one adult and a boy my age if not older.

"I can't leave Thedra Ascent, Gaila. You know that I have a good life there. The Lord of the helm likes me there, and I have no quarrel with anyone there." Sophia explained as I watched, the three of us stopping in the middle of the road. The adult was a Blacksmith, I saw his apron and how filthy it was and his hands covered in soot and grim. That gave it away, since he reminded me of the Smith that was at him, but our Smith was fatter and less appealing to look at. But it wasn't him that I was looking at, it was the boy. The boy with his raven black shaggy hair that was covering some of his eyes, his piercing blue eyes that reminded me of the sea.

Now my eyes that a hint of gray in them, along the outside of the blue, but his. His were….beautiful. I saw him look at me as his master yelled at a vendor, our eyes connecting and having me watch him intently. My hair was blowing in the wind, the ringlets framing and hiding my face from him. But the moment passed as Sophia tugged my hand, pulling me away and the Blacksmith smacked the boy upside the head, yelling at him and tugging him by the elbow down the opposite end of the street.

After being there for several days, we went back home to the North and I was greeted the familiar chill of the cold winter and bitter summers. I missed the cold, it was somehow a part of me and close to my heart. I lived the rest of my life there, growing into a young woman with what Sophia called a "winter beauty" in my face and body. Growing into a woman was none the less awkward for me, filling my hips and chest and feeling the hair grow longer and going into the same braid Sophia had. I hated the looks from the boys and squires who saw me pass by, it made me feel less of a being and more of a prize. Thankfully, I was too low to be seen as desirable by a man, that was the one perk of being a low born.

No man wanted to marry a low born. I never wanted that, I wanted out to go exploring.

Don't get me wrong, I was content on where I was in Thedra Ascent. I had in lucky, since having a job that included protection and a good job to grow up in. I liked making dresses, it was a good trade to have. The dresses I made were fit for kings and queens, the details in the gowns that would shine as if they were in fact from King's Landing, the kingdom in the South, the kingdom for the King of Westeros. The deep purples and blues, the light greens and gold, they were beyond beautiful for the North, but I was proud of what I did. Better making dresses than taking them off for a living.

The fortress of Thedra's Ascent was always cold and brining energy from the bitterness that bit our necks and cheeks from day to day. There were high walls, filled with buildings for our needs that included armory, a temple for the New Gods that our Lord worshiped, a practice ring our sworn swords and knights that worked for the Lord of the Helm. Our sigma was a fox running along along the top of the mountain, and Thedra's words that were forever a part of the Helm and the history was:

"Survivor of Evil."

It was a large place, the summer was filled with rolling green hills along the open black sea and in the winter was covered in light snow that kissed the earth. Some other Houses in the South and even in the East called us crazy for staying in the North, but Winterfell has been our longest and strongest ally, teaching us the ways to fend for ourselves in the Winter and to stay alive. We helped in their crops and agriculture, and they showed us how to pour hot water in the walls of our castle to stay warm. We helped each other, and they have never failed us, as we never failed them. We were known for our agriculture and fishing none the less, lending help for the Houses in the East and West, but we were mostly known for the dresses we made in the North.

Thanks to Sophia and I.

Our own fortress was grand, always filled with the scent of the cold sea and We were located along the Stony Shore, close to Sea Dragon Point. The only safe way for us to get to Winterfell was through Wolfswood, along the mountain ridges and closely etching along the Tumbeltown Tower. But everything in my life changed within one meeting at my home, the meeting of a Lord from Winterfell.

Lord Eddard Stark

* * *

I was busying in the small house of a shop that Sophia and I had when we worked on our dresses. I wore simpler dresses, wool and nothing too special to them since the beautiful ones were meant for the highborns. The shop was on the bottom floor, but we lived on the top floor with only two small straw beds and a few smaller things. My own bed was a bit smaller for me, yet I was content on where I was living. I remember hearing the sound of hoses coming through the main square of our fortress, having the rest of us workers look from our shacks and shops to see who it was making that ruckus. It was the Stard hold for certain, I saw the banners flying high in the air with grey and white flying in the wind of the late summer afternoon. The direwolf on their banner flapped in the wind as they rode through, Eddard Stark leading the way. I have only seen him once or twice in my life, and they were mere glimpses from far away. It was too low for me to look at him, since he was the Lord of Winterfell and I was merely a dressmaker.

I folded the dress I was finished with, the mint green with gold accents on the dress was meant for one of the ladies of the higher court at Thedra, and as pretty as she was, she was vain as well. She as the cousin of the Lord, whom made me wonder how they were related. She was bitter to me when she came to ask for a dress for court, in order for her to look suitable for a suitor that wanted to marry her. I prayed for the Old and New Gods, prayed that the suitor was stupid enough to love her, that or for him to run.

"Will you look at that? Eddard Stark at Thedra Ascent." Sophia said behind me, having me look over my shoulder at her. The worn out look on her face had me see that she was working just as hard as I was with dresses that were needed for the women in court. We both made at least 5 dresses up to that point, with three more in demand. I grinned at her, walking over with the dress in hand and placing them on our table with ribbons and other decoration needs that we would use. I started wrapping the dress in ribbons, making it look more presentable.

"Have you ever seen him before, Sophia?' I asked her aloud, seeing her smirk back at me as she decorated her own dress that was a darker green and a solid gold outline.

"Only from afar. We lowborns don't associate with those that are higher on the list." She replied to me, having me smirk as I finished the wrapping of the dress and looked at it in front of me. I heard Sophia sigh and stand next to me, placing a reassuring arm on my shoulder and having me feel warmth from her.

"Tis a good dress you made, dear." She said to me, having me look over at her and seeing the warmth in her smile to show that she meant it, "it might be the best one you have met yet."

"I've learned from the best." I replied back to her, seeing her laugh from her spot next to me and move back to the dress she was making, pausing for a moment and then having me look at her with confusion. She had a deep thought, I saw it in her eyes as she looked down at the dress in front of her. It made me pause, waiting for her to say something, or do something in order to break the silence she was harboring. Sophia finally look up at me, her green eyes were fading from the sparkle she and when she was younger and filled with more life.

"I've treated you right, haven't I?" She asked me aloud, having me look at her with both confusion and intrigue.

"What?" I asked her aloud, wondering why she would say something like that aloud. She sighed, looking down at her worn hands that have been through so many dresses that they had their own history.

"I was never cruel to you, cruel enough for you to resent me…" She trailed off, her voice was frail now. I shook my head with worry as I walked over to her and took her fragile hands in my own.

"You were never." I explained to her aloud, seeing her look up at me as I gave her a determined look, "You were nothing but good to me, your raised me right. I wouldn't ask for a better protector than you." It was true, she did help me and protect me from anything that would happen to me. From being assaulted from men, to to even teaching me how to read simple words. She knew how to read from her old mentor, Gaila, and she in return taught me. That was already rare for a servant to learn, reading was a gift for the highborns and I had that. She smiled at me, patting my hands and then sighing once more, looking at the dress in front of us.

"Perhaps when the Old Gods take me, you can continue with the shop." I paused when she said this, since there was hope in her voice and a meaning to it. She wanted me to continue with her work, something I never thought she wanted me to do. It wasn't that she resented me, but she never saw me as her own daughter, well, not completely. I nodded my head, a small smile on my face.

"Perhaps." I replied back to her, then hearing something in front of us. It sounded like armor, knights were coming to the front of our shop. Both Sophia and I walked to the front of the shop we had, seeing at least ten knights were with Winterfell armor on. I froze in my spot as Sophia stood in front of me, the master of the shop. She wiped her hands on the apron she wore on her own dress as the first knight spoke up.

"You are needed at the Great Hall. Lord Thedra and Lord Stark wish to speak to you."


	2. Chapter 2

I have never broken any law or have done anything wrong in my life in Thedra Ascent, so being escorted by knights of Winterfell into the Great Hall with Sophia by my side was making me sick to my stomach. Why were we, of all people in the area, being called to see not only our Lord, but Eddard Stark? It didn't seem right to me, since I was only a lowborn. But low and behold, we were in the Great Hall and I felt my heart dropping to the floor as soon as we entered.

I breathed in the food that was on the table in front of the two Lords there. A large banquet table was set in front of us, the Lord of Thedra was sitting at the middle of the table with his Lady and the female relatives at his side. The Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, was on his other side with a couple of his own advisors. I saw his face clearly for the first time, though I stayed behind Sophia and the clutching the dresses towards my chest that we just made for the high ladies of the court. MY heart was racing as the Lord of Thedra stood in his spot, having both Sophia and myself curtsey him.

"Milord." We both said to him together, out voices rang in the high hall. The Lord of Thedra, Lord Aaron, was in his mid fifties with still the handsome features of any Lord. He ruled Thedra Ascent with a both mercy and sternness, he was nothing but kind to the servants that worked in his fortress and under his guard. He wife, the Lady of Thedra, was just as kind and gracious as him. She was beautiful beyond her years, yet her relative ladies were the opposite of her. How they were related, I had no clue.

"I thank you for coming on such short notice." Lord Aaron said aloud to Sophia, since she was my master and she was going to be spoken to first before me. I didn't mind, I would of gotten sick from speaking to the Lord. But my eyes went over to Eddard Stark, seeing him watch Sophia as she replied back to Lord Aaron. He looked handsome as well as Lord Aaron, brown dark hair and a small stubble of beard on his face, with the furs on his cloak and making him look more noble than before.

"Are those the dresses!" The female relative said aloud, bouncing up from her spot and looking right at me with her angelic but shallow face. I nodded my head, seeing Sophia aside as I walked forward with the dresses in hand. I felt as though I was in trail, even though I was here merely for the dresses.

"They are milady." I said aloud in a light tone of voice, seeing her smile. I walked over to the table, slowly and making sure I looked as least a bit graceful as I kept my eyes down and as soon as I reached the high lady, I held them out to her. Keeping my eyes down, I felt other eyes on me, mostly from the Lord of Thedra, and from the Lord of Winterfell. It was frightening.

"They are beautiful!" The high lady said aloud, taking them from my arms in almost a greedy state and held them out for all to see. I didn't want to watch, since I felt too low to already be in their presence. She laughed in glee as she sat back down at her chair, the other high lady taking the other dress and looking content in their spots.

"Darlings, I believe it is customary for you to thank the one who have made it for you. I am sure it must of taken quite some time to make such a wonderful piece of work." I heard to my left, having me look with surprise that it was from Lord Aaron. There was so sarcasm on his face, nor was there any thing of a joke. No, he was serious. He wanted them to thank me? Of all people? I was stunned as I heard the giggling die down quickly and the first high lady clear her throat with a hint go annoyance

"Thank you." She replied in almost a bland tone, having me look back at her and see her hold the dress. But she did hold it so delicately and a small sincere smile on her face. I lowered my head at her and curtseyed once more.

"You're welcome milady." I said aloud, hearing Lord Aaron chuckle from his spot as I returned to be behind Sophia. That was too much for me to handle in one afternoon.

"I take it this is your apprentice." He said aloud as I was back in my original position.

"She is, my Lord. Nora has been under my wing since she was a babe. I taught her all she knows, along with my old master Gaila from Kings Landing." Sophia explained with a hint of pride in her tone of voice. I knew she was proud of teaching me, she told me plenty of times. I saw Lord Aaron nod his head and then look over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How old are you Nora?" he asked me aloud. I was now hating the fact that I was getting all of this attention, but I had to swallow that as I answered him.

"Ten and six milord." I replied back to him, seeing him look over at Eddard Stark who was also staring at me as well. But his stare was different, it was as if he was trying to solve something that was haunting his mind. HIs intense eyes, the stiffness of his sitting position, it was madden for him. But what was it? It made me more confused as Lord Aaron spoke up once more.

"Lord Stark of Winterfell has asked for the assistance of our dressmaker." I snapped my head back at Lord Aaron as he continued, "He is being paid a visit from the South, the Baraethon House and the King of the Seven Kingdoms: Robert Baraethon." There were murmurs in the Great Hall, people talking to one another as the news was so startling and interesting. Why was the King coming North? He would never, not that I knew of.

"Lord Stark wishes for his own household to be wearing the proper attire for the event, including Lady Stark and their two daughters. He has asked hire my best dressmaker, to come and help with the aid. I have told him of your great work and positive attribute to Thedra Ascent, and he is willing to hire you." I looked from Lord Aaron to Sophia, thinking how she was going to help with the Stark family. I was a but jealous of her, but that meant that she was going to leave me for a bit with the shop here in Thedra Ascent. I saw her nod her head and listen to him, still proper for a lowborn woman and I stayed quiet. I wanted to be her for a moment, to be able to step out of our own realm and into another's to see what was out there and what there was to see. But Sophia must of done that before I was handed to her as a babe.

"I thank you for the opportunity milord." Sophia said aloud in a softer tone, having me see her clutch her apron in front of her dress and I saw that it was in a death grip, "However, I wish to send my apprentice in my stead." I snapped my head over at her with wide eyes, saying nothing as she said this. How could she do this to me? She was the master, how is it that she saw that this was a good idea?

"Milord, Nora knows all that I know, and she knows enough to be on her own with the trade, no longer being my apprentice. She is a hard worker, knows everything about detail and precision, and she can be a proper lady." Sophia explained aloud to Lord Aaron and the rest of the highborns. She was in fact, trying to get me out, but for a good reason. She knew that I wanted to see the world, or whatever is in the world. And I felt as though she saw the opportunity to getting me out of the same place I was always in. I couldn't even talk, it was too much for me to drink in.

"I see, and I thank you for voicing your opinion." Lord Aaron said to her, then looking over at me with the same intrigue in his eyes. I found my voice once more as he started talking to me again.

"Would you be wiling to come to Winterfell and help the Stark family?" He asked me aloud, having me feel the cold sweat on my hands and I tried to dry them on my own simple dress.

"It would be a honor to represent your House at Winterfeel milord." I said aloud, making myself sound like a fool then. How could I represent them, since I was so low on the blood system. Even one of the highborn ladies snorted in laughter from her spot, but one look from Lord Aaron silenced her and made her look grave. He looked back at me with a small grin on his face.

"I am sure you will bring honor to Thedra." He said aloud, having me breathe out and then realize.

I was going to Winterfell.

* * *

I packed the last of the things I had, which consisted on marly anything at all. I only had a few tools for dressmaking, after I was told that there was a shop there for dressmaking, so I didn't need any materials at all for the job. I was still reeling over the fact that they chose me to work for the Stark family, one of the powerful families in Westeros. Why me, of all people? It made me wonder why I was so good at what I did, making dresses and making them beautiful. At this point, walking out of my shop and towards the small army of knights and servants with the Stark banners, I was way in over my head.

Sophia stood by me, checking my cloak to make sure it was on securely and I grinned at her, having me see that she was almost on the brink of tears. A part of me wanted to ask her why she wanted me to go instead of her, why I was chosen to do this. The weight of everything was piling on my shoulders now as I hugged her tightly and felt her hug me back.

"You'll be fine dear." She said aloud to me as we pulled away from each other. I was going alone in this, with no Sophia behind me or helping me. For once, I was actually going to be all by myself as a dressmaker. I was of age to be on my own, but I was scared to do with without Sophia.

"Don't burn the shop down." I reminded her, seeing her laugh and I grinned back at her, feeling her squeeze my hand once more as I looked from her to the group in front of me, waiting to take me to my new home for the current moment.

"It's time to go." The knight said to me, walking over to me. I nodded my head, looking at Sophia once more and feeling her kiss my forehead lightly. I walked away from her with the knight to the Stark troop, walking away from my old lit into a new one. For the first time in my young life, I was scared.

But I guess I was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Winterfell was bigger than I imagined, bigger and colder. Even though it was technically still summer, the chill was coming through the fortress, with the high walls and the carved sigmas along the walls and corners. It made Thedra Ascent look more young and less historic, and I couldn't help but stare wherever we went.

We rode in through the woods, I was given a horse to ride and we got there before I knew it. Going farther away from Thedra Ascent, I felt more curious as to how this whole ting was going to work out for me. Were they going to like what I made for them, or would they hate it? I felt as though I was under so much pressure that it was making me sick to my stomach. I hated having people looking at me to begin with, and now it was the fact that people were going to watch me work. Eddard Stark lead the way, having me be in the middle of the group of knights towards Winterfell, making me feel as though I was under the top protection. Why would I, they only needed me for making dresses.

The cloak I had felt like it was doing no justice to the more chilling summer I was feeling as we entered the courtyard and dismounted from our horses. The servants from Winterfell all looked on as we all stood there. We were in the courtyard, and I could see several towers around me, along with a space for the horses in one end and a smithy in another end. There was a pleasing scent coming from my right, having me see a smaller building that must of been the kitchen. I was too in awe with where I was when Eddard Stark approached me. I instantly lowered my eyes to not want to catch him off guard, clutching my cloak close to me as he smiled at me.

"Let me take you to your room here in Winterfell, you can get settled and I'll introduce you to the family." He said to me, one of his servants next to me. I nodded my head, following him to the open door along the courtyard, having me see that it was the Guest House. We both walked through the halls.

"I don't need a room in your halls milord. I am fine with stay out here in one of the servant's quarters sir." I explained to him as he made it into the hallways of Winterfell. It was surprisingly warm now, very warm compared to Thedra Ascent. I know now that they had the hot water coming through the walls to make it warm, but for some reason Winterfell was warmer than my own home.

"Nonsense. You are a guest here, I won't be treating you as a servant when I asked for your aid. Lord Aaron was concerned about your treatment here." He explained to me in his kind tone as we walked up a few steps. I raised a eyebrow behind him, a bit confused.

"He was milord?" I asked him.

"Aye, since you are nothing but a hard working servant in his Realm he didn't want you to be treated wrongly here. I see you as a guest, nothing more or less." He explained to me, facing me in the hallway. I looked up at him, seeing him look down at me with a softness and kindness in his eyes. I didn't feel like a servant when he looked at me, but then again it was the Lord of Winterfell. He was both scaring me and making me fell welcome at the same time. Lord Stark then pointed to the room to my left, opening the door for me and having me peer in.

"I am other businesses to attend to, but you can make yourself comfortable and I will have a servant help you with anything you need." He explained to me as I walked into the room. There was a small bed, but big enough for em to sleep in, that was in fact a featherbed with furs on top of it along with a few drawers on one side of the room and lit candles along the walls. I felt as though this was a palace compared to my old home, the shack int he market. Looking back at Lord Stark, he waited as I smiled at him with a small curtsey.

"I only wish to know where you want me to work." I replied back to him, see in him shake his head.

"Not until tomorrow, since supper is coming around soon I don't want you to start working just yet." he explained, having me nod my head and see a servant girl, about one and four enter and look at me with a small smile on her face. She had blond frail but light hair that was pulled back with a leather strap and was wearing her own simple gown that was gray and silver, the House Stark colors.

"May I draw you a bath milady?" She asked me aloud, going over to the other door int he room and opening it, showing me that there was a large tub and other lit candles there. I immediately shook my head, she had it all wrong.

"Oh no, I'm not a lady." I said in a quick embarrassed tone, seeing her look embarrassed herself as she tried to compose herself once more.

"I apologize! I thought you were a lady, I assumed since you are staying here and what Lord Stark said—" She said, but I shook my head and cut her off.

"It's fine, truly." I said to her, seeing her smile, "You can call me Miss Nora if you want."

"Alright…Miss Nora. I can draw you a bath for supper if you wish." She said to me aloud, having me smile and nod at her in a polite fashion. She then hurried into the other room, grabbing the pale of water and thing getting it ready for me. AS she did this, I walked over to the window that was there in my room, looking out and seeing the courtyard and the people working away without a care or worry in the world. It made me feel as though I went to the otherside, being served and not a servant. The feeling was a bit sour in my throat, since I was content being down there and being a guest at the same time. Nothing made sense to me anymore, nothing that I was used to.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, having me finish the dress that I brought with me and fixed my hair in loose curls around my shoulders. I thought it was the nicest dress I had so I decided to wear it to the supper at hand. It was in the Thedra's colors: Green with a hint of gold and earth brown along the embroidery art on my sleeves and chest. I tried my hardest to both look presentable and not overdoing it. It was still a new concept for me to be seen as a guest, since I was merely here to make dresses for the family. But I finished with the ringlets in my hair, and I looked at the door. There were a couple samplings of dresses that I brought for the trip in order to show the Stark family my work. The servant girl who was helping me, her name being Astrid, was going to come with us with the dresses in hand and helping me with the processes. Bless her and her serving heart, she was far too kind to me.

"Come in." I said aloud, even that sounded off to me, The door opened, having me see a young man who looked like he was around my age, but he was dressed like a highborn. He must of been, the furs on his cloak and the striking resemblance of Lord Stark. But that resemblance though….no….it couldn't be.

He looked like me.

He had the same shade of dark red in his hair, along with the grey and light blue in his eyes. it scared me for a moment, how we both looked very similar and close to it. How could that be so? Was this some kind of dream, but I pushed that out of my mind as he smiled at me and I did my polite curtsey.

"Milord." I said aloud, wanting to be as polite as humanly possible. He must of Lord Stark's son, since he had three sons and two daughters. He smiled at me as he did a slight bow to me, having me freeze from his movement. I did not have the right to have a bow towards me, it was not mine to have. But he did it, as if it was nothing.

"I am Rob Stark, I was sent to accompany you to supper tonight." he said aloud to me, having me get lost again in his features. It was as if, as silly as it sounded, that if I was a man I would look just like him. It was so strange, very strange, but I found my voice once more as I walked over to him.

"Thank you milord." I said to him, seeing him move out of the way for me to move out of my room. Astrid was behind us with the dresses in hand, giving us room behind us. We walked down the hallway, side by side as we moved through the halls of Winterfell.

"I do hope your trip here wasn't uncomfortable." He asked me aloud in a lighter tone, showing some interest in me.

"It wasn't, milord. I found it to be pleasing." I replied back to him, seeing a surprised look on his face as we went out of the Guest House across the courtyard. I saw some of the servants look at us as we passed by, having me see their eyes on me and the question on their minds: _Why is she dressed do fondly? _

I had the same question.

"A trip through Wolfswood is pleasing? I have heard such a thing." He replied to me in a lighter tone. I smiled from my spot as we walked to the Great Hall, having me see the light glow of the Hall coming through the open doors.

"Well, to be fair milord, I have never ventured out of Thedra Ascent in years. The last time was when I was a younger child and I went to Kings landing with my master." I said to him, seeing him nod his head.

"That is a fair point." He said back to me, having me feel a bit better talking to him in such a manner. I shouldn't be talking to him, he was too high up for me to talk to him in such a manner. What in seven hells was I doing?

"Your room is to your liking I assume?" he asked me with a hint of curiosity in his tone before we entered the Great Hall.

"It is, thank you for letting me stay there milord." I said to him as we walked through, having me loose my breath as how huge the hall was. It was warm once again, the lit candles giving it a glow and a tint of orange and yellow. I followed the young Lord Stark to the head table, having me see others sitting at the other tables around me and having their own supper. AS we walked, they watched me with their eyes and the loud talking was present. It made me remember the Great Hall of Thedra when guests would come, a huge celebration and laughter being heard. I felt so out of place, yet here I was following the eldest Stark son to the head table and having me look in wonder and fascination. There they were, the House of Stark


	4. Chapter 4

Eddard Stark was there right in the middle of course, and his wife Lady Catelyn Stark was on the right side of her husband. She was beautiful for her age, the deep red in her hair and the fair look on her face made her look so wise beyond her years. Then next to Catelyn were the two Stark girls. The redheaded one looked very elegant in her own dress, her red hair down to her shoulders and she was simply radiant for a young girl. She looked royalty, and her smile and sitting position showed it. The younger Stark girl, whoever, seemed as though she was bored there at the head table. her brown hair was in braids back from her grey eyes and face, and she looked uncomfortable in her dress. On Lord Eddard's side there was a empty chair, having me assume it was for Rob, and two younger Stark boys. One of them was brunette and the other had a mix of blond and red, the youngest from what I saw no older than 8 years old. They all were sitting there at the table as I was approached with Rob Stark next to me. For some reason, however, I felt like I was on trial. The others in the Great Hall stopped talking loudly and watched me in front of the family and the conversation that was about to happen.

"Ah, Nora. I'm happy you're joining us." Lord Eddard said to me aloud with his warm but authoritative tone. I curtseyed in front of him in response.

"Thank you for inviting me, milord. And I thank you for showing me hospitality." I said to him aloud, seeing him smile and nod his head.

"You have a seat at our table as a honored guest." He said to me aloud to me, having me feel more guilty for being seen as a guest and not as a servant that I really was.

"Thank you milord, it is far too much for you to do something like this for me." I said in a sheepish tone, having me feel the blush on my cheeks as I said this.

"Nonsense! I reassured Lord Aaron that you are a guest here in my realm, and a guest you shall be." Lord Eddard said to me in a reassuring tone of voice. I felt a bit better, knowing that I was being looked after by my own Lord. So I decided that it was going to be okay.

"My husband told me that you are ten of six." Lady Stark said aloud.

"Yes Milday." I replied back to her.

"You're the same age as Rob then." She said aloud with lightness in her tone, having me see Rob move away from me and over to her spot at the table, smiling as he was mentioned as I watched him.

"He has been nothing but kind to me, Milday." I said that aloud back to her, seeing her grin at her son.

"Of course he was, I wouldn't except nothing less." She replied aloud, having me look behind me at Astrid who was still standing behind me with the dresses in hand.

"If it pleases you, Lord and Lady Stark, I wish to show you the dresses I have made from Thedra Ascent." I explained to them, having Astrid stand next to me and I took the one dress from the top of the pile, unfolding it and holding it out in front of me. I had one hand under the bottom of the dress to show it in a slant and to give it light. It was a midnight blue dress with silver embroidery along the sides and a weaving picture in the middle of the dress, looking like a tree with no leaves on it. I worked long and hard on the dress itself, seeing the silver shine in the light of the Great Hall. All of the eyes were on the dress, and from what I saw, they were impressed. I saw fascination in the eye of both the Lord and lady, and the Elder daughter with the red hair was looking with wide eyes and a large smile on her face. Even the younger Stark girl, the one who was bored from what I saw, even looked a bit interested from her spot.

"Simply marvelous!" Lady Catelyn Stark said aloud from her spot, having me see the look of pure joy on her face as she looked at the dress. I felt a wave of relief coming over me as she looked at me dress.

"I have never seen a dress made in this kind of fashion here in the North." She continued as I looked at the dress myself, thinking that she was only saying this to make me feel better.

"It's beautiful!" The Stark daughter said aloud next to her mother, having me feel as though I could go crimson from my spot, "May I see it?" I walked up to the table of the family, still holding the dress out for the young daughter to see. As soon as I was close enough, I saw her looking at the details with wide eyed fascination and even reached out to touch the tree embroidery with her pale fingers.

"And you did this yourself?" she asked me aloud, having me hear a chuckle from Lord Eddard.

"My daughter, Sansa Stark. She has an eye for the details in dresses." He said aloud in a smirk and I saw her look at her father for a moment and then back at me,

"I did Milday." I said to her aloud with a hint of pride in her tone of voice.

"Sansa." Lord Eddard said aloud once more, having me see her look at her father and I pulled away the dress slightly, "Nora is going to be making dresses for both you and your sister."

"Really father?" She asked in glee in her tone, having me look from her to the other daughter. She didn't seem so happy about it and I tried to not look at the anger run her eyes.

"You both need proper dresses for when the Baratheons come and visit in a couple of moons." He explained to her as I saw her smile so widely and looked rather pleased. She was in fact a Princess and it suited her well, but the younger daughter didn't want anything to dow with it.

"Why must I have a dress father?" she said aloud in a groan, having me hear the pain in her voice of needing to put on a dress. Now I wasn't offended by it, it was never something that I did when it came to someone refusing to wear a dress I made. How could I blame her? I would never wear one of these dresses out in public either. It was one thing to be paid to make them, but it's another to wear them. I am a young woman and I do love dresses from time to time, but I had more adventure and the need to explore in my heart than to want to look beautiful for people to look at. Perhaps this young Stark girl was the same way as me.

"Arya." Her mother said in a low tone, almost trying to both keep her in her place and to calm her down. I saw Astrid move over to me and I handed the dress to her, thanking her as she walked out of the hall.

"Let's get her a chair." Eddard said aloud, having me see a servant grab a chair and put it between Lady Stark and Sansa Stark. After they moved a bit for me, I got to sit between the Matriarch and the eldest daughter of the house, feeling as my heart was racing so fast and out of my chest. I wanted nothing more than to hide in my room, yet they were nothing but kind to me as I was served food. It was beyond delicious, having me use every one of willpower to not wolf it all down. Being a dressmaker, food was never really part of the deal since we only made so much money. Our food was limited, but here I felt like I would make myself sick from all the food that was given to me. I had to be proper, I had to remember that I was representing Thedra House…in a way.

"So, tell me dear one." Catelyn Stark said to me, having me look at her from my spot next to me, "Where did you learn your trade. You are quite remarkable."

"Thank you Milady." I said aloud with a small smile on my face, "My master Sophia taught me for as long as I remember. She actually raised me."

"Oh?" She asked me aloud, "Have you no family?"

"None but her milady." I replied back to her, seeing a small hint of sadness in her eyes as I talked, "But she taught me plenty. I learned how to read, her mother taught her and thankfully I learned at a young age."

"That's a good practical skill for a young woman to have, make no mistake." She replied to me in a reassuring grin as I saw the conversation going on a lighter level.

"I learned how to ride a horse when I was 5 years old." I said aloud, seeing her nod her head and then seeing a smaller heard poke his head over at me from the other side of the line. I saw it was brunette son, his eyes were on me.

"You ride?" he asked me, his small voice was filled with curiosity, I smiled at him from my spot and nodded my head.

"One of the vendors that work at the realm taught me how to ride." I replied back to him, seeing Catelyn and Eddard talking about something else together. I saw a wide grin on the boys face as I said it back to him.

"Bran loves to ride, along with climbing the towers here in Winterfell." Sansa explained to me aloud, having me look over at her.

"He reminds me of the boys that are at Thedra Ascent, very adventurous and curious. They love to ride around and some of them wish to be knights." I said to her in casual conversation.

"I wish I was a knight." I heard next to Sansa, having me look over and seeing the young Arya Stark. She was poking her food with one of her utensils, looking rather bored at the moment.

"Arya hates anything to do with being a Lady." Sansa said to me in a low tone, and she sounded a bit agitated about it in her tone of voice. This must of been sisterhood, seeing the negative sides of each other and finding it horrid. I sometimes wished I had a sister, seeing this connection between the two of them when they seemed so opposite. Sansa seemed so gentle and so fragile, but Arya was more rough around the edges and headstrong, I could see it in how she sat in her chair and how she was with her sister next to her.

"Being a Lady is no fun at all." Arya said aloud in a grumble, having me see Sansa roll her eyes and eat some of her food with her utensils politely, showing how much she was a Lady. I smiled, taking a bite from my food and feeling a sense of happiness towards Arya.

"Do you ride Arya?" I asked her aloud in casual conversation, seeing her look up at me as did Sansa. Sansa looked rather shocked from my question, but I was focusing on Arya who was looking at me with more curiosity in her eyes.

"My mother won't let me." She replied in a shrug, looking less mean but more content. I nodded my head and looked down at my own food. I met most of the children now, and seeing all of them face to face made me feel more content on where I was. They made me feel accepted and content on who I was, lowborn and all. Somehow, I found this experience going to be just fine where it is. I tried to drink it in, moment by moment, because something like this wasn't going to end.

It was going to be gone like the mist in the morning, so quickly an d suddenly.

* * *

"Lady Sansa and Lady Arya, Nora is here." The servant opened the door for me. It was the next morning and after having the best night sleep I've had in years I started to get my work ready to go since they needed the dresses within days. I walked in and saw the two Stark daughters in one of the bigger rooms in the castle. It must of been Sansa's room, since it looked far too beautiful and too elegant. But as soon as I walked into the room, I saw something very fascinating and terrifying at the same time. There were two animals in the room…..two wolves.

Direwolves

I gasped, moving to the edge of the wall as the door was closed and couched the tools that were rolled in a bag I was holding in a vice grip. That terrified me, since I was told high tales about direwolves. They were supposed to be legends, not coming this South from he wall. Ghost stories were told about them, and now two of them were in front of me and the girls, as if putting a wall between me and the Stark daughters. One of them was lighter in her coat, a very light grey with blue eyes and only looking at me with intrigue. But the other, a white undercoat with brown on top and darker yellow eyes, looked at me and showed its teeth. I couldn't move from my spot, but Lady Sansa sighed and walked over to the lighter direwolf.

"She would harm you, won't you Lady?" She asked the direwolf, rubbing its head and seeing the wolf snuggle against her hand and whine in content. But my eyes were on the other one, who was looking at me with a lethal look.

"Nymeria, easy now."Arya said aloud to the wolf having me see the teeth disappear and her ear come back up from being on the back of her head. Arya walked over to the wolf, seeing the wolf look at her and then snuggle against her side. I was still fascinated that they were real, alive, and they were here with the children as if they were pets.

"I've only heard stories." I said aloud in a gasp, seeing the smile on Arya's face as she looked at me.

"Our father, Bran, Robert and Jon found them in the woods. Their mother died, and there were six pups. We each got one." She explained to me as she rubbed Nymeria's coat lovingly. I saw Lady, the nicer wolf. trot to the bed and lay on top, dozing off to sleep.

"Six of you? I thought there were five children." I said aloud, carefully walking over to the table and keeping my eyes on Nymeria, but the wolf now looked more curious and less threatened with me. Her yellow eyes were following me as I laid out my measuring tools and got things ready.

"Jon's the sixth one. He's our half brother." Arya explained in a shrug, but I saw Sans shoot her death glares from her spot. I looked at her for a moment, thinking about it and then I knew. Jon is a half sibling, he must of been a Bastard. Being a Bastard in Westeros was nothing to be proud of, especially if you are a lowborn. It was lower than low, but then again he must of had some right since he was the son of Eddard Stark. He must of had some nice things for him, some insurance because of who his father was. But who was I to ask about it, I decided to go back to the task at hand.

"I came for see what kind of dresses you both wanted." I said to them both, seeing Sansa look brighter as soon as I started talking about dresses. But Arya rolled her eyes as Sansa walked over to me.

"A light purple with silver in it! I loved that tree design that was on the dress you showed me last night." She explained to me aloud as I smiled at her.

"That sounds lovely." I said to her aloud, seeing her squeal in delight as I looked over to Arya, whom was still petting Nymeria and was now looking out the window.

"What kind of dress would you like Milday?" I asked her aloud in wonder. But I saw her looking rather uninterested in the matter, something I knew since I saw her reaction from last night.

"I hate dresses." She mumbled, nuzzling her knuckles into Nymeria's fur as she spoke.

"Oh Arya, just because you would rather roll around in the mud doesn't mean you have to be rude to Nora." Sansa said in a stern tone.

"And just because you like to dress up lie a doll doesn't mean I have to as well!" Arya replied back in almost a bark. Sansa just huffed and looked back at me, having me feel awkward that I was stuck between them.

"I need to go to my lessons anyways. Have fun with Arya. Thanks again Nora!" She said to me in a cheery tone, walking to the door. I saw Lady hop off the bed and trot behind her, having me look back at Arya and see her glare out the window. She was still a young girl, maybe being 10 years old if not ten of one. She never seemed like a dress kind of girl to me, but that was my observation. I saw her look over at me for a brief moment as I folded my hands in front of me.

"If you want." I said aloud, walking over to her slowly and seeing Nymeria eye me from her spot next to her master, "I can make it so that the dress is comfortable."

Arya snorted, "I hardly think you can do that."

"I can try." I said in a shrug, seeing her look at me with a raise eyebrow. Even Nymeria cocked her head to the side as I looked at with, trying to convince her that it wasn't going to be _all _bad.

"Really?" She asked me, sounding a bit more convinced, but not completely.

"Look, Milday—" I started, but she cut me off instantly.

"Don't call me Milday." I bit my tongue, feeling a bit ashamed as she said it as if it was a cruel joke. But She saw my reaction and had a softer look on her face.

"I never liked being called a Lady, it never suited me always." She said in a shrug with a small smile on her face, "Just call me Arya." I shifted awkwardly, thinking of how unusual it was for her to ask me to call her just by her first name.

"Okay….Arya….I know that dresses are not usually the most comfortable things to wear, I know since I make them for a living. But the ones I make for myself, I make for comfort." I explained to her, seeing her look at me with more curiosity than boredom.

"I know how to make a dress comfortable and look presentable at the same time, trust me. There's nothing to it, and if you wish to, I can make you a couple for you and you alone. The dresses will look just a elegant as the next one you sister wears." I said to her, seeing her roll her eyes, "But they won't be as tight or ill fitting." She eyed me from her spot, still not convinced as I said it to her. I did make dresses for myself, and they were comfortable enough for me to ride a horse in but nice enough to have supper with.

"You promise it'll be comfortable?" She asked me, a sense of hope was in her voice. I grinned from ear to ear, nodding my head as she smiled back at me. I knew from that moment we had together, that this was the start of something nice between us.

The start of a beautiful friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

I was given a small open shop in Winterfell to make the dresses, thanks to the Starks and their generosity on me. They also gave me material to use for the dresses, leaving me with a open shop and plenty of room to work. The Baratheons were already on their way from Kings Landing, but they were going to be awhile until they reached the North, so I had time to make the dresses and try them on Sansa and Arya.

The days were getting colder as Winter was approaching, and I worked for hours on end, but I didn't mind. Working on dresses was almost like therapy to me, working with the embroideries and having the sleeves made carefully, it was like making music on the harp or singing in courts. Dress making was art, it was in my mind.

Arya would come by and watch, Nymeria at her feet and sitting at the front of the shop and watching in case someone would come in and burst our moment together. The more I was with Arya and her coming through my doors into my shop, the more that we were bonding. We talked about what we both liked to do that was common: riding horses and off exploring what has yet to be seen. She was always adventurous, getting her clothes dirty and running around with the younger servants boys with wooden sticks and pretending they were knights. It made me jealous of her, jealous that I didn't have that kind of childhood when I was younger. Then again I was living with Sophia and we were lowborns, and the highborns in Thedra Ascent weren't as loving to the lowborns as the Starks were.

I also had the chance to meet Rickon, the youngest Stark child and his dire wolf, whom was jet black and a bit more wild than Nymeria was with me. But his direwolf was connected to Rickon by the hip as Rickon was curious about me making dresses and wanted to know sillier things about me, like what I wanted to eat and my favorite color. I would indulge him, seeing him look at me with utter fascination as I finished one dress and moved to another.

"What's the sea like?" He asked me one time, sitting on one of my counters and watching me as I sewed into Arya's dress. Arya was outside near the opening of the shop, playing with one of the wooden sticks she had and swinging it around with a small smile on her face. The Baraethons would arrive in days time, and Sansa's dress was already finished for her.

"It's beautiful some times in the summer, when we have a few days of sun." I explained to him as I had the dress on my lap, seeing his eyes go wide from fascination.

"Really?" He asked me, leaning up against the counter.

"Yes, but it's mostly black and barren. Thedra is known for it's fishing in the sea, we know the ways of the water. It was also required that we all know how to swim, since most of us were going to be fishermen." I said to him some more, a bit of enthusiasm in my tone of voice. I knew that he was a mere child, wanting to hear about my stories and where I came from, and I had to say it in such a way that would drive his imagination. He mere a child, a child with a wild drive like a wolf.

"You know how to swim!" He said in a gleeful tone, having me laugh from my spot in the shop.

"Yes, though I'm not very good." I reminded him. He sighed and ruffled his hair with his tiny hands.

"I wish I could swim!" He said in a thoughtful tone, having me finish the last stitching and then hold it out in front of me. I looked from the dress over to Arya, seeing her use her wooden sword one more with a invisible opponent.

"I finished it!" I called out to her, seeing her look and rush into the shop with her wooden sword in hand. I held it out for her to see, watching her as she handed her sword to Rickon. Rickon played with it on the counter, his direwolf watching him with intensity and wagging his tail as Nymeria trotted over to me, sitting next to me and watching me interact with her master. Arya looked at the dress with a small bit of fascination in her eyes, but I can still tell she wasn't happy about wearing a dress in general. She looked over at me, seeing the uneasiness in her eyes.

"I promise, it's going to be comfortable. I make this kind of dress for myself loads of times." I said to her with hope in my voice, seeing a small glimmer behind her gray eyes.

"But you're a servant." Rickon said aloud with confusion in his voice. Arya immediately looked over at him with a snap of her neck and a fist at her side.

"Rickon, don't say that!" She said in a authoritative tone to him, being the older sister that she was. I looked from her to the younger Stark child, seeing him coil in his spot and look defeated, as if his spite was broken and fragile. I shook my head at the remark, feeling terrible that he was told off for say something true.

"It's find, Arya. No need." I said to her as I handed her the dress to see her look at it.

"I make dresses for myself Rickon, but they're simple ones. I was never one to wear extravagant dresses, in fact I have no intention of wearing them for awhile." I explained to him as he watched me, wooden sword in hand.

"That's kind of silly though. You hate dresses but you make them." He pointed out to me with his childish voice and mind. It was true, and I was glad a child pointed it out to me with nothing but good intuitions in his voice,

"It is rather silly, isn't it?" I asked him aloud, seeing him giggle as I looked back at Arya. She was still looking at the dress, having me see the wheels turning in her head. Nymeria was looking up at me, no longer threatened by me since Arya would visit constantly. Nymeria was warming up to me, even to the point of having me pet her lightly on the head behind her ears. I stroked her nose as Arya was looking at her dress, seeing Nymeria's tail wag as I did this as a sign of respect for her.

"It is beautiful." Arya said aloud in a matter-of-fact tone, having me see that she was warming up to it, only slightly. The again, she was still technically a child and that was making her uncomfortable, wearing a dress to look more like a adult. It was something I saw in myself when I was her age, hating that I had to wear dresses in order to be impressive. It meant giving up childhood; turning in your innocence for adulthood.

"And you will be able to run in it." I reassured her as I walked back to my tools, hearing nothing at first as I placed the tools away.

"Like a wolf?" I looked behind me as she asked me this, seeing her hold the dress and looking at me with hope in her eyes. She was a wolf, A Stark Wolf with nothing but adventure in her. I have only been here for mere days, and she felt more like a close friend or younger sister to me than ever before. I wished I was her sister, I wished even that I had a sibling like her, or even like Rickon or Rob for that matter. Seven Hells, all of the children were nothing but kind of me, even the Lord and Lady Stark.

I envied them.

"Yes." I replied to her with a small smile on my face, "Like a wolf."

* * *

Eddard Stark approached me the next morning, having me have a sense of fear that I was in trouble for some reason. But he reassured me that I had nothing wrong going on against me, but he told me of the future plans of himself and his daughters. Apparently he was invited to go to Kings Landing with the Baratheons and he wanted to take his daughters with him. Having him leave Winterfell meant that Lady Stark, Robb, Bran and Rickon were going to stay here at Winterfell, it made me think that my services were over and I might of needed to head back to Thedra Ascent, but he said something to me that threw me through a loop.

He wanted me to go to Kings Landing with them.

I was floored, not thinking as to why I was needed with them. It didn't make sense to me as he asked me, but he explained to me that he would need me to make more dresses for his daughters. Something about them needed to be dressed up for the Baratheon House made me think that he was more afraid of the family than I gave him credit for. A part of me wanted to refuse him and go back home, go back to familiarity and to my normal life. But a small part of me, the adventurous part that made me wish for something more in my life, made me want to go with them. Who was I to refuse him, since I saw him as more of a King than the King himself. How was I special in his eyes? As I saw him waiting for my answer in my shop, he smiled at me and stop me something that made me really reconsider my refusal to him.

"Arya speaks highly of you." He explained to me aloud, having me watch him as he paced around in my shop with his hands behind his back, "She finds you to be both fascinating and entertaining, and she was one who is very hard to entertain. Sansa also appreciates your gentleness and kindness to her." I felt a wave of relief coming over me, since his two daughters approved of me and thought of me as a friend. However, I stayed silent as he continued with the conversation.

"I want you to come personally to be a companion to my daughters, both on the trip South and in King's Landing. They won't know anyone and it could be lonely there." He explained to me some more, having me understand where he was coming from. He was worried about his kin, and I would be too going to be that kind of place. King's Landing may be the capital, but it was also a place where bad things could happen within a blink of an eye. I felt torn, wanting to both go home and be safe once more, or to be with the Stark family and see where this would take me. Would Sophia want me home? What was she thinking about all of this, did she even know what was going on? But I pushed those thought to the side when I saw Eddard Stark look at me as if he was desperate for me to come, not as a Lord, but as someone who was on the same level as me.

As a comrade. That was my answer.

* * *

I was given my own horse and I followed closely with both Sansa and Arya while we traveled along the road South in Kingsroad, having me look back once or twice towards home and wonder if I made the right choice. The travel itself was not as bad as I thought it was going to be, but then again we had a huge party of both the Stark house and the Baratheon House. King Robert and Eddard were together, talking and conversing with one another, while I saw Sansa getting smitten with Joffrey Baratheon, the eldest son and Heir to the throne. With his golden hair in the sun as we traveled and his smile with Sansa, I could tell she was feeling something towards him, it was in her nature as a Lady. Arya, on the other hand, stayed with me with Nymeria in tow and we would talk together about other matters, one of them being both Joffrey and Sansa.

"Those two are sickening together, so in love!"

"Lady Arya, you sound as if you hate love."

"I don't want to be in love, it's not me."

Arya befriended the butcher's son, Mycah, and they would play together as I would patch up some of the dresses I has stored with me for the trip that I would wear. I made a few more for myself, thinking that I too needed to be more presentable and less of a barren waste of space. I too was growing attached to Nymeria, whom was spending some time with me as I would sit and watch both Mycah and Arya play in open grass areas when we would take a break from the trek. Nymeria would be laying with me, her head near my legs and watching her master with her tail wagging in the process. Sometimes, I woudl feel her lay against my body, her fur touching me and showing me that I was fine in her mind. When I would sit, I would think back to when I was a young girl, a bit younger than Arya, and remember how I too thirsted for adventure beyond the walls of Thedra Ascent. But I realized that this was the adventure that I wanted to go on, traveling with a Noble Royal House and another House that was just as powerful in my mind, being paid to make dresses for them and to be a playmate to the daughters. If my mother and father were alive, would they be proud of me?

Would they want this for me?

One day we stopped at Crossroads Inn, a popular stop on Kingsroad and that's when things took a bad turn for the Stark House. I was not a witness to it, but I saw the after affect it had on Arya, whom ran from the small clearing that was closeby the Crossroads Inn to where I was, up against a tree near the building to have some shade and some alone time. Sure I like being on the road with the Stark daughters, but I needed my own space from time to time. I sat against the tree, sewing up a patch from a leather jerkin worn by one of the Baratheon footmen when I saw her running towards me, wide eyed and looking as though she has just seen a ghost. Sweat was on her face and she was wearing a tunic and pants, no longer in her dress but in her regular attire with her braids flying in the wind behind her.

"Lady Arya?" I asked her aloud, placing the jerkin aside and she collapsed in front of me, her face was broken in tears and sadness. I have never seen her like this before, not in this kind of state. She looked up at me, as if her own heart just broke in a million pieces.

"Joffrey...I hate him!" She said aloud in a sob and growl, having me push my own body up against the tree trunk when she mentioned the Prince.

"What happened?" I asked her aloud with both concern and curiosity.

"I was playing with Mycah and Joffrey pushed him down. So...I hit him." She explained, my eyes going wide as she went on.

"Before he could hurt me with him own sword, Nymeria defended me and ...she attacked him on the arm." She explained to me, having me feel my own heart dropping. Nymeria was now in trouble, I knew that for certain, but the look on Arya's face made it seem like Nymeria died...oh no.

"Where is your Direwolf, Arya?" I asked her aloud in a cautious tone. She then looked down, having me see fresh tears in her eyes as she clutched the dirt under her fingertips and sighed. She looked back at me. her gray eyes were now brighter from the sadness and what looked like the pit of despair.

"I had to send her away, I had to make her run away." she said aloud as I saw two soldiers from the Kinsguard approach us behind Arya. I looked up in horror at their shining armor and their look on the both of us. But no, they weren't look at me, they were looking at Arya. I froze, feeling my blood freeze with them towering over us.

"Arya, you are needed in the Great Hall by His Majesty." She looked at me with wide eyes. Oh no.

This was not good.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the ride to Kings Landing was a bit sad and somber for both Arya and Sansa. Since the incident with Joffrey and Nymeria, Sansa's own Direwolf Lady had to be executed for the sake of keeping the peace between the two houses. Joffrey wanted justice, and it made me del even worse for Sansa when her own Direwolf was caught in the crossfire, since King Robert was more than willing to have Eddard punish the children on his own but Queen Cersei wanted the direwolf dead for the sake of her son. Poor Sansa, whom was more somber now and less excited to go to Kings Landing. Even with a nice Joffrey beside her to woo her, she was not the same without Lady.

Arya was just as sad, if not worse. Nymeria was sent off into the woods and never seen again, just for the sake that she won't be killed. Arya was mourning just as bad as Sansa, loosing her friend and direwolf at the hands of Joffrey and his need for dominance. It made me secretly hate him even more, though I knew that if I was voice it aloud I would loose my own hand. Even Joffrey looked at me in a sour state and asked Sansa why I was even part of the trip to King's Landing.

"She's a Bastard, she doesn't belong with us!" He snarled under his breath as I walked by with Arya, having me feel the hate on the back of my neck.

"She's not a Bastard though." Sansa said in a softer tone, having feel the concern in her tone and almost the sadness in it. I wanted to thank Sansa for taking care of us then, but then again I wouldn't want to look back at see him scowl at me. Arya looked up at me and saw the uneasiness in my face as we rode together on the road. I felt as though he placed a new name on me, a bad name. Being called a Bastard in Westeros was a insult, since Bastard were not looked on likely, especially with the Royal families. But I knew I wasn't a Bastard, both of my parents were married together. That was all I knew, somehow however the way he said it made me feel lower than low.

"You're not a Bastard Nora." She whispered to me, having me look at her. For the first time since the incident at Crossroad Inn, she spoke to me. She wasn't mad at me, but she was mad enough to shut everyone out around her. Not only for what happened to Nymeria, but the death of her friend Mycah whom died under mysterious reasons, having me think that he was in fact killed. I smiled at her, seeing her look at me with a serious look on her face to show that what she said was true.

"Thank you Lady Arya." I replied to her in a hoarse tone, having me look forward once more at the carriage that was holding Queen Cersie. But her head was out and looking over a tme, her eyes drilling into me with a curious look on her face, as if she was analyzing me, I felt petrified on my own horse, although she went back to being inside the carriage and having me wonder some more. Why was she looking at me in such a manner?

What does she want with me?

When we reached King's Landing, I was once again in awe with all that was happening around me. The high walls, the bright sunlight on our fair skin as we got in Red's Keep and got things shifted into the appropriate rooms in the huge area. It was just as if I was a little girl once again, everything around me was tinted gold, brown and red, making me think back at WInterfell when all was gray and silver and a hint of blue. it was such a contrast, even from the green and earthly brown from Thedra's Ascent. My heart was softening, I missed my old home.

I missed the cold mornings and afternoons, being able to have the humble shack that I worked in and even missing the cold sea. King's Landing had a sea as well, but it wasn't the same. It might of been the only thing that reminded me of home. The only thing though, nothing else. A part of me wanted to go to Flea Bottom and find Gaila, if she was still around and working here, and talk to her. She was kind to me when I was a young girl, but now she might not recognize me. There was still hope, still hope for seem silver lining in all of this.

I was under the belief that I wouldn't be in the castle walls myself, but I found myself at the command of Queen Cersi3, whom wanted to see me personally before I did anything else. Even Arya gave me a weary look as to why Cersei wanted to see me alone with no one else, but I had no clue. I find't do anything wrong at all, sos emoting must be under her sleeve. I followed the Gold Cloaks that escorted through the halls and to her personal chambers. My heart was racing at this point, wanting to go hide in whatever room they were going to put me in and not want to come out. This was already too much for me handle. The closer I got to her chambers, the more I wanted to jump out of the window and run as fast as I could.

But I was too late.

The Gold Cloaks opened the door for me, having me walk in and hear the doors closed behind me. The chambers were extravagant, of course belonging to the Queen and having me see her stand by the open balcony with her golden hair flowing in the wind. I walked over, not saying anything at first and waiting for something, anything to happen. What was I going to say to her, more to the point, why was I being called to see her alone. It was a thought she wanted to say something to me that was going to either make me sick or make me cry. At that point I really wish that I would have a guard int he room in order to make sure I didn't die.

"Milday." I said aloud to her, having a small curtsey in me still. I looked down at my own dress, seeing that I was wearing my Thedra Ascent colors and my hair was brushed slightly to be somewhat presentable, thanks to Sansa and a quick fix of my appearance. I was glad she was more cheerful when we got to Kings Landing, helping me before she was whisked off with Joffrey.

Cersei turned around for me to see her fully. She was beautiful, but something was off about her, something was cunning and mysterious underneath her skin. Her gold hair was draped over her shoulders and her crimson dress that beyond radiant from what I saw. She smiled at me, having me feel sweat under my palms.

"Thank you for coming to meet me right after we arrived, Nora. I understand if you are tired from the journey." She explained to me, then motioning to the chair in front of her, "Please sit."

I walked over tentatively to the chair, sitting slowly and watching her as she pour some more wine into her cup and taking a small sip with a smile on her face.

"I take it you like King's Landing?" She asked me aloud as I sat in the chair, feeling as though I was on trial once again. What was it with Highborns talking to lowborns as if they stole a loaf of bread?

"I do, thank you Milady." I replied back to her in a small smile. She nodded her head and walk over to the more luxurious chair that was meant to her, no doubt since it had a lion carved into the chair. I then knew that she was a Lannister, and that was her sigma. A ferocious lion with nothing to hide. And here I was, a small fox in a lion's den.

"I assume you are confused as to why I asked you to come here to King's Landing." I looked at her with a confusion look, just as she said. Eddard Stark me to come with him, but I was still unsure as to why I was needed with them some more. I was more than willing to take my 1,000 silver stag coins and head home, but now here I was at the Capital and learning more about this mystery from the last person I would even want to.

"You asked me to come?" I asked her aloud in a light tone. She grinned widely, her white teeth showing on her delicate but deadly face. She nodded her head.

"I talked to Lord Stark, since I was quite fascinated with the dresses you made for both Sansa and young Arya. They are beautiful dresses, Nora." She explained to her in her delicate tone. I nodded my head at her.

"Thank you Milday." I replied back to her, seeing her study me from her spot on the couch.

"Tell me, young one, how long have you learned the art of making dresses?" She asked me as she leaned forward a bit in the chair and waited for my answer. My mouth felt dry.

"I started learning when I was ten and one, milady. My master Sophia has been a dressmaker for twenty years and when she took me in, she started teaching me." I explained to her in a cautious space and tone.

"And she has raised you?" She asked me, voice sounded less light and little more serious. I eyed her from my spot, seeing that she was wanting to know more about me than I bargained for.

"She raised me, milady." I replied back to her, seeing her blink and few times and then rise from her chair to pace across the room back to the open room where I could hear the sea and see the bright sunlight stream into the room.

"And you have no recollection of your mother or father." She said aloud, not like a question, but more like a statement. I was hesitant then, not knowing if this was supposed to be a serious conversation or light. Why would she care?

"None, Milady." I replied in a lower tone, feeling a bit worse now. First her son, and now her? It made me want to run from them as far and fast as I could.

"I have asked you here because I wish for you to make me a dress." She explained to me aloud, having me watch her with my eyes and stay still, "One for me and one for my young daughter. As soon as I saw the dresses you created, I felt as though my daughter and I should be blessed with the same kind of dresses." She looked back at me, having me see her smile at me once and I nodded my head.

"It would be my honor to make dress for both you and your daughter, milady." I said aloud to her, seeing her nod her head in approval and take another sip from her drink and then look at me up and down for a moment. I saw that she was looking at my features, from my hair to my eyes and it made me squirm in my spot. She then went back to looking at me, a coolness was over her as she spot once more, a hint of coldness was in her tone of voice.

"You seem to resemble the Stark family." She said aloud in a causal conversation, but I was now seeing that something behind her eyes wasn't right. She wasn't thinking anything positive, but then again I could be wrong from what I was seeing, "With the Tully red hair and the grey Stark Eyes. If I didn't know better….you would look like one of the Stark children." My breath was lost as she said thing, something inside the tone of her voice was bitter. Very Bitter. Did she hate the Starks? What was there to see in her eyes and how she was saying it in such a manner? I was about to say something when the doors behind me opened once more. Cersei finally looked way from me and to the door, almost pitiful look on her face as I heard footsteps. She walked over as I got up from the chair, having feeling back in my legs once more and I saw her smile at me.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to have a meeting with my brother Tyrion. Thank you once again for making dresses for us." She said aloud in her polite tone once more, having me look from her to her brother: Tyrion Lannsiter. He was an Imp, standing smaller than me but I could tell he had as much character as Cersei, it must be part of the family. I curtseyed at him as he bowed at me slightly.

"Tyrion this is Nora, from Thedra Ascent. She is taking dresses for me and your niece." She introduced him to him, having me see him smile at me.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said aloud to me in a polite tone, but with him it sounded more sincere than it did with his sister, whom was still looking at me up and down as if trying to read my mind. I smiled at him, seeing him look up at me with a small grin on his face.

"The same to you milord." I said aloud before moving away from him to the door. The faster I walked, the safer I was going to feel, since I heard Cersie and Tyrion talk for a brief second before I heard the doors close behind me.

"She's the one. I knew it from the moment I saw her."


	7. Chapter 7

I needed to get out of Red's Keep for a bit, and I knew that the rest of the Stark Family would be occupied with what was there win Red's Keep. It's been a daySo I decided to go into Flea Bottom to find Gaila and see if I could find something else to do. I wasn't going to make the dresses until tomorrow, since I had a funny feeling that I was going to be here for awhile if Queen Cersei wanted me to make her dresses for both her and her daughter. Thankfully, I was given a guard to come with me and make sure nothing was going to happen to me. I met him, thanks to Eddard Stark, and we were introduced to each other in the courtyard.

"Nora this is Brennon Mest, a member of one of my guards. He just arrive this morning from being in the East at my good sister's home." Eddard Stark explained to me, having me look and see the guard there in front of me. He was wearing his amour that had the stark direwolf on the shoulders, having me see that there was some history behind him, the worn look on his armor showed that he and years behind his service. But his face looked rather young, younger than Sophia but older than Robb Stark, right in the middle. His face was kissed by the sun, making me wonder how why he was ever in the North since he looked like he belonged in the South kingdoms. But then again, he would of traveled all around for the sake of Eddard Stark and for his bidding. He had kind eyes, they are bright green against his tanned skin and light brown hair and stubble on his face near his jawline. I curtseyed at him, wearing another green dress that I made for myself in winter fell and having my hair in a braid against my neck and down my shoulder.

"A pleasure to meet you Sir Brennon." I said to him aloud, seeing him bow to my slightly and having me hear the amore move with his body.

"The same to you Miss." He explained to me aloud.

"I asked Brennon to accompany you on your trip into Red Keep today." Lord Stark explained to me aloud, having me look at him with still a unconvincing stare.

"I don't want to trouble him with walking with me, I'm sure I would be alright there myself." I said to him, no longer wanting to be a burden to him as I saw him shake his head.

"Nora, I promised Lord Aaron that you will be safe, and Flea Bottom is not a place for a young woman with your stature to walk around in alone." Lord Stark explained to me aloud, having me see the seriousness in his stare on me. It was if he was having a moment of being a father on me, wanting me to be safe. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, having me say nothing as he looked on.

"You are under my protection, Nora. And as long as you are, I promise you that nothing will harm you whilst you are with my family." He explained to me once more, having me nod my head finally and show him my approval of the situation. As long as he wanted to, he couple protect me and make sure nothing bad was going to happen. The only thing that would stand in my sight of fear was Cersei Baratheon, and I had a hunch that I wasn't the only one she was targeting.

But that was a hunch.

* * *

Brennon and I walked through Flea Bottom, side by side as we saw vendors watching us with both fascination and intrigue. I had my handed folded in front of me, walking in a slow manner as Brennnon was next to me, his hand on the sword handle and looking around whilst we walked. I looked over at him from time to time, hearing the roaring waves of the poor talking to each other and the livestock moving around as well. With the sun beating down on us, I could feel the heat radiating off my skin though I wore my house colors.

"Sir Brennon." I said aloud, seeing him look down at me as we walked, "How long have you been in service with Eddard Stark and his House?"

"Since I was a young lad." He replied, his voice was gruff but had a hint of sincerity behind it, "I wanted to learn how to wield a sword when I was very young, and my father thought it would be useful for me to be a guard when I grew up. It's a suitable position for me to have." I nodded my head as he spoke about it.

"And you get to travel around?" I asked him, seeing him look down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you assume that?" He asked me, wonder in his tone of voice.

"I could tell that you have been in the sun a good amount of times, the color of your skin gives it away. As a native of the North, having tan skin is not normal for a Northerner. Also, your armour looks worn, almost as if you refuse to tend to it." I explained to him, first pointing to his skin on his face and then to his armor. He then smiled, a small one as we turned a corner to another street.

"You are observant, for certain." he merely replied.

"But where have you gone?" I asked him with a tilt of my head. If he was going to be around me for awhile, I might as well get to know the man.

"I've been all over, Miss Nora. The houses in the East, along both of the seas in ships, and I have even venture far North to The Wall." He explained to me, having me be fascinated to where he went. It made me a bit jealous that he got to see all that I wanted to see, where the wild men ran free along the hills, storms along the seas and the chill of the highest North Wall. His life was more adventurous than mine, having me feel as though I as at a stand still in my life.

Brennon was talking to a vendor with food a couple of stalls away from me, but keeping a close eye on me as I was looking at the one stall where there were materials out to show. I traced the patterns on the materials with my fingers, feeling it under my fingers and seeing the cools intensified because of the sun. A deep, sky blue with a hint of gray in it, a marvelous medium shade of purple and gold. All of these placed my materials at home to shame, and I wished I would have them all. It made me miss home, my simpler life and the old routine I would have. I wondered what Sophia was doing at that moment.

"Hello pretty one." I heard next to me in a slur, having me move away suddenly and see a man in front of me next to the stall, looking down at me with a greasy look on his face and a sloppy look in his stance, "What's a pretty thing like you doing here alone."

"Leave me be sir." I said in a low tone, moving away from him but then seeing him reach out to me, grasping my wrist in his slimy hand. I looked past him, not being able to find Brennon for a moment but then the man move so close to me I could smell the wine on his lips.

"Come now, let me take you away from here." He said so close to my skin I cringed. Something like this was going to happen to me sometime in my life, and I blamed the fast that I left my home because of it. I should of stayed in Thedra Ascent, away from the world and all that it had, at least I was safe. But then he was pushed away from me with a brute force that his hand left my wrist. I looked behind me, thinking it was Brennon that came around, but it wasn't No, it was someone else, someone who was taller and bigger than me, towering over me slightly and had a stern look on his face.

"Come on Ross, lay off the woman alright?" He had a low tone, almost threatening. His black hair was slick against his forehead, swept to the side to show his tan skin and how it glistened in the sun. But the one thing that caught me off guard, was his eyes. How blue they were, very blue and bright.

"Back off Bastard, or should I run and tell your master?" the man slurred at him aloud as I moved to the side and the man stood in front of me.

"Aye you can, and then you can answer to the knight behind you who was escorting this young lady here. I doubt he would want to hear you feeling up a member of the House of Stark, eh?" The young man asked, having me see the drunk's eye go wide and he whirled around, having me see him look at Brennon, whom was still occupied but a Gold Cloak guard. He looked back at the young man, whom was still somewhat blocking me from him. The drunk eyed him.

"You wouldn't." He said in a threatening tone. But the hong man shrugged his shoulders, how big they were compared to me next to him.

"Your choice Ross. I can scream if you want." And with that, the drunk scampered off and I sighed in relief, having my own voice be caught in my throat as the young man looked at me dead one. He was no longer looking threatened as he did before, but it was a bit softer as he looked down at me, towering over me since I was a bit smaller in height compared to him.

"Are you alright Milday?" he asked me aloud, his voice was still low but softer. I clutched my dress in front of me, trying to compose myself once more.

"Thank you, but I am no lady." I replied back to him, seeing him look at me with confusion. At first, I had no idea why he was confused himself, but then I looked down at the dress I was wearing, seeing that I was in fact rather too dressed up for some place like this.

"You have a knight following you." He said in a fact kind of tone, but I looked over, seeing Brennon look at me with concern in his face. Brennon was about to walk over, but I waved at him and mouth that it was fine. He eyed me, seeing that I was only talking to someone, and then stayed in his spot as I looked back to the young man.

"He's only a escort." I explained to him, seeing him nod his head, shifting from one foot to another. I felt bad then, almost snapping at him for calling me a Lady and I moved my hair from my eyes.

"Thank you for helping me." I said to him in a soft tone, almost loosing my breath and trying to compose myself. But how could I, since his eyes were making me loose my train of thought. I kew those eyes, at least I thought I did, since it took me back to being a young girl in the same streets of Flea Bottom. He had the same hair and eyes, and I had the same fascination with him.

"Of course…" He said, trailing off since he had no idea what my name was. I smiled nervously from his remark and I saw Brennon out of the corner of my eye walking our way.

"Nora." I replied to him, "And your name is?"

"Gendry." He replied back to me in a smaller tone, in which I was seeing Brennon walk over and place his hand on my lower back, ushering me away.

"Come Miss, we need to leave the streets for the day." He said to me in a urged tone, having me walk with him and then look behind me once more at the young man, who stood still and watched me walk away. I watched him again, going back to when I was five years old once more and seeing him on the street and having the same look. HIs eyes, the hair and how he stood as if he was all alone in the world. As my hair blew in front of my eyes. His name ringed in my brain.

Gendry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you like it so far! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Nora!" I heard behind me, having me look in the hallway to see Arya run towards me, a smile on her face that has been missing since she lost her Direwolf at Crossroads Inn. She was practically skipping towards me as I was with Brennon and we both were going back out to Flea Bottom to kind dress maker vendors to buy material. It took a bit of work on my end to convince Brennon to come back to Flea Bottom with me, since he was utterly convinced that it was far too dangerous for me to go alone. But then again he was right, thankfully Gendry saved me from being harassed. Another reason why I wanted to go back, to see if I could find him again. It sounded childish, but something drew me back to him. Whether it was his kindness, or even how he looked.

"Good morning Milday." I said to her in a light tone, knowing that it was about to aggravate her. She glared at me, but she knew that with Brennon there, I had to address her that way or else I would be in trouble. She shrugged it off as she approached me, a smile on her face as she was trying to breathe normal once again.

"Father did something amazing!" She said, out of breath as I waited for her to answer.

"What did he do?" I asked her aloud, placing my hands behind my back and looking at Brennon slightly in the process. Even he was a bit interested, putting weight on one leg and then waiting with a amused look on his face.

"He got me lessons! Sword lessons!" She said in glee as I had wide eyes on her now, "He found Needle and was mad at me, but after we talked about it for awhile, he caved in and got me lessons!"

"That sounds great!" I said to her aloud, then seeing her look at me up and down in my travel clothes once more.

"Where are you off to?" She asked me aloud, a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"The Queen wants me to make her dresses for her and her daughter, so I'm going to go to Flea Bottom to get more material and start it tonight." I explained to her, having a bit of a drain in my voice and as she rolled her eyes. She didn't like it here, the same with me. Thankfully, since we became close form Winterfell to here, I was glad to be somewhat open with her and not be afraid about it.

"Sounds like fun." She said in a joking tone, having me chuckle as she then shrugged her shoulders, "I have to go, I'll be late!"

"Tell me all about it tonight!" I said to her as she ran off, waving at me from behind and I smiled as she disappeared around the corner. It was nice to see her happy once more, no longer bitter or angry with everyone. She was slowly booming herself once more, and I looked from her to Brennon, seeing him eye me as we both walked down the hallway and towards the steps that lead us out of Red Keep.

"You are fond of her, aren't you Nora?" He asked me, having me look up at him. By this point, being around each other for a bit now since our stay was longer than excepted, we both were booming friends as well instead of a knight and a dressmaker, on a acquainted basis. We knew one a noter well enough to be called friends.

"Very much so, we've grown close since I went to Winterfell." I explained to him, seeing him smile and nod his head.

"And you liked Winterfell while you were there?" He asked me.

"I did, it felt like home while I was there." I said to him in return. I thought about what I just said to him, how Winterfell felt like home. It was true, very true. Something about being in the walls of Winrterfell, walking on the ground and feeling the stone walls under my fingertips, it made me feel more than safe and secure, it made me feel as though this was my home. Even being in the walls and feeling the same cold that would haunt Thedra Ascent, it felt different when I was at Winterfell, it felt more soothing and more of a calm wave of me.

"I felt the same way when I was there." he explained to me.

"You did?"

"Yes. I grew up in those walls, grew up being friends with Lord Stark." I looked at him with surprise in my eyes. It never occurred to me that they were close in age, almost really. So they just of grown up together, him as a servant and Eddard as a Prince.

"Was he as kind as he is now?" I asked him in a shrug. He grinned from his spot next to me, nodding his head.

"Just a kind, but a little more devious as a young boy." he said in a casual tone. I chuckled from my spot, seeing he was more kind that a typical knight a whom had the task of tailing a young lady around. It didn't seem fair for him, but then again he never seemed to be a typical. Not for one second.

* * *

"How can I help you dear?" I looked up from the same stall I was at some days ago before I was harassed. There are the same colors and shades in front of me, and luckily, it was less crowded that day. Brennon was next to me, his hands behind his back and looking around as I saw the elderly woman in front of me. She had gray long hair, thick and woven in interesting braids and some strands were around her face, a round and gentle face with a warm smile. She wore a lovely blue ensemble with a gray shawl over her shoulders and her hands fold din front of me. Compared to the other vendors in the streets of Flea Bottom, she was the kindest and showed no intimidation.

"Yes, I was looking to see if I could purchase some materials from you. I am making a dress for Queen Cersei and I am in need of something new to work it." I explained to her, seeing her eyes get bigger as I explained myself to her. Maybe because it was the fact that I said I was working for the Queen, or that I needed a plentiful amount from her, but something in her mind had it clear that she was surprised to see me, somehow.

"Nora." She said aloud, having me look at her with confusion as she took in a shaky breath, "Oh Nora. I remember you, when you were just a child. Your master Sophia, is a friend of mine." My eyes went wide and I felt as thought I could smile so widely. I finally found her, seeing her for the first time in years and having the feeling of normalcy for once.

"Gaila!" I said in a laugh, seeing her smile as I hugged her tightly in the middle of the streets. It was as if I was hugging an elder in my family, close and intimate. She pulled away and framed my face with her fragile hands, having me see Brennon look over at the both of us with confusion in his eyes.

"You look like you did when you were a young girl, but look how you've grown!" She said to me, eyeing me up and down as the mint green dress I had on, "You still have our ringlet hair though."

"It's so good to see you. I wanted to come and find you as soon as I got here!" I explained to her, seeing her look from me to Brennon with a worried look on her face.

"He's escorting me around, making sure nothing happens to me. He's nice though." I reassured her, seeing her look back at me with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing here in King's Landing?" She asked me in a more casual tone.

"I told you, I'm here to make dresses for Queen Cersei and her daughter. But I came with the Stark family to make some of Sansa and Arya Stark." I said to her in a shrug, but I saw something else go off behind her eyes, something scared and with some fear.

"A girl like you shouldn't be here." She sand in a small smile, but I knew she meant it behind her tone. it was almost as if it was warning, as if she was silently telling me to run and get out as fast as I could. If only I could, I wanted to tell her that. I wanted to run home and be far away from here. But I said nothing.

That was for another time.

* * *

I was talking to Gaila in her shop, away from the streets and hidden in the darkness. Brennon was outside near the opening, looking out for anything to happen. I explained to Gaila all that happened to me since I was last with her years ago, how I was hired by Eddard Stark to make dresses for his daughters and then being asked to come here. She listened with wrapped attention, making tea for the both of us and then for Brennon, having me see him sip it still in his armor and having a small look of content on his face. But before she got into too much detail with her life, we heard someone walking into the shop from the front of the store, Brennon straightening out to see who it was with his authoritative look on his face. When the person walked in, standing in front of the both of us, I saw how it was and I was frozen.

Gendry.

"Gaila, I'm sorry I'm late I had to—" He stopped, seeing me and was in a rush, He immediately stopped talking, looking so frazzled and I smiled slightly at him, almost frozen in my spot. He was wearing a leather jerkin shirt, covering his chest but leaving his arms bare, boots and pants, along with holding a apron in his hands and wearing another around his waist. Gaila didn't see what was going on between the two of us and smiled at Gendry, her kind smile.

"Ah Gendry, I forgot you were coming in today about your apron. I was visit with a old friend of mine." She said, motioning to me as Gendry held the apron in his hands, having me see that they were rather dirty and covered in grime. He must of been a smithy, I have seen others who look like him from both Winterfell and Thedra Ascent.

"We met the other day." I said aloud, having me see everyone look at me with both shock and interest. Gaila smiled then gently walking over to Gendry and taking his apron on his hands, tapping it lightly with her elderly fingers.

"I'll fix this for you, let me get it started in the back." She said aloud, moving away from the other of us and leaving the two of us alone. Brennon was back out towards the front of the store, since he figured Gendry wasn't going to do anything to me. I was left there, alone with Genrdy as he shifted awkwardly from one foot to another.

"How do you know Gaila?" he asked me after a moment or two of silence.

"She's good friends with my master, at Thedra Ascent." I explained to him in a light tone, seeing him nod his head and look down at his feet, as if he was too humble to look at me, "And you? How long have you known her?"

"Since I was ten and one. She's been getting me out of trouble every once in awhile." He said aloud, having a small smile on his face and I smiled from his remark.

"It sounds like her." I said in a chuckle, seeing him look at me from the moment I laugh. He smiled, probably from seeing me smile. It felt a bit warmer between us now, since we laugh with each other.

"I should of known you weren't from around here." He said aloud, having me look at him with confusion on my face as to how he said it. It was more of a statement than anything else.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him aloud, seeing him shrug his shoulders.

"You're skin." He said aloud, having me look at my hands compared to him, "It's almost like snow when everyone else around here is more tan."

"You're very observant." I said in a polite tone.

"And since you were walking about alone in Flea Bottom." He said back to me, having a hint of harshness in his voice as he eyed me, having me eye him back.

"I wasn't alone, Brennon was with me." I replied back to him, seeing him look behind himself and watch Brennon who was still outside the shop watching and waiting for anything to happen.

"Are you this forward when meeting women?" I asked him aloud, getting up from my spot, seeing him eye me once more as I felt as though he was making me feel terrible from what I was doing when we first met. He looked down, having me see then I did call him out on it.

"I apologize milady." he said to me, having me shake my head at him.

"I'm no lady." I said to him aloud, saying the same thing I said to him before days before, but this time it was more sincere.

"Technically you are a lady, but I understand." He said to me, having me smile at him from my spot.

"I'm a dressmaker." I explained to him, seeing him watch me, "I came with the Stark House here to make dresses for the Stark children."

"Oh, I thought you were a family member since his armor has their sigma on it." He explained to me in a breathy tone, pointing to Brennon but keeping his eyes on me.

"Oh he's a knight for Lord Stark. He's accompanying me when I'm here." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head at the new information I gave him, "And what is your trade?" I wanted to be more nice to him and seem more like a lady than anything else. It was wrong for me to be that forward to him when he was being a bit stubborn to him, since we just met each other and I wanted it to be a nice meeting between two people. He didn't seem that bad to me, a bit on the forward side and a little stubborn, but nice none the less.

"I'm a blacksmith." He replied to me, having me then reach out my hand for him to shake. If there was going to be a proper meeting between people, I was going to do it now. He looked a my hand, and timidly wiped it on his apron that was around his waist and shook my hand in such a tender way he thought it was a dream. I smiled at him, a sincere one.

"It's nice to meet you Gendry the Blacksmith." I said to him aloud, seeing him look at me dead in the eyes.

"The same to you, Nora the Dressmaker."


	9. Chapter 9

I remember one night clearly in Kings Landing, feeling the cool air in the room I was staying in and how It was keeping me awake. I was used to the cold, how it would have me bury into my covers and furs in order to be lured to sleep. But not here, I only had my small clothes and I was already hot in my covers that were here. I had to sleep outside my covers, still in small clothes, and I was still covered in sweat. I dreaded it, needing to get up and move around every once in awhile and get myself sleepy. The room I stayed in was nice, close enough to Arya and Sansa's chambers since Arya popped over and told me about her lesson with the infamous Syrio Forel. She was so vivid about him, how he was breaking her down to the basic moves and was a trained sword fighter. I watched from my spot near the window as she was practically bouncing on my bed, wooden sword drawn and waved it around her with the new moves Syrio taught her. She explained to be that he was from Braavos, and the technique he used as a unique name:

"Water Dance." She said aloud, aiming at a invisible target in front of her and then driving her sword into with such intensity in her stance and face. I smiled from my spot, arms crossed and hair swaying in the slight breeze as I watcher her with joy in her eyes once more. Once again, thanks to Syrio and his Water Dance routine, Arya was back to herself.

Somewhat.

Now, it being late at night and there was hardly anything else to do, I walked over to the window once again and hoped to feel the breeze coming through the small opening. I peered out, seeing Flea Bottom and hearing the small chatter here and there. There were lantern outside of the vendors shops, but I saw nothing else. It was peaceful in Kings Landing, and I wondered if it was even this peaceful for a long time. It might of not, but then again who was I to wonder. I had a job to do.

Out of nowhere, suddenly, I started to hear the rhythm of a hammer hitting a anvil. It was a singing sound, almost hissing and left high in the air as another sound it, the same sound, over and over again. I looked towards the sound, hearing that it was coming from Flea Bottom, somewhere deep within the dwelling. It made me wonder, for a mere second, if it was in fact Gendry. He was a Smithy after all, a apprentice to be precise. Would it be him making such a song late in the evening where everyone else was asleep. To me, it wasn't a threatening sound at all, but it was in fact soothing. The same sound, over and over, a memory that made me remember of the Smithy back at my home. The sound made me think of creation, who a sword would be created from hammering on a anvil and fire. Creation, that's what I thought.

Gendry was creating.

I smiled from my spot then, thinking about him once more and how for some reason he didn't hit in King's Landing. He wasn't like the other people there in Flea Bottom: ruthless and slimy and unkind. No, he was sincerer, polite, a bit brash and forward but none the less good. I saw good in him, a real goodness that was very hard to find here, or anywhere. As whomever it was, though in my mind it was Gendry, hammered away into the night, I moved away from the window once more and back to the bed, laying on top of the covers and resting my head amongst the feather pillows, my mind going back to the constant memories of my childhood. As I closed my eyes, I heard nothing once more, but the hammering of the anvil, which lulled me into my sleep and into my memories.

* * *

The doors in front of me opened, having me walk into the chambers of Myrcella Baratheon, Cersei and Robert Baratheon's daughter and whom I was making a dress for. It surprised me that she was so kind to me, very affectionate and sincere as I took her measurements with Cersei watched carefully from the corner of the room. But her child, whom was opposite of her mother, giggled and laughed as I measured her, having me hear her laugh as if it was bells in the wind. I made her a gold gown, with accents of red and roses around the sleeves and cascading down the dress to the bottom. It was beautiful, matching the young girl perfectly.

"Is that my dress?" She asked me in curiosity as I approached her in her chambers, which looked like her mother's but a bit smaller. There was a large balcony showing the ocean and having me hear the sea life as I smiled and nodded my head. She smiled so brightly, having me really think that she could not be related to Cersei at all. I saw the servant behind me walk in front of me, holding the dress that was folded neatly in her hands. Myrcella carefully took it in her hands, almost as if she was afraid it would break if she held it too hard, and held it out in front of her. The gold shined in the room from the sun streams in the room, and the red intensified against the gold. She smiled, a softer one now at she looked. The servant went back behind me as I waited for her reaction. I have seen that face on her before, the face of pure shock and fascination.

"It's radiant." She said aloud in a breathy tone, looking at me and having me see her blond hair against her skin. She looked like her mother, but her look was so innocent and less stained. It made me realize, her mother was stained from something else, something deeper and more damaging. But I pushed out of my mind as her daughter looked at me, her smile was radiant in the sun that was in the room.

"Thank you, it's wonderful." She said to me, having me have both a open and broken heart at the same time for her. It was open for the kindest that she gave me and her innocence. But it was also broken, since I knew who her mother was and watch this child grow under her.

Under her ruling.

* * *

I decided to visit Gaila the next day, helping her with a few things here and there while I was taking a break from Mycerlla's dress before I finished her mother's dress. it was halfway done but I needed some time away from making dresses for the Royal Family, it felt like it was giving me a headache.

That day, thankful, Brennon was needed on another matter, but I reassured Lord Stark that if I went straight to Gaila and back, there was no need for me to have someone follow me. He was convinced, after thinking about it for a moment or two, but he was fine with me only going to and from.

Gaila was happy that I was helping out in her shop, mending tunics and shirts from other vendors that she would do or little or no money at all. She was known around Flea Bottom as a gracious one, very much loved by the other Vendors, and once they knew that I was friends with her and a young girl whom she adored, I was instantly off their radar as a potential threat.

Sitting at one of her stools in front of the shop, I was mending up on a pair of pants, helping with the overflow of clothes that were give to Gaila that day. She was off in the back, fixing a few dresses and humming to herself as I was doing the same, a familiar song from Thedra Ascent that Sophia taught me when I was very young. It made me pause, needle in hand and remember the song in my head and how Sophia would hum it in such a nice tone. I smiled in my spot, humming to it once more, and feeling a sense of peace over me.

"What's that song?" I looked up, seeing none other than Gendry in front of me. He was holding a dark shirt in his hands, it must of been one of his work shirts, and I saw him look down at me with sincere interest.

"Sorry?" I asked him aloud.

"The song you were humming." He said, "What was it." I smiled, looking down at the pants that were in my hand.

"A song that I was taught when I was little by my master." I explained to him, moving the pants aside and gently grabbing the clothes in his hand and placing them on my lap, seeing him say nothing and watch as I started to mend them, "It was a worker song, all of the workers in Thedra Ascent knew this song and would sing them when they were looking for a brighter day."

"And are you?" he asked me, having me pause before I looked at him in wonder. Was I looking for a brighter day? Was I even trying to look for a brighter day?

"I miss my home." I replied to him seeing him say nothing but look at me as if he knew what was going on. He walked over from the front to where I was, standing next to me and folding his hands on front of him as he watched me work.

"I thought you make dresses." he said to me, having me smile as I worked on his shirt.

"I do, but a dressmaker had to start somewhere. I learned how to stitch and mend clothes, way before I could even get material." I explained to him, seeing him grab a stool to sit next to me, having me feel the heat of his body radiate off next to me.

"How old were you?" He asked me aloud.

"6 years old." I said back to him, seeing him look at me with a bit of shock and fascination in his face, as if this was starling news. I looked up at him, seeing him stare at me with intensity.

"How old where you when you first picked up a hammer?" I asked him with curiosity in my tone of voice.

"7. My master didn't trust me as a young one, waited until he thought I wasn't stupid enough to kill myself with it." He said to me in a nonchalant tone, having me flip his pants over on my lap and look at it some more, running my fingers along the thick fabric to feel for any other breaks.

"I never took intelligence as a trait for holding a hammer." I said in a joking tone, seeing him do nothing at first and having me look at him. I might of hit a nerve, but he shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Nor did I, but my master's a idiot himself." He said in a small joking tone, having a grin on my face be seen. I paused then, thinking back to the night before and then staring at him with interest.

"Were you hammering last night, late into the night?" I asked him aloud, seeing him pause before he answered.

"It's the only time I get on the anvil, well, without the master breathing down my throat." He explained to me as I worked on his pants some more, "It was too hot yesterday for me to work on the helmet I was making, so I waited until it cooled down."

"I heard you last night, from my window." I explained to him, as if it was a regular conversation. I could see he froze from his spot, looking at me with shock in his face. To me, it was nothing, but to him, it must of been like he was caught and he was to be punished.

"I didn't mean to bother or keep you awake, if you want I can stop—" he started, but I shook my head.

"No." I cut him off, seeing him fall silent, "I like it. It reminds me of home. The smithy at my home would work all night into the wee hours. It's a nice sound, at least to me anyways." For some reason, I wasn't scary to tell him such a thing, but it must of been to him something that was out of his normalcy, since he said nothing as I handed him the clothing, practically brand new and seeing him look at it with his eyes. He even ran his fingers along the new stitching that I placed on there, thinking that it didn't look horrid. I filed my hands on my knees, realizing what I was doing. I was befriending him, not even thinking as to why I was doing it. I might of needed a friend outside of the walls of royalty, someone who was a worker like me who knew was it like to be a servant, who enjoyed the simpler things in life, and who understood me.

Did he understand me?

"Thank you.' He said aloud, so soft and almost hoarse as well. It made me think, it was as if no one has done this kind of thing to him before. Made something new from something old. I merely smiled at him, a kind smile that I would he would appreciate.

"You're quite welcome Gendry."


	10. Chapter 10

Its been days now, and I have done nothing but make dresses for both the Stark daughters and a couple for Cersei Baratheon. I was more afraid to give my dress to her than to Sansa and Arya, whom were liking the two dresses I gave them for a supper that was held with the Baratheon family. But with Sansa, she smiled in glee as she held out the pink dress that I made and smiled.

"Joffrey will love this." She merely replied, having me look from her to Arya whom was near the window once again, looking at me with a weary look. She knew something, Arya was a bit worried for her now, but she said nothing. I could see it in her eyes and how she was standing stiffly when Joffrey was mentioned. I said nothing as well, it was not my place. But something about that family, something made me sick to my stomach. Arya liked her dress as well, still warming up to the thought and I saw her look at me with the same question on her brain since the moment I made her the first dress.

"Yes, Arya, you'll run with the wolves." I said to her, seeing her smile at me. She continued to go to Syrio's water dance practices, I even got to sit in with one of the sessions. Arya wanted me to watch, although half of the time I was occupied with the dress on my knees and tried to get it finished for her before the supper was coming through. I could hear the swords clashing with one another, Syrio throwing her commands and telling her where to put her hand and foot. I looked up at one moment, seeing the both of them talk to one another. He was towering over her, his accent thick and cutting in the air.

"There is only one God, the God of Death. And do you know what we say to the God of Death?" He asked her, lifting her chin to he can see her from her small frame. She looked at him with wide eyes and with wonder as I even paused to listen what he was going to say to her.

"Not Today."

* * *

Nights were still long for me, long and hot for me to get used to it. I must of been used to the cold so much that every night it took a lifetime before I would be able to fall asleep. But the only thing that would help, was Gendry. Gendry and his hammering on the anvil. It was my lullaby now, haunting and familiar to the sound of the anvil in the north. Since I told him that the sound soothed me, he hammered every night. A part of me wished that he did for me and me alone, but that would be childish. Childish, yet kind. He was kind to me, and we were slowly warming up to each other and making each other feel welcome when we were around once another. It was one of the only things I liked about King's Landing, and Gaila was the other.

Lord Stark was hardly around since he was now the Hand of the King and was far to occupied to see anyone else, even me, But I knew that would happen, since I too was occupied. Finished the last dress for Cersei, I assumed that I was going to hand it to her since I did the same with her daughter. But it was no so, since she was in a conversation with Lord Stark and was too occupied to seeing me. Thank the Gods, I said in my brain as I was in my own room and placing the dress out on the bed, seeing it in the light. It was red, of course, with some gold and light brown swirled around the shoulders and down the sides. It was a bit of Baratheon and Lannsiter together, but I knew the red was from her own House, the House of the lion.

That day I was wearing a brown with green dress, my hair in a messy bun with strands down around my face as I was looking down at the dress, biting my thumb with frustration. Was it good enough? It had to be, since this was for the Queen and she would make me loose my head within seconds if she had no love for it. She would do that, would she?

There was a knock on the door to my room, having me look and see the door opened. I looked and saw it was Lord Jamie, Cersei's brother and the known Kingslayer of King's Landing. He walked in with two guards at the door, having me smooth out my dress and curtsey at him, wondering why he would want to see me.

"Good afternoon Miss Nora." He said in a polite tone.

"Good Afternoon Lord Lannister." I replied to him, seeing him smile at me with his hands behind his back.

"I am here on behalf of my sister. She is too occupied with an appointment to come and fetch the dress you made for her and I have come to take it to her. I assume that it's ready?" He asked me aloud.

"Of course Milord." I said aloud, picking up the dress and holding it out in front of me for him to see. He eyed it up and down, wearing his armor and having a small smirk on his face.

"Marvelous." he said aloud, then having me see a guard come over to me. I gently folded it and placed it in his hands, seeing the guard move away with it and have me in front of Jamie once more. I was a bit intimidated by him, only meeting Lord Tyrion before he himself went North.

"I also came to see how you were enjoying your stay here in King's Landing." He asked me aloud with curiosity in his voice. I folded my hands in front of me, thinking of a carefully way to say what I wanted to without loosing a finger to tongue.

"It's lovely here, Milord. However, I do miss my home." I replied to him in a light tone, trying to make it light instead of a mood killer. He nodded his head and walked over to the window, he peered out into the blue sky.

"Ah, the North. I was never one to enjoyed the cold myself." He said aloud in a nonchalant tone, having me watch him as he looked back at me. His holden hair, just like his sister's, shined in the light as he stood there.

"Do you miss your home?" he asked me aloud in wonder, having myself a bit curious as to why he wanted to know more about me. Both Jamie and Cersei.

"I do, Milord." I merely replied, seeing him walk back to stand in front of me and eye me up and down.

"What House do you hail from?" He asked aloud then, having me freeze in my spot and felt my finger trembling on my dress as I answered him slowly and carefully.

"House of Thedra milord." I said back to him a bit of pride was evident in my tone. He did nothing, said nothing as clutched the head of the sword on his hip, having me worry then if I said something wrong. Why would he even care which House I came from? It was confusing for me, so I must of made the wrong choice by telling him.

"Thedra, a unique House in its own right." he said aloud, as if talking to himself, "But I have heard no great stories about that House, or its inhabitants." I eyed him, feeling him try to take a jab at me as if he was trying to see what I would do. It was insulting, that he said Thedra House was basically nothing in the world of Westeros. He was now reminding me of his sister, a dark part of him was coming into the view of his beauty and lightness. I said nothing though, knowing that I would get in trouble if I did. He walked away from me then, turning his heels and going to the door with a small walk in his feet and smirk on his face. But before he got to the door, I finally said what I wanted to.

" 'Survivors of Evil'." I said aloud, my voice ran in the room as he paused and looked behind me with a confused look on his face. I stood there, proud in my House colors and a determined look on my face.

"That's our Sigma, Milord." I said to him in a bit of a lower tone, seeing him eye me and then walk out of the door. I may not be a Stark, though I look it, but I am a fox amongst the lions and wolves here in King's Landing.

And I will survive.

* * *

I only saw Gaila one more time before everything went to mass chaos. She was having a slow day and I decided to enjoy her company since everyone else was occupied with politics. Plus I didn't want o be anywhere near the castle since Jamie Lannister asked me about where I came from. It confused me, having me understand why they wanted to me. But then again, I figured that they confused a lot of people.

"Nora." Gaila called to me aloud, having me look up from where I was on my stool to look at her, seeing her eye me from her spot and sit down across from me with a worry in her eyes. She reached out, taking my hand in hers and tapping it lightly, her frail hand against my fair one.

"Are you happy here?" She asked me aloud, having me look at her in confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean." I replied back to her, seeing her look down in frustration as she was trying to word it out properly.

"I mean, are you happy being the dressmaker for these people?" She asked me aloud, a hint of seriousness in her tone. I paused, thinking about it. Was I happy? Happy enough to stay where I was?

"Which ones?" I asked her in a low tone, seeing her eye me and then rub my hands in hers. She knew my pain, how I was torn in what I wanted to do and where I wanted to run. The Baratheons and Lannisters made it not fun for me to work for them, having em feel as though I could be killed at any moment just for the sake of who I was. But the Starks, they paid no mind, and they cared for me. I was right on the line.

"The Starks brought you here…" Gaila started, but I shook my head.

"They have been nothing but kind to me." I replied back to her, seeing her watch me, "It's the other family that has been cruel to me; they ask about where I'm from and who my family is." When I stopped talking, I saw her look down at her lap, saying nothing. She knew something, I could see it in how she was holding my hand, as if she was wanting to protect me. I looked at her now with seriousness in my eyes and I tugged her hand to look at me. Her eyes were now filled with sorrow, pain and a dark secret. She knew something.

"Gaila." I said to her, seeing a small speck of panic behind her eyes.

"What do you know, Gaila?" I asked her aloud, seeing her about to open her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a noise: someone running. We both looked and saw Brennon running to me, sword on his hip and a look of fear in his eyes. He skidded to a halt in front of the shop, looking frantically at the both of us. As soon as he saw me though, he walked over and pulled me up by my arm.

"We need to leave, now." he said to me in his authoritative tone. I was pulled up gently but with a firm grip on my upper arm.

"Why? What is it?" he asked me aloud as he pulled me out of the hop, Gaila watching in horror as we both started running down the street to the opening in Red Keep. Brennon looked at me with determination and fear. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Lord Baratheon has died, and now Lord Stark is being accused of treason."

Oh no.


	11. Chapter 11

"Take only what you can with you, leave the rest." Brennon explained to me as I was ushered into my room, having me immediately go to my drawers were I was hiding the money I had from making the dresses for the Starks and a small fee from the Baratheon family, or now it would be the Lannsiters. The King was dead, which of course was being heard throughout the castle and that also made Lord Eddard Stark at a higher risk now that he was accused of treason. Which meant, ultimately, that the Stark family was now in danger.

"When did the King die?" I asked him aloud, shoving the coins into a satchelle that I brought with me from home and grabbing a new more little things in a rush.

"Not too long ago, but now that they have Lord Stark, they will be after you." Brennon explained to me as I looked back at him with panic.

"What about Sansa and Arya?" I asked him in fear, seeing him look back at me with the same worry on his face. I cringed then, not knowing if they were going to make it out alive.

"Arya's gone." I froze in my spot, hearing more people running about in the hallway and seeing Brennon close the door behind him and walk over towards me,"I have no clue where she is, but now we need you to get out of here."

"Why me?" I asked him as I grabbed my cloak and threw it on over my shoulders, "Why do I have to run, they don't know me at all."

"Apparently they do, because Queen Cersei is looking for you and wants you to return to her personally." Brennon said in a low tone, having me clutch my cloak in fear, "She knows your loyalty is to the Starks, and she knows more about you and your lineage than you did yourself. She wants you dead, Nora." As much as it made no sense to me, but I knew at that point I had no time to ask any more questions. I followed Brennon out the door, staying close behind him and seeing him pull out his sword in case something were to happen to me. He was protecting me, looking left and right to see if a Gold Cloak was coming. I did too, becoming his shadow as we fled Red Keep and into Flea Bottom once more. All I had was in that purse I was carrying over my shoulder: money from the dresses, thread and needles, and smaller things I brought with me from Thedra Ascent to remind me of home. If only I was home now, not running for my life. It didn't make sense, since I was only a dressmaker, why did they want me dead?

What did they know?

"You are to hide with Gaila, stay out of sight, don't even go to the front of the shop." Brennon explained to me as we went back on the familiar streets in Flea Bottom, me shadowing him and making sure my hood was up so no one can see me, "I have to leave you and discard my armor."

"Are you a target as well?" I asked him aloud as we stopped in front of her store.

"As long as I wear the Stark sigma on me then I am. However, I promised Lord Stark that you were to go home in once piece and alive, and that is what I am going to do." He explained to me, having me feel a pain of guilt wash over me since he was risking his life for me. Gaila came back out from the shop to place her hands on me.

"Come child, you need to hide and get away from sight." She said to me, about to usher me into the darkness of her shop when Brennon stopped me, facing me once more with determination in his eyes.

"I will come back for you when it's time for us to leave. I have to make sure Lord Stark is alright and that Sansa is still alive, but also I have to make sure you are no longer here King's Landing, according to the Queen. Stay out of sight, Gaila will protect you until I come back for you." He instructed me, having me nod my head and him and see him walk over in a brisk manner. For second I wanted to call out to him, to let him know that I was forever in his debt and that I would help him in any way that I could. He did too much for me, I didn't deserve that. But Gaila ushered me inset the shop, closing the shop down for the day and having me wait in darkness.

Wait for my life.

* * *

Rumors were spreading around Flea Bottom, rumors and talk about how Lord Stark was a traitor to the fallen King and now the King's son was taking his place on the Throne. King Joffrey, made me sick to my stomach to think of such a thing. But that was just the beginning, as Brennon would come by once a day dressed as a lowborn and hiding out in Flea Bottom as well. He told me that Sansa was now a captive in King's Landing, the Lannisters found her and took her as a captive and were going to force her into a marriage with Joffrey, having me worry about her even more. She must have known that he was a monster, her pure soul was going to be stained by that family.

Brennon also informed me that he still couldn't find Arya, would frightened me since she apparently fled Red Keep thanks to the aid of Syrio. it wasn't looking too well for the Stark Family, and for me. Since Gold Cloaks were looking for me all over and were trying to find me. There was talk of me being a spy, also of me leaking information for the Starks, either way it was bad for me. Brennon reassured me that no one found "me" yet and Queen Cersei was getting more aggravated about it as the days went on. But I couldn't do a thing, I had to wait in a small dress shop of Flea Bottom with no clue about why I was so important.

All I wanted was to go home.

There was one day when I was peeking out of the drawn curtains on the shop, seeing the people walking by looking more weary since the coronation of Joffrey Baratheon on the Iron Throne. Since he became King, everything was becoming stiff on the streets and more heated, no one was having a good time with this King on the throne. In fact, it felt as though everyone was angrier and more aggressive to one another, thank the Gods I was hiding. Gaila didn't open her shop to anyone anymore, since I was hiding in there she was making sure I wasn't going to be seen by anyone at all. She would go out to other vendors and talk, seeing what was going on and why there are so many Gold Cloaks out and about.

I peered through, seeing the people walk to and fro when I thought I was a young child whom look familiar, my heart bursting out of my chest and into my mouth when I saw the brown braided hair and the grey eyes: Arya. She was walking on the street, wearing a tunic and pants with shoes, looking like herself on a regular day but filthy. She must have been in hiding since her father was arrested. She looked like an urchin now, no one would recognize her, but I did.

"Arya!" I hissed at her, seeing her spot near my shop and look around for a second before I poked me head out a bit more for her to see me. I had to say something for her to know that it was me, something I would only say to her.

"Arya the running wolf!" I said to her, seeing her eyes go wide as she followed my voice and saw my eyes. She walked over in a fast pace, having me see her face as I pushed the curtain aside and pulled her into the darkness of the shop. There was a lantern lit for me to see in here, since everything else was covered up, but I saw her face and how dirty it was with pain and confusion. I hugged her close, feeling her hug me back and feeling how small she was in my arms. It was good to see that she was alive and not harmed. When I pulled away, I couldn't help but have tears in my own eyes, just from joy that she was not harmed and away from some kind of danger.

"How are you still here?" Arya asked me aloud, having me look at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her back.

"People think you're dead." I froze solid in my spot. Dead? Since when was I dead? Did someone see a girl like me get killed? I shook my head in disbelief.

"I've been here the whole time. Brennon and Gaila kept me out of sight." I explained to her in a hushed sound.

"There has been talk that you are killed. A Gold Cloak killed you and showed the dress to Queen Cersei." She explained to me, having me think back to what was left in my room when Brennon had me flee. I had a couple of dresses there, maybe someone framed my death with one of the dresses and blood on it. Who knows, but now Queen Cersei is under the belief that I am dead.

"I've heard talk around here about it. Queen Cersei wasn't pleased at all." She explained to me, her voice was lower now with seriousness laced in it. I tried to think to times when I was talking to both her and her brother. They didn't like me, as least, that's how I felt about it. But then again I doubted they liked anyone from the House of Stark, or any other House that wasn't theirs. I must have said something to piss them off, but to such a degree that they wanted me dead. It had me think back, to when Cersei was with her other brother Tyrion, the Imp when I was about to leave her room she said something.

"_She's the one."_

"Arya, you need to stay here with me and stay safe." I explained to her, seeing her shake her head as she looked back outside as well as myself. I saw people rushing to what was the square, something was going on and they are wanting to get there quick.

"They are taking my father to the square." She explained to me, still looking out the window and having me touch her arm, "I think they're going to kill him."

"What?" I asked in a hissed, hearing this news made me feel worse now, Lord Stark was going to die? Arya should not be seeing this, but she was about to go out the door when I held onto her tightly.

"You can't go out there. Someone will see you and you will get killed." I said to her with worry in my tone.

"No one has found me yet, Nora. I have to go and find my father. You need to stay and I'll come back and find you, I promise!" She said to me, moving the curtain out of the way to bring in some light. But I was scared for her. She was merely a child, and she was acting so much like a adult because of recent events that I fringed for what was going to happen to the both of us in the near future. I pulled her into a hug, the only thing that I could since I knew trying to talk her out of it would be useless.

"Be careful Lady Arya." I whispered in her ear, feeling her clutch me back.

"You as well, Nora." She said to me, then rushing out of the store and having me watch her as she ran down the street with the rest of the people. My heart was breaking into pieces, since I knew then that the House of Stark was falling apart. Sansa was held as a prisoner by the royal family, Arya was felt to fend for herself, and now Lord Stark was about to die. What of Robb, Rickon, Bran and the rest of Winterfell? Would they be fine, or would they also be on the chopping block now? They were enemies to the crown now, and I prayed to the Old and New Gods that they would be spared, please let them. Everything was up in the air now, since I had no idea who was going to live.

And who was going to die.

* * *

"Nora." I was shaken awake, seeing Gaila looking over me with a grave look on her face. I must of fallen asleep right after Aryra left, since I was on the stool and had my head against the wall of the shop, hidden from the world. I was far too exhausted with what was happening, and the next then I knew I was sleep. But now, rubbing my eyes, I saw Gaila give me my cloak and my purse, having me look at her with worry.

"You're leaving. Now." She explained as I got up and threw the cloak over my shoulders, then seizing a dagger in her hand and holding it in front of me. She grabbed my long braided hair from my back, holding it out in front of me and her, cutting at the middle and having me see the hair fall to the floor.

"You are no longer Nora. You are Lady Thedra, a highborn Cousin from Thedra Ascent and you are being escorted by Brennon, your father who's name is Jack Thedra, back home." She explained to me as I saw my hair fall to the floor. I said nothing as she took some of the longer bangs I had and made it shorter, having it fall over my eyes and pushing it away to see me.

"Nora is dead here in King's Landing, you understand me?" She asked me aloud, having me nod my head. I knew that this was it, that I was about to go back to the North but I had to put on a new identity in order not to be harmed. She smiled and pushed the curtain open, the both of us walking out of her shop and down the road. I stayed close to her, seeing that I had no need for a hood anymore since my now shorter hair was only to my shoulders and my bangs were making me look like a new person.

"Brennon is going to make sure you go back alive, so the two of you are traveling with a caravan of others to The Wall." She explained to me as we turned the corner and stopped. I looked down at her, seeing her look at me with worry in her eyes as she continued to talk.

"He knows the leader of his caravan: Yoren. He's a recruiter for The Wall and a ally to the Stark Family. He is going to help you and Brennon get back as safely as you can. You need to listen to him, yes?" She asked me aloud, having me nod my head. This was me leaving her, since she did hide me from the rest of the world and from certain death. I hugged her suddenly, feeling as though I should thank her in some way for helping me when she didn't have to.

"Will I see you again?" I asked her aloud, seeing her pull away and look up at me with truthful eyes.

"I pray you don't. I pray to the Old Gods you don't end up here ever again." She explained to me as I saw someone coming up to the both of us. We both looked, seeing it was in fact Brennon, but in new armor. I knew he got rid of his old armor with the Stark sigma on it, he must of faked his own death as well as mine. He stood with us, taking my hand gently.

"Come, the caravan's leaving." He said to me, having me nod and smile at Gaila once last time before we both walked away. I was leaving King's Landing for good, going back to a safe place and away from the evil that was here. But my heart was still sad for the Stark family, and all that happened to them. it made me worry, where was Arya now? Was she safe? Was she in hiding? I had no clue when we arrived in the big clearing where I saw plenty of young people, both children and adults. They all are weary looking: orphans and pickpockets. I stayed close to Brennon as we both walked over to tone of Brennon's friends.

"Is this the Highborn from Thedra?" He asked me aloud, having me nod my head as he looked at me.

"Lady Ava Thedra." I said to him, seeing him bow his head as he looked at me. Brennon raised his eyebrow at me, having me shrug.

"Milady." He said to me as Brennon then talked to him about the arrangement.

"Not one of these men go anywhere near her, understand?" He asked the man, seeing him nod his head. I then knew he must be talking to Yoren, having me watch the two of them talk together as friends.

"Of course, both her and Arya Stark are going back to the North in one piece." I looked at him in shock, pushing back Brennon and staring straight at Yoren.

"Lady Arya? Where is she?" I asked him aloud in urgency. Yoren pointed across the way to the other side of the clearing, having me look and see her. There she was, talking to two young boys who were picking on her because of what she was holding: Needle. But she wasn't her anymore, at least not in appearance. She had short hair, very short. She was in disguise like me, but she looked more like a boy since she had a boyish appearance to begin with. I sighed in relief, feeling better that the two of us were going to be together in this. I was no longer alone.

"You address her as Arry, I don't want anyone to know who she is. She is an orphan boy, better than a young lowborn girl who could be raped or worse out here. You both are in the same boat: trying to get back alive. I'm saving her because of her father, the same with you." he explained to me, having me watch her as an older young man shooed the two boys away from her. I knew that man, I knew him from the moment I saw his hair: Gendry, What was he doing here? Was he going to come as well? Why was he at his shop. He was talking to Arya as Brennon tapped me on the shoulder.

"You ride with me." he said aloud, getting on the horse and hoisting me up behind him. I wrapped my arms around him, looking back at Gendry once more and seeing him look over in our direction when Yoren yelled out.

"Come on, you sorry sons of whores! It's a thousand leagues from here to the Wall, and winter is coming!" he yelled to the large group, walking to the big cart that was in the front and he stood on the top, we were moving out of King's Landing. I was stall staring at Arya and Gendry, whom were walking together and then Gendry finally saw me. His eyes went bit, he almost stopped walking for a bit since he was holding a bull's helmet in his hand. Arya walked past him as Brennon and I rode towards the front of the group, having me look forward once more. The look be gave me, was both of relief, and of pure shock. Did he expect to be here, with other thieves and rapists and lowlifes? Probably not, since I too was having a hard time drinking this in and seeing that we were going back North.

Back Home.

* * *

**Author's Note: So far I hope you guys are enjoying it! More is to come. I had one song in my head the whole time I was writing this chapter. Wolf by First Aid Kit. Leave a review and spread this story around to other Game of Thrones lovers. **


	12. Chapter 12

We stopped along the road, some days have come and gone and now we were taking a break from the traveling. I still had no clue as to how long we had until we would reach the Wall, but front he looks of it, it would be a very long time. Leagues, of certain, but it didn't matter since I was seeing King's Landing farther and farther away behind us and freedom in front of us.

Brennon, acting like my father, never let me out of his sight. It was fine by me, since the men that were part of our caravan weren't really the kind of guys I would like to be stuck for more than a minute. Yoren warned me, some of then were in fact rapist and murderers, going to the Wall as punishment. But it was better to know that Arya was safe with us as well, safe enough since she was going to be watched by Yoren. As soon as we could when we had our first pit stop, we both met up with one another and looked at each other fully for the first time. Her hair was beyond short, and she did in fact look like a young boy, wearing a tunic and breeches with boots. It didn't fit her, but it had to since she had to escape. For me, on the other hand, I had shorter hair with bangs now, wearing a very simple dress with a cloak. It wasn't a drastic change as it was with Arya, but it was a change none the less. All she had from King's Landing was Needle, in which she still kept it close to her and never let it out of her sight.

"At least we're safe." She said in a reassuring tone, having me nod my head. We were safe, safe away from the Lannisters, and their plot against the Star family. But I saw the dimness in her eyes, since she was somewhat of a witness to the death of her father. She must of been hurting, in so much pain and anger that it would boil over sometime soon. I worried for her, since she was so young and for that to happen to her, it was too much. A part of me wanted to shelter her, but then again we had to play the parts that were given.

I watched out of the corner of my eye, seeing Gendry with Arya and two other boys by the stream. Arya was washing dishes and pans as Gendry was filling a bucket. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I looked back at the shirt Brennon gave me, having me mend it for him to keep my mind and fingers occupied. But of course, when I was sitting by myself, I would hear murmurs around me from the other people involved with the caravan. They were talking about me, wanting to know who I was and why a highborn would be with them.

"A highborn with such beauty shouldn't be with a bunch of desperate men." One men said under his breath to me as he walked over, trying to scare me as I worked on the shirt. I scoffed at him, seeing him eye me from the corner of his eye.

"A man shouldn't talk like that to a highborn, or else he'll loose his cock." I replied aloud, as if it was nothing. He looked at me, stopping in his spot as I eyed him. Now, I was terrified at that moment, since I was afraid of being alone with them. But I also know that I won't be seen as some petrified woman, taking out the dagger that I had against my hip in the holder and stabbed it on the tree trunk next to me in such a force, he looked and immediately walked off, having me glare at him and back to my shirt that was in my lap.

I heard horses coming through the camp, all of us stopping what we were doing and saw several Gold Cloaks coming along a small bridge and stopping in front of Yoren, having me shoot up and away from my spot, towards the horse Brennon and I had and hid behind it as Yoren was speaking to the head Gold Cloak.

"We're looking for a man named Gendry." He said aloud, having me freeze in my spot after that heard that name being called out. Looking over slightly, I saw Yoren eyeing the men, not moving from his stance and then the Gold Cloak riding off, having the stiff conversation be over. But it didn't feel like it, since the rest of the caravan was now occupied with looking at both Gednry and Arya with suspicious looks. Even I did as well, thinking that they wanted either Arya or myself. But Gendry? What did they want with him.

"Milday." I heard behind me, having me whirled around from the sudden noise and see Brennon there.

"Brennon….I mean father." I said aloud, knowing that I had to play along with the cover. He look rathe flustered where he was as I saw Yoren looking at the rest of the caravan, his eyes were back to being hard and filled with authority.

"Back to work, all of you." He said aloud, having me see all of the caravan workers go back to work and then my eyes went to Arya and Gendry, whom reluctantly did the same.

"I thought they wanted me." I said under my breath, looking back to Breenon.

"As did I, either you or Arya." he added to the conversation, "But so far so good. I don't think they know about the both of you."

"Brennon." I said, under my breath so that we would only hear it, "I need to be able to defend myself."

"What do you mean?" He asked me aloud, a raised eyebrow was evident.

"I need to learn how to fight." I explained to him, seeing him look at me with confusion and with shock in his face, "It's not that I don't trust you…..because I do. But what if you're not with me when something does happen. I want to know that I can keep myself out of danger." He eyed me from his spot, seeing that I was telling the truth. To me, I had no need of being a defenseless young woman. I wanted to be able to be strong enough to defend myself in case something or someone wanted to harm me. I had no wanted to being a true lady, not really. So, learning how to use a dagger or even how to punch was better than nothing at all.

"Perhaps while we travel, whenever we have down time, I can find a weapon for you to learn and master." He explained, having me smile so widely at him but see his seriousness on his face. He pointed his finger at me, having me go into silence.

"But when I say we stop with the lesson, we do so without any argument, and do you as I say, understand?" he asked me aloud, having me nod my head in a fast vigorous manner.

"Yes father." I replied with a smirk, seeing him eye me when I used his code name. He walked off with a small smile on his face, having me see that our friendship was still useful in dire times. I smiled, knowing that I won the argument and that I was going to be able to have a weapon. A girl like me shouldn't be so giddy about it, let alone a Lady. Then again, I was fooling everyone by saying that I was a Lady, even though I was a lowborn. So it was appropriate. I sat back down on the same stump I was on before, getting back to work on the shirt and trying to contain my excitement.

"Joffrey is a liar." I heard from my spot, looking up and seeing Gendry and Arya talk to each other in such a manner, it seemed like they were siblings bickering over each other with a simple conversation. I and no clue that the two of them were friends, let alone getting close to one another. Did Gendry even know about Arya, or was he fooled like everyone else? Seeing Gendry outside of Flea Bottom was still new for me, but I had to wonder why he didn't want to stay there in the first place. He must of been in trouble, since now the Gold Cloaks wanted him. It was made even more curious as to why they wanted him. I heard something in front of me, someone walking by. I looked up, seeing Arya walk by in a huff, almost worked up for some reason. Before I could even call her out, seeing her walk away in almost a gallop, I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked. Gendry was coming towards me. I froze in my spot, looking down at the shirt I was wearing. He could still be under the belief that I was another Lady traveling with a bunch of Bastards and lowborns.

"I know it's you…Nora." He said in a small tone, only for us to hear, having me freeze in my mending of the shirt and looked up at him. I saw that he was looking right at me, the look gave me chills as he eyed me .

"How did you know?" I asked him aloud in a shaky tone.

"You think shortening your hair would do the trick?" he asked me aloud in curiosity, pointing to my hair that was framing my face. He got me there, since he must of been smart enough to see that I was Nora, and not a Lady.

"The same with Arya, putting her in boy's clothing and cutting her hair didn't hide the fact that she was a girl." he explained, my eyes going wide.

"How did you know about her?" I asked him in a worried tone. He shook his head, seeing the shock in my eyes and the fear that was creeping up one. If he knew, then who else would know for certain?

"I'm not going to say a word." he explained to me, having me freeze my movements and pause from going into a panic, "I promised her I wouldn't. She told me who she was and where she was going, I didn't need to know any more."

"And yet you seem content with who she is." I said to him in a cautious manner.

"It's not my place to question a Lady." He replied in a shrug, having me cock my head to the side.

"You didn't happen to call her Milday did you?" I asked him aloud, seeing him look from my over to his right, my left, seeing Arya still steaming as she was working on another rest of pans near one of the carts. I grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't worry, she almost murdered me when I used that on her for the first time." I said to him in reassurance, having him look back at me with a softer look on his face.

"You knew her?" He asked me aloud.

"It's a long story." I merely replied.

"But since you're a Lady now, I'll have to use that on you eh?" He asked me aloud, a bit of amusement was on his face and also in his tone. I sighed, thinking that it would going to be horrid of me to be called Milday all the time. It was going to be maddening.

"It's wasn't my choosing." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head in return as I paused and placed the shirt on my lap, looking at him with curiosity in my eyes.

"Why did the Gold Cloaks want you?" I asked him in wonder, hunched over the shirt but looking up at him with fascination. He shrugged his shoulders once more.

"No idea, I didn't do anything wrong. Arya thought they were after me." He explained to me as he walked over to the horse, leaning against it and being on my right side, facing forward but tilting his head towards me.

"Or me." I replied, seeing him look down at me with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"Why you?" He asked me aloud, having me watch as a couple of the men looked at the both of us as they walked by. This was bad, they were seeing a lowborn talk to a Lady and that had to of looked more awkward then before. As much as I wanted to talk to Gendry, this was looking terrible for the both of us.

"We shouldn't talk like this in the open." Gendry said aloud, seeing the look of hesitation on my face and the stares passing us by.

"I agree. Since people are seeing a Smithy and a Lady talk together, that could raise questions." I said in agreement.

"I'm not a Smithy, not anymore." I looked up at him as he said this, but he kept his eyes forward and one the men that were passing by, "I'm just a Bastard now, my master got rid of me which is why I'm here in the first place: I have no where else to go."

"And you assume I don't want to talk to you?" I asked him aloud, going back to mending the shirt I had in my hands, trying to look busy and not obviously awkward in front of the men.

"I doubt I'm worth your time." He replied in a low tone, having me draw out a thread harshly.

"I prefer your time over anyone else's here." I said in a hard low tone, having him look at me slightly as I worked away on the shirt. He was stubborn for trying to push me away in a sense. I may be the part of a Lady, but he knew what I was and for him to try and not see me as a friend, that left a dull pain in my chest. I needed a friend here, more than Brennon or Arya. They were still my friends, but I wanted another, someone my age whom I could talk to with no worry or care.

"You make it sound like you don't want to talk to me." I muttered to him aloud, almost having a hint of annoyance and anger in my tone. It sounded like it, since he was trying to show how different we were.

"I want to talk to you." He said aloud, having me pause from my work and almost loose my breath. He made it sound as if it was truly what he wanted, a genuine tone in his voice. I looked up at him from my spot, his face soften from before being hard and stubborn. I gazed my eyes back down to my lap, trying to hide the fact that I wanted to blush and be a complete girl in front of him. What in Seven Hells?

"Besides, I can only take so much of Hotpie and Arya before I snap." he replied, back in his gruff of a tone and I smirked, finished the shirt and folding it in my lap and placing my hands on top of the fixed shirt in a sigh of relief.

"Let's talk tonight then, after everyone's asleep." I explained to him, seeing him shift so he can slightly turn to stare at me as I stood up from my spot.

"Is that a good idea?" He asked under his breath, having me smirk as I held the gift to my chest.

"If you still want to talk to me and know why I am here, than we can meet tonight, or do you prefer to talk to Hotpie all night?" I asked him aloud, seeing him smirk as I walked past him towards Yoren and Brennon.

"Milday." he said, under his breath as I walked past him, a smile on my face. I forged a friendship with Gendry and it was something in this cruel part of my life that was utterly beautiful and positive. I felt better about my situation, only slightly as I was trying tog et back home. It didn't hurt that I was making a friend in the process.

A genuine friend.


	13. Chapter 13

"Once more." Brennon said to me, having me draw back with the bow in my fingers and have it touch my cheek as I aimed at the fake dummy I made for the lesson. Days went by as we traveled some more, going through the woods and getting closure to the North and farther from the South. Yoren led the caravan with discipline, everyone having a chore. I even helped with mending shirt and pants, although Brennon was hesitant at first but the men were thankful for me helping. They called me Ava the Sincere now, having me smile from my spot with a shirt in hand. Slowly they were warming up to me, and the fear was dimming.

Gendry and I spoke that night after we talked in the clearing, mostly about why I was with the caravan and what happened with him. It was good to talk to someone whom wasn't Brennon and breathing down my neck for safety. He was kind enough, keeping a good distance from me and listening to all that I had to say. I did the same with him, thinking that he too needed someone to talk to that wasn't Arya or Hotpie, but I could tell the two of them saw him as a companion, whether he liked it or not. After we spoke about our reasons for not being in King's Landing anymore, we got to talking then about our trades, what we liked or didn't like about it, and other mindless chatter. For me, that was a escape from the fear that was following me, and it felt so nice just to talk, although I knew I was starting to have feeling towards him. It wasn't right not now then I was since I was playing a role and he knew that. But I couldn't help but think about the fact that we both were lowborns….so there was no barrier between the two of us…there might of been a possibility.

"Loose!" He said, having me release the bow and hit off the target…once again. I sighed, lowering the bow and seeing Brennon eye me from his spot on my left. We made a small area to the left, away from the large group so I could practice before we moved again. Brennon thought I was doing good, but I was a person of perfection. I wanted to be perfect at it, since I was too stubborn to let mediocre come into my life. But Brennon was encouraging, telling me tricks as to how I can aim better and how to not tense up in my arms when I draw back. I listened urgently, taking his words into account and knowing that I could get better and better every time. My fingers were getting sore and bruised from the bow, having me feel the ache when I sleep at night or when I mend another piece of clothing for a caravan worker. Even Yoren would pop in and watch as I got better and better day by day.

"I missed." I groaned, seeing him smile and walk to the dummy.

"And you thought you would be a marksman after a couple of days?" He asked me in amusement, pulling out the arrow from the dummy and walking back to me, handing it to me and I eyed him.

"Better than this." I said stubbornly. He nodded his head, handing me the bow.

"You did far better than the first time, you did almost hit me." He reassured me, having me roll my eyes as I drew back once more, "If I didn't know better, you had the Stark Stubbornness in you."

"I don't mind that." I replied, releasing the arrow, seeing it hit the dummy a bit closer now. I wanted to smile, but I was too occupied for being perfect.

"See!" I said in a groan, pointing to where my arrow was, "I doubt I could kill a man there!"

"But you could wound them." Both Brennon and I looked, seeing that it was Arya, or Arry, walking towards us with Gendry right behind her, having me lower the bow and watch her as she approached me. I never had time to talk to her, not for awhile since we first met up in the Caravan. And then, seeing Gendry behind her like a obedient dog, made me heart flutter slightly as she looked right at me.

"You know archery?" Brennon asked her aloud, leaning back on his back leg and eyeing her.

"A bit. I was taught when I was younger, although my mother didn't condone it." She replied back to him. Thankfully they knew each other beyond the titles and the lies, and Brennon was just as concerned for her as he was for me.

"Where you shot, that can slow a man down. And if you hit a artery, that could potentially kill them." She explained walking over to the bow and showing where a artery was using Needle as her tool,

"How did you know that?" I asked her aloud.

"Jon and Robb taught me that," She said in a shrug, "Killing them in one shot is priority, but wounding them is just as useful."

"Milday's right." Gendry said aloud to me in a soft tone, having me look from Arya to Gendry.

"Don't call me that, stupid bull!" She said in a huff as she walked back over to me, "Besides, what makes you want to learn bow and arrow anyways?"

"Better to know how to defend myself than to be useless here." I explained to her, seeing her look at me with confusion and then at Brennon.

"It was her idea." He said in a shrug, having me eye him from my spot and then walk over to the dummy to grab the arrow.

"You have a better weapon for me to use?" I asked aloud, as if there was another good one. I looked back at the group, seeing the three of them loo at me with confused looked as well: the knight, blacksmith and Stark girl. But then I saw Gendry snap his fingers, struck with a idea.

"Her dagger." he said aloud, walking over to me and pointing to my hip where I had my dagger that I used for mending the shirts and shorts. He took it out of his holder on my hip, holding it up to the light between us and having me watch him examine it.

"It's dull, not very useful if it's dull." He said aloud, having me snatch it from his gasp by the handle.

"It's not much as a weapon though." I argued aloud.

"It's better than nothing in case your bow and arrow is out of range." Brennon explained to me, seeing where Gendry was going with this. I eyed him, seeing him walk over to me and gently take the arrow from my hand and handing it to Arya, along with grabbing my bow as well from my fist.

"You hit it in the right area, like Arya said, and you can have permanent damage on them." He explained to me, showing me the dagger in my hand and having a reassuring tone in his voice as he said it, "I'll show you how to damage, if not kill." I nodded my head, seeing a small smile on my face to have another weapon on my hand. Gendry walked over to the both of us, pointing to the dagger with his dirty finger.

"I can sharpen it for you, if you wish." He said in a light tone, as if he wanted to help. It sounded so, since he did bring up the idea of me having a dagger in hand. I smiled at him, a small smile that I haven't used in a long time, the kind of time that should my contentness on where I was.

"Thank you." I said to him aloud, seeing him nod his head at me.

"Brennon, where are you man!" We heard off int he distance, having Gendry move away from me as Brennon stalked off, eyeing me for a moment before he left. It was Yoren, and they just of wanted another pep talk before we moved on to another spot.

"Keep Practicing, and don't loose your head." He said over his shoulder in a joking tone, having me want to tick my tongue at him but then again I was trying to be a lady. As he walked off, Gendry was already looking at the dagger with his fingers and eyes, having me see that he was already fixing it in his head.

"Arya." I asked aloud, seeing her already pulling back on the bow and aiming at the dummy as Gendry leaned against a tree with the dagger.

"Yes Nora." She said aloud, her eye on the target and not moving.

"What do you think is going to happen to you, I mean, when you get back to Winterfell?" I asked her aloud, seeing Gendry freeze and look up from his spot as well. Arya didn't move, but she released the arrow and brought the bow down, staring right at me.

"I don't know, Nora. But I'm just glad I get to go home." I looked from her to the target, seeing where he it.

Bullseye.

* * *

I could hear noises around me, not pleasant ones. It shook me awake from my dream, if only I could remember what the dream was. But I blinked a few times, pulled the cloak over my shoulders more as I rose from the ground I was on, looking around to see what was going on. Shots and screams were heard around me, having me shoot up and look behind me. Brennon was not there, having me worry now as I heard a fight away from me towards the caravan. Were we being invaded? I grabbed the bow and a couple of arrows that were given to me as practice, only because I knew that I had to have something working for me. Gendry already sharpened the dagger for me, so I attached that to my hip as I crawled through the bushes towards the noise. A part of me wanted to run away and hide until it was all over, but I couldn't since I was alone and I ended to find Brennon and see if he was okay. What about Arya? Or even Gendry?

I pushed through the leaves that were hiding me, only to crouch low and throw up the hoodie I was wearing and watch in horror as we were being attacked by unknown forces. There was armor on the invaders, so they of been somewhere South from what I saw. King's Landing? Who knew, but there was mass chaos around, and I looked around everywhere for Brennon, or even Arya, praying to the Old Gods that they were spared. But the harder I looked, the less I was confident: Brennon was nowhere to be found.

My eyes settled on a body that was on the floor, seeing that it was Yoren and he was already dead and gone. This was beyond terrible, now where were they going to go? People were running around left and right, swords were clashing together and blood was being spilt. I never want do be a part of this, but my mind was far too occupied when a soldier stood in front of me, towering over me with a glare in his eyes.

"Get over here!" He said in a gruff, grabbing my by my hair and hiving me up fem the ground. I screamed out, feeling the pain on his head as he pulled me up to my feet and placed a dagger on my neck, about to strike. This would be over quicker than I thought, but before he could slit my throat someone slammed something hard into his neck, having me drop the dagger and fall to the floor in a slump, releasing my hair and setting me back on the ground. I looked to see who it was: Gendry. He had a large rock in his hand, looking at me with wide eyes and almost a look of murder, then slamming the rock down on the guard's face to have me see blood. He stood back up, his hand now covered in blood, and stared at me. He was out of breath, having me see that he already fought a bit with what was going on since he was harboring sweat on his brow and his hands were shaking.

"You okay?" He asked me aloud, concern was in his voice. He was making sure I was alright, in the middle of all of this chaos. It was silly for him to do such a thing, since I thought he should be looking out for himself. I was about to answer him when I saw another soldier run up behind him, about to strike him with the sword over his head and a glare in his eyes. I threw up my bow, drew back and before I could think, released. The arrow flew past Gendry and slammed into the neck of the soldiers, whom dropped the sword and fell, blood spewing form his mouth. Gendry and looked with amazement at the dead solider, whom I killed. I did it within seconds, without even thinking, and now I killed a man. I murdered someone, Sophia would be proud. My soul was no longer pure.

I had blood on my hands.

"Where's Brennon and Arya?" I asked him aloud, seeing him look back at me, still in shock that I killed someone. He shook it off as I had another arrow loaded, in case now that I had to kill another person in order to stay alive.

"Arya was with me, we saw Yoren get killed. I haven't seen Brennon." He explained to me, having me nod my head, my breathing was now erratic with worry and confusion as to what to do now.

"We need to find them." I said to him walking past him and past the two dead bodies now against us, hearing him follow me and we moved to the middle of the mass chaos. Some of the blood that splattered on me from the solider Gendry killed was still on my dress, moist and drenching, so I grabbed some with my spare hand and smeared it on my face so not be recognized. The last thing I needed was to be seen and to be known, but I doubted that was going to happen. I looked less like a Lady and more like a orphan girl now, what I needed.

We only got in a few feet before we were surrounded by soldiers, all whom had swords drawn and aimed right at us. Gendry and I were in the middle with several other captives, having em feel the terror that we were captives now.

"Drop your weapons or you die." One of them said aloud, having me release my bow and arrows, hearing them drop to the floor as the other captives dropped their rocks and daggers. We lost this battle, and I could only imagine what was going to happen next as I watched one of the soldiers look over a smaller boy. I knew that boy, he talked to Arya and the others a couple of times. He was so small, but the soldier killed him in cold blood because the poor boy couldn't walk. I heard him gasping for air as the metal pierced him, Gendry grabbing my hand and pulling him close to me, having me feel his warm body against my own side by side. He even pushed me behind him slightly to have me a hidden, since I was in a fact a young girl and I could have a worse punishment. I had no idea if I was going to survive this night now, it was up in the air. With Gendry clenching my hand in a death grip, I saw Arya stand on my other side, having me touch her shirt hesitantly and with a shaky finger to show her that I was there. She was looking in horror as her friend was slain, almost shaking in anger as a soldier approached us.

"We're looking for a Bastard named Gendry." He said in a booming voice, "Give him up, or I'll start taking eyeballs." I squeezed Gendry's hand in mine, in fear that I would lose him too. I couldn't loose him, not now. Brennon was who knows where, probably dead or worse. It would be a miracle if I saw him again, and Gendry and Arya were all that I had now. So to know that he would be taken from me was the thing I needed.

"You want Gendry?" I heard from my other side, seeing that it came from Arya. She was stoned faced, playing the part as she pointed her hand to the boy's dead body int he grass, "You already got him." I saw next to the boy, a shining object. It was Gendry's helmet, the soldier must of snagged it and used it to find him. I closed my eyes in a point of relief, thinking that this was already over with and done for. My future was looking less golden and safe, and I had no ideas where I was going to be. Either alive and back at home, which was highly unlikely, or dead in the middle of nowhere. Who knew, but I could only hear the next thing from Arya, which had a sting of sarcasm and bitterness.

"He loved that helmet."


	14. Chapter 14

We walked for what seemed like ages, my hands were in shackles along with the others. My heart was already close to the floor at this point. With no recollection if Brennon was alive, or even well, I was sure that I was going to die at wherever they were taking us. I sticked close to Arya, Gendry and Hotpie at this point, since I knew no one else in this whole situation and I was scared out of my mind with what was happening. Arya has a stone face on, since she not only lost her friend, but she also her word Needle to the thugs that killed her friend. I knew that I myself was going to be in hot water, since I was a female compared to everyone else. There was no clear idea s to what they were going to do with me, but once they shackled us, they did nothing to at at first, treated me with the rest of the group of caravan captives.

One of the days we were walking, I was next to Gendry and we saw what looked like a old fortress way up ahead of us, apparently where we were going to go. I looked in both fascination and horror, seeing how ancient and full of power it was, although it was giving me chills up and down my spine and neck. It looked so daunting, as if so many sins were created there.

"What kind of fire melts stone?" Gendry asked aloud to the four of us as we approached the city of ruins with our heads tilted up to see all of it.

"Dragonfire." Arya replied in a simple tone, having me look from the castle to her and see her have a nonchalant look on her face. Throughout the whole journey, she as shown no emotion on her face, not once. I wish I could say the same, since I was no petrified.

"There's dragons here?" Hotpie asked aloud in horror and worry.

"No, all the dragons are dead." Gendry said back to him. We were quiet for a moment or two, having me scan the place one more before Hotpie spoke up again.

"What's that smell?" he asked aloud.

"Dead people." Arya said dead panned. I looked down at my hands, no longer wanting to look as we pressed forward with our captures around us, urging us to move faster. I fell into step with Gendry as we walked, seeing him look at me once or twice before he spoke to me, finally breaking the silence.

"You alright Nora?" he asked me aloud, having me draw out a shaky breath.

"I don't know. I'm worried." I explained to him in a hushed tone. I was far from worried, I was petrified.

"It's going to be okay." He said to me, having me look at him with shock. He was trying to make me feel better, but it didn't feel right here. How was it supposed to be fine here, of all places?

"How, Gendry? Brennon is no where to be found and they're going to do something to me since I'm a girl in a caravan of boys." I hissed at him as we walked up the hill to the settlement, having me hear screams in the distance and it got me more scared.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." He said to me in a bolder tone, having me watch him and see a determined look on his face. He was trying to make sure nothing was going to happen me, as a friend, but I knew that it would be ten times harder for him to try and protect me from a bunch of fully grown men.

"You're so sure about that." I said in a muttered tone as we were about to enter the area, having me breathe in that stench we were talking about earlier and eyed Gendry next to me. It was going to be downright impossible for me to get out of this alive. I had to look at the reality and not the fantasy. I knew Arya was trying as hard to be strong in front of us, and in front of all of the men who captured us, but I knew too she was breaking. We all were, but all we _could _do was trying to be strong before we would die.

* * *

As soon as we got into the area, we were placed in a holding area like farm animals, all cramped together and waiting for the next course of action, sorting and moving people. I sticked close to the three of my friends, all whom were watching with weary eyes and concerned looks as people were being sorted out already by death. Even by the first day we saw a couple of the weak ones being taking around the corner and their screams were echoed along the stone walls. I hide within the group behind Gendry, shoving the purse of silver stags I had into my one part of my dress that would work: my chest. Making my chest look bigger, it hid it well enough. But it made me uncomfortable, since there were eyes on my chest now then my face. Great.

I was then taken from the group, one of the soldiers saw me and grabbed me by the arm in a jerk, having me loose my balance as I was taken out of the small area where they were holding us. I looked back in horror at Arya and Gendry, both of whom were looking at me with concern as the solider sneered at me.

"Girls on this side." he said to me, shoving me across the walkway into another holding area with the rest of the females that were being held there. All looked frail, lowborns that must of been taken from their homes and farmlands. I went up against the wall in the back, clutching the cloak I was wearing and looking to find Gendry and Arya. They were looking for me too with their eyes, as soon as they saw me, I saw Gendry nod his head at me. He wanted me to be strong, but how could I since all I wanted to do then was run and head home, wherever it was.

My head was spinning, my heart was breaking, my stomach was empty and I wished that I was back at home with Sophia. She was all that I was thinking about at that moment, since she was a good thought I had. But then, I thought of Lord Stark, how he lost his life for doing something good. He was nothing but gracious and kind to me, almost like a father to be honest, and how I wish I could somewhat be under his protection again.

I watched as a man was taken from the group Arya and Gendry was in, pushing to the a chair and strapping him down as Gendry and Arya watched from their spot. I looked as well, seeing one of the interrogators talking to the boy.

"I don't know!" He replied in a hoarse tone, having me watch in horror as they strapped a barrel onto his chest, then placing a fire underneath it and having me hear him scream in horror.

"They place a rat in the barrel and have them eat them out alive." a girl next to me said, having me look over and see her clearly. She was so pale, almost looking like a skeleton. Her dress was torn in certain places that made me want to give her a cloak to cover herself but she was far from being concerned on how she looked. The look in her eyes were deadly, as if this was nothing new to her at all. It made me question how long she was here for.

"What about the women?" I asked her in a low tone, hearing the screams from the boy and having em cringe. She stared at me, so haunting and deadly behind her cold eyes.

"They take us to their beds whenever they please." She replied, having me look at her in horror, "And when we refuse, they'll use us until we die."

"You best hope you're not appealing in their eyes." Another woman in front of us said over her shoulder at me, keeping her eyes on the now mourning boy who was now on the brink of death, "Some of the women who are taken don't come back. They are killed when they refuse their service."

"Don't scare the child." An older women said in a sharp tone, the two previous girls went into silence as a soldier walked to us. I hide behind the older woman, seeing her not move from my action as the soldier grabbed a woman and pulled her away, laughing as he did this. I cringed for her, knowing what was going to happen to her. And I knew, sometime in the future, it was going to happen to me. The very thought of what was going to happen, and knowing that it _will_, made me want to empty my stomach at that very moment. So this was what was going to happen to me after all.

"If you're lucky, they're only use you once and leave you alone. They did that to me." The woman said to me in a light tone, as if she was trying to make it a better situation. I looked away from her back to the other group, seeing Gendry look at Arya with a hint of concern, and then he looked over at me and I felt a wave if depression coming over my eyes. I had to look away, since looking at him was making me want to cry. We both were in over our heads.

* * *

The next day was the same, all of us standing and seeing what was going to happen to us. But it made a turn for the worst when I saw Gendry being chosen and taken from Hotpie and Arya. Arya only followed him slightly, but she was stopped by another soldier who pushed her back. Gendry was walked to the chair, strapped down as I pushed my way through the women to get a better view. No, not him. Please, Old and New Gods, spare him. He tried to look strong, but I could tell he too was afraid as they started questioning him. He didn't give them what they wanted, and as they were about to strap the barrel to his chest, he looked over at me finally. I saw the blue in his eyes, taking me back to when we met in Flea Bottom the first time…but that had to of been when we were children: young and innocent. I knew that was him when we met as young children, and now I was watching him die. All of my strength was holding myself there in the group of woman to running over to save him, since i knew he was far too important to die. But before they could do anything to him, everything stopped when a man was riding up on his horse, other following him and he was wearing shining armor. He stopped right in the middle, everyone freezing and watching him as he looked at the interrogator.

"What's this?" He asked in a booming tone.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow Lord, Tywin." the interrogator replied in a small tone.

"Evidently not." The Lord said in a snort, "Why aren't these prisoners not in their cells?"

"The cells were overflowing, Milord."

"This lot won't be here long," Another soldier growled from not far off, "don't need no permanent place. After we interrogate them, we usually just.." He gestured with his head to the spikes on his sword, having me cringe and look at Gendry again since he was close to having that fate. He was staring intently at the Lord, whom was not pleased at all with what he was hearing.

"Are we so well manned that we can afford to discard able young bodies and skilled laborers?" Lord Lywin asked in a authoritative tone. Noe one said a word, not one thing. He was off his horse now, walking around the prisoners and then ending up in front of Gendry. looking at him with intensity.

"You," he said aloud, "Do you have a trade?" He asked as if it was casual.

"Smith, Milord." Gendry replied back to him from his chair. I saw the Lord look at him up and down. Once he looked at the soldiers, they looked as if they wanted to blame someone else instead of taking them. Unfortunately Arya was caught in the fire as she then dodged a sword that was swung at her. I got petrified for her as a sword was held closely to her, having me see her freeze in her spot.

"Kneel!" The soldier commanded, "Or I'll carve out your lungs, boy!"

"You'll do no such thing." The Lord commanded from his spot, then walking over to stand next to the solider and looking at Arya up and down,"This one's a girl, you idiot." I was surprised at that he knew from the moment he saw her as he questioned her, "dressed as a boy..why?"

"Safer to travel, my lord." She replied to him in a soft tone.

"Smart." He said to her, "More than I can say for this lot." He then nodded to his soldiers around him, "Put these prisoners to work." He was about to walk away before he turned and looked at Arya once more, "Bring the girl, I need a new cupbearer."

I watched as Arya was pulled out of the group of boys and men, then seeing her look back at me with worry as Gendry was being unstrapped.

"Milord I know of a seamstress." She said aloud, Lord Tywin pausing and then looking back at her with a curious look in his eyes. Even the solider who was unstrapping Gendry, and Gendry himself, looked at her with confusion and intrigue.

"Do you now?" He asked, turning back to face her.

"Yes, my lord. She can mend shirts and tunic with no mistake." Arya explained aloud, having me see him eye her to see if she was telling the truth. I knew she was talking about me, trying to save my own life in the process.

"And you think I should save her from the fate of the other girls who are going to be sent to the Brothel?" Lord Tywin asked aloud in intrigue. I saw her look at me in panic, having me nod my head in agreement. She needed to save me, she knew that if I went to the Brothel, I would end up dead or worse. I knew what she was doing, the same that happened to her. She was helping me be spared.

"Yes, my Lord. I promise you she's good with mending and sewing." Arya reassured him aloud, "and I doubt you want to loose another shirt for your soldiers in a war." Lord Tywin paused, having me see that he too was thinking about what she just said aloud. She was smart, she knew how to play her words even to a Lord.

"Point her out to me, child." Lord Tywin commanded, having Arya point in my direction. The women around me parted, having em stand alone as a soldier walked over and grabbed my arm, pulling me with him to stand in front of the Lord. I saw him more clearly, his aged face but I saw that he had so many years of being a Lord behind him. He scared me, scared me to the point of not wanting to look at him in the face.

"She's young." Lord Tywin, eyeing me up and down as he did to Arya. I didn't look at him though, I went to Gendry, whom as still being held by the arm by another soldier and was looking at me to see if I too was spared from going to the Brothel. I wouldn't want to loose him, not again. It was too much to almost loose him once, and I had no clue as to why I cared too much for him.

"Fine, bring her along too, we can put her to work with mending the tunics." He replied. I sighed in relief.

I was spared.


	15. Chapter 15

Because of Arya and her bold move as to spare me from being sent to the Brothel, I was now working for Lord Tywin in mending the tunics, pants, and other pieces of clothing for his soldiers at Harrenhal, where we were located. I was so thankful that I wasn't going to be sent to the Brothel down the road, although it pained me seeing the girls being filed down there, knowing their fate. I wished I could save them, since out was no place for any of them at all. They were meant for something more fulfilling, but they were given this. I tried to picture myself there with them, but it was too much for me to bear.

Everyday I would get a pile of clothing to mend and fix, most of them filled with so many holes it made me wonder why they were still fighting in them. But who was I to argue or question, since I was already in thin ice to begin with and the last thing I needed was to say something wrong and lose my head, or my maidenhood, in the Brothel.

Some of the captives that were in the caravan with me would see me, still calling em Lady and Ava the Sincere. I was still Ava in the eyes of everyone else here, except Gendry and Arya. But they kept up with the show, and even some of the men still bowed to me slightly as I walked by. That was new, both new and frightening. I didn't want them to loose their heads for doing something like that. But they were fine doing it, almost as if they would rather bow to me as I walked and call me,"milady" and take the punishment than be cowards. Would they?

Gendry worked in the forge, making swords and improving them for Lord Tywin's men, Hotpie got a job working in the kitchens since he was rather good with making food, and Arya was Lord Tywin's personal cupbearer. I would watch her disappear into the large fortress, not to come out several hours later. What as she seeing or saying? I had no clue at first, but when she would come down, she would only tell me a few times once or twice. Mostly it was of her brother Robb, whom started a war because of what happened to her, Sansa and their father.

I was in shock from hearing the news, even Lord Tywin as trying to find a way to killing him, so it must have been a struggle on their part. Robb, the once polite young man from Winterfell whose smile could light up a room, was now going under the alias Young Wolf and was calling himself the King of the North. It made me remember how Catelyn Stark mentioned to me when I first met the family that Robb and I were the same age. I couldn't picture myself going into war with the South at my age now, so I found him very brave.

One of the days there I was sitting on a stool in the forge, Gendry was working on a sword and his hitting on the anvil was the same melody that I head back in King's Landing. The shirts that were supposed tome fixed that day were in fact fixed, I finished them early, and since I did I had more time on my hand to be with my friends and see how they were doing.

"How many swords does that make?" I asked him aloud, sitting indian style on the stool and watching with him fascination. He looked at the sword in his hands, his black hair was getting longer now and was sticking to his forehead, the grime from the forge was covering his face as he looked to the pile behind him and I looked as well.

"10." he replied, tossing the sword onto the pile and then going to the next broken sword in the pile. As he moved, I saw that the back of his shirt was damaged, having me see that there was a burned hole in it to show his bare skin.

"Your shirt's burned." I said to him, seeing him pause and look at me.

"So?" He asked aloud, as if it was nothing.

"I doubt you wanna work in that shirt if you get hurt, that could hurt you badly." I explained to him, seeing him look down at the damaged hole on his back near his shoulder-blade and sighing.

"It's fine, Nora." He said to me in a low tone, having me roll my eyes and hold out a hand to him. He was being too stubborn for me now.

"Give it Gendry. I can fix it quickly for you." I said to him in a low tone, seeing him eye me for a moment before caving in. He stripped it off, now standing shirtless in the forge and walking over to hand it to me. His fingers against my own as the shirt was transferred, though he was wearing his smithy fingerless gloves. But my eyes went to his chest and stomach quickly, and I immediately flushed, feeling it go through my body. Gendry was built, that much is for certain. I saw the muscles under his skin move as he did, the sweat on his tan color and the grime. If there was ever a time I hated being a girl, it was now. Since I was looking at him and I lost my breath and thought. He was handsome, very handsome to the point of beauty.

"Thank you." he replied in a gruff as he walked away to grab the new sword. I snapped back to reality as I looked down at his shirt, feeling the warmth since it was in his body not day minutes ago. I placed it on my lap, grabbing my purse and shuffling through until I got the thread and needle.

"How did you still have that by the way? Didn't they find it?" He asked me aloud, having me look up at him as he took the sword over to the fire.

"They did, but they found nothing useful in it." I explained to him.

"And your silver?" He asked me aloud, having me eye him and see if that he was in fact curious.

"I hid it well." I replied in a shrug. It was true, since being a girl and it's perks of wearing a dress that was slightly big and filling the upper chest area with the bags of silver I had. It was tight enough to not make noise when I moved or walked, so no one dared to look there without me showing my dagger to their throats.

"Fair enough." He replied in a grin, moving to the fire and placing the blade there. I went to work on his shirt, threading it over and over and seeing someone coming into the forge. Looking over I saw it was Arya, seeing her hop on the counter across from me and was holding some food in her hands. She tossed me some cheese, having me grab it and take a bite before I talked to her.

"Did you go and see Lord Tywin yet?" I asked her aloud in wonder.

"Not yet, but I doubt it's going to be anything special, one again he's talking to the men about the war." She explained to me, moving the short hair from her eyes.

"Any news on your brother?" I asked her, even seeing Gendry look over his shoulder to see and hear her answer.

"Nothing yet." She replied, having me look down at the shirt in my hands, threading some more as Gendry dipped the sword in the bucket and I heard it hiss. I prayed to whatever Gods were listening for Rob and his safety, since he was kind to me I wanted nothing bad to happen to him. Sure I would pray for myself and hope that I would live when I went to sleep, but that was far from my mind now. I had to adapt to where I was now: working for a Tyrant of a Lord and may be living for another day.

"You should stand side face." I looked up as she said it, having me see her look at Gendry who was holding out a sword in front of him as if to practice.

"Sideface?" he asked aloud, confused.

"Sideways." She said back to him, having me smirk as I was about to be finished with his shirt on my lap.

"Why?"

"Smaller target." She knew her combat, must have been from Syrio. I peeked up, seeing him look around himself in frustration and annoyance.

"Am I fighting someone?" he asked in a shrug, having me clearly see that he was getting annoyed with her. Almost like siblings fighting, I couldn't help but smirk from his frustrations with her. She was clearly not noticing his stubbornness since she shrugged from her spot, throwing another piece of food in her mouth.

"You're practicing for a fight. You should practice right." I giggled from my spot, hearing the tone in her voice that sounded like she really didn't cared about what he thought. She never cared about what anyone else, her own mind was what she really needed. But that was short lived, since we heard a piercing scream and being rushing over to the area in panic. Arya and Gendry walked over, me following them and staying behind Gendry to see who it was and what happened. But once we saw, I cringed and looked away. Someone fell from a high point, a solider and his neck was broken and twisted. It was morbid to look at, but both Gendry and Arya looked on. I realized then who it was, the same solider whom was interrogating us mere days before, the one who almost killed Gendry.

Arya was looking up but I was looking down and away, feeling sick again. Death was somehow finding it's way around me, and the more it was there, the more I wanted to empty my stomach. Some would be sued to it by now, but not me. All it took was Gendry taking my hand in his smeared ones, feeling him squeeze my hand to silently tell me that it was okay and I shouldn't worry. That was a small feeling of warmth, but it was still small.

* * *

I was sitting alone near the other side of the area, finishing up a pair of pants a soldier gave me before giving me a dirty look. They were given strict others not to touch me, since Lord Tywin saw me more as a seamstress than someone who gives pleasure, but that hasn't stopped them from staring at me as if I was a piece of meat in front of a starving dog. I hated it, but I had to grin and bear it as I saw Arya rush through the area, determination in her step as I looked in worry. Placing the pants on the stool next to me, I rushed after her, seeing that someone was on her mind.

"Arry?" I asked aloud, seeing her shrug me off as she was heading to the Forge where Gendry was with Hotpie. I just followed her, knowing something was wrong.

"Where's Jaqen?" She asked aloud to him.

"How would I know?" He snapped back at her, clearly irritated as I stood back behind her.

"I need him now!" She said in a desperate plea, "Lord Tywin's marching tonight." I walked around her over to Gendry, seeing him hammering away and not talking to her. But as soon as she said she needed him, his face looked more annoyed and a hit of….maybe it was but I had no clue…jealousy.

"You _need_ him?" He asked in disbelief, having me see that it sounded a bit painful for him to say that aloud.

"He's helping me." She explained to me, though I was still confused as to who this was and why this mysterious man was being needed.

"I saw him." We all looked over at Hotpie, but Gendry's look was more of a glare and mine was of surprise.

"Where?" She demanded him, but he said nothing at first. SO Is aw her walk over and grab his ears in a death grip, seeing his face twist in pain.

"Arry!" I said in protest, talking towards her a bit as Gendry grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Where?!" She said louder than before, something in her mind was set in motion that I couldn't even undo as Hotpie caved in.

"They were riding out the gates hours ago! On patrol!" He explained in a gasp, "Let go of my ears." She released him, turned on her heel and walked away. I wanted to follow to see what was happening, but Gendry's hand on my arm was stopping me. She needed to do this her own, Gendry saw this, and I realized that she needed this for herself.

"What do you want with him anyways?!" Hotpie called out, but she kept walking on as I looked at Gendry with confusion in my eyes.

"Who's Japen?" I asked him aloud.

"He was one of the prisoners in our caravan." Hotpie explained to me, since Gendry released me and went back to work, "Arry freed him when we were captured."

"What does she want with him?" I asked him aloud, seeing him shrug as I looked back out to the open area in confusion. Since when was Arya needing someone? It didn't make sense, not to me. And especially if that someone was not one

"Who cares." Gendry grumbled next to me as he went back to work, having me eye him from my spot as a couple of the caravan people walked by, seeing me and bowing slightly as they passed.

"Lady Ava." they said together under their breaths, having me see Hotpie look at me in confusion.

"Why do they still call you that?" He asked me, clearing interested since he had no clue what was going on.

"Leave it Hotpie." Gendry warned him as he hammered on another sword.

"It's nothing, pay no mind." I reassured Hotpie, seeing him eye and look down at his spot, seeing sighing and walking away from us.

"I'm going back to the kitchen, maybe the pies are ready." He said in a hopeful tone, as if none of this happened. I couldn't help but some as he walked away, seeing that he had no care in the world and was so optimistic about everything around him.

"You'll get caught." I heard behind me, having me look around and see Gendry place another sword on the ground next to him.

"What?' I asked him aloud.

"If they still call you Milday, you'll be caught one of these days." Gendry said aloud to me almost a soft warning, his eyes were on me now.

"You think I haven't tried to make them stop?" I asked him aloud,"They still think I'm Lady Ava from Thedra Ascent."

"Well they should stop before you loose your head." Gendry said to me in a concerned tone, having feel a sense of protectiveness from him. He was stubborn with Arya, annoyed with Hotpie, but with me? Ever since we came here to Harrenhal, I would see him look at me longer than usual, the look was of fear that something was going to happen to me and he feared for it. He didn't need to fear for me, it didn't seem like something he would do. It made me see him in a different light. I wanted to bury the feelings I had for him, since now they were intensifying everyday I was with him. I and to bury it, since the last thing I wanted was to hurt him. Or for him to hurt me. He would never, would he?

"I made something for you." I looked over at him, seeing him walk away from me to a dark area in the back of the forge, coming back after a moment or two before he handed me something wrapped in cloth. I took it, feeling that it was heavy in my hands as I looked down at him. The thought of him making something for me was beyond amazement and too much. I was a merely a friend to him, and now he made something for me. No one ever gave me a gift that took my breath as I pulled away the cloth and saw it was a dagger.

My dagger.

It was shined and sharpened, looked so beautiful in my hands and I saw the curve of the dagger, the slight curve and the iron in the light. It was radiant, having my breath leave me as I also saw the handle, having me pull it close and see what it there were vines wrapping around the handle and on the blade itself, looking so delicate and beautiful that me made me want to cry. He did this, for me, without even asking me permission.

"Just in case…you know…" He said aloud, having me look up at him finally. I felt a tear coming down my face, not just for what he did, but for all that was going on in my life. Being far from home, knowing that people I grew close to had died, and having no idea if I was going to make it home in once piece, but it all came over me seeing the blade. He made something beautiful in a moment of darkness in my life. A small shed of light made everything I was going through worthwhile.

"Nora?" He asked me aloud, using my real name and having concern in his voice. He thought he did something wrong since he saw the tears and I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"It's beautiful, Gendry." I said to him aloud, seeing him look at me with a small smile on my face. Something else crept up in my mind, something that I forgot up until this point. All it took was of Arya mentioning Robb some days before and I then knew that day it was: my name day. I was now ten and seven, a year older and still alive.

"It's my name day." I said to him in realization, having me feel him gently take my spare hand in his and smell warmly at me, the firs time he should a true smile since we came to Harrenhal, I've missed that smile. It brought back another wave of warmth in this bad of a situation.

"Happy nameday Nora."


	16. Chapter 16

The discovery of Arya's relationship with the man named Jaqen was haunting me. He was in a prisoner from the caravan, but now, accordion to Arya, he was disguising himself as a soldier for Lord Tywin. Who knew what he did in the past, but he was good at what he did. Arya's tie to him was not only making me squirm in my spot, but Gendry as well. Who was this man? And how was it that I found Arya going back to him in heated conversation between the two. He was useful for her, in some way, shape or form, and I had no clues as to how he was in fact important to her.

Sometimes I would sit alone against the corner in Harrenhal, looking at the dagger in my hands. Gendyr's dagger to me felt the one spark of hope I had left in this whole situation, since everything else seemed gray and less joyful. No matter how many times I tried to think of the positive, the more negative came to my mind. When I closed my eyes, I saw Sophia and her smiling face at me. I would see Brennon and his determined look on his face when he taught me how to shoot and bow and arrow. I saw Lord Stark and his kind face on me, as if he has known for me years. But now they were all gone, and all I had left was Gendry and Arya. Gendry'a dagger was a symbol of his hope for me: to survive. It was so beautiful for me even to hold, having me feel like I didn't deserve it at all. Whenever I slept at home, or found myself alone for a moment or two, I would hold the dagger close to my chest, safely of course, and reminds myself that I wasn't really alone in all of this. Gendry was there with me, not to mention Arya as well. I did feel safer with the dagger in hand when I sleeted, close to my chest and making my mind at ease.

"You should name it." Arya said to me aloud, having me look at her in confusion as we sat together one night. I looked at the dagger in hand, shining in the touch light and the vines having me see the look of it. The dagger looked deadly, having me remember Thedra Ascent once more. The look of the Keep, tall and dominating, also had ivy wrapped up on the stone and along the wall, giving it a look of deadliness and history behind it. I smiled from my spot, a small smile that felt foreign since recently I was booming depressed. Gendry brought me out of it with not only his dagger, but his kindness and his need to make sure I was safe and protected.

"Ivy." I replied, having me see her watch in the darkness of the area we were in. She said nothing, but I could see on her face that she approved of the name. Ivy, a plant that is both beautiful but it can also be deadly at the same time. It felt as though that was me now: beautiful and deadly at the same time. It was something that I had to adapt to now in my life, no longer sheltered but thick shinned and ready for anything that does happen for now on.

* * *

"Nora, wake up." I was shaken awake from the dream I was dream, the dream of being back to Winterfell once more working for the Stark family. I blinked a few times, still holding the dagger close to my body as I saw who it was: Arya. She was looking over me from my spot, in which was on the floor on a pile of straw against the wall of one of the smaller rooms, a couple of the other female workers were sleeping there as well. But Arya was quiet enough to talk to me and wake me alone.

"Arry, what's going on?" I asked her in a hushed tone, seeing her eye me up and down.

"We're leaving Harrenhal." She explained to me in her low, determined tone. I saw her stand up once more as I got myself up from the ground, dusting off the straw from my cloak and placing Gendry's dagger in the holder on my hip. With my purse over my shoulder and cloak on, I didn't need anything else as I saw her walk away, having me run to catch up. She wanted to leave? Now? Nothing was really bad around here, well, not yet. But Arya was convinced we were leaving at this moment, in the middle of the night?

"Why now?" I asked her in a hushed tone as we walked through the open area, where everyone was asleep. It was still dark, only the lit torches around the stone walls were giving me sight as to where we were going, which was towards one of the gates that has been heading out of Harrenhal and into the wild.

"Jaqen gave us a window of opportunity." Arya explained to me as I rushed to catch up with her and keep at her pace, "I asked for his help."

"Why would he help you?" I asked her in curiosity. She eyed me for a moment, then looking forward one more time.

"Because I freed him from being killed when we were kidnapped. And in return, he offered me three lives that he would kill for me." I almost tripped when I heard the news. A grown man, after being saved by a mere child, offered to kill three people for her. It sounded like he made it so casual without a whole lot of thinking around it, but it didn't sound normal to me. I stayed quiet some more as we reached a area where Arya walked behind a barrier, me following her and finding that both Gendry and Hotpie were there as well. She must of told them to meet up at that spot so we could run. I crouched down next to Gendry, seeing him eye me from his spot with a small smile on his face. I tried to smile back, but with the recent news, It was more confused than happy we were leaving.

"Sour cherries is all crushed up and ready." Hotpie said aloud under his breath as the four of us looked at the gate, seeing guard there. But they were still, very still.

"Shut up!" Gendry whispered hardly.

'Probably in the pie crust by now." Arya rolled her eyes and kept looking at the gate, "In the oven. The nice warm oven."

"Shut up!"Arya said finally. I looked over at her, seeing her eye the guards as Hotpie was looking more miserable and Gendry confused and scared, "What did you bring?"

"Cheese could be better. Could get some nice sausage."

"What did he want us to do about those guards?" Gendry asked her under his breath, trying to focus with what we were about to do.

"He didn't say." Arya whispered to him "He just said to talky through the gates."

"Yeah, and about the guards?"

"He didn't say anything about the guards."

"Oh, what, he left that bit out? That's a pretty important part, don't you think?" He sounded annoyed now as I rested a hand on his back to try and calm him from having a stubborn episode right there of all places.

"We have to trust him." Arya said in her reassuring but low tone.

"Trust him?!" He whispered harshly, "You trusted him to fight with us and you set him free and he ran!" I sighed, rubbing my eyes in the process.

"I want to go back to the kitchens!" Hotpie said in a whine.

"It's okay." I said to him in a calm tone, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Shut up!" She snapped at Hotpie, "stay here if you're afraid." She said it to the boys, then looking over at me and nodding her head. Noe matter where she was going to go, even if it was dangerous, who was I to let her go alone. I wasn't going to leave her now, and as she shot up, I did as well, leaving Gendry's side and standing next to her.

"Arry, Nora, don't!" He hissed under his breath, but we were already walking. As we got closer, I had the hood over my head to hide my face, having me feel my heart about to burst out of my mouth but my feet kept walking. I then heard Gendry and Hotpie behind us, finally joining us after what felt like forever. I watched carefully, seeing the guard not moving at all and then realizing that they were in fact dead. I placed my hand on my hip, where my dagger was, in case something was going to happen. The dead corpses of the guards were scaring me as we walked past them to the gate, having me look around in thoughts that were was a trap.

Once we walked through the gates and into the open wildlife around us, having me see trees for the first time since we were brought there, I looked around and noticed that we _were_ in fact alone and free, free! It felt like a wave of relief coming over me as I saw Aya look left and right. The path leading back to the woods in front of us, but she saw something else in a pile by the entrance where we once left. She ran over as I saw Hotpie about to have a heart attack and Gendry looked just as scared.

"Here." Arya said aloud to me, having me see her hand me a bow that looked like a practice bow, a sheath with about 6 arrows in it. I immediately grabbed it, throwing the sheath over my shoulders as she then handed Gendry a rather large sword, keeping a smaller sword for herself and the four of us looked on at the forest in front of us.

"Let's go." She said aloud, having the four of us walk away from our prison and back to the wild once more. I looked back behind me one more time, seeing the high walls of death and suffering behind me, hoping that I would never have to go back to that place once more. I could leave it behind me and look forward to trying to find some of of happiness in my life again.

* * *

We walked into the wee hours of the morning, having me see the sun coming over the land we were on and having me see the colors: green with the earthly brown and the grey from the rocks and high cliffs. My bow was hooked over my sheath on my back, having my arms free and dangling at my sides. I felt the soggy ground underneath us as the bottom of my dress was no soggy. I could feel the wind coming through the area, having my bones feel so brittle and fragile now as the four of us walked. Even with Hotpie complaining that he was hungry and Gendry grumbling under his breath because he was about to smack Hotpie, and Arya with a mission on her brain, I just followed. I had no other place to go, and I would better stay with them than going at it alone.

"How did he find us?" I looked up, noticing that I dozed off throughout our walk with my own thoughts to see that the three of them were looking up at something high up on a cliff that was close to the road that we were on. I looked as well, seeing a soldier standing over the cliff to look down at us with intriguing eyes. Was _he _Jaqen? The one whom we were all maybe needing to thank because of him getting us out of Harrenhal? I saw Arya wave at us to stay as she went to talk to him alone. WE stopped, the three of us watching her walk away and I pulled the hood down from my head, having the air hit my face some more and my hair fly in the wind. Hotpie sighed, clearly frustrated with all that was happening and I looked over at Gendry, seeing him watch Arya walk off to talk to the man.

"I don't trust him." he said aloud in almost a growl.

"She's fine, Gendry. I'm sure she can handle him." I reassured him in a light tone, though I could tell that it wasn't going help.

"It's not her I'm worried about." he said to me aloud, "It's just him. First he was a prisoner, and now he's posing as a soldier. He doesn't sit right with me."

"I doubt he sits right with anyone." I added. I saw Gendry eye me from his spot, his piercing blue eyes pouring into my own and seeing that he was not the least bit happy since everything seemed to be mass chaos.

"At least we're out of there." I said to him in a light tone.

"You find that a good thing, running around out here with no idea where we are? Are you _that _stupid and blind" He asked me, annoyance in his tone of voice. I glared at him then, having a bout enough of him him trying to be a bullheaded stubborn boy now. Even Hotpie was trying to look at the positive, but Gendry? He was bringing me down, far more than he ever did before.

"I would rather be out here in the wild, wandering around with no clue than be back there, Gendry." I said to him in a low tone, knowing that I didn't want to worry Hotpie anymore since at this point he was paranoid, "If I was back there in that Seven Hell of a place, I would have to be worried about being sent to the Brothel." Gendry eyed me from his spot, looking at me up and down at I glared back at him. He must of known about what was going to happen to me, since I didn't tell him anything about what the women told me the first time we were placed there within those walls. His angry stare at me loosened a bit as he saw that I was telling the truth.

"I'm not going back there, Gendry. I'm not going to risk being sent to pleasure drunks and soldiers whom want death. If you want to go back, fine by me." I explained to him in almost a harsh tone, seeing sick to my stomach thinking about it. I even couldn't look at him anymore, storming away from him and walking off by myself. I needed to breathe, and having all of this negative energy from both Arya and Gendry was making me even more depressed.

"Nora." Gendry called softly, almost in a pleading voice, but I shrugged him off as I stood alone, crossing my arms in front of me and the sheath strap against my chest, pulling and making me one back to reality. I looked out in front of me at the scenery, saying nothing and only thinking to myself. I would give anything at that moment to be home and to not think about anything else. But as I looked over to the left, seeing Arya watch the man walk away, my heart shifted. Once we left Harrenhal, I was bitter. I wanted to be alone, I wanted to be home, I want a lot of things actually. Selfish and bitter, where did that come from?

Just seeing Arya there, and seeing her body language that shouted "defeat" and "loneliness" made me forget about it all. She had no one, and I knew that she wanted to find her mother and brother, along with Sansa. They were all that she had left, and who did I have? No one, not even Sophia. Arya was all I had left, and I was so willing to give that up. No, I wasn't going to. Not yet. I made a decision as she walked back to Gendry, hearing her ask Gendry about me, that I wasn't going to leave her. Where she went, I went.

"What did you say to her?" Arya hissed at him, having me feel a sting of guilt in my chest as she said it in a protective manner. She cared for me, I knew that for certain since we connected after we first met. I was no longer filled with hate or doubt, just determination to find a way to get home. I knew Arya was in the same boat, she needed to find her family, her home, and her peace of mind again. It was selfish for me to not be next to her, since she never left me once in this whole situation.

"Nora." Arya called to me, having me look back at her and see her walk to be a bit. She was in a mission and I looked back at her, folding my arms in front of her. We ended one journey and now we were starting another one together, hoping to find our way home as I pulled the bow out from behind me.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Author's note: Hey friends! I hope you guys really like it, I'm trying to have her side of the Arya Storyline according to the show, give her some action as well! Let me know if you like it and spread this story around on Tumblr, Twitter and other great places! Thanks and keep on reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

It was a cold night, with Hotpie and Arya already asleep having me hear the forest hum its melody around us, having me look at the trees above me and feel the fire we started in front of me. I couldn't sleep, too much was on my mind and I was looking down at the bow in my hands. Since we left Harrenhal, I was more quiet than I was before. For some reason, I needed to have some time to think to myself and not talk, which was a bit of a bother for Arya since she thought I was mad or angry. I was…a bit. Gendry and his stubborn ways were getting under my skin, since he only looked at the negative and not the positive, having me almost snap his head off back when he talked about it being worse out here. I thought this was much better, this was paradise for instead of that place back there that was filled with nightmares and fears. Every night back there I was afraid of being captured…or even worse since I was a female. Those thoughts haunted me, and I have lost hours of sleep because of it, which was why I was staying up later than the rest of the group. I was afraid to sleep, very much afraid to close my eyes and see those men looking at me with lust. To ease and occupy my mind I was humming to myself once more, the same song I was humming what seemed likes ages ago back at King's Landing...the working song. It reminded me of home again, having me hear the creaks of the castle walls against the wind and the hammering of a nearby anvil. Home...think of home again. It's not that hard, is it?

"Nora." I looked up, seeing Gendry walking over to the fire with a pile of firewood in his arms. I had my arms wrapped around my knees as I saw his face from the fire, his blue eyes contrasting with the orange light on his skin. He looked rather timid, having me see him gaze me eyes on me longer than he should and then placing the firewood on the ground, next to Hotpie's head. Hotpie stirred in his sleep, but was still out as Gendry placed a few of the sticks on the fire, having me see the fire grow slightly and cackle in the night. He walked over, sitting next to me as I tried not to make eye contact with him at all. A part of me was still angry with him, on how he talked to me in such a way that was not him to begin with. But another part of me felt terrible on how I myself talked to him. Either way, looking at him at that point.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked me in a soft tone.

"I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes…I'm back in that place…worried that I would die." I replied back to him, seeing him watch me from my spot. It sounded depressing, but it was true at that point that night. I wanted to think of something else, anything else, but it was far too much for me when the images would come back.

"I'm sorry." He said aloud, having me finally look over at him and see him watch me from his spot. The stubbornness that was in his eyes earlier that day when we were walking in the morning, was gone and now was replaced with his softer eyes once again. It was as if we were back in King's Landing together, nothing to fear or worry about, just having a simple conversation between each other once more.

"I didn't mean to upset you earlier today." He said aloud, his voice rung in the quietness of the forest.

"It was my fault for snapping at you." I reminded him, feeling a bit bad at that point. but he shook his head.

"I should of said that to you, calling you stupid and bull. That was uncalled for." He insisted, having me nod my head and look at the fire, but he still kept his eyes on me, "But what you said….about being sent to the Brothel…is that true?" That hung in the air, having me cringe when he brought it up. But I knew he wanted to clear the air and make sure what was said was in fact true. It brought back the memory of that women in the area where we were held, telling me what was going to happen to me and it made me squeeze my knees with my hands.

"She told me the women were going to be used by the soldiers until they were satisfied." I replied aloud in a cold tone, having me draw out some breath, "Either that or take us immediately to the Brothel."

"Seven hells." he muttered from next to me, having me see him out of the corner of my eye look at the fire with fear and a bit of anger in his own eyes.

"I'm thankful to the Gods I'm out of there, and that Arya saved me." I said aloud, loping through the fire to see her sleeping, facing the fire and having me see her face. For the first time that whole day, even after the last couple of days, Arya's face soften and looked content. She was clutching something in her hand, something small and it was against her stomach, looking like she was holding it in a death grip.

"She's tougher than I thought." Gendry said in a murmur, looking at her as well.

"She's a Stark, she doesn't know the meaning of defeat." I added to the conversation. I then looked over at Gendry, seeing hold a skinny stick in hand and draw something in the ground.

"Gendry." I said aloud, seeing him incline his head to my direction but keep his eyes on the dirt drawing, "What are you going to do when we reach Winterfell?"

"Don't know." he replied in a light tone, having me watch him,"Maybe I'll find work up there."

"You could work with Arya and her family, I'm sure they would want a smithy as good as you." I reassured him aloud in a shrug of my shoulders, my red hair framing my face.

"I'm not that good really." he said in a mutter. I sighed, grabbed the my dagger and holding it between us to have him see it with his eyes.

"I think you're pretty good." I said to him in a small smile, watching him look at the dagger with his eyes. As stubborn as he was when it came to his job and how gifted he was, I knew silently that he was accepting that fact that I was complimenting him. That was a huge deal for me as I placed the dagger on the ground and looked at the fire once more. It was a moment of silence between us, the sound of the fire and the breeze in the trees was all that was heard, that and Hotpie snoring softly.

"Maybe you can come to Thedra Ascent, if you don't want to go to Winterfell. I know that we would need an extra Smithy, and Lord Aaron welcomes anyone that works." I suggested aloud, really thinking about it. It was a open invitation, and I tried hard to not make it sound more intimate but more of a business deal. Thedra Ascent was really need another Smithy, and I doubt Gendry had another place he would want to go to. He looked over at me, a hint of worry in his face.

"Really?" He asked me, having me nod my head in return. He hesitated and then poked the ground with his stick, "I doubt they won't want me."

"Why?" I asked him, wondering why he was playing stubborn once more.

"I'm a Bastard, Nora." he said in a low tone, pausing as Arya turned in her sleep to face away from us. I passed as well, seeing how it pained him to say it aloud.

"It shouldn't mean anything ." I said to him, trying to bring him back to a lightness in the conversation.

"It means everything. It means that I am lower than lowborns, a disgrace." He explained to me, having me only watch him as he was gripping the stick in a death grip. Gently, since I knew that quick move around him would scare the Seven Hells out of him, I placed my hand in top of his and saw him freeze in his spot next to me. I wanted to show him that he was wrong, that being a Bastard, to me, should mean nothing and not rule his life.

"You would like Thedra Ascent. It's a good place to stay at, Gendry. I grew up there, it's safe and I don't think anyone would care if you're a Bastard or not." I explained to him, "I know how you are and how you feel as though you're nothing because you're a Bastard. But you're not nothing, not to me." I paused thinking I said too much and I felt blush coming up into my cheeks. He was more than that, more than the label of Bastard. For some reason, my need to have him around was increasing as the days went by, because he was remaining me of safety and happiness, of contentness a unusual feeling of home. Slowly but surely he was growing on me, and slowly but surely, I didn't want to let him go.

He then looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, having me watch him from my spot. I saw he had a question on his mind.

"What's the Thedra saying?" He asked me aloud in wonder.

"Saying?" I asked him aloud. He thought to himself for a moment.

"Sigma?" He asked me in a shrug, thinking it got it right. I smiled at him, nodding my head as he got it right.

"House of Thedra: Survivor or Evil." I recited to him as if it was part of my life. I saw him smile at me, a smile that I have missed for a very long time as I rested my chin on my knees.

"You live by that sigma, Nora." He replied to me, having me finally blush in front of him for the first time. It was hard to hide it now, and now I was over trying to hide it in front of him. It could of been worse if Arya saw it, even Hotpie would tease. I blinked a few times, knowing that I was in fact getting tired and sleep was inviting me. I rubbed my eyes, moving my hands away from him and seeing him watch me.

"You need to sleep." he said to me aloud, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to sleep." I muttered back him.

"I'll be here when you wake. I'm not going to bed anytime soon anyways with Hotpie snoring." he reassured me with a small smile and a nod of his head. I smiled at him, shifting over a bit and laying down behind him, seeing his siiloutte from the fire in front of him as I wrapped the cloak around me, trying to fight the fear of falling asleep and being surrounded by nightmares. But it was when Gendry looked over his shoulder at me with a small smile on his face that made me feel better.

"I won't go anywhere." He promised, having me feel my heart burst inside my chest. I smiled at him, slowly closing my eyes and hearing the fire and wind die away as I fell into another dream. But this time, it was no nightmare. I dreamed of when I was a child, back when I visited King's Landing with Sophia, when I saw Gendry for the first time.

* * *

"I'm just trying to understand." Gendry said aloud in a huff as we walked in a line through the woods. A couple of days came and went, us moving in the day and me having a failed attempt to shoot down some rabbits for us to eat. Thankfully Arya helped me with the archery and the helping, and after we grabbed some meat I would skin and we would split the meat between the four of us. It was routine now: wake up, walk, eat walk and sleep. But now we were back on the conversation of Jaqen, which was something Arya clearly didn't want to talk about.

"Would you _please _shut up about it!" She growled back at him from the back of the group, behind Hotpie as I was in front of Hotpie and behind Gendry.

"Jaqne H'ghar offered you three kills!" Gendry started.

"I'm not listening."

"But just explain it to me, he offered to kill any three people you wanted. Dead. All you had to do was give him the names. Anyone. You could of have picked King Joffrey."

"Shut up." Arya snapped at him, I heard the bitterness in her tone.

"You're really not helping Gendry." I added to the conversation, but Gendry ignored me.

"You could have picked Tywin Lannister."

"Jaqne got us out of Haren hall so why are you complaining?" Arya asked aloud with annoyance.

"But you could of ended the war,"He said to point it her, making me want to smack him upside the head. Even though he had a point, it wasn't making her feel better.

"Shut it, the both of you." I said to them both, sounding like a mother to two children fighting over food. Gendry sighed aloud in annoyance.

"Where are we going?" Arya asked aloud, the three of us stopping and looking at her.

"North."

"If we were going north, we should have come to the red ford river by now." Arya explained to us, having me rearrange the bow in my hands and the arrow that was prepped and ready to pull back.

"Maybe we already passed it." Hotpie said in a shrug. But Arya looked at him with disbelief.

"It's 100 feet wide, how _could_ we have passed it?" She asked in a low tone, having me see Hotpie look uncomfortable from her scolding him, "If we hit the red fork, we can follow it west to Rivverun. My mother grew up there. My grandfather's a lord; he'll protect us." She said in reassurance. But right after she said it, a strange sound filled the air in the woods. We all bolted to the ruins we were next to hiding behind the wall thinking someone found us or heard us. I was scared then, holding the bow low and still armed as Gendry was holding his sword, along with Arya with her own sword.

"Could be a minstrel." Hotpie whispered.

"Shut up." Arya replied, all of us pressing against the stone of the ruins to make sure we didn't make a sound.

"Minstrels got gold sometimes." Hotpie went on, "We could jump him, tie him up, steal his gold, and but some food." Arya shushed him from her spot harshly as I looked over at Gendry, seeing him look at me with both reassurance and determination. He nodded his head at him, silently telling me that it was going to be okay.

"What's lurking behind that wall?" Someone called out, "A lion? A wolf?"

"Just dirty little thing." Another voice replied.

"Loose a few more shafts." The first voice said aloud in command. I snapped my head over to Arya, who's eyes went wide as she jumped out into view, having me move to grab her but Gendry pulled me back harshly against him.

"Don't!" She said aloud, having her sword towards them in a fierce manner.

"Put the sword down girl." I heard from the man.

"You go on down the road," Arya said aloud, "Just keep on singing so we know where you are. Leave us be, and I won't kill you." I heard the man chuckle, having me wonder what she was doing.

"Generous." he said aloud, "You're a dangerous person. I like dangerous people. Why're your friends shyly?"

"What friends?" She asked aloud, still looking fierce in her spot with the sword in hand.

"The fat one to your left, the young lady with the bow, and the lad next to her." the man answered. I then looked back at Gendry, seeing him sigh in resigning attitude he move out to the open. I followed right behind him, bow still draw in front of me, watching as I saw the group of men in front of us. I scanned them, not one of them looked like a solider. Hotpie followed reluctantly, the four of us moved back as the man hoped the wall to be on our level.

"Four young ones on the run, carrying castle forged swords and a bow…" He said to us in a sly manner, "Have you escaped Harrenhal?"

"Who are you?" Arya asked aloud.

"Thoros of Myr," He answered her, "And the fellow where with the bow is Anguy." I eyed him as he said this, seeing the man with the bow. The man looked back at me as I held onto the bow tightly, almost as if I was sizing him up and down.

"No, who do you fight for?" Arya asked them.

"The Brotherhood Without banners," he told her, "Now come along. I want to hear how two boys, and young woman and a _very_ dangerous girl escaped Harrenhal."

"I'm not going with them!" Hot Pie protested in despair, "The Brotherhood? That's who The Mountain and all them was looking for! They'll bring us back and put rats in us."

"You've got nothing to fear from us, son. The Lords of Westeros want to burn the countryside. We're trying to save it. Now come on, we'll talk some more over bread bread and stew. And then you can go on your way," Hotpie still wasn't moving, so the man with the bow drew and aimed at him.

"Here's the thing, Fat Boy." He aimed the bow straight up above us and released it, having me see it fly straight up in the air into the blue sky, "When I'm down talking, that arrow's falling down on your fat head. So I advise you move, because I am down talking." Hotpie searched the sky then, jumping forward and having me hear the arrow hit the ground behind him as soon as he moved. The man chuckled, having me aim and released, hearing the arrow hit the tree next to him and barely miss. He looked at the arrow, which was mere inches from his head and then back at me. In fact, al of them were looking at me as I pulled out another arrow and aimed at him, straight at his chest. Gendry took a step at me, assuming that he as going to stop me, but I pulled back and waiting for him to move.

"Here's the thing, old man." I said to him in a low tone, seeing him eye me with both shock and fascination, "All we want, is to go home. I don't mind killing you if you're going to stop us. I've come too far to stop now." The last part was almost in a growl, since I have had enough with not being able to go home just yet.

Slowly, I saw the first man place a hand on Anguy and eye me carefully, placing his spare hand up to show that he wasn't going to do anything.

"And we will help you get home, young lass." He reassured me, nodding his head,"You have seemed to have been through some trouble, I can see it in your eyes. Nothing's going to happen to you lot, not whilst you're with us." Gendry placed his hand on my lower back, having me look at him and see him stare at me softly.

"It's okay." He said to me in a soft tone, having me slowly lower the bow and loaded arrow and placing it back in my sheath. They might of really wanted to help us, but then again I didn't know know to trust. So, with Arya showing signs of trust towards the Brotherhood, we decided to join them in hopes that we would get to Riverrun where Arya wanted to take us. But with me, I just wanted to get back to Thedra Ascent in one piece. We were now with the Brotherhood.

The Brotherhood Without Banners.


	18. Chapter 18

"Here you go lass." I heard in front of me, the same man with the bow sat across from me and gave me a small nod as he handed me the bowl of food and a piece of brown bread to go with it. After we traveled with the Brotherhood for a few moments, we stopped at an Inn and they offered to feed us. At first I was confused as to why they were so kind, but then again things were always confusing me now. Arya trusted them, and that was enough for me. Even Gendry was convinced that they meant no harm, so I only sat there with the rest of my companions on one side of the table and the Brotherhood members on the other side. The man whom I threatened before, Anguy, was still staring at me with less of a threatening look but more of curiosity.

"Where did you learn how to shoot?" He asked me aloud, trying to seem somewhat polite. I looked at the bowl, thinking it would be rude for me to wolf it down since I was in fact hungry.

"My old guard taught me: Brennon." I said to him in a sheepish tone, seeing him nod his head and look down at the bowl in front of me. I was looking to my left, seeing Arya, Hot Pie and Gendry already eating and talking to Thoros.

"It's okay to eat you know." I looked back, seeing Anguy smile at me. He was trying to be nice, and with all of the recent men who would walk by me and see me as property or someone to lay with, I was hesitant to believe him. He nodded his head at my bowl, having me then grab the spoon and start shoving it in my mouth, feeling the hot….whatever it was…go down my throat and make me feel somewhat better. I and no idea what the taste was, but then again I doubted they wanted people to know.

"So….this Brennon…he taught you to shoot?" He asked me aloud, placing his own bow on the table and having me eye it. It was smooth and it looked like it went though plenty of battles, the carvings on the bow had me interested as I ripped off some bread to dip it in the bowl. It made it better, somewhat more filling for me to chew on a swallow.

"He was about to, got me started before he disappeared." I explained to him a bit more, feeling myself open up a little but more to him. He wasn't looking at me as a prize, the same with Thoros. I could feel these men had some respect for us as a group.

"I can teach you how to aim and shoot…properly." He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Properly?" I asked him with a amused tone.

"Look…" He started, but he didn't know my name.

"Nora." I said to him aloud. Saying my alias was no longer needed at this point, since I didn't feel like I was a threat now.

"Nora." He continued, "You can shoot, I give you that. But how you shoot is a bit on the shaky side. If you want, I can teach you how to do it properly." I eyed him, seeing him looking at me to see my answer. It wouldn't hurt to learn from him on how to shoot and to shoot properly. It was beet than how I was doing it now, since I was shooting blind and hoping it would hit someone. it worked the once time, since that soldier did almost kill Gendry. I nodded my head at him, seeing him smile and eat some of his own food before looking at me again with a question on his mind.

"You said his name was Brennon? he asked me aloud, having me nod my head at him once more as I drank some of the bowl of soup.

"You know him?" I asked him aloud, watching him from my spot.

"We came across him once or twice while traveling. Last we saw of him, he was on his way to King's Landning to see Eddard Stark and to be on his guard. Nice fellow, showed us no harm when we crossed him." he explained to me, having me see Gendry look over from his spot and watch me as I listened to him talk, "When did you see him last, Nora?"

"When we were taken to Harrenhal, he disappeared." I explained to him, seeing him pause before looking down from his bowl. So, they knew of him and met him before. He must of been kind, since the look on Anguy's face when I mention he was lost almost looked a bit pained, pained and confused. But I pushed that out of my head as I heard the conversation between Thoros, Arya and Gendry.

"—we're not children!" Arya said aloud.

"How did these four young persons such as yourselves, untrained in the art of war, escape from Harrenhal?" Thoros asked as he raised his glass lightly to her as a flippant acceptance. Arya tried to eye Gendry, but with Hotpie between them I saw that was a bit of a tricky situation. I eyed her too, seeing her look back at Thoros as Gendry placed his hand on the stool between us.

"Gendry's a smith. He was apprenticed in the armory." Arya explained to him.

"A smith, ey? Where'd you train?" Thoros asked him aloud, having me watch Gendry and see him eye Thoros back.

"King's Landing." He replied in his low tone, Arya look back and for the between them, "Tobho Mott's shop."

"That criminal." Thoros said aloud in almost a growl, "He charges twice as much as every other armorer in the city."

"That's because he's twice as good." Gendry shot back.

"Aha!" Thoros laughed aloud, "A smith and a salesman."

"Gendry stole us weapons." Arya said aloud next to Hotpie.

"Ah, fought your way out of Harrenhal, I see." I heard the sarcasm in Thoro's voice as he said loud.

"He know how to use a sword. And so do I!" Arya said almost a triumphant voice. All the men around us laughed heartily as Arya continued, "My brothers taught me." More people laughed, having me watch her as I sa where getting angry in her spot. She then shot to her feet, having me watch in both fascination and horror as she took out the sword she had the whole time, pointing it at Thoros with a glare in her eyes.

"Ohhhhh!" was heard as a mock throughout the place as the men watched her with smirks on their faces. Thoros, within a moment drew his owns word, knowing hers away and stood up all in one movement, having me see her take a step back. I immediately threw my hand down on Gendry's on the stool, gripping it tight. She might be hurt, her and her stubborn way to show that she was to be feared. But she was a child, and she stood in front of the man with no fear. Gendry's hand gripped my own tightly as we watched. He made a move, her sword out of her hand within a second and was about to strike her. I wanted to scream, to stop him since I saw how scared she was, but he turned round and rose his tankard in the air. The men hooted an laughed from his gesture.

"To your brothers!" He said in a booming tone as the men laughed from the gesture. Arya, looking embarrassed and furious, grabbed the sword off the ground roughly as I saw Gendry look at me, pointing to the bowl to silently tell me to continue eating. She didn't need a spectical since she already made a fool of herself, and Gendry didn't want me on the chopping block as well. I went back to eating, trying to remain calm as I did this.

"You can finished your meals before you go." Thoros said aloud in a calmer tone, "It may be awhile before you see another."

"You'll free us?" Arya asked as she looked at him. I looked as well.

"I gave you my word." As soon as he said this, Arya grabbed Hotpie and pulled him up. Gendry, still holding my hand, gently pulled me after him and once we were standing had me close to him. So some reason, he didn't trust anyone there with me not being near him, and who would blame them. They were all rowdy men who didn't have ties to no one. I felt safer with him anyways.

"But before you go," Thoros said, standing as well where he was, "allow me to raise a cup to—" he was cut off as a loud entrance was heard, having us all look to see who it was. A large group of men were walking into the area, a larger one with a good over his head was being taken in with his hands behind his back. Anguy, whom was sitting throughout the whole incident, walked over to the group and passed me, looking down at me and giving me a quick wink. I felt Gendry pull me closer to him since he saw that, having me see that he hated the fact Anguy winked at me. It was playful wink, but Gendry didn't see that.

"That is a uncomfortably large person," Thoros said in amusement as he looked at the hooded man, "How does one manage to subdue such a uncommonly larger person?"

"One waits for him to drink until he passes out." One of the man said in a grin.

"Poor man, you have my sympathy." Thoros said as he reached up and pulled the bag completely off the man's head. Arya's eyes went wide in horror as I tried to see who it was. A man with burn marks on half of his face, tall and looking rather angry and demented. He scared me from just looking at him. It wasn't his scars that scared me, though it helped. No, it was his eyes and the face he was making, the face of murder and death. Arya looked petrified, having me think that she knew who he was.

"Aha!" Thoros said aloud in a triumphant voice, "Not a man at all, a _hound_!" the man laughed and howled, "Good to see you again Clegane." When he said his, his voice was lower and more threatening.

"Thoros, "The Hound replied, "The fuck you doing here?"

"Drinking and talking too much, same as ever." He said back to him in a light tone as I felt Gendry tugging me pass the men in a hurry, trying to keep up with Arya, whom as trying to get out of there in a fast but causal pace. She didn't want to be seen by that man, but why?

"A pretty prize lads!" Thoros said aloud as we passed the Hound.

"Girl!" We all stopped looking behind us at Thoros as The Hound eyed Arya with a low growl on his face and lips.

"What in Seven Hells, are you doing here with a Stark Bitch?"

* * *

Apparently the Hound worked for the Lannisters as Joffrey's personal bodyguard, and was the same guard that killed Mycah when we were traveling from Winterfell to King's Landing, in which Arya was still heated with him about it. I never saw so much hate in her eyes when she was looking at someone, and it was a matter of time when I knew that she was going to snap and do something stupid on him. So I was glad that he was tied up and being lead into a cart but the other members of the Brotherhood. After that incident, he was lead away and we were going to be traveling once more with the Brotherhood, taking us to their spot. I and no clue where it was, neither did the others in my group, but I suppose that was how it was supposed to be. They were a secretive bunch with us as I found myself with my first lesson with Anguy next to the Inn, holding up my bow and arrow for him to correct.

"Keep your bow arm here." He said to me as I held back the aim, ready to release and I saw him move my hand gently down a bit on the weapon, "Keep it relaxed. if it's too stiff than you can shoot off." I nodded my head as I aimed at the tree trunk in front of us about fifteen feet away.

"Before you release, release your breath and then let go." He informed me, having me loose my breath and released the string, seeing the arrow hit the trunk a bit off but hitting it none the less. I smiled from my spot, seeing him chuckle next to me as I looked up at him. He was leaning on his own bow, a small smile on his face.

"Well done, lass." He said to me aloud, having me look over from where I was to where Gendry and Arya were. Arya was watching Gendry fix armor on Thoros, having a bitter look on her face. But when I looked over at the group, Gendry was looking right at me with what looked like hard eyes, almost on the brink of jealousy. As soon as we made eye contact, he looked down and away as Arya was talking to him.

"Why are you helping him?" She asked aloud in annoyance, "He takes us prisoner, and now he's our friend?"

You're not a prisoner, little Lady." Thoros said in reply as I looked back at Anguy.

"Where are you from?" He asked me in curiosity as I walked over to the arrow, yanking it out of the tree.

"Thedra Ascent." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head.

"I know the place. Good Lord, not a fan of the fact it's near the sea and reeks of fish. And as I remember, the place is in an Alliance with the Starks no doubt." He said aloud, as it to himself as I drew back once more, "Don't aim dead on, aim to the left."

"Left?"

"You body stance is making you hang a right. So aim left and you'll hit it dead on." He informed me before going back to the topic of Thedra Ascent, "You grew up there I take it? I reckon so, you don't look like a Southerner. More of a Winter child than a Summer babe."

"I grew up there all my life." I replied, releasing and seeing the arrow hit the same place once more again. I growled, walking over and pulling it out in a rough manner. Anguy chuckled, seeing my frustrating as I walked back to my mark.

"You work yourself up like that then you'll miss. You need to not think to much." He informed me with a shrug of his shoulders, "Wipe your head clean and just feel it out." I glared at him, having him see that I was really trying to hard to be perfect. But he saw through me, the frustrations I had with being perfect at this. I was perfect at making dresses, and I wanted to be perfect at defending myself. I looked from him to Arya, seeing her walk over and watch as the Hound was loaded, a hood over his head, into the caravan and hitting his head on the roof.

"Come on lass, we're heading out." Anguy said to me as he passed me with his bow in hand. I followed, loaded the bow in my sheath I was wearing and being joined by Gendry, seeing him eye me suspiciously as we walked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked him as we walked, I could feel he was stiff about something.

"He seems cozy with you, don't you think?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes and stared ahead at Arya whom was walking to us and Hot Pie coming out of the Inn with something in his hands.

"Don't start Gendry," I said to him in a lower tone, seeing him eye me once more as we approached Hot Pie and Arya. Arya looked like she was still fuming about the Hound, her eyes were on Hot Pie, whom didn't look like he was leaving with us.

"What are you doing? We're about to leave!" She said to him with the same tone of annoyance as she used on him over and over again since we met him.

"I'm staying." All three of us looked at him when he said this, no longer in annoyance or hate, but with shock and confusion.

"You're what?" Gendry asked next to me.

"I baked some brown bread for the innkeeper and she said she'd never had better." he explained. I saw Gendyr look blinded by this as he talked,"She told Thoro's she's keeping me as a payment for all the free meals she's gave him. Anways, it's not me the Brotherhood wants." He then looked at Arya with softness in his eyes, "My brother ain't no King. I'm not Stark of Winterhell."

"Winterfell." Arya corrected immediately with some anger from the Hound behind it, but it was softer than what she would usually use with him.

"Are you sure?" Hotpie asked aloud in confusion, as if the tone she used did no phase him. I saw her smile, a smile on his finally from all this time together.

"I'm sure." She replied to him in a soft smile and tone of voice. It was still sad to see him go, for us to leave him. However, I was glad he was going to be somewhere safe and away from immediate danger, no one was going to make him want to run away screaming. He then looked down and what was wrapped in his hands.

"Oh, I made this for you." he said to Arya, handing it to her. Gendry and I looked as she unwrapped it, having me see a piece of bread, but it was shaped in such a manner that it must of been some kind of animal. Arya was confused.

"What is it?"

"It's a wolf." As soon as he said it, I saw him look at her with hope in his eyes. She looked down at it, having me see that it _was _in fact a wolf. I saw it from where I was, and I smiled so widely that it warmed my heart. He made it for her, to show her that he meant well with her, after all of the times he was annoying and scared to be around. Gendry even smiled, nodding his head in approval.

"Yes it is." Gendry said aloud with a voice of approval.

"That's the tail." Arya said aloud, pointing to the end of the piece.

"Yeah." Hot Pie confirmed to her. I saw him look at both Gendry and I, having me see that this was it, we were saying good bye to him.

"Well, be safe." Gendry said aloud to him.

'Yeah, you too." Hotpie said aloud back to him in a shrug, "Don't get stabbed."

"You don't….burn your fingers." Gendry paused before finishing it, trying to find the right words. I giggled from my spot, seeing a grin on Hotpie's face as he looked over at me.

"I hope you get home." He said to me, having me feel so sad for him for being so nice. I nodded my head at him, seeing as though I wanted to hug him.

"Don't tears anymore of your shirts. I won't be around to mend them anymore. I left a few for you at the Inn." I urged him, seeing him nod his head and Gendry grinning from his spot. He then slapped Hotpie on the shoulder twice before walking to the group that was moving out. I nodded my head at him, seeing him nod back at me as I moved away from the two of them over to Anguy. He had another horse for me to use as I hopped up, grabbing the reins and hearing Arya being boosted up to sit on a horse behind Thoros. I kicked the horse, the horse trotting away and having me follow the group. Gendry walked next to me as we were heading to a new place with a new group of man to call allies.

"Hey Hotpie!" I heard behind me, having me look and see Arya look back at Hotpie who was standing by the Inn and watching her eat the wolf bread. A big smile on her face as she pointed to the bread, which in return warmed my heart as soon as she said the next thing on her mind.

"It's really good!"


	19. Chapter 19

While we rode on with the men, I found the days coming and ago very swiftly and suddenly, like the leaves falling from the trees in the summer mornings. But we trekked on, sticking to the road we were on and going through the green forests. I have never seen so much green around be before, the tinted green of the leaves shading us from the sun and giving me protection from the rest of the world. I felt the coolness of my cheeks as I rode on with the band go Brotherhood men, the smell of the dew from the morning haunting my senses and having me look around in wonder. If I thought the Wolfswood was green and luscious, it was blown out of my mind as we went through the Rivverlands to wherever we were going.

One of the nights where we were all sitting around a couple of fires we stared to keep warm, I heard a haunting but beautiful song being heard from one of the Brotherhood members. I was making arrows, Anguy taught me one of the days we were riding, and I as holding a long stick in my hands to fix it tup with my dagger. His voice was raw and soothing as he sang into the fire, the rest of us listening to him as he said the words of love:

"_My featherbed is deep and soft, and there I'll lay you down, I'll dress you all in yellow silk and on your head a crown."_

I looked and saw Gendry sitting down next to me on one side and Arya on the other side, having me look over at him. I haven't spoken to him since we left the Inn, knowing that he was giving me a odd look and unusual feeling in my chest since I was spending time with Anguy and not with him. Was that why he was asking odd with me?

"You okay?" I asked him aloud as he looked at the fire then over at me. I was waiting for him to answer, but he only pointed to the stick in my hand and my dagger on it, about to shave it.

"Anguy taught you that?" He asked in almost a bitter tone, having me eye him with annoyance as the song went on.

_For you shall be my lady love, and I shall be your lord. I'll always keep you warm and safe, and guard you with my sword._

"You have been a sour mood since Anguy befriended me, why is that?" I asked him aloud, not wanting to be delicate with the matter. I kept my voice down and not wanting the other members to hear, but it was short and not sweet with him at all. He looked back at the fire, the same stern look was on his face.

"You shouldn't be befriending him when I see the way he looks at you." Gendry said in a calm tone, but I could tell immediately he was agitated by it. It took me a minute to realize what he meant. He was under the belief that Anguy was taking advantage of me, trying to seduce me in some way with his kindness and his sincere way to talking to me. I eyed him, seeing him look at the fire and do nothing. He wasn't going to move from what he thought about me, and I sighed, shaving the stick some more.

"He's nothing but kind to me." I reassured him in my level tone, seeing him eye me as I finished shaving the tick and stared back at him.

"He could take advantage of you." He warned me.

"And you think I would be easily swayed by him. Do you not know me?" I asked him in a shrug of my shoulders. Gendry only eyed me, saying nothing as I gave him one intent stare with my eyes, "I'm not easily swayed by men, Gendry. The only ones I can trust with my whole life, are the two friends whom I left Harrenhal with and are here with me today." I saw his stiff sitting positing next to me soften as I said this. I wanted him to know the truth: out of all the people around me now, Gendry and Arya were still the only ones I would trust and follow to the ends of the earth. I looked away from him back to the man who was singing the same song but went to a new verse. At that point, I wanted to listen to the words and let them haunt my mind as I was dealing with this situation with Gendry.

_And how she smiled and how she laughed, _

_the maiden of the tree. She spun away and said to him, no featherbed for me._

The words sunk into my mind and under my skin, having me think of the simpler times of who would of written something so beautiful, Was their life in chaos, like my own since I had no no clue what my future was going to hold? Or was it filled with joy and happiness for someone whom he fell in love with. Who was she, the one whom he wrote about? Was she a fair maiden, someone whom he would die for? I watched in awe as the man sang, and he sang it in such a way that it sounded like he was in agony or his heart was breaking.

Gendry and I said nothing that night, but I could see out of the corner of my eye Gendry at me with a softer look in his eyes, a softer yet protective look in his eyes. I was developing feelings for him, day by day as we were traveling with the Brotherhood together. I hated knowing that I was feeling this towards him, because who knew if we were going to be alive in the morning or if we were ever going to end up together. There will be a time when we would be separated and never to see each other once more, but when I closed my eyes and heard the last verse of the song in my head, I was pictures myself with Gendry in my head. The two of use, holding each other and having smiles on our faces. It was a mere dream and fantasy, but I was selfish enough to think it was real.

_I'll wear a gown of golden leaves, and bind my hair with grass, But you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass."_

* * *

The next day we were riding through the woods, I was told by Thoros that we would have to wear hoods over our heads in order for us not to know where we were going. I was hesitant, but with Thoros reassuring me with kindness and we were not going to be harmed, I had the hood on, riding the horse and a Brotherhood member leading my horse so that I would only have to sit. I tried to listen to what was going on, since I was no blinded by the hood and could only see blackness.

"Can I take off the hood yet?" Arya asked from in front of me. I smiled, her stubbornness was through and through.

"I apologize, little lady, but it's beet if you don't se where we're going." Thoros answered her, having me sigh from my spot since I had no clue as to where we were going and what was going to happen to us.

"Halt!" My horse stopped moving, having me grasp the saddle I was in to make sure I didn't fall off.

"What is it?" I heard Arya asked aloud.

"Blackstrap rum." Thoros replied. But I tried to hear what was going on. Everything was flooding my mind at once: my thoughts on what was really going on with the Brotherhood, the thought that I had no clue if I was safe or not, and if Gendry and Arya were going to be safe as well. I had to remain calm, since Anguy taught me that if I worked myself up, I would be in trouble. Sure that was meant for shooting a bow, but I had a feeling he meant the same thing in real life. I had to be strong. I had to represent Thedra and our sigma. I will survive evil.

I will be a survivor.

* * *

The hood was taken off of me, and I blinked a few times to see that I was in a cave next to Gendry and Arya, whom lost their own hoods as well. There were torches and huge fire in the middle, having me look around in confusion. We were in a cave, a large cave that housed at least twenty bodies, all whom were around the huge fire and and looking with intensity.

"What is this place?" Gendry asked aloud.

"Somewhere neither wolves, nor lions, come prowling." Thoros said to him from his spot, making his way around the fire slowly as I was drinking in all that I saw.

"You look like a bunch of swineherds." The Hound growled from the opposite of us, having me see his face in the light of the fire, which intensified his scars and grueling face.

"Some of us are swineherds," Anguy answered back at him, "and some of us tanners and masons. That was before."

"You're still swineherds, and tanners, and masons. You think carrying a crooked spear makes you a soldier?" The Hound asked aloud to the group.

"No," A new voice was heard as we all looked to see a new man coming out from the shadows, "fighting makes you a solider."

"Beric Donadarrion." The Hound growl at him, a sneer on his face, "You've seen better days."

"And I won't see them again." The man replied.

"Stark Deserters." The Hound said louder now, "Baratheon deserters. You lots aren't fighting in a war, you're running from it."

"Last I heard, you were King Joffery's guard dog." Beric said aloud in a calm tone, "But here you are a thousand miles from home. Which one of us is running?"

"Untie these ropes and we'll find out." The Hound snapped at him, "What are you doing, leading a mob of peasants?"

"Ned Stark ordered me to execute your brother." I saw Gendry look at Arya, having me look from my spot with my eyes as well. Arya kept her eyes on the conversation as Gendry moved over to stand closer to Arya, having me do the same. I knew the mention of her father's name was going to be hurtful for her, "You're fighting for ghosts."

"That what we are, ghosts. Waiting for you in the dark. You can't see us, but we see you. No matter who's cloak you wear, Lannister, Stark, Baratheon, you prey on the weak of The Brotherhood Without Banners will hunt you down."

"You've found God, is that it?" The Hound asked aloud amused.

"Aye, I've been reborn in the Light of The One True God. As Have we all, as would any man who's sen things we've seen." I then saw the Hound look over at me, having me hold my ground and then seeing his eyes go wide as she saw something in me. I feared, not knowing who this man one as he pointed to me with his shackles.

"That bitch." he said aloud, pointing right at me as I was frozen in my spot, "She would be dead with a spear in her neck." Everyone looked at me, both with confusion and wonder as to why he was saying this. It clicked in my head then, having my eyes go wide in horror as I felt Gendry move over to me, Arya as well. It was as if they wanted to protect me from him, would they?

"She is not to be harmed." Thoros said to him in a low tone, "She is under our care now."

"The Queen Regent is under the belief that this dressmaker there is dead and in the sea." The Hound explained as he eyes drilled into my own, "She's clearly important, so much that this simple Dressmaker's head was needed on a spike."

"Why her?" Anguy asked aloud, almost protective of me, moving towards me around the fire as well.

"I don't ask those kind of questions, I only do as I'm told, which was trying to find her and kill her." The Hound said back to him in a snap. I eyed him, moving away from Gendry and standing in front of him across the fire and showing him I was no longer afraid of him.

"Clearly you failed." I said back to him in a low tone, seeing him eye me with hate in his eyes. I saw Thoros look at me with determination. I wanted the Hound to know that I was not gong to die easily from someone like him. I came too far for someone to think that they could kill me easily, but it was not going to be hime.

"Anguy, take her outside. A lady shouldn't be in here with what's going to happen." Thoros ordered aloud, bringing the focus back on him and what was going on. I kept my stare on The Hound, seeing him eye me with rage that he didn't kill me. It must of been killing him, seeing me alive and knowing that he was now a failure. Anguy walked over, placing a hand on my lower back and gently started to usher me out from the group. Everyone watched me as I left the circle, but I saw Arya and Gendry watch me with worry and concern. Arya looked petrified that I was away from her, but I saw how big Gendry's eyes went as I moved away from him. I nodded at him, seeing his eyes stay on me.

"It's okay." I said to him, seeing him nod his head as Anguy lead me out of the cave. I didn't want to be separated from the two of them, they were my safety net and my peace of mind. But then again, I had no clue what was going to happen since they wanted me to leave since I was a Lady. Something brutal I'm guessing.

"Stay over here, lass." Anguy said aloud to me, leading me over to a small area away form the cave. I sat down at the small fire that was set, having me look up a him with wonder and confusion.

"Should I be worried with what you're going to do with him?" I asked him aloud as he got back up to his feet, looking back at the cave a grave look on his face.

"There are something things that even strong women such as you should see. I don't want you to have one more nightmare when you sleep." Anguy explained to me in a sincere tone, though I could tell he was bitter about the situation. I knew he was meaning to be well with me, he knew that Harrenhal was not pleasant to me, and the last thing he wanted me to go through was another nightmare. I nodded my head as he walked away back to the cave, having me wonder even more, what the future was going to hold for not only the Hound, but with Gendry, Arya and myself. The Hound was supposed to kill me, that much for certain. Why him, there personal guard to King Joffrey, why was he assigned to kill me? It made the mystery of my life according to the Lannsiters even more frightening and interesting at the same time.

* * *

People were coming out of the cave, having me watch them and see them say nothing. Something was wrong, very wrong, I could feel it when they had the look of both defeat and nonchalance. Something happened in the cave, but I said nothing as the men filed out and went back to their business. But there was no sign of Arya or Gendry, they didn't leave the cave. It made me more confused, having me see and hear nothing for awhile after the Brotherhood filed out and left the cave. There was silence once again, having me stand up and become hesitant before I walked over to the cave.

Where was Arya and Gendry? Why were they still there when the others left? What happened to The Hound? Did they kill him? I had no clue. But as I walked into the mouth of the cave and down the small walkway into the bigger room, I saw the one person that I needed to see: Arya. I smiled, but I saw that she was almost running away from something with tears in her eyes, real tears. For so long she was trying to be strong about what was going on around her, and I could see she was coming from something that broke her heart.

"Arya?" I asked her aloud, seeing her stop in her tracks and look up at me, her fresh tears on her small cheeks. I rushed over to her, seeing her look down at the floor and shake from the tears.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I asked her aloud, looking at her body to make sure she wasn't harmed from anything. But she said nothing as I stared back at her eyes, seeing them downcast. Something really shook her and I felt as though I wanted to find whoever or whatever did this to her, load my arrow, and kill. She was close to me now. But she finally looked at me with her big gray eyes.

"He means to leave us." She said in a soft, broken tone, having me look at her with confusion. it took me a moment to know who she meant, having me feel my heart dropping to the floor and my breath no longer in my lungs.

"Gendry." I said it like a statement more than a question.

"He's staying on with the Brotherhood as their Smithy." She said in a bitter tone, almost filled with raw hate, "He called them a family, saying he had no family!" At this point, I saw more tears on her face as she was trying to calm herself. I felt betrayed at that point too, since I thought Gendry would want to come to either Winterfell or Thedra Ascent for a new life. Did he not know his impact in our lives?

"How could he do this?!" She aloud in almost a shout, but I watched her as she looked over her shoulder at the direction of where she was running from. I looked as well, thinking that he was there. I moved away from her and walked over to finding him, feeling the hate towards him coming over me and making me want to punch and smack him for what he did to not only Arya, but to me. Arya said nothing as I walked away from her, having me feel as though she kept walking to be alone.

I turned the curve, seeing him sitting on a stool with armor on his lap. But he wasn't doing anything, not working on the metal with his hands. No, he was looking at the ground what looked like a blank face. He must of felt bad, good. I wanted him to feel bad for what he did to Arya, to make her cry. But as I stopped a bit away from and saw him look at me, his sitting stance straightened up as he saw me. He even shot up from the stool, the metal crashing to the floor as he faced me with a desperate face.

"Nora—"he started, walking towards me, but I shook my head.

"How could you." He stopped when I said it to him, my hands fisting my dress at my sides as I glared at him. He saw my stare, heard my voice, and I saw the look of defeat and pain in his eyes.

"How could you even think of staying here, when you know full well where we are trying to go." I said to him in a low tone, almost like a threat. He sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back at me.

"You don't understand what is going on with—"He started but I stopped him again.

"Oh I think I do." I yelled now, seeing him shake in his spot as he looked at me with sadness, "You are going to leave us when we are going back to our homes?! You could stay with us remember, be safe and have a new life? And after all we went through together, you're going to throw it away? Don't, don't you even dare."

"I have no choice, Nora. This is what I need." He argued with me.

"You've always had a choice. But we needed you!" I said to him in a desperate tone now, feeling tears in my own eyes as I said the next thing without realizing it:

"I need you."

He looked at me full then, seeing the pain in my eyes and then having me see his shoulders slump in defeat and pain. I hated him, at least I wanted to. He was going to be out of my life now, and that felt like a stab in the chest and right in my heart. He was so willing to leave me, and here I thought we could of had something together as more tun friends. But now I was looking like a fool, a foolish girl who fell in love with someone who never loved me back. Tears were on my cheeks now as I looked away from him and walked away, hearing him take a few steps towards me but stop from following me. I didn't want to look at him anymore, not that now I was fuming and still feeling my heart breaking over and over again on repeat.

I walked out into the cool night, out of the cave and clutching my cloak I was wearing close to my body. The fresh tears rolled down my cheeks onto my dress, though I was still crying over a stupid Blacksmith and his impact on my life. Where was I going to go now? There was really no need for happiness, since he was now leaving me and taking his happiness from him. Why was this so painful, since I knew that I should be strong for both myself and Arya. But Gendry, for some reason, was making things complicated for me now. Ever since I met him, he shifted things in my life and I hated it at that moment. I knew then, that I loved him. But he broke my heart.

I was too much in thought to feel something hitting me hard in the head, right over my eye and having me fall to the floor, darkness flooding me and having me hear nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

My head felt heavy, far too heavy, not to mention that it was hurting so bad since something hit me to knock me out. I had no knowledge of where I was, since I felt my hands were tied behind my back and my chest was hurting for no reason. I remember waking up, seeing things sideways and feeling hay underneath me. My hands were tied, the raw material of the rope was rubbing into my skin to the point of making me bleed, and seeing myself on a cart going somewhere, the dull sound of the wagon filling my ears, along with horses and the sound of armor. Where was I?

"Where is the Red Woman?" I heard above me, having me try to look up to see who was talking but my head was far too heavy to move at all. Everything was hurting on my body, it felt like someone dragged me through rocks since my bones were hurting and I felt bruises on my neck and back.

"She's getting the boy. The Brotherhood made a deal with her." Another voice replied as I felt my eyes close once more, I was far too tired and weak to try and move as I felt more sleep come over me.

"Are you sure we got the right one?"

"Positive. The Red Woman said she's the one they are looking for."

Darkness once again engulfed me.

* * *

I woke up once more, feeling myself being shaken awake and blinking a few times before I was pulled to my feet. Automaticly a gag was around my mouth and head to stop me from speaking. My hood was thrown over my neck, having me realize that my bow and sheath of arrows were taken. My legs were sore from laying down for so long, having me wince in pain as I looked around to see where I was. I was in one of the cargo rooms of a ship, feeling the sway of the ship move back and forth on the sea we were on. Whomever was holding me, a gird of some sort, was looking down at me and making sure I was wide away. But I looked on his tunic or armor to see where I was, at least have some kind of hint at to what was going on. I then saw that there was a stag on his armor.

Stag. He was working for the Baratheons. I was in Baratheon territory.

He pulled me up to the top deck of the ship, having me squint from the brightness. Once my eyes were back to normal, I was in awe at to where I was. I saws huge castle in front of me, the high stone walls made me feel as though this place, compared to Thedra Ascent and even Winterfell, has been around for thousands of years. The ancient feel of the crumbling stones and the crooked towers had me see that this castle had it's time of damage and pain. It made me look in both awe and fear, since I was dragged off the ship with this soldier, two more were with me now as we walked along the beach towards the castle. I was trying to think, back before I woke up on that ship, I had to remember what happened to me and why I was there? I did nothing wrong, at least that's what I had implanted in my mind. But that was no matter, since I was being dragged into the dungeons.

I saw nothing but darkness around me, a few lights here and there from the torches and I could smell the stench of the jail cells. I walked with the soldier, seeing him point to another one whom opened a cell for me. Once inside and shoved to sit up against the wall, I felt him undo the top behind my back and released me. As soon as I took ogg the gag, the doors were closed and I was alone in the cell. Without hesitation I crawled to the cell, reaching my hand through the bars at the soldiers who were walking away.

"Please! What did I do? Where am I?!" I called out, hearing my voice ring in the dungeons. But they left me there, having me sigh and lean my head against the bars in defeat. This was all too new for me, I having no idea what was going on and where I was. There was a time when I had hope in my life, hope that I would be safe at home and nothing bad would ever happen to me again. But now, now it was gone. I had nothing else to look forward to at this point. I was bruised and battered, I had no weapons now since they were taken from me, and I lost my friends. No Arya, and No Gendry.

No Gendry.

That pained my heart even more No matter how much I hated him and wanted to be mad at him, I couldn't. He had some sort of hold over me, whether it was from his protective and kind nature towards me, or the fact that we were growing close together from the first moment we met, I finally knew that I would never see him again, and it felt as if I was dying and no longer breathing, I clutched the bar in front of me, my bruised and bloody wrists were shining in the light from the torches in the dungeons and I had no reason left to live, not yet.

"Girl." Someone called from the dungeons, having me go silent as I looked around the dimmed dungeon. I saw nothing at first, then seeing someone look at me through his own bars of his own cell, a couple of feet away from me on my left.

"Sir." I said aloud, trying to find my voice once more, "Where am I? Please, I don't know where I am." I felt like being polite in this kind of situation would be better than being bitter, and I saw him watch me intently as we made eye contact. He was older, much older, with aging in his face and beard.

"You're at Dragonstone, home to Stannis Baratheon." He replied to me, almost as if he was reciting it to a court of some kind. I looked at him with confusion, seeing him eye me up and down, "Where are you from?"

"Thedra Ascent." I replied back to him, seeing him get up on his knees to face me and brace his own cell bars. I noticed something off in his hand, the fingers seemed shorter than usual.

"I know of that place." He said to me, his voice was smooth yet rough at the same time, which left me confused, he didn't sound like a lowborn. He sounded like he had authority before he was in a cell, "Close to Winterfell if I recall correctly. So you're a bit aways from home aren't you?"

I sighed and leaned against the bars, resting my head against them and seeing my hair cascade over the bars, having me notice that my hair was grown a bit since Gaila cut it. My hair was almost back to it's original length now, but my fingers tapped against the bars.

"I have been home in awhile. I was traveling with companions from King's Landing." I explained to him in a sorrowful manner.

"Why were you coming from there?" He asked me aloud in wonder, having me look over at him and see his genuine interest in why I was there.

"I was in trouble." I replied back in a shrug, "It's funny, trouble seemed to have followed me ever since I took one step in Flea Bottom."

"Flea Bottom." The prisoner said aloud to make sure he was saying it right, well to me that's what I thought.

"I was there to make dresses for…..for the Stark Family." I had to pause, since saying their name was more of a mourning feeling than joyful one, "I had a friend who worked in Flea Botttom as a Dressmaker. she's been there for years and years—"

"Gaila." As soon as he said her name, I looked at him finally with shock in my eyes. He knew her? Him, of all people in the dungeons of some foreign castle in Westeros, he _knew _her? I sat up on my own knees as well, looking at him with anticipation.

"You know Gaila?" I asked him in shock.

"Knew is more of the term. She was the only Dressmaker in Flea Bottom, the only decent one to be fair. I lived there in Flea Bottom when I was a lad, met her when we were young and was friends with her before I left the place." The prisoner explained to me, dozing off with his own memories then looking back at me with his determination present again, 'How do you know her?"

"She's friends with my master, I've known her since I was a little girl. She looked after me while I was in King's Landing, and helped me escape." I explained to him.

"Escape? Why did you have to escape?"

"That's the thing: I don't know. Apparently Queen Cersei wanted me dead, along with the Stark family after King Robert died. I didn't do anything wrong..I didn't….." I started crying again, because it was all booming far too much for me to handle. I had to cover my mouth from the cries bend heard and echoed in the dark dungeon.

"Oh dear….hush now child…it's alright." The man tried to sooth, but I was still crying for another moment or two. I sniffed, wiping the tears from my eyes with my dress sleeve and moved the hair from my face with was now sticky with tears.

"Tell me, what's your name?" He asked me, as if he was trying to make me feel better and get my mind back at ease. I sniffed once more, placing my face in the light so he can see me better.

"Nora." I replied back to him, seeing him watch me. As soon as I said my name, something shifted in his stance, as if his spine went straight and his eyes went wide. It was as if he as seeing a Ghost, or some kind of creature and he said nothing. But there was only pure shock on his face. I was about to ask him his name, since he was nothing but helpful for me in this situation, but I heard soldiers coming into the dungeon and I was silent. One of them opened the door to the man's cell, having me see him get up and walk up reluntantly and look at the soldier with questions in his eyes.

"Lord Stannis wishes to speak to you." The solider said to him, shoving him alone to the middle of the room and having me see the man look down at me from my spot in the cell. He smiled at me, nodding his head at me with acknowledgment.

"I'm Davos Seaworth. It's nice to meet you child."

* * *

I didn't know how long it has been since Davos was taken to see Lord Stannnis, but I knew now that it was dark outside, so it gave me some time to sit here, since I could to do was to think. Think about what it would of been like for me if I would of said "no" to Eddard Stark and his proposition. What if Sophia went in my place? Would she of been in the same position as I am in now, sitting in a cell for doing absolutely nothing?

I head someone opening cell doors and closing them, the very cells that were next to mine on my right, but I didn't get up. I was far too tired, and by that point I didn't care who it was, even if it was Davos, to get up and see who it was. As soon as the soldiers left again, I heard nothing at first, having me think that whomever they brought back was now dead. I pulled my knees to my chest and rests my chin there, my mind going off again on it's own daydmreaning scenario when I heard it.

I then heard it. I heard _him_.

"Seven Hells…" I perked up. I knew that voice. Was this some kind of trick or dream? I panicked, reached down to touch the straw underneath me to know that it was real. That voice, the same voice that plaugued my mind since I was taken from the Brotherhood. But it had to be real didn't it?

"Gendry." I said in low but worried tone, thinking that I was dreaming once more and hearing his voice in my head. Sure it was soothing, but a brutal reminder that I was alone.

"Nora?" He said my voice, having me scramble to my knees and move to the wall behind me, hearing his voice on the other side, "Nora! Is that you?"

"Gendry!" I said in a panic, moving to the bars so I can try and see him. His voice was good enough for me, but to see his face, that would make me so happy. I saw nothing at first, hearing rustling around in the other cell on the other side of the stone wall, but then I saw a hand reach out from in-between the bars. Without hesitation, I grabbed his hand, feeling the calloused ridges in his palm and fingers. I smiled, tears in my eyes knowing that it _was _him, I knew it was since I've held his hand so many time. I was holding him like a death grip as I leaned against the bar as much as humanly possible.

"Nora, oh Seven Hells….how did you end up here?" He asked me, his voice was urgent and was ringing in the dungeons walls.

"I don't know. One minute I left that cave after seeing you and the next I was on the ship that came here!" I replied to him in a sigh of relief.

"I was on that ship." He said aloud, having me loose my breath, "Nora, your wrists! What happened?" I looked at my wrist, seeing it crimson from the blood and the cut.

"The rope they tied me with." I explained to him, hearing him take in a breath as if it was painful to see.

"How where you on the ship?" I asked him aloud, "Why are _you _here? I thought you were with the Brotherhood Without Banners?" I didn't understand, and it left me confused. I heard nothing at first, but he spoke up once more less urgent and concerned and more low and sad.

"They sold me." I said nothing as he said it aloud, "The Red woman bought me and brought me here." I felt distant from him then, so I squeezed his hand in my own to show that I was still there and listening. He sighed from his cell, the sigh sounded like defeat or failure in my ears.

"What did they do to you?" I asked in a low tone, having me fear the worst. Once again, he said nothing at first, having me worry that it was something serious.

"Gendry." I said his name in encouragement.

"I'm sorry." He said in a lower tone for us to hear, having me freeze in my spot and not say a word.

"I'm sorry, sorry for choosing them over Arya and you. I thought I was making the right decision for me…but I was wrong." He sounded so defeated and sad from confessing to me that he made that mistake. I felt horrid then, all of those times that I thought ill of him and hated him. I shook my head, knowing he wouldn't see as I tried to find the right words to tell him otherwise.

"It's okay." I merely replied, not thinking of anything else.

"No it's not, Nora. Look, I know I'm stubborn and a idiot at times, but what you said to me…back in that cave…that made me realize what I was giving up." He explained to me with determination in his tone, "I never had a lot in life, not even a family. Arya wanted to be my family, but I knew that it wouldn't be right since she would be Milday. I was a fool, Nora, a fool to let that in the way. All it took was seeing you…seeing what I did to you and watching you cry to make me know that I was a disappointment and failure." I immediately placed my other hand on top of his that was still holding my own, The bloody crimson wrist and my dirty, stained hands held his one for dear life as I leaned my head against the stone hall, thinking that I would be closer to him.

"You are not a failure, Gendry." I said to him aloud, my voice was breaking because of my heart breaking _for _him now, not _because _of him, "Stubborn, yes. A fool, maybe, but you have not one bit of failure in you. I was the fool who yelled at you and made you feel this way, since it was your choice with what you wanted to do. I'm sorry for yelling at you." There was nothing then for a moment of two, just the two of us holding hands between the stalls and hearing each other's breathing. How we both ended up here in cells, really contemplating if we are going to wake up in the morning or die in our sleep. I was just glad, beyond glad, that I was no longer alone in this. I then felt him stroke my skin with his thumb, a gentle rhythm and soothing as well, as if he was trying to take away my pain.

"Did you mean what you said, when you yelled at me?" He asked me aloud then, his voice was now softer and less sorrowful.

"When I said what?" I asked him aloud in a whisper.

"When you said you needed me." His voice sounded very light then, as if he was hoping it was true. Was it? Did I say it in the heat of the moment of anger and hate with him? Or was it all true, how I needed him in my line of sight constantly or his voice in my ears, even feel his skin against mine when we would walk together? I could no longer kid myself as I answered him, a small smile on my face.

"Yes." I replied aloud, having it feel like a weight was lifted off of me now that I said it aloud in the open. If it was any other time, I would be afraid to say it to him, going back to the girlish part of me that would be too shy to voice it outside of my head. But this was different, merely because I had no clue if we were going to get out of here in once piece. So I might as well tell him…in a sense…what I was feeling.

"I need you too." He said to me, having me feel my heart stop beating as he said it aloud, not broken or scared, but bold and true, "I didn't realize that I needed you too until you left the cave. I went out to find you..but you were gone."

"Gone." I said aloud, repeating it, just as Davos did with me hours before.

"We searched for you everywhere. Anguy thought you were killed and taken by poachers…..or he even thought they….they were going to." I felt and heard him getting worked up about it, having me squeeze his hand again.

"Shhh." I hushed him hearing his voice break once more.

"I thought you were dead, Nora." He croaked, "I really thought they killed you and took you away from us. It killed me that we couldn't find you, killed both me and Arya." I cringed as he mentioned Arya. Was she just as broken when they thought I was dead? She must of been? I could imagine Gendry holding her back as she kicked and fought with tears in her eyes. It sounded like her, something she would do.

"I'm glad we're here." I said aloud in a light tone, though it cracked because I was on the brink of tears again.

"How could you say that?" He asked me aloud in disbelief. I had to smile when he said this.

"Well, better us to be here together and die then to be how where else alone and afraid." I explained to him.

"You're not afraid?" He asked me aloud in wonder, having my smile widen slightly.

"Not anymore." I confessed, thinking that he must of been smiling at that point.

"Nora?" He asked me aloud, having me perk up a bit when he said my name.

"Hhmm?" I said aloud.

"You're my family." Once he said it, my heart was no longer broken and it was no long bleeding in betrayal or pain. He sounded so sincerer, so gentle when he said it, and almost like a declaration as well, "And I won't ever leave you again, okay?" I only squeezed his hand in reply, feeling as though there were no proper words to say what I wanted. But I had to say something, anything.

"Okay." I said back to him, feeling him squeeze my hand and my breathing loosing me. It made me think back to when we were with the Brotherhood Without Banners, who it all unfolded and what took place. I then remembered what happened before this while thing went to shit: the moment in the cave with The Hound.

"Gendry." I said aloud, "What happened to the Hound?"

"He was accused of murder, so he had to fight someone to the death because of it: trail by combat." He replied to me, his voice was back to being gruff once more.

"Did he die?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that it was true that he died. He was the one who was sent to kill me, King Joffrey must of sent him, if not his mother. But I heard nothing at first from Gendry, having me think go the worst.

"He got to go free."

* * *

"Nora." I heard in fort of me, having me blink once more and wake from sleeping in my cell. But I saw Gendry looking over me, wearing a cloak and a determined look on his face. Wait, how did he get into my cell? I looked at him with confusion as someone was behind him holding a torch and another cloak in his arm. Gendry gently grabbed my hands, pulling my up and facing him. I saw his blue eyes again, how blue they were in the darkness of the dungeon. He looked a little cleaned up, no more grime on his face that I was used to, but his shaggy black hair a bit longer now.

"What's going on?" I asked him aloud as she scanned my face and eyes.

"We're getting out of here." he replied, taking my hand in his.

"But how…" I trailed off, seeing the man behind him with the torch and cloak, showing me a kind smile. I knew who it was: Davos. How did this happen?

"No time to explain, Nora. You must come now if you two wanna live." He said to me, handing me the cloak gently and having me get it on. Gendry then took my hand in his, walking with me behind Davos. Gendyr looked over at me as we walked out of the dungeons in the moon light, looking shocked and concerned.

"Your head." He said to me, his voice was concerned as I reach up to feel the dry blood and gash on my head. I winced, it was still tender, but Davos look back at the both of us.

"Hide yourselves." He explained to the both of us, Gendry and I shooting the hoods over our heads and shielding us. WE walked behind him as he lead us away from the castle. I looked back once more, seeing it was somewhat lit and silent. It made me cringe as we walked, knowing that I was no going back.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked Davos aloud.

"Because I know what they want to do to the both of you, and I can't sit by knowing that I can prevent you two from death." Davos explained, gruff in his voice as we walking on the shore of the beach, having me hear the waves calmly sitting the dirt and sand. I was about to ask another question, but I was cut short when we reached a small row boat on the beach. Davos had a sack in his hand, throwing it in the boat as he looked back at the both of us.

"Aim for that star, don't stop. There's bread and water, go light on it. " He explained to us, pushing the boat out a bit into the water and then leading me to the boat, helping me in and having me sit on the bench, "If you finish it off, not mater how thirsty you get, don't drink the sea water."

"We know not to drink sea water." Gendry told him as he took off his cloak, throwing it in the boat.

"Row a full day and night, and you'll reach Rook's Rest. You'll wanna stop there, don't. She'll find you." Davos said to the both of us, but the last bit to Gendry. I looked at him with confusion: who was _she_? The Red Priest that was mentioned before when I was taken? Why was she a threat to Gendry?

"Where should we go?" I asked him aloud in wonder, seeing him look over at me.

"Keep the course on your left side, until you reach King's Landing. I advise you both to get there, go to Flea Bottom, and find your friend Gaila. She'll help you." He explained to me.

"Gold Cloak are looking for us." Gendry reminded him.

"They've been looking for me for twenty years. Do they know your faces?" Davos asked him, the both of us shaking our heads.

"No." We both replied at the same time.

"I'd be more worried about the Red Woman." Davos said in reply, Gendry hopping into the boat next to me and grabbing the oars. But the way he got inside the boat, it made it look like a boat was foreign to Gendry, even Davos looked at him with a hesitant face.

"Have you ever been in a boat before?" He asked with confusion and amusement.

"No." Gendry merely replied.

"Do you know how to swim?" Davo asked with a bit of hope in his voice. I looked at Gendry as well, the one thing I did not know about him. But Gendry shook his head.

"No." he said, as if it was nothing as he held the oars in both of his hands. I looked at Davos, seeing him look at me for some support.

"I know how to swim." I said to him in a nod of my head. Gendry started rowing, having me feel the boat push us farther and farther away from the beach and into the open water, away from despair and death and towards hope. Davos stood, knee deep in the water and watched as we were slipping away from harm.

"Why are you doing this?" Gendry asked aloud as he rowed, thinking the same thing I was. Why would be risk his own risk for two people he had no allegiance with? We were prisoners, practically nothing in the world of Westeros, yet he was kind enough to get us out of harms way. I watched the castle looking less dim and less threatening as we venture out into a new adventure and new risk, hearing Davos talk back to us his answer.

"Because it's right, and I'm a slow learner."


	21. Chapter 21

All we saw was the sea that night, Gendry rowing and rowing and taking back to the place where it all started, and at that point it was far better than being in the dungeons. This was better, I had to remind myself over and over. This was better than being at the unmerciful hands of Stannis Baratheon and the Red Woman, whoever she was. We were going to find Gaila and get our bearings, and then leave King's Landing once more and head back to Thedra Ascent. It seemed like a logical plan for the both of us, since we are convinced Arya would try and find me there. It was the best place for us to get to at this point, and Gendry as right: none of the Gold Cloaks knew either one of our faces.

It wasn't into the wee hours of the morning where I saw Gendry getting tired from rowing, his arms were getting weaker and he was struggling. Gently, I took the rows from his hands, seeing him look up at me as I smiled at him. The tined blue from the night sky that was mixing with the early morning washed over the both of us and the sea as I saw him shake his head, trying to not make me work at the boat.

"I'm fine." He said to me, but I head it in his voice: weariness. I eyes him cautiously, seeing him eye me back and then roll his shoulders back to ease his neck.

"Let me take it for a moment, I don't mind." I reassured him, "The last thing we need is for you to loose your arms." I wasn't going to argue with him about this, but his eyes were no longer on me, but on my wrists. As I rowed, my wrists were aching with every movement, but I had to push it to the back of my mind.

"You'll loose your wrists." He said in a statement, having me look down at them as well. It was another thing for me to wear as my sign that I survived: bruises and crimson wrists.

"It's nothing to worry about." I said to him as I rowed, seeing him stare at me and see that I was not in the mood to argue. He was learning that I as never one to argue with, I was just a stubborn as he was, even as much as Arya. it pained me, thinking of her then, seeing her face in my head and seeing her smile.

"Where do you think Arya is?" I asked him aloud in both wonder and fear. He was looking away from me now, out into the sea and making sure we were going the right way.

"Don't know. She's probably still with the Brotherwood Without Banners." He replied to me aloud.

"I hope so." I commented, moving my body with the rowing, "At least she'll be safe and they can take her to Riverrun." I paused then, eyeing Gendry from my spot in the boat. He was looking rather stiff, not just because of the rowing he endured, but something else was clouding his mind. His mind was elsewhere, on someone else. I knew who it was, and I wanted to know why.

"What happened to you with the Red Woman?" I asked him aloud, seeing him look in my direction but not in my eyes. He was thinking hard, his bitter face was back and it made me worry.

"She tricked me." He merely replied.

"How?" I pushed. He said nothing once again. So I stopped rowing the boat, having us sit on the ocean as I wanted to get this out in the open. Someone clearly happened, and it was bothering him to the point of him being stubborn once more with me. If he wants to be stubborn I can play the same game with him too.

"How Gendry?" I pushed again, seeing him sigh and rub his blue orbs, he finally turned to face me, seeing the worn look on his face because of whatever was on his mind.

"She told me about my lineage." he explained to me, trying to use the right words but they still felt foreign to him, "Where I came from and who my father was."

"Who is he?" I asked him. He never talked about his family or who his parents were. Not once. I doubt he wanted to at any time we were together, since he already hated the fact that he was Bastard. I watch him stare at me, dead on, showing me that what he was about to tell me.

"King Robert Baratheon." I was floor when he told me, but there was no sign in his voice that it was a folly or joke. It made me think back, to why he was there in the dungeons in the first place, and why he was being chased around my Gold Cloaks. They were trying to find him when we were together in Flea Button, find him and…kill him? I thought about this some more as he talked on.

"She told me that I was his Bastard son and that I had King's Blood in me because of it." He went on, then looking more foolish then with the next piece of information, "She then….seduced me." I saw him look down at his own hands, having me see that it was doing to him. The women seducing him, tricking him into love. Even though I felt jealousy come over me for her to do that to thing, to my dear friend and affectionate companion, I didn't want to show it. Gendry needed my attention just he just confessed to me that his father was the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.

"She tried to take my blood with leeches, having me fooled for a mere moment that she…." He stopped talking, having me reach out to touch his hands that were crushing the slap of wood we were sitting on. As soon as I touched his skin, his somewhat froze and look at our joined skin.

"Stop." I said to him, seeing him blink a few times, "This was out of your own control. You're alive now, Gendry. We are going to get away from her, away from that place, and somewhat find a way to my home….our home if you wish." He looked up at me, his eye were almost in the brink of tears then. I would of been in the same situation as he if it was me. Being storing for so long, having one mindset after weeks and weeks of traveling, not knowing who to trust or where you'll go, you can only take so much before you break. And just hearing the news of where you came from, how you came to be, and then being almost killed because of it, that could kill a man from the inside out. Gendry was slowly breaking, but he was strong enough to continue to live.

"I would like that." he murmured to me, having me smile and nod my head. He accepted his place at my side as my friend and companion, and now he accepted that he will come with me to Thedra Ascent. It was making me feel so much better, given the circumstance that we were in. I then saw him look down at my wrists, sighing and then moving to the sack Davos gave us with the rest of our bread and water.

"What are you doing?" I asked him aloud as he grabbed the top of the sack, ripping it and making two long pieces of the cloth.

"You're going going to get a infection from those." He replied, going to one of my wrists and wrapping it carefully with the cloth, "We can get you medicine from Gaila when we get to Flea Bottom. How does Davos know her anyways?"

"They were friends years ago when he lived there." I explained as he wrapped the other wrist carefully and with a determined look on his face, as if he was working on another sword at his forge, "Do you think we'll find her?"

"Let's hope so. If I know Gaila, she wouldn't be getting out of unless she was either forced to she died." Gendry explained to me, shifting his foot that was against the sack and we heard a loud noise from it: from something heavy. We both paused, looking at the sack. Something else was in the sack, and neither one of us touched it since we left the beach from Davos. I raised a eyebrow as I reached down. Grabbing it, I felt a huge amount of weight, well more than bread and water should it.

"What in Seven Hells." I said in a grunt, placing it in my lap as Gendry opened it. He reached in, having me see him shift stuff over. He pulled out then a bag of silver, having me look at him in awe and then another object, something that both brought me joy and confusion.

My dagger, the same one Gendry made for me in Harrenhal.

"How did he get this?" I asked aloud as I took the dagger from his hands as he counted the silver stags in the pouch.

"They must of took it from you while they kidnapped you. Davos might of snuck it in when he got us from the dungeons." Gendry said aloud in a shrug of shoulders, looking at all of the coins in his hands. I looked over his shoulder as well, seeing a vast amount, too much for someone like Davos to give us.

"How much is that?" Gendry asked me aloud.

"Enough to get us some medicine and food when we hit Flea Bottom." I explained to him as he shoved the money back in the pouch, "We need to get there and get our bearings." I finally looked up at him seeing him holding the pouch in his hands as I grabbed the oars once more, getting ready to row once more.

"We're gonna make it, Gendry." I said to him in a bold tone, having me watch me as I started up with the rowing once more. He knew what I meant, it wasn't just us making it to Flea Bottom and surviving the sea, it was us getting our lives back to together in once piece. It was us finding our place in this world of sadness and grief, to make it into something worth fighting for with every ounce of our lives. Other would see this as the end of their rope, the end of all things, but I saw it was only another obstacle that was keeping me from the rest of my life. I had to keep that in mind, not just for my sake but of his as well. He went through too much already, and I was willing to carry us both. Davos gave us hope by helping us escape and giving us money and a weapon. But I knew he gave me us than that when it came to hope, he gave us hope by seeing that we weren't going to die back there, we weren't ready to die yet. Gendry reply to my comment gave me more adrenaline:

"I know we wll."

* * *

We reached King's Landing in one of the ports that lead into the city, having the both of us get our cloaks on, desert the boat and take the pouch of money, leaving the sake that only had one crumb of bread left and no water. Thankfully we made it without starving to death and bend dehydrated, and now we were on a mission to find Flea Bottom and find Gaila. Gendry grew up there, so he led the way and I stayed right behind him, dagger under my cloak and close to my hand in case we were to have some trouble.

We were winding through the streets, which were a lot more crowded now than usual. Something was up in the Capital, but I said nothing as Gendry kept his vice grip on my hand tight and we weaved in and out of the streets. No one stopped us at all, which was what we needed, but eveytime a Gold Cloak walked by I felt as though I was going to be seen then. None of them made eye contact with us, thank the Old and New Gods.

We were back in Flea Button once again, having me see the familiar vendors and breathe in the familiar stench of the poor as we walked on the streets, looking around and seeing the vendors and how they looked. Skinner, more fragile and angrier as we passed each little place. It worried me.

"They're starving." I whispered to Gendry as we turned a corner.

"King Joffrey's doing it I suppose." Gendry said back to me.

"But why?" I asked in confusion. It didn't feel right, seeing the bones on the vendors and thinking that if they made one more move they would fall over dead. Memories of being here weeks if not months ago came to be like a flood: meeting Brennon for the first time, the hot nights and the cool winds from the sea, seeing Gaila again after all of those years, and meeting Gendry as he saved me from being harassed. It was all history now, and we were on a mission.

"Here." Gendry said aloud, having me face the same vendor shop that I did before: Gaila's shop. We both entered, seeing nothing and hearing nothing at first. It was dark, the covers were over the shop were back into darkness once more. I breathed in the smell of the materials and the scents she would use when she would work, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Gaila?" I asked aloud a hushed tone, having me look around myself and see her favorite stool she would use, with a piece of fabric on top and a needling pointing out of the top. She must be here, and as I faced Gendry once more to see what we should do, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, seeing a fragile old woman who was shorter than me looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

Gaila.

She was even more frail, skinnier than before and looked like she went through rough times herself. I was so nervous to even look at her, as if she was sickly and was on the verge of death. I shoved my hood down, having her see me and start weeping in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me close to her as I looked back at Gendry for some kind of help. He was looking out the curtain in case we were followed, throwing down his hood as well as I was still holding a weeping Gaila. When she pulled away, I saw her elderly eyes look up at me and there was pure horror in her eyes.

"You two can't be here." She said aloud, having me freeze and Gendry as well. We both looked at her with confusion as she stared intently at me.

"You're not safe."

* * *

As she was mending my wrists with new clothes and medicine, I explained to Gaila all that happened to me since we led there months before: being captured and taken to Harrenhal, then escaping and running into the Brotherhood Without Banners, and lastly, how we both ended up at Dragonstone and was freed by her old friend Davos. I saw her eyes brightened when we mentioned him, hearing her tell me a brief history with him and how they were companions. So what he said was true: they were allies.

She explained to me all that that happened: Sansa Stark was still alive and was betrothed to Joffrey, but a riot was in the streets and the poor of the city almost killed them both. Thankfully she survived and her engagement to him was broken, since he was now going to marry another women from another Great House: House Tyrell. Sansa, however, had to marry Triyion Lannister by force from Tywin, Tyrion's father and the Hand of the King. It was not looking bright for Sansa after all, though Gaila reassured me that she was safer with Tryion, whom respected her and wanted her safe and out of harms way, and she would of been with Joffrey who was a monster.

"What about Robb Stark, have you heard from him?" I asked her with wonder. I saw her eye me, shifting a bit in her seat and showing me that what I was about to hear was not going to be pretty.

"The civil war that he started with the Lannisters….It need in tragedy." She explained to me patting my hands in her as if she was trying to soothe me, "He was killed by the Frey family, both him and his betrothed who was with child." I froze, feeling as though my heart broke into a thousand pieces. He fought for his family, and now he and his love, along with their child were dead.

"Him and his mother, Lady Stark, fell to the hands of the Freys." I tried to hide the sob that wanted to come out. Lady Stark as well? She had to die from what happened? She was too kind, too kind and protective of her children, so she must of been helping Robb. The both of them were now gone, and it felt as though the Stark family was now in shambles. There were only four left: Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. The children, without parents, were still alive, at least I hoped.

"But now is not a time for you to be here. Everyone things you're dead." Gaila explained to me, "People are looking for you, both Gold Cloaks and members of the Baratheon guard." I eyed her then, seeing that she knew something about me.

"Why?" I asked her in a low tone, seeing her look away from me. I pulled at her hands, getting her to focus back on me.

"Why am I a target Gaila?" I asked her, raising my voice slightly.

"It's not my place." She replied, having me sigh in frustration as I shot up from the stool and threw off my cloak in anger.

"You know something, Gaila. In fact, everyone but me knows something about my past and where I came from. It's because of who I really am that I am being hunted. Queen Cersei knows, Davos knows, and even Stannis Baratheon knows who I really am and I want to know now, who am I?!" I asked her in a booming tone, seeing Gendry look at her as well with question in his own eyes. He might of became a target now that we knew who his father was, but I was a target this whole time.

"Gaila." I said in almost a mourning tone, seeing her struggle with herself from my outburst, "Ever since I left King's Landing, people have been trying to kill me. I haven't done anything wrong, and I need to know why."

"It's not what you did." Gaila said aloud, having both Gendry and I look at her in a surprised way, "But it's who your parents were, where you are from." I said nothing, seeing her stare at me intently and then say the one thing that would shatter my world around me.

"You are Nora Stark, Eddard and Catelyn Stark's firstborn daughter from Winterfell."


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up from another dream, it was of me in the middle of the woods, alone and searching for something. But I wasn't high up on a ground, not like a human. I was low to the ground, my vision somewhat intensified and heightened, as if I was a animal. I walked over to a river that was close by, looking down but seeing a wolf look back at me. The animal cocked her head to the side, having me peer closer to see who, or what I was

A Direwolf.

I was a daughter from Winterfell after all, and after Gaila told me, I almost collapsed to the floor in both mourning and in pain. After bathing in the back of the shop and getting food in my stomach, though the whole time I did this I was silent and still in shock, Gaila sat me down in her small room that had her bed, Gendry sitting to the side but still involved, and Gaila told me of my history:

"You were born alongside Robb, who was your twin brother. You both were the first children for Eddard and Catelyn, and they were blessed by the Old and New Gods that you two were healthy and strong babes. I worked in Winterfell for a time, far before Catelyn was with child with you, so when you were born, it was a celebration in all of Winterfell. But those in the South were not as pleased that you two were born out of love.

"Robert Baratheon was happy of course, seeing his friend become a father to both a son and a daughter. It was his wife, Queen Cersei, whom despised you from the moment you two were brought into the world. She was consumed with the hate she was living in, along with the jealousy of the love both your parents had, that she was willing to take both you and Robb away to see them mourn.

"When you and your brother were still so young, though old enough to walk, there was mass chaos one night in the Keep at Winterfell. A assassin was sent from the South to find you and Robb and kill you in your sleep." Gaila explained as she paused and took a breath, having me sit in wrapped attention as she continued, "Workers were found dead, showing suspicious attacks that lead to your father to find whomever did this. But it was too late for you and Robb. You both were taken from the castle and were deep in Wolfswood, the assassin was going to kill you there and take your body back to Queen Cersei as proof. But you were sparred by one of the guards from Winterfell, a young guard whom was new to the force and followed the assassin. The man hid you in the bushes of the woods, thinking that you would not be found as he was going to kill Robb first. He captured the masked man before he would kill your brother."

"What happened to him?" Gendry asked from his spot next to the door, his eyes showing interest as I was drinking it all in front my spot, still silent.

"He was taken back to Wintefell, along with Robb. But they could not find Nora. Within that same night, you were discovered by a guard from Thedra Ascent and taken there." Gaila said aloud, looking from him to me and having me nod my head slowly as this was somewhat making sense.

"Which is why I grew up there." I said aloud, finally speaking after being silent for so long.

"So, what happened with the Starks and the assassin?" Gendry, trying to learn some more. I saw him look at me with sadness in his eyes own, and I knew that he was asking the question for me, since this was all too much for me to drink in,

"The assassin was taken to Eddard and Catelyn, and confessed that he killed you. There was mourning in the North, and words of your death even reached the South and East. Thedra Ascent mourned with Winterfell, not knowing that you were alive in their realm. They were under the assumption that you were a Bastard child, or abandoned by your family because of poverty. Eddard sent him back to King's Landing as punishment, though Queen Cersei denied knowing who he was. He was killed, ordered by King Robert and that was the end of it.

"After the death of the assassin, I left and came here to King's Landing, finding no place for myself there. Your parents mourned for days and days, and still mourning, even after the birth of Sansa. They have never been the same since you were taken from them." I sighed, looking at my newly clothed wrists and feel tears hit my cheek, though I made no sound.

"There was talk, for years and years, here in the South, that you were still alive and not dead." I looked back up at Gaila, seeing her stare at me with a hard look.

"Did you know….when I came with Sophia when I was little…did you know who I was?" I asked her aloud in a hoarse tone.

"I had my suspicions, everyone who saw you did. You were the right age, with the Tully hair and Stark eyes, you are very convincing. But no one had the courage to voice it, thinking that it was a cruel trick and that you were surely dead and long gone." she explained to me, "But Queen Cersei, she never had the proof that you were dead. For years after the assassin was killed, she grew restless, the mere thought of you being alive was haunting her dreams and plaguing her mind. I knew that from the talk of the Gold Cloaks. She sent men and knights in the wild woods in the East and North near Winterfell to villages, in hopes to find a redheaded young girl with eyes as gray as the sea. If they were to have found you, they were ordered to bring you here to King's Landing and have you murdered in front of her." I drew in a breath, clutching my chest and feeling myself getting dizzy. She has wanted me dead from the moment I was born, but it made no sense, thinking that I was somewhat important to her.

"How long have you known this?" I asked her aloud in a low tone, no longer angry but confused.

"When Master Luwin discovered you as a toddler in Thedra Ascent." She answered me, "He was there on a visit and recognized you. He knew it was you, since he was the one you brought you in the world along with your brother. He couldn't tell your parents that you were alive, for that news will reach the South and Cersei would have you killed. No, he had to hide you and make sure you have a decent life away from all that was surrounding you. At that time you were with Sophia, so he told her and swore her to secrecy. He even paid a hefty amount of silver stags to Sophia, only to provide for you because you were so young." I cringed as she said this. Sophia knew, the whole time I was growing up, she knew who I was and failed to tell me. Sophia protected me.

"Sophia came to visit, right after you were here. She told me all she knew and made me swear as well." She informed me as well, "Nora, we had to keep it from you, because if word got out you were alive, there would of been war in Westeros."

"Why me?" I asked her aloud, seeing her pause and wait for me to find my voice, "Why did she want me dead?"

"Why does any powerful ruler want a enemy's house dead?" She asked aloud in a shrug, as if it was a stupid question on my part, "She never liked the Starks, she hated them because they had what she always wanted. She saw them as powerful, in which they were in their own right, and she wanted to take away any advantage of them overthrowing her and her family."

"She wanted to lessing the power by killing the children?" Gendry asked aloud, trying to follow along as well.

"The more Stark children that are alive, the more powerful the Stark name is in Westeros. It was harder for since Sansa was born, since her husband's allegiance to Eddard Stark grew immensely from the loss of a Stark Child. She no longer could do the same to Sansa as she did to you." Gaila said to the both of us. I then looked at her, dead panned in the face.

"But now Robb is dead…." I trailed off, my eyes going wide in knowledge of what was yet to come, "Sansa is technically the heir to WInterfell, and they think Arya is dead. That leaves….Bran and Rickon. They stayed at Winterfell when we came here, if we go there now and find them, maybe we can—"

"Nora." Gaila stopped me, having me look at her and see the sadness in her eyes once more. She patted my hands again, having me see that she was trying to be strong for me, from all that she told me.

"Winterfell has fallen."

* * *

After hearing all of this, my history and where I came from, I needed to be alone with my thoughts and sleep. Gendry was hesitant to leave me alone in the room, But Gaila reassured him that I would only be sleeping and nothing more. They both left me alone on Gaila's bed, having my head that was still spinning lull me to sleep and numbness. But I couldn't sleep, but with all the thoughts flooding my mind.

I was a Stark, and Robb was my twin. It made me have a ache in my heart, knowing that he was far gone now and no longer living because he was fighting for what he thought was his. And then I thought of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, my parents. They loved me, and still did, though they thought I was dead. How I wished I could of seen them, one more time before they were gone and dead. I wish I could of hugged them and let them know it was me. Yet I was there in their mists in Winterfell, seeing them and wishing that they were my own parents. They had no clue or certainty I was their real daughter, that killed it some more.

Lastly, I thought of the other Stark children. I met them all, they met me. It was better than not knowing them at all. I had moments with each of them, small moments of affection and respect. I even felt like I was part of their world, their family, without realizing that I was. I spend the most time with Arya, traveling with her and feel like her sister, when I was. We grew close day by day when we went North, and it was enough for me to know that she respected me as family.

I slept for hours that night, my body was worn from being in a dungeon and rowing a boat, I needed the rest. As I slept, I had the dream of the Direwolf, seeing the light brown color on the top and the white belly and paws, but the wolf had one gray eye and the other eye was piercing blue. I snapped awake from the dream, realizing that it was no nightmare, but just a dream.

The room was dimmed, having me see it was late in the day rather than the morning in which we came. I was on my side, facing the room with my back against the wall and a blanket draped over me. One of my hands was under my head as a pillow of some sort, but my other hand was occupied. It was being held by Gendry, who was also asleep in a chair against the wall and next to the door. His head towards me, head low and asleep. I saw peace on his peace, peace and safety as he rested there next to me, holding my hand and holding in a protective manner. It was as if he was afraid that I was going to leave him. How could I? He promised he would never leave me, and here he is.

I laid there, watching him sleep and having a small smile on my face. He could of left at any time, having me do this on my own, but he stayed with me. I was his family, and he was my own. It didn't to me that I was a Stark and I had a real family that was still alive and trying to survive on their own, I considered him my family since we stayed together throughout this whole journey. There had to have been times where we almost lost each other, but we never did. And I doubted we never will.

* * *

The next day was chaotic for us. Gendry and I were planning to grab all we needed before we left King's Landing. Gaila got each of us a couple of pairs of clothes, and she also gave me a pair of trousers, a tunic with a vest and a new cloak. She also had to cut my hair once more, the bangs had to be redone and she braided my hair from the top of my head down to my shoulders. I looked different than the girl I once was, and it had to be that way.

I gave Gendry a haircut, getting his hair cut shorter than it was throughout our journey. He preferred it short, since he would have to move his hair away from his eyes, and he didn't mind me doing it, which did give me butterflies myself. No matter how much I tried to hide it, I knew my feelings for him would come out one day and it would get me in trouble. Now his hair was short and stuck out in the front, having me satisfied with the look that he had now. Not that I didn't mind him before.

"I can get you two horses." Gaila explained to the both of us as we were waiting in the front room of her shop, "You take two of my packs with you to carry your clothes and your money. How much do you have?" I looked at the pouch Davos gave us from the boat, having me give it to her as Gendry looked out of the curtain and around the street. Gaila counted the money in her hand in a haste manner as I waited.

"There's something happening in the streets." Gendry said aloud, having me see him scan the outside world behind the curtain, "People are walking around with materials and meats."

"Today is the wedding of King Joffrey to his bride, the maiden from House Tyrell." Gaila replied to him as she counted the money at the same time. I saw him look in our direction, still holding the curtain in his hand tightly.

"5,000." She replied, looking up at me with confusion.

"1,000 came from the Starks because of the dresses." I explained to her as I saw her nod her head, "The rest was from Sophia when I left."

"Right." She replied, going into a small desk and pulling out her own pouch as well. She handed it to me, having me look at her with question.

"It's the rest of my money that I have saved away." She explained to me, having me shake my head and try to give it back to her.

"I can't take this, Gaila. This is all you have." I urged her to take it back. It was selfish for me to take it, but she shook her head and pointed to the pouch.

"The only thing I need now, in this lifetime, is to know that you are going to live and make it home. I have no need of money, I never did. I did have a need though of a good soul and mindset that you will remain alive for your family." she explained to me as I watched her intently. She was risking her life once more for me, and she had no intention of changing her mind. I simply nodded my hand as she transferred her money into my pouch, then looking over at Gendry.

"Go to Tobho's." She instructed him, "Get yourself a weapon, perhaps your hammer. If you two are going to make it back to the South and intend to live, you need a weapon." Gendry looked from her to me, waiting to see if I approved. I nodded at him, seeing him throw his cloak on and the hood over his head, moving out into the street and out of sight from me.

"And you." She said to me, having me look back at her, "I take it you learned a weapon from the Brotherhood Without Banners?"

"Brennon taught me how to shoot." I said to her, then feeling a bit of pain when I mentioned Brennon, still not knowing if he was alive.

"I can get you a bow and some arrow, you can make the rest yourself." Gaila said to me as I watched her move around the room like a mad woman, with the energy of a young woman again. She was on a mission, to get me out alive.

"Stick to the Kingsroad, and then branch out as soon as you reach the Croassroad Inn, take another way to your home." She said to me aloud, grabbing my pack and handing it to me.

"Which home?" I asked her aloud, seeing her eye me and pause her movement. She knew what I meant: Thedra Ascent or Winterfell. She was about to answer when Gendry came back with one sword, and his hammer as well. He snuck into the darkness as Gaila handed him a pack.

"Let's go." She said aloud as the three of us stood in her shop together, and I was about to leave her once more, this time for good.

We followed her to the edge of Flea Bottom, having me see a man with two horses talk to her and her handing him a handful of coins for the horses. He nodded at her and then handed each of us a horse. I hoped on my own, a bow with the sheath attached to my back. It was given to me by one of Gaila's friends a vendor who made weapons for the Gold Cloaks, but whom had no allegiance to the crown. This bow and arrow was knew, hand crafted for the best archers in the army, and thankfully I got to have one along with a sheath filled with arrows. It felt nice to be wearing their weaponry, though I hated them for what they did to my family.

"Stick to the road, don't stop until you reach _your _home." She emphasized that to me, having me nod my head and feel her kiss my hand with a sorrowful look on her face. This time, I knew it would be the last that I would see her, since she could be killed because of her aiding me and protecting me,

"I pray for the Old Gods and New that you will be able to live a long life." She said to me, then looking at Gendry as well, seeing him on his horse with the sword at his hip and the hammer attached to the saddle, "The same with you. You two are far too pure to be killed so young."

"I don't know how to thank you." I said to her, seeing her look back at me with a softer smile on her face.

"You don't need to dearie. Just get yourself out of here before anything happens to you, that's all I ask in return." She said to me in reassurance. I smiled at her, then kicking my horse to get her moving, Gendry doing the same, following behind me as I looked back at Gaila one last time. She nodded her head at me. I prayed that she would be safe, safe from bend harmed for helping me.

We went around the corner to the same opening and clearing where we started our journey with the caravan. We both walked through the archway that lead into the open countryside, having me take deep breath and had out into another attempt to get back home in one piece. But this time it was no mystery to why I was a target. I know now why I'm a target and where I am from. There was nothing that was in fact going to keep me away from where I wanted to go.

When we were down the road a bit, we started to hear something behind us at King's Landing, something unusual. We both stopped the horses and looked back, having me then hear a rhythmic sound that haunted the air and rung loud and clear.

"What does that mean?" I asked Gendry aloud, since he has grown up there. I saw something shift in his stare at the city, something not good.

"They're closing the city." he replied, kicking his horse and starting it up again. I did as well, the both of us started to trot down the road and not looking back. Something bad happened in the city, and I didn't want to know what it was. But I was glad I wasn't in there anymore, I was on my way back to my roots.

I was going back to the North.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey friends! I am here to tell you what is going on in my life!**

**I'm going to be busy for the next 3 months, which means that I will hardly have time to do the 3 chapters a day bit that I have been doing for the past couple of days. The reason I did this was to have a good story with plenty of story and chapters, but I PROMISE I will try to keep the story going throughout this summer. **

**I'm on a missionary team that is going to one church every week around Southern California and running the Vacation Bible School for the kids. Most of the time I'll be either busy or tired, but I will try to do a chapter every week whilst I'm out and about on my days off. **

**There will be a ending to this story, I promise. It'll just be slower, but it will have a good ending. Please review and let me know how I am doing, and spread this story along to your friends! **

** Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

It was soothing to be out on the road, away from anyone else that I should be afraid to trust. It was just Gendry and I together, and it was very simple how we went by day by day. Woke up, hunted for breakfast and rode for as long as we could, took a break here and there for the sake of the horses and then made camp for the night, sleeping near the fire we would make for the both of us. We would make time on the horses, since the last time we were on this road we had plenty of other people that would slow it down. With two people that were on a mission, it was simpler and faster.

Through most of the ride I was thinking about the Starks…my family. If only I knew who I was earlier, I could of helped them in come way, shape or form. I could of told them that I loved them all, I did. It was a different kind of love when I worked for them: a respectful love. They cared for me, having me wonder if they had some sort of clue as to who I was. All of those stares Lord and Lady Stark gave me, they must of thought that it was some kind of trick of their mind, seeing me and thinking that I was alive and their long lost daughter.

One of the nights that we made camp. I was sitting up and looking at the fire, no sleepy at all but Gendry went to bed. I didn't want to go to sleep, not yet, and I heard the horse move around behind me from being tied to the tree that we were close by to. This felt different from being with the caravan much different. Back then, I was with them for the sake of getting _somewhere_. But now, I knew where I needed to go. I was naive and scared then, but now I felt like I had a thick skin and a bolder heart.

Something stirred behind me, looking behind me over my shoulder. Gendry was asleep behind me, but he was shaking, facing me and looking as though he was in pain. He was having a nightmare, having me move my body around to face him and block him from the light of the fire. I gently placed my hand on his side, thinking that I should wake him and have him feel better.

"Gendry." I said his name softly, seeing him shake still and a cold sweat was on his face. This was killing me, seeing him have a nightmare. Was this what he saw when he looked over me? Seeing me shake, almost on the verge of tears, and having a cold sweat? I felt bad for him now for going through what I was in at that moment. He shook once more, waking up and blinking at a fast rate. I grabbed his hands in my own, feeling them to be cold and clammy and shaking still.

"You're okay," I said to him in a hushed tone, seeing him look up at me with wide blue eyes. His breathing was irractic, but it was calming down as he was holding my hand like a death grip.

"I had a dream….I was back at Dragonstone…..the Red Woman." He gasped out, having me shake my head.

"That's all it was: A dream." I said to him aloud, seeing him rub his eyes and draw out a shaky breath. It pained me seeing him like this, and I wished I could do something, anything, to make it all go away.

"Go back to sleep." I urged him, knowing the fire behind us was dying down. He shook his head in defiance.

"I don't want another nightmare." He said to me in almost a broken tone. Since Dragonstone, he was suffering both inside and out. I would be too if I was in his shoes, and I knew that I had to calm hime. So I pushed on his chest to lay down, seeing him lay back down on his cloak and see him watch me as I laid my cloak next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as I laid down, facing him and eyed him.

"Helping you sleep." I said to him, seeing him raise a eyebrow at me.

"I'm not following." He replied aloud, his voice was soft against the wind in the air.

"You have always been there next to me when I would have a dream or nightmare, and now I wanna do the same with you." I explained to him in a shrug, as if it was nothing. He watched me, having sure this was real and not a trick. I smiled at him, seeing him ease himself back on his side to face me, having me see the crystal blue eyes intensify from the fire behind me. It was clam now, between the both of us as we only breathed and listened to the trees moving with the night.

"Sleep, Gendry." I said to him in a calm command, seeing him not move until he closed his eyes once more, his hands were out in front of him as he was on his side. I saw them twitch on his cloak as I grabbed both of them, holding his hands between us and closing my eyes as well. I repeated something to him, something that soothed me once when we were on the road together with Hotpie and Arya. I breathed out before falling asleep, breathing out what he needed to hear.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

The next few days were of us trying to make as much ground as humanly possible. The same routine over and over, until we finally reached the Corssroads Inn after a week or so of traveling. I was glad that we would have a real place to stay for a nice or two, depending once we figure out what was next . The place was not as crowded as I remembered, but we had two royal families and guards with us as we rode in a turned in out horses, talking our weapons with us inside the crowded place. I could breath in the the food and the wine that was used there. We walked over to the front area, where a man was there washing down the table with a towel.

"We would like a room." I said to him, seeing him look down at the two of us, looking rather hesitant. We both looked like rough thieves, both in trousers and tunics and with dark cloaks and weapons. WE could be criminals, since we looked it. I was no longer in a dress, which seemed to be a mistake now that the man was eyeing me.

"We only have rooms with one bed, is that going to be a problem?" He asked aloud to the both of us. I looked over at Gendry, seeing him eye me and look hesitant before I looked back and answered for him.

"Not at all." I replied in a shrug Gendry might of been scared about it, but at that point I only wanted a bed to sleep on and not the dirt floor. The man nodded his head and folded his hands on the table, having me watch him analyze me.

"Weapons are left here in the font with me, and it's going to be 30 coins a night for you and your…" He trailed off, looking at Gendry who immediately jumped the gun.

"I'm her husband." I looked at him with shock in my eyes, though I tried to remain calm. Husband? What in Seven Hells? It didn't sound like something he would be interested in using as a cover.

"We're from the East, making our way to the North to see family." I explained, finding my voice once more as we looked at the man. I felt Gendry take my hand in his as he nodded his head and I pulled out the money from my pack on my shoulder. Counting out the coins carefully, he led us to out room, which did, as he said, have one big featherbed that would fit the both of us, along with a tub that had a barrier for privacy that was a wooden gate and a drawer. We both stood there awkwardly as the door closed behind us, having me feel a bit naked without my bow and sheath of arrows. We took off our packs, saying nothing for a moment before Gendry looked over at me.

"I'll let you bathe first." He said to me in s small tone, having me watch him move over to the bed and sit there, looking in his pack. Ever since we called each other husband and wife, which was to cover up who we were, Gendry has been acting a bit off. I wanted to know why, but then again I had a hunch.

I had hot water brought to the room for both of us to bathe, having me go first and feeling the peaceful and cleanness that was a bath. All of the grime and dirt from the past week was gone now, and I saw my wrists were healing, leaving a scar there from the ropes. I hate seeing the scars on my wrists, but it was a reminder that I did live through that horrid nightmare. I washed away the pains and worries from the past week in the basin, then getting out and changing in a regular dress Gaila packed for me, thinking that I needed a break from the trousers and tunic for a bit.

Once the water was swapped, Gendry bathed as I got to lay down on the bed, almost falling asleep as I braided my hair once again down my back from the top of my head, feeling clean and new once again. But then again I was used to the dirt, but this was nice and new.

I laid down, facing the wall and feeling the love of sleep coming over me form the softness of the bed. It reminded me of the song that the one Brotherhood member sang while we were around the fire. It was a beautiful song, soothing yet haunting, having me remember that at that moment I was falling for Gendry. Did he know? Should I tell him now that it was just the two of us? Would it matter? I had no certain clue.

I heard him walking from around the barrier, showing himself in full view in only his trousers that were hanging low on his hips. I stared at him, seeing that he wasn't seeing me but drying his hair with the towel that was there, his chest and stomach in full view. He got fuller in muscles since I last saw him shirtless, back in the forge of Harrenhal. It made me loose my breathe once more, but more feelings were flooding through me. It made me realize: I was in love with him.

Seven Hells.

He looked up and I looked away, having me see out of the corner of my eye him putting on his small clothes shirt and then walking over barefoot to the bed.

"If you want, I can sleep on the floor." He said to me, aloud in a small tone, as if he would offend me if he slept on the floor. I rolled over on my side facing him, shaking my head.

"You can sleep here on the bed, Gendry." I said to him aloud. He stared at the bed as if it was on fire, with fear.

"I don't think it's proper." He said in a small tone. I eyed him.

"And I don't mind at all. Really Gendry it's okay." I urged him, seeing him eye me once more and see that it was true. He then carefully walked over, one knee and then the other, laying down next to me and then facing me once more. it was just like being back in the woods, but now, instead of being covered in dirt and sweat, we were clean and looking content on where we were. I had ghost stories of this place, since Nymeria was sent away and that broke Arya's heart.

"That was clever, what you said back there." He said aloud to me but it was a small tone, almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I said back to him softly. I saw him smile at me, his smile against the pillow underneath him gave me butterflies once more in my chest.

"Saying that I was your husband." He replied in a light tone.

"Do you not approve?" I asked in almost a coy tone, hearing him laugh and shake his head.

"I don't. I just didn't think of using that myself." he replied in a shrug.

"That shows my intelligence is keen." I replied in almost a declaration,

"And I thought it was your looks." He replied back to me, having me look down hesitantly and shake my head.

"I'm not pretty." I said to him, almost sound ashamed. But I heard nothing at first, thinking that he was agreeing with me.

"You're pretty, Nora." I looked up, seeing that there as no more smile on his face. He called me pretty, Gendry thinks I'm pretty. I felt as though I could fly then, having me feel the blush come onto my cheeks from playing that sentence over and over in my head. Does he mean to like me then if he thought of me as pretty? Or should I be careful with my heart? How could I think that, this was Gendry, of all people. I trusted him with my life, and he called me family. And now we were alone on a bed, staring at each other and feeling content.

I then pulled myself closer to him, feeling him wrap his arms around me within a instant and rest my head against his shoulder and collarbone. We were holding each other then, nothing more as we both fell into sleep. I felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could harm me. I smiled as he rested his head against my head, his arms around me and his breath was going steady.

"Goodnight Nora," He said to me in a whisper, having me grin and feel as though that night will be a nightmare free night.

"Goodnight Gendry."

* * *

We walked out of the Crossroads in the next morning, refreshed and ready to go back on the road to the North. I woke up that morning not in his arms, to my dismay that I would never share, but saw him getting up and stretching with no shirt on, so I tried to hide the fact that I was looking and looked like I was asleep. Something happened between us that night, something shifted and made me content on being so close to each other. Although now there was a great desire burning inside of me to want to kiss him, to tell him that I loved him more than a friend, that I appreciated that he called me pretty, or that he called me his family and was never going to leave me. We were shifting in a good direction, and I didn't want to change it.

I was back in my trousers and tunic with vest, having my sheath and bow and arrow once more as well as my dagger, Gendry with his own sword and hammer as we got the horses saddled on the side of the Inn, getting ready to go. But I heard something behind me, having me look behind me and see nothing but the trees and forest on the other side of the dirt road that we would take North. I heard it again, it sounded like someone was moving. I scanned the place with my eyes, having a hand on my dagger and feeling a bit on the defensive side.

"Nora?" Gendry asked aloud in concern, but I said nothing. One more time I head it, this time I drew my bow from behind me and had a arrow loaded, but not drawn back yet.

"Stay with the horse." I said to him walking across the road and look in front of me.

"Wait!" he hissed to me, but I wanted into the forest, hearing him mutter, Seven Hells." in anger since i was being stubborn to him. I went through foliage around me, seeing noting but keeping my ears open. I was on alert, thinking someone was after Gendry and I. I would be damned if we were going to die without getting back North.

I heard a snap of a stick, having me whirl around and see a flash of gray a ways away, someone or something ran when I moved. I walked over, trying to be quiet and ready to draw. I followed without hesitation, seeing nothing at first but then another flash of gray to my left, I looked there as well, finding myself a bit in the forest with no sign of where I was.

Then, as I heard it behind me, I whirled around me and drew back, aiming at whatever it was. I was lost for words, for in front of me was a creature I never thought I would see in a lifetime, since I haven't seen her in a lifetime.

Nymeria.

She was bigger, much bigger since I saw her last. She was staring at me, head low and ear back with her teeth barring. It was a first meeting all over again and I was in shock, lowering my arrow slowly. Sure, she would kill me, but then again I wouldn't want to kill her. She was Arya's companion, whom had to be shunned because she was merely protecting her Master from the wrath of Joffrey. I saw her then look at her, her direwolf eyes were drilling into me as if she was waiting for my first move. I placed the bow and arrow on the floor, holding up my hands at her to show her I meant no harm to her.

"Nymeria." I said to her in a hushed tone, within a second her ears came back up and she no longer was threatened. She slowly, as it she was scared to, inched towards me, taking hesitant and small steps and keeping her eyes on me. I reached out a hand to her, seeing her watch my hand for a second or two before sniffing it. After a moment, a long moment that I thought she would bite it clean off, she licked it and nuzzled against it. I sighed in relief, knowing that she remembered me. I pulled her closer, hugged her tightly and breathing in her fur.

"You're alive." I said into her fur, hearing her whimper and lick my face. I never thought she would remember me, thinking that I was going to kill her. Who knew! But then I felt her growl once more, moving away from me and looking behind me, her hair was up on her back and ear were low once more. I looked behind me as well, to see what she was angry with or with who.

"Nora!" Gendry said aloud in shock, having me shoot up and place a hand on Nymeria's fur, feeling it prickle up in a threatening manner.

"Easy, girl. easy Nymeria. Down." I said aloud, seeing Nymeria look up at me and then loose her anger, teeth no long barring and her ears back up. She nuzzled into my hand, rubbing against my as I looked at a shocked Gendry.

"Is that a…" he trailed off, trying to find words.

"Direwolf." I ended for him. He nodded his head in amazement as Nymeria whined to me.

"She was Arya's direwolf, remember how she talked about her when we were together?" I asked him aloud, seeing him nod his head once more, "She must of stayed out here on her own." I then felt her tug on my sleeve gently with her teeth, pulling me with her somewhere. I looked at her, then at Gendry with a shrug. I followed her, seeing her trot in front of me and through the woods for a moment. Gendry followed, staying behind me with a sword drawn as I had my bow and arrow once more, in case we were going to into some place that was not safe. Nymeria wanted to show us something I could tell in her trot and how she would look back at us every once in awhile.

She lead up over to a small cave that was in a hall, small enough for her to fit in and for her to hide. I wonder if she was there since Joffrey wanted her killed and she was shunned by her master. If only Arya knew that Nymeria was still alive and well, if only Arya was with us. I made it my personal mission to keep Nymeria with me and teach her until her master come for her. Nymeria was under my protection now, that was for certain and permanent.

Nymeria trotted inside the cave, having both Gendry and myself wait outside and look around to see if we were followed. I heard her moving around in here, as if looking for something.

"We need to move if we want to get to Winterfell and Thesdra Ascent, we have to get there soon and face the better side of the Winter." Gendry urged from his spot next to me, having me nod I'm agreement. It was going to be winter there and it would be harsh for us with the horses and now one direwolf. But before I could say something else, I heard a whimper in the cave. But it wasn't Nymeria, it was smaller. We both looked as Nymeria came back out, nudging with her nose two direwolf pups in front of her, hearing them bark.

She had two pups.

They were tiny, blinking a few times and sniffing the air in front of their mother, whom looked at me with approval as I looked at the pups in awe. One of them was black all over his body, except his belly was dark gray and his eyes were a light brown, almost like caramel and a tint of gold to them. The other, whom I saw was a female, had a light white coat with brown tint over the top and a white belly, one eye was gray and the other a piercing blue. I gasped, it was the pup that was in my dream when I was in King's Landing weeks ago. The dream of being a direwolf, it was the same one. But in the dream it was full grown, this wasn't.

"Pups." I said aloud in amazement, placing my bow back on the sheath and the arrow within the sheath, not wanting to look like a threat to Nymeria and her children. Gendry withdrew his sword as the black pup ran over to him, skidding to a halt and running into this boot, sniffing at him and then cuddling against him. Gendry looked at him, confused as he leaned down and touched the pup. I thought Nymeria would disapprove of him touching her pup, but she only watched as her pup interacted with Gendry. It was as if the pup wanted Gendry, and I saw the same with Gendry as he smiled and scratched its ears. The pup was yipping in happiness, then having me feel something against my own leg.

The light haired female was rubbing against my leg, looking at me with her different eyes for approval. I smiled, squatting down and placing my hand on her head, seeing her nuzzle against it, yipping in happiness. Something told me to look at Nymeria, whom nudged her daughter at me and then nodded her head once. She wanted me to have her baby, to have her pup and to raise it. I thought it was a mistake, but then again the pup wanted me. Was this the same thing that happened to Nymeria when she was a pup, seeing her master Arya for the first time and loving on her? It must of been, since she was not threatened and not protective of her babies.

"She wants us to have them." I said aloud, as if I was reading her mind and looking at Gendry, who's hand was being licked by the jet black boy. He looked at me confused, looking down at his pup before at me.

"I can understand that when it comes to you." He said, having me look at him with confusion.

"Well, you are a Stark, that's the sigma of the Starks: a direwolf." I looked back at the pup in front of me, who's tail was wagging and was yipping at me once more. Was it fate then? Did Nymeria know that I was a Stark, all this time? When I first interacted with her a while back and we grew close together. She must of, she knew that I was a Stark and I was to be trusted. And now, it was my turn to have my own.

"This one wants you though." I said to him in a grin, seeing the jet black pup wag his tail while he watched Gendry. But Gendry shook his head, leaning on his back leg as he squatted like me in front of the male direwolf.

"I'm no Stark." He argued with me.

"I don't think he cares. He wants you." I said to him, picking up the pup in front of me and pulling her close, feeing her nuzzle into my chest and lick my neck in approval. I felt her kick her tiny legs in joy and her tail hitting my shirt from the wagging as I held her close. Gendry, carefully, picked up his pup whom licked his chin and face. Gendry laughed, having me pause and look at him. I never heard him laugh, not in a long time. This was a nice moment, getting three new companions and having a sense of peace in our chaotic mission. I looked at my own pup, seeing her two toned eyes on me and I grinned at her. Her brother was cautious yet can't stop moving, just like Gendry. It was interesting how the pup was just like his new master, personality and all. And with my own, she was careful yet bold in nuzzling against me, looking very kind in touch and light on her feet: just like me.

"What are you going to name yours?" I asked him aloud, seeing the pup in his arms playfully bit his thumb and hearing him chuckle. He was thinking about it, I could tell as I looked at my own pup and wondered what I would name her. Nymeria trotted over to me, licking her pup's face while I thought about it. I wanted a good name, but gentle and fierce at the same time.

"Koda." I heard next to me, having me see Gendry look down at his pup with a small smile on his face. The pup yipped in approval and nuzzled against his broad chest. It sounded like a good male name, and it did fit the male quite well who was lavishing Gendry with kisses. It was having me then think of a good name for own pup. Both fierce yet kind, something that reminded me of myself. My pup licked my face once more as I said the name:

"Astrid."


	24. Chapter 24

Gendry and I carried Astrid and Koda back to the Crossroads Inn, carrying them in our packs since they got to fit in them perfectly. Nymeria was in front of us, looking at each person that looked at us funny with her barring teeth, merely because they have no seen a Direwolf before. It was frightening to them, very frightening and intimidated. I was betting Nymeria was growling at each of them as we hoisted ourselves up on the horses. The pup's heads poked out from our packs, Koda's jet black hair was looking around in wonder against Gendry's side and Astrid was nuzzling against me in worry. I patted her head as we trotted off down the road, Nymeria on Gendyr's side and staying up to pace. But I heard someone as we passed by, seeing Nymeria and saying in astonishment:

"Is that a Stark?"

Astrid and Koda were growing day by day, getting bigger in size bolder in their nature. Everytime I woke up, it was to Astrid who was licking my face but looking a little bigger, and it made me wonder if she was going to be as big as her mother. It was the same with Koda, whom was already bigger than his sister and I knew he was going to be far bigger than his mother, way bigger. He was going to look more like a bear than a direwolf. But they were attached to us: Astrid to me and Koda to Gendry. Every night Nymeria would stand guard for me, circling us as we slept and her pups snuggling up to us for both warmth and love. I got used to having Astrid snuggling into my chest, which was a nice warmth for me.

They were also getting protective of the both of us. When Gendry and I would hunt, our wolf would follow and help, in their own way. I knew that we would have to train them to listen and understand our commands, so we did. Whenever we would have downtime, we would teach them the basics, seeing that they were learning quickly and staying close to us at all times. Astrid knew my command and voice very quickly, the same with Koda to Gendry. It was as if they were full grown, but they are still young. Nymeria would hunt early in the morning for her pups as Gendry and I would hunt for each other.

The closer we got to the North, the colder it got. It was getting harder for us to sleep outside at night, though we had three direwolves who were willing to snuggling up to us to keep their masters warm, though two were still pups. One morning I awoke to Astrid licking my face, having me smile and rub her behind her ears. She sat politely as I sat up from being under the cloak and she waited for me before pounding on me, wanting to play.

"Good morning to you too!" I said to her as she nipped at my fingers and wiggled against me as I held her. I then looked around, seeing that we were alone with the dead fire. Where was Gendry, Koda, or Nymeria? For a second I panicked, Astrid in my arms and I then heard Nymeria behind me, giving one bark and then Astrid wiggling out of my arms. She trotted to her mother, whom had a dead animal in her mouth and she placed it on the ground.

"Morning Nymeria." I said to her, seeing her walk over to me and rubbing me against her fur as a sign that she was telling me good morning as well. There were footsteps in front of me, having me look as I heard Koda barking. Gendry was walking back with his sword in hand and two rabbits in the other hand. Koda was walking on his heels, tongue out in joy as he saw Nymeria and Astrid with breakfast. Koda left Gendry, running over and almost running into his sister as he tried to stop.

"He doesn't know how to slow down." Gendry said in a joking tone as he sat down next to me handing me one rabbit. I withdrew my dagger and started to skin it with a smile on my face.

"He's just like you then." I commented, seeing him eye me with s suspicious look, having me shrug as he started to skin his own rabbit. We were quiet then, since we only only hear the dire wolves with their own breakfast and I finished with my rabbit. I was about to start the fire when Gendry spoke up from his sitting position.

"Do you think Thedra Ascent is still standing?" He asked me, having me pause before I worked on the fire once more.

"I don't know." I replied aloud, really thinking about it. There was no word if it was still up in one piece, and I knew that they were in allegiance with Winterfell, so that could lead them to trouble. It was up in the air, but I knew we were still going back so that we had a place to stay, whether it was still inhabited or isolated.

"I was thinking…." Gendry said once more, having me continue to work.

"That's dangerous, you know. To think." I said in a light tone, trying to make our mood light early that morning, but they didn't work since I heard Gendry's voice, sounding a bit disappointed.

"You're a Stark." He stated, not like a question but more as a recap, having me pause and wait for him to finished, "So that…that means you're a lady….a highborn." Ieaned on my back leg, thinking about it and then realizing that it was true: I was a lady. Technically I was part of a Great House and that made me highborn. Throughout this whole time, that piece of the information never really got under my skin, until now. Not until Gendry informed me of who I was and what I was.

"I guess it does." I said in a normal tone, thinking it was nothing. I may be a Lady, well I was for all my life, but I never wanted that. I was fine being a Dressmaker, being a lowborn and having a normal low life. It was acceptable to me, but I heard nothing behind me, having me look and see Gendry look down at his hands on his lap, the skinned rabbit in front of him. Was this bothering him, that I was Lady? Since when was this a issue with him? He looked upset, as if he hated that fact about me now. Was it….oh no….he knew that he was a Bastard and that.

We couldn't be together.

"Gendry." I started, but he shot up and I saw Koda trot over to him, waiting for his master to move. Gendry wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the ground and I could tell this was bothering him.

"I'm getting the horses ready." He said aloud moving away from the area with Koda wanting to follow him, but Gendry looked over at him, his eyes were far from behind warm.

"Koda, stay." he commanded, having me see Koda's ear go back in shame and him walking back to his sister and mother. I sighed, getting the fire started and placing my rabbit on a spear over the fire, doing the same with his and getting up from my own spot.

"Watch them, Nymeria." I said to Nymeria, seeing her watch me as I followed Gendry. I could hear Astrid barking at me, wanting to know where her master was going. But I had to talk to him, to make this right. This was like the cave all over again, the both of us were on the brink of loosing on another over something that had no need to break. For it was his decision to stay with the Brotherhood Without Banners and leave us be, but now it was different. He knew…..and I knew as well…that the two of us together would never be. At least that's what he was thinking, but for me, that was not going to be. I needed him, and I wasn't going to walk away from him.

Not this time.

Gendry was at the horses, getting their saddles ready as I walked over to him. I watched him with my eyes as I approached him, he was still handsome even covered in dirt and is living in the woods for awhile. I didn't care, all I saw was him and his kind soul. He has never left my mind, not once since he helped me in Flea Bottom. If he thought he was too love for me, he was wrong, dead wrong. I lost my mother, father, brother, bodyguard, and I had no clue if my young brothers or even Arya was still alive. But I was not going to loose Gendry, like Hell I would.

I grabbed his shoulder, seeing him turn and look at me. Before I knew it, I wrapped my arms around his neck,pulled him close and kissed him right on the lips. Something inside of me snapped, opening the floodgates of my feelings for him. But I didn't care, because he had to know how I felt for him and how I didn't care what my blood was compared to his. He was there for me this whole time, helping and protect me, keeping my sanity and knowing more about me than the others. I did the same for him, and I hoped he felt the same for me.

He didn't move, and I held the kiss for what seemed like ages, my lips on his and my arms around his neck to freeze them there, to not let him move. What was he thinking at this point? I didn't know, and as I pulled away, I saw him stare down at me. It wasn't a shocked look he was giving, nor was it mad. It looked like…to me…like he was just thinking. His blue eyes were soft, and his stance was just still. I slowly withdrew my arms from around them, placing my hands and arms to my sides and waiting for some kind of answer. But nothing, not for a moment or two as I saw his eyes flicker from my own to my lips in rapid pace. That kiss I gave him was the best thing that I have ever felt in my whole life, and I felt as though I could die happy.

"I-" I started, thinking that I had to explain myself to him. But he stopped me by placing his hand on my neck, his other arm around my waist to pull me towards him, and he kissed me. He was kissing me! I immediately had my eyes closed as he kissed me in the woods, having me see stars and colors behind my eyes. His lips were soft against my own, soft yet demanding as I kissed him back after a moment or two. He had feelings for me too, and for so long I was blind to think that I was the only one. I clung onto his shirt for dear life as I felt his fingers in my hair, a soothing feeling as he kissed me once more. We needed each other, after all this time, and we chose this one moment to show how we felt about the other.

He pulled away from me, having me miss his lips on me, but he rested his forehead on my own and I breathed him in, smelling smoke, the dirt floor and his own unique scent that reminded me of a river stream. I kept him close, feeling his arms round me stay there but his hand resting back on my neck. I was silent for a moment before I opened my eyes at him, seeing him look back at me. I was in love with him, through and through, and he had to know.

"I don't care if you're a Bastard or the Prince." I said to him in a soft tone, but my voice was hoarse from the sudden kiss he gave me, "It doesn't mater to me, because it's who _you _are, your kind soul and protective spirit and your thirst for good, that I adore." He smiled at me, having me see that I affected him for what he said. He then had both of his arms around me, holding me in such a way that was protective and loving at the same time as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't ever doubt yourself again, Gendry." I said to him in a low tone, seeing him scan my eyes, "I think you're good enough for me, and you promised me that you would never leave me." I said the last part in almost a broken tone, seeing him suddenly kiss my forehead to silence me as I remembered him telling me this. He did promise me that, and yet he was so close to leaving me emotionally and hiding himself from me. His kiss on my head was fierce, having me hold on to him as he pulled away and looked back down at me.

"I won't. I promise, Nora. You're the best thing I have in my life." He said to me in a light tone, pulling me in a hug. We both were together then, and no force in Westeros was going to change it. A weight was lifted off of me now, knowing that I told him what I was feeling and that I wasn't going to loose him, never again. As we hugged each other that morning, after kissing each other and professing our love for on another, it was clear that my life was going to be brighter. It didn't matter if I was a Stark, or if Winterfell and Thedra Ascent was in ruins. If I had Gendry, then I didn't need anything else. He felt the same, I knew that for certain.

We were each other's happiness.


	25. Chapter 25

The bitter wind blew against my face as I walked, Astrid next to me and was now to my knees in height as we walked back to camp. I went out to scout for another road to take with our horses so we can get back to Thedra Ascent and get somewhere safe and warm. It's been two weeks now since we found Nymeria, Astrid and Koda, and the three of them never left Gendry and I alone, unless they went hunting. We were getting farther North, and that gave me more anticipating in getting home and getting things back to order once more in my life.

Since Gendry and I kissed, a shift was felt between us, a good and much needed shift. We hardly left each other's side, holding hands and smiling at each other in affection. I knew Gendry was protective of me, since the moment he saved me for the first time in Flea Bottom, but now he was worried whenever I would scout an hunt alone. He knew that I was capable of fending of myself, that much was certain, but he would want to hold me longer when we would sleep next to each other and let the kisses linger a bit longer. He was still stubborn and hard headed, but he softened his heart for me. He was very careful with me when we would kiss and hold each other, as if I was a jewel of one of the swords he would create: with care and precision.

Koda was attached to him by the hip, following his commands and was just as stubborn as he was. Astrid was more like me: Adventurous and bold in seeking out new things to find. She too was attached to me, never letting me leave her sight with her beautiful two colored eyes and always nuzzling against me, as if trying to communicate that she loved me. Nymeria was just as protective over her growing pups, though Koda was as big as her at this point since he was huge to beguin with, and she would hunt for us when she had the chance. I knew she missed her master, and I missed her master as well. Arya plauged my mind when I would sleep, having me wonder if she was still alive and fighting for her way back to Winterfell. It made me want to find Winterfell, a small sense of hope that she was there.

Astrid and I, with me having me bow loaded and ready for use, walked through the thicket that we knew Gendry, Koda, Nymeria and our horses were waiting at. My hair was slowly coming back to it's length, but I had it braided and over my shoulder. My skin, being that it went through so much, was back to its fair form because of the North, though it felt thicker and more battered. It was as if I grew up dramatically since I first left the North so long ago, grew up and grew colder because of what happened to me and my life. But I was coming back home with more gifts than burdens, and a new mission on my mind.

Astrid trotted in front of me, looking from left to right and then behind me to see if I was following her. We were back at camp, having me see a small fire that was out and the smoke rising and one of our saddles on the ground as Gendry was packing it. Koda was on the ground, head on his paws, and watching his master with his light carmel eyes. I smiled, seeing Astrid run over to her brother and tackle him, both of the Direwolves now wrestling and nipping at each other. Nymeria was sitting next to Gendry, seeing me and barking once.

Gendry looked over his shoulder and smiled as I placed my arrow back in my sheath and my bow on my back strap. He stood back up and wrapped his arms around me, having me lean in a kiss him sweetly on the lips. HIs kisses were so addicting that I was getting more and more lost every time I kissed him. He pulled away and smiled at me, having me run my fingers in his hair and breathe him in.

"You find a road?" He asked me aloud, still close enough that I could feel the vibrations of his voice against my skin.

"It's not far from here. It should lead us to Wolfswood." I explained to him, seeing him nod his head as we heard our dire wolves playing on the ground, pouncing each other and biting each other's ears. It didn't matter to me that we were in the woods and covered in dirt and grime, for some reason, we both were content with each other. I never felt like a Lady, and I didn't when I was with him. I felt like myself, at peace and filled with joy. He stirred a fire within my soul that I never wanted to loose.

"Come on, let's go find your home." He said as he kited my lips once more lightly then pulling away from me. He got the saddle and walked over to his horse, Koda breaking away from Astrid and trotting over to his master with a wagging tail. I smirked, walking over to Gendry behind him and wrapping my arms around his middle, He froze as I kissed his neck in a tender manner. For come reason, since we kissed, I never wanted to stop kissing him since it was bringing me joy and passion from within. HIs skin was soft against my lips as he wrapped one arm around my arms on his middle.

"_Our _home." I reminded him against his neck, seeing him smile and nod his head. I grinned, kissing him once more before I moved to my own horse. He was going to his new home, a new home with me that was far from the Red Woman and the people who wanted him dead. I wanted to protect him, as much as he wanted to protect me. I had to, since he was the only thing I had left now that was constant and true.

We road down the road on our horses, Astrid and Koda on our sides and Nymeria in front of us. The cold day was having me worry that we would freeze if we didn't make it, but once we made it to Wolfswood, I knew where we were. It was as if I was there plenty of times, I knew the road well. Astrid stayed next to me as I lead the way, NYmeria and Koda behind with Gendry as I wanted to get there faster and faster. There closer we were getting, the better I was feeling about it. There had to be something there, anything, that would make me feel as thought this was not in vain.

Gendry and I said nothing as we rode, he knew that I was determined to get back to the fortress and to see what became of it. I was glad he was supportive of what was going on with me, not asking questions or having me feel like a fool as we went on.

We got out of Wolfswood, having me see that we were back in the west and against the shoreline, which was a good sign since Thedra Ascent should be visible by now. I peered ahead of me, having me see the tall watch towers of my home. I kicked my horse, galloping at this point with Gendry behind me trying to keep up. Astrid was right at my side, never slowing down as I kept riding. Hope rose in my chest and my heart, thinking that my home would be the perfect ending of the adventure that I had. But as I got closer, I saw that it was the opposite, as there was no sign of life there in my home.

It was abandoned.

I slowed, walking slowly as Gendry was behind me. Nymeria went in front of me and sniffed around, having me see that as we entered the open walkway into the courtyard, there was not one person in sight. No sound, no scent of food or iron being made, nothing. No one was there, no one thing was moving except of small smoke and the chill of the wind. It was aghast town now, having me think that this happened some time ago. I rode into the middle of the courtyard, dismounting and walking my horse to the post and tying him up. Gendry did the same as he look around as well, just as confused as I was as I walked around the courtyard, confused and scared. I drew out my bow and loaded a arrow as Artsid stayed next to me, whining to show that she too was scared and confused.

"What happened here?" Gendry asked aloud as I looked at the top of the towers along the fortress. Nothing changed since I left, but then I saw something that made my heart chill, for one of the Thedra banners was burned, damaged on the end. I then knew, it was not good.

"It was attacked." I said aloud in worry as I looked back at him. Gendry had a grave look on his own face as Koda was next to him, already to his hip and as black as night. I then walked around some more, Gendry on one side of the yard with his hammer ready and me with my bow. There had to be some kind of sign that someone was here, that something really did happen and that there were survivors. But the more that I looked, the less I was confident in the fact that someone was still alive around there.

The last place that I looked was my old shop: the shack itself was ransacked and torn from top to bottom. Someone was looking for something here, or someone. It made be worry that they were looking for me, whoever they were. I walked into the shack, Astrid behind me and sniffing the ground around her as I saw the old furniture tossed and moved around. Nothing was the same, it was all destroyed and nothing was there. But then….where was Sophia? I prayed then that she was alive, but it didn't seem so. There was no sig of her, nothing showed that to me.

I thought that coming back here would be safe for Gendry and I, since we had to leave all that we knew in the South to make sure we would live. But now it didn't seem that hopeful since the whole fortress of Thedra Ascent was deserted and showed no sign of life. I walked back out to see Gendry with both Nymeria and Koda, whom were waiting for me as I looked at him with a grave look on my face.

"There's no one here." I said to him, seeing him watch me as I walked over to the middle of the courtyard once more. It didn't make sense. Was there a uprising here, a struggle that I didn't know of? Who would do such a thing? Why would the House of Thedra be a threat? But then, it clicked: The House of Stark. They were fiercely loyal, dedicated to the Stark House and if something happened to the Starks, then we would of suffered as well. I then had a thought, having me look over my shoulder and see the main hall, where I was brought in months ago with the very proposition that would change my life. The front door was opened, ajar with the wind pushing it lightly as I walked over to it, Astrid on my heels.

"Nora, what is it?" Gendry asked me aloud, having me push open the door and feel the bitter cold of the darkness. The tables were overturned and the chairs pushed aside, as if the battle was in that very room as I trotted to the other side, where the Lord of Thedra Ascent sat once with pride. Who knew if he was even still alive, more likely dead and gone as I looked at the lone Thedra Banner that was still standing, along with the banners of the Allies that we had.

"I have an idea." I said to him, grabbing the one ally house banner that I needed and yanking it to the floor. Within one hour, the Stark House Banner was flying in the wind on the tallest tower of Thedra Ascent, alongside the Thedra House Banner. I wanted a showing of my allegiance and strength.

I wasn't going to die yet.

* * *

The rest of the day was consisted of Gendry and I making out way around the rest of Thedra Ascent to see the damage. Most of the damage was of a ransacking and taking most of the goods, having it seem like nothing was left that was worth or value in it. It made my heart ache, wondering why this would indeed happen to a realm that had no threat or ill nature to any other house. It was merely because of the allegiance that we had that was our folly, and all of the people no longer here, deserted and alone.

By the end of the day, early into the night, Gendry and I made the great hall look more like home instead of a dangerous place: placing the tables and chair back to the original places as Nymeria went out hunting. To me, it was making me think that this place can be at peace once more, even though I knew it would take years and year before that was ever accomplished. But it was a good way to start: where the Lords and Ladies once stood and ruled for the protection of this home.

Astrid and Koda curled up together, watching us as we got the last table on the higher level and then grabbed two chairs, sitting side by side and saying nothing from both the pure exhaustion and the still shocking revelation of the deserted fortress. I looked around, having me hear the distant voices of the past Lords and Ladies in this hall, talking with each other about simpler things and no worries or cares in their tones. We lit the torches once more, mourning them on the walls and giving the place the warmth it once had, though it was still freezing from the walls that were stone. I touched the stone walls, feeling that there was still warmth left over in the walls from the hot water that still ran through the walls. My mind was on overload, thinking of what we had to do and where we had to get our fortress to its original glory and safety.

Tapping my fingers on the battered table in front of me, I blinked a few times and then finally spoke, after a few hours of silence and thinking merely in my own thoughts.

"Where are we going to start?" I asked aloud, having me see Gendry look over at me as I heard Astrid and Koda walk over to us side by side. Astrid sat next to me and Koda layer down in front of the tables, head on his paws and scanning his eyes on the great hall in front of us.

"Nora…." Gendry trailed off, having me shake my head in defiance as I folded my hands in front of me.

"I'm not leaving this place." I said in a cold tone, having me look down at my lap and see Astrid rest her head on my lap, looking at me with her grey and blue eyes. She was consoling me from her eyes and how she nuzzled me.

"Gendry, this is my home. I'm not leaving my home after I have fought so hard to get back here in one piece." I explained to him, feeling Astrid's fur against my leg and having me reach down to rub her tenderly with my own skin, "I grew up here, I know this realm better than any other place that I have been, and it needs to stay alive."

"But with only the two of us?" Gendry asked me aloud, having me see him get hesitant about the thought that I had, "What if someone attacks us and finds us again?"

"We'll make do." I said back to him in a short reply, "As long as I can get this place no longer looking like a tomb and death. We can go slow if we have to, one place at a time." I paused, looking over at him and seeing him eye me with his piercing blue eyes. There was a pause between us, having me think back to what I was asking him to do: to rebuild Thedras Ascent one piece at a time. It was a crazy thing to think about, let alone do with two people. But something inside of me really think that I could do it, Gendry and I could do it. I needed that hope, that sense of drive and need for survival.

Lost in my own thoughts, I felt Gendry scoot closer to me and budge me with his shoulder, wrapping his arm in my own on the table, gently holding me and bringing me back to reality as I heard Astrid whine below me on my lap.

"I'm here with you." Gendry explained to me, having me see him search my eyes and silently tell me that he was telling the truth to me, "It'll take a bit of a while for us to do it, but if you are here, than I am here with you."

"Gendry, you don't have…." I trailed off, thinking that I was holding him back from surviving on his own. He had Koda, he would not be alone to fend for himself. I felt as though I was holding him prisoner, since he too could of been on his own and lived his own life for how he wanted.

"I am choosing to stay here, with you." He said back to me, his voice was bolder now as he clutched my arm with his hand, "I don't have a home to go back to, I never had a home to begin with. So if this place is your home, where you have your memories and your future, then I don't want you to loose it." He paused, having me see him bring our joined hands up to his lips to kiss it in a loving manner. I watched him carefully as he continued, "I almost lost you once, Nora. I will never loose you again."

It was settled, even after hearing him tell me I was no longer going to be alone in this. WE both were a packaged deal now, and neither one of us wanted to leave the other. I smiled at him, seeing him lean in and plant a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, the only way of showing that I was thankful for him and I needed him in my life, nothing more or less. I heard him sigh against my lips as he kissed me once more, a bit of boldness in the kiss. But then we heard a low growl in front of us, having us break away from our kiss and look in front of us. I saw Koda, now crouching and his ear low to his skull, the hair of his neck up and alert as his teeth were bare and his growl was booming. Astrid's head moved from my lap and she barred her teeth as well, but she stayed next to me and had me rest a hand on her fur coat. We saw Koda looking at the front doors, which we kept open for Nymeria since we knew she would be coming back soon. But it wasn't her that was coming through the doors, it was someone else.

A stranger.

He was in peasant clothes, the dirt on his face and his grease in his hair showed that she was in fact no threat. But I saw him walk in, slowly and having both of his hands around his arms to make himself warm. I had no clue what we were going to go if someone found us, if we were going to stay at it alone or welcome people in. But now I realized that I needed to not be whom we were running from: The Lannisters. They were all about power, thinking of themselves in the ever changing Game of life, but I was not them. I was a Stark, and if I knew anything about them, it was that they were in fact gracious and kind to those who needed salvation and help.

I soon realized why he was cowering as we both stood at the table and watched him carefully. Gendry reached over to his hammer that was on the table, wrapping his fingers around the handle as I watched him. I heard the sound of pattering paws behind him, having me see fur. It was Nymeria, she was walking behind him slowly but with two rabbits in her mouth that she caught. She circled him halfway, being next to him and watching him as he stood before us. For a second, it had me confused since he was looking at the both of us as if we ruled the place. Did we really, since no one was here now? He eyed us carefully as he then clutched his hands together as if he was going to recite a prayer. Nymeria walked over to the table, dropping the game of rabbit in her mouth and then going to Koda, nuzzling against him to calm him down.

"I saw the light in Thedra Ascent and I thought…..that someone…" the man started, his voice was frail as he looked right at me and then I saw his eyes going wide. Something went off in his eyes as I saw Gendry look at Koda, whom was still hostile towards the man, whom even took a step away from Koda.

"Down boy." Gendry said to him, in which Koda instantly lowered his hostility and stayed close to his mother. I eyed the man some more, seeing his eyes were still on me the whole time, as if he saw a ghost.

"You're Lady Thedra." he said aloud to me in almost a declaration, having me slowly reach on the table to where my dagger was and grip it as Gendry eyed him suspiciously. The man then pointed to himself.

"I was in the caravan that was going to the Wall, I know you're face." he explained to me slowly with a shaky tone, "You were with your father and you both were coming back here."

"I recognize you." Gendry said to him aloud, having me look over at him and see Gendry nod his head. I wouldn't of know his face myself, but with Gendry it was different. He knew since he was a servant woking around the clock, "You were sparred from the attack."

"Aye, me and several others ran before they caught the others." the man explained aloud, looking from him to me and then taking in a shaky breath.

"You were taken, I remember seeing you with your bow. You saved us from death." he said to me aloud, as if it was a shocking discovery. Now I only did it to protect myself, but he had other plans, so I tried to find words to tell him that I was nothing more than a regular girl.

"There has been talk of you, here in the North and how you defied the South." He explained to me in more of a excited tone, having me look at him in both confusion and wonder? Defied the South? It didn't sound like me at all, having me look at Gendry in confusion, Why would that kind of message be spread, but the next thing he said made me floored as I looked back at him.

"There was also talk of a Stark, roaming the North with wolves. The people are starting to believe." He said to me aloud, having my eyes go wide as I clutched both Gendyr's hand in my own and dropped the dagger on the table, grabbing Astrid's fur in my hand as both a weight and protection protocol. They really do believe that I am a Stark, but just the wolves in my company and that fact that I did look like a Stark. But no one else knew, except for Gaila and Gendry now. How was this possible, but I saw him have a firm stance as he eyed me with now determination and loyalty, as if I was his ruler.

"People are rallying for the last Stark child. They are rallying for the North once again."


	26. Chapter 26

"Rallying for the North?" I asked him aloud as I heard the latest gossip around Westeros. People were under the belief that I was the last Stark Child that was living and I was going to fight against the South. What was this all about? I just got back to Thedra Ascent and people were thinking that I was about to start a war. There was already a war for me since the moment that I was born because of who I am and where I cam from, mainly from Winterfell. I didn't want a war, I never wanted to be part of one let alone start one, but other people were thinking that I wanted to. It wasn't in my nature, then again I didn't now what my nature was anymore.

"They think that the North will triumph over the South." He explained to me some more, having me look over at Gendry hesitantly. I didn't mind that we were romantically involved, but I needed him as a supporter and as my friend in something like this. I saw him look right back at me, his stance was still stiff with hesitance and a bit on the edge, but he nodded his head at me once, showing me that this man was to be trusted. I looked at the man once more, whom was staring at Nymeria and Koda with fear in his eyes. Astrid herself was less threatened, but more tentative at what was happening as she sat politely next to me.

"What is your name?" I asked him aloud, placing my hands in front of me and folding them, not longer wanted to look like a threat to him.

"Coen." He replied in his raspy voice, having me smile at him lightly to further show that I was nothing to be afraid of. He saw the smile, having me notice that there was less tension on his shoulders and in his eyes.

"I can have you stay here for your safety, if you wish." I explained to him in almost a authoritative tone of voice. His eyes lit up as I saw Gendry look over at me with both worry and confusion, "However, I do wish to inform you….that we can only let you stay….if you wish to help us with bringing Thedra Ascent back to it's formal glory." I watched as he nodded his head in a feverish manner, as if it was the best news I have heard in awhile.

"I can work for you, Milday. I'm strong, not as strong as I was when I was a lad, but strong enough." He said in a urgent tone. I shook my head as he called me the same name that I hated, if not was displeased with.

"I'm not a—" I stopped, thinking to myself that what I was going to tell him was in fact a lie. I _was _a Lady, technically if we are thinking about it. My family is the Stark Family, and I was in fact a Lady and a daughter of a Lord and Lady, so it was true. As much as I denied it, it was fact and I and to get used to it. Even Gendry eyed me, knowing that it was true as well. He hated it as well, but he got over it after we kissed and confessed our feelings for one another.

"I wish to work for you, Milday." he continued as I looked back at Coen, "I have nowhere else to go, and I know that the North winters are not as pleasing as the winter is in the South, so I won't be able to survive without a roof over my head." I nodded my head as he said this, knowing that it was true.

"If you work your own wages, and never lead to believe that you are not trustworthy, then I can let you stay and provide you a shelter. Food is on your own, but shelter I can give you." I explained to him, seeing him smile and nod his head as Gendry walked over to me, lowering his head and voice as he spoke to me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he does something to us?" He asked me aloud in wonder.

"Gendry, who am I to turn away someone whom needs a roof over his head. We were lost once, I know how he feels." I said back to him in a calm tone, "Besides, if he was any kind of threat, who is he against the two of us with weapons and three direwolves?" Gendry raised his eyebrow at me when I mentioned the last part of it, then looking back at the man and seeing him looking down at his own shoes. He seemed rather harmless, a bit older than us and having some strength in him, but he was going to be nothing against even one of the direwolves that we had behind us. He then looked back at him with a small nod of his head, showing that he approved. I grinned, kissing him on the cheek and seeing the man look at the both of us. Without hesitation I smiled at him.

"You can stay."

* * *

True to his word, Coen helped out throughout the process of getting Thedra Ascent back in order: picking up the scrapes, getting the furniture back in its original order, helping with our horses and getting them in the stables after he fixed the stall doors, and other small tasks. He would hunt on his own for food, even bringing some of Gendry and I as a peace offering just in case we had any doubt in him, in which I didn't. That might of been foolish, but I knew that he had a good heart since he was so set on the North instead of the South. Gendry still had his doubts, but he was given help by Coen and the two of them would talk about some other finer things.

Coen told him that after he escaped, he was living from small town to town, trying to get by since the robbers from Harrenhal took all of his possessions. Words spread about the death of Robb Stark, but another word was coming through about seeing a Stark girl with wolves running around, making the people more curious and uplifting their souls in hopes that the North would thrive again. Did they know about me, how I was a target? Or where they under the belief that I was just another Stark ready to take the place as ruler.

Was I a ruler?

Coen was nothing but kind, and he was growing on both Gendry and I, since we had no one else to talk to. I decided to make home in one of the old Highborn rooms, the big dark room of stone and the torn bed in which I and to mend up in order to get it back into shape. it felt odd, as if I didn't belong there. I didn't, it belonged to the highborns that deserved it, who were no dead if I know any better.

Gendry and I would share the same bed, wrapped one each other's arms and nothing more but falling asleep to the rhythm of each other's heartbeats and breathing. It was something that I was now used to, since I would have visions of the Stark Family in my dreams and I would be wide awake a second alter in a cold sweat and with harsh breathing. Gendry was always there, hugging me close and kissing away the nightmares that were haunting my mind. HIs embrace, scent, sound of his breathing, all of it was now common for me and I didn't want to loose it, not once.

It wasn't until one morning when I was working in the courtyard alone with Astrid when I heard a howling in the distance. It was a howl from a direwolf, I knew then which one: Nymeria. She would hunt alone as Astrid and Koda would stay with Gendry and I. Astrid next to me perked up, her ears were alert and she was looking at the open front way into the wilderness. She howled as well, having me pause from the work that I was doing on the fence that was connected to one of the small shacks in the courtyard.

"What is it Astrid?" I asked her as I heard Gendry and Coen rush out from one of the doors that lead to the doors into the sleeping quarters. Koda was barking from his spot, looking rather rigid as he was next to his master, whom had his hammer out and ready.

"You heard Nymeria?" He asked me aloud as I walked over to the small smithy shop where I stored my bow and arrows in the sheath.

"She found something." I explained as I loaded up my sheath and got my bow in hand, walking back to both Coen and Gendry, "I need to go out there and see what she found, it might be something useful."

"Or dangerous, Milday." Coen commented next to Gendry.

"He's right, be careful." Gendry said to me, having me smile and nod my head. Sometimes I loathed him trying to be careful with me and protective, but then again I didn't mind it at time. I turned, Astrid at my side as she circled me in both excitement and worry. We both walked over to the front archway, having me bring the bow to being in front of us. But before I could even get to the archway, I heard the sound of metal clashing, almost like armor. It _was _armor, someone was coming that was wearing the material. I drew my bow, aiming and waiting of the person to appear. Maybe they say my flag and thought they were going to come for trouble and for a fight. Or it might of been someone whom was looking for safety, like Coen, from whatever or whoever they were running from.

As I waited, with a disciplined Astrid whom was standing low and protective in front of me and waiting for my move, I tried to remind myself that I was doing the right thing, that I was defending my home and this was my home. But all was lost in my mind as I saw who it was, staggering with the sound of armor filling the air and a shaky battered breath. Blood was on the metal near his shoulder and his face was drained.

Brennon,

I placed the bow down and I watched him in horror as he fell to his knees and then on his chest, sighing and passing out cold. Running as fast as i could and dropping the bow and arrow in a alarming rate, I got to him and turned him over, seeing his drained worn out face and how aged he looked since I saw him last before we were attacked and taken from Harrenhal. The blood was coming from his chest, he was wounded and how he made it this far, I had no clue. But I was beyond glad to see him and to know that he was safe and alive…almost. I had to save him, and as I unfastened the armor from his body to give him air, I knew that I had to make sure he was alive. He was my protector, my guard and now it was my turn to make sure he still had breath in his lungs.

The next three days were of me changing his bandage over and over as he was resting in the highborn chambers, on a featherbed and with new clothes that we found in the chambers that were not ransacked. Coen and Gendry carried him to the chambers and changed him as I got the medicine ready for him, making sure that he was clean enough for it. I would watch him for hours it felt like, seeing if he was going to wake up or even know where he was. Where was he? How did he get hurt? Why did he come back in the first place? Did he see the flag that was hanging in the sky, like Coen? Who knew, but I wanted to find out and help in any way that I would.

It wasn't until the next morning, four days after we found him at our footstep, that he woke up and looked over at me, a hesitant look on his face as I smiled at him. I said nothing, thinking that he would want to say something first, and it was true. But what he said threw me off guard, since he said to me:

"You have people behind you." He breathed out, having me wait as he spoke once more, "The North is going to rise."


	27. Chapter 27

I stayed with Brennon throughout the next few days, since he only spoke for that moment or two before he went back to sleep and was far gone in his dreams. I never once left his side, since I was in fear that he could both pass in his sleep or be wide awake with me there to help him. He was gone for far too long, having me wonder as to how he got here in the first place and what brought him back. Did he have hope? How was it that he got injured, which thankfully Coen helped with getting some herbs found in Wofswood that was going to help with the healing process. The more we worked with Coen, the more I was both trusting and worried about him. But then again. this was normal since I hardly knew of his life and only saw him once or twice when we were in the traveling caravan.

Gendry was growing worried about me, having him see me watch and wait next to Brennon and his unconscious body on his bed, still breathing and having his own sleep. He wanted me to sleep, since we were still trying to get Thedra Ascent back in order and back in place. But there was no use, since I was too worried about him. To me, he was more than my protector, but as my friend and mate even my second father. I got to know him more than just a knight and someone who was meant to look after me, he wanted to know me as well which made me feel more appreciated and special.

One night, I felt Gendry's arms around me from behind as I sat by the bed in my chair, my eyes were burning from the lack of sleep and my stomach was turning in knots as he held me from behind me. Astrid was laying down by my side, her head on my frets and looking up at me with worry, but I was too far into Brennon to think about her. I knew it was him since his grasps on me were both gentle and protective, and his head was against my own.

"You need to sleep." Gendry explained to me aloud, having me hum and feel him kiss the side of my head in a soothing and loving manner.

"Not until he wakes." I replied back, trying to fight the fact that I wanted to go with him and sleep away the fears and pains that I had. But he then squatted down to face me, having me see his face that was worried and sad for me. He slowly traced the circles under my eyes and I saw how carefully he was watching me in case I was going to do something.

"Nora, you need to sleep. You haven't eaten in awhile and you're about to pass out." He explained to me in a slow tone, having me see that he was trying to find the right words to tell me, "He will be here the next you wake. But please, come to bed with me." I scanned his eyes, seeing that he too was worried about me and was scared. I sighed in defeat, thinking that I was making Gendry worry over me and that was nothing that I wanted. But he leaned in and kissed me lightly, a sweet kiss that made me loose my thoughts and forget where I was for a moment. That was the one thing that I hated about him: He made me forget with his kisses. So while he kissed me, he lifted me in his arms with ease as if I was a feather, having me wrap my arms around his neck and giggle against his lips as he kissed me once more. He walked us over to our room next to Brennon's, lowering me to the mattress and still kissing me softly.

We never made it this far in our kisses and embraces, so by this point I was nervous that he wanted to do something more with me. But before he even could, with his hands on my sides and his kisses against my lips and next, he pulled away and looked down at me. I smiled, for the first time in awhile, I smiled at him and felt him trace my face with his fingers.

"Sleep." he said to me, rolling over to my side and wrapping his arms around me to pull me close, having me feel his warm and strong body against my own. I sighed in relief as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. His scent of the fire we stared to keep us warm and the wood he chopped, no to mention the new forge we created for him, was still on his skin as I felt the warm of sleep flood over me and have me fall into a deep sleep.

"He will wake soon, Nora." He said to me against my forehead as he was falling asleep as well. I said nothing, knowing that what he said was true. He was going to wake soon and he was going to be fine, since if I knew one thing about him was that he was a fighter and he was never going to give up so easily. So in reply I kissed him on his collarbone, hearing him hum and we both fell into a deep sleep. The first sleep I had in days, and I dreamed that I was Astrid once more, running with Nymeria and Koda through the woods with nothing but joy in our hearts.

Running with Gendry and Arya, our own Wolf Pack.

* * *

Drawing back on my bow, having me hearing nothing from Astrid next to me, I released the bow and I saw it sink into the doe that I was hunting. The doe fell dead onto the forest floor, having me place the bow back on the sheath and walk over, grabbing my dagger from the hip and dig the arrow out. Astrid stood next to me, painting and watching as I got the arrow out and then look behind me, giving one whistle and then hearing another art of foot sets coming my way. Koda trotted over to me, his towering figure over my smaller Astrid was making him almost have the same size of a bear more than a direwolf, with his black fur and caramel eyes. He trotted over to the doe and grabbed it in his mouth with his teeth, starting to drag it with the help of his sister, whom bit into another part of the doe and I followed them.

Brennon was still out of it, and after another day or so, I knew that Coen was going to watch him so he was safe without me. I decided to help out more with the rebuilding, getting the shops and areas back to looking more normal than it did before, and then I decided to go out hunting and make the more use of myself. Gendry was very helpful in the process, since he knew that I needed to get my mind off of Brennon and my paranoia with his health. Even though we never went far that night when he distracted me with his kisses, I was still hesitant about it. Gendry was never one to push with my boundaries, but I knew that there would be a time when we would be together and something would happen, was I ready? I knew what it was that would happen, I was no naive, but was I _ready_?

Koda and Astrid dragged the Doe back to Thedra Ascent, having me smile and watch as they dropped the doe on the ground and look around for Gendry. He was at the forge, getting some tools together on his new table and Nymeria was sitting next to him, watching him and then looking over at my direction. I walked over to him, seeing him get things in order and it made me remember that he was back in his element that was old and original for him.

"How's it coming?" I asked him in curiosity as I placed my bow and arrow on the table next to his tools.

"Whoever ransacked the place took the tools I need in order to make some swords." Gendry explained to me as I watched him, "I need a few more tools, and there aren't any of them here. If I tried without the tools, then it would take longer than I anticipated."

"So we need to find you some tools." I said in more of a statement than a questions. He nodded his head at my remark, having me think of what we can do in order to make this work. Thedra Ascent was coming along nicely between Gendry, Coen and myself, along with the help of our direwolves, but we were still in over our heads now and we needed more than just our strength and will power. We needed more people, but it was getting harder to trust people now since Gendry and I were both victims of the subject of trust. It was now a matter of getting over that barrier, and that would take awhile. I tried to think of places that we could go that would help us out in the matter of not only tools, but getting other supplies such as food, rope, and maybe a weapon or two. But one place was in my head, once place that I knew was going to be a longshot of a chance to find anything.

"Winterfell." I said aloud, having me see Gendry gaze from his current tools and over at me. I stared back at him, waiting for his reaction to the notion of going back to Winterfell. It would be dangerous, since that was a place of both pain and suffering from the both of both the Lord and Lady, my parents, and also my brother and twin. No one was there, and it would of been just as abandoned as Thedra Ascent was. Nothing was right in the world anymore, but Gendry and I needed to get our own world back into place and back into normalcy. His reaction, however, was not the same reaction that he would usually harbor. I was under the belief that he would refuse our passing to the place, thinking that it was dangerous and not safe for us, mainly me. On the contrary, he only picked up his hammer that was on the table next to him and grinned at me, having me see that he was not moved by fear.

"When do we leave."

* * *

Winterfell was just as abandoned and isolated as Thedra Ascent was when we got there: nothing but burned down shops and stalls and turned over furniture. The snow from the Winter was scattering on top of the wood and stone, having me look through the halls and think back to when I was a guest there so long ago. It felt like ages ago, nothing was the same now, now that Westeros was in mass chaos and no longer filled with hope and joy. Not that it ever was before. But this, this was way over my own head. My mind was no longer in hopes but in fear, fear of thinking that I could die in the morning from either a traitor in my mist or someone whom was passing by. Either I would win or I would die, it was a matter of what I was going to choose and what I was going to do myself. Nothing more or less.

Gendry found some tools in the old forge that was there, having Koda be next to him as I waited on my own horse with Astrid by my side. Nymeria stayed with Coen at Thedra Ascent in case of trouble, though I doubted there would be any. She was better at protection that at patrol. Koda sniffed around as Gendry stuffed his bag that he had over his shoulder with what he needed and what we found that we would use. At this point it had been a week since we came back to Thedra Ascent and started to get it back to looking like it did before. A solid week of work and refurnishing, and there was still more work that needed to be done. Was there going to be a end to it?

When Gendry walked back over and mounted his horse, we paced over to the courtyard once more and I looked to the top of the walls, seeing that the banners, like Thedra Ascent, were all down and not in use, as if it was on purpose. I wanted our status to be known that we were no threat and we were not going to be taken lightly. There were three of us, four when Brennon awoke, and we had three direwolves whom would kill for us, and that right there looked like a army to me. It had to, since I and nothing else to really live on at that point but hope that I would live to be a old woman and in one piece.

As Gendry and I trotted back into Wolfswood, The Theda Ascent banner was risen high over the walls of Winterfell, showing that we were in tact.

And we were not going to be killed. Not Today.

* * *

The next day was a big day for me, since I was helping Gendry with his tools and getting them safety in his forge. Coen was working away in the kitchens, getting it back in place and trying to make stew for us with the leftover meat from the doe that I killed. Nymeria was circling Thedra Ascent, making sure that we weren't being watched at all, leaving Koda and Astrid to sniff around the place. It was a cool day and the snow was lightly falling on the place. The snow gave it a sense of innocence and peace as we worked, with the heavy clothe we had and us seeing our breaths in the chilled air.

Nymeria howled, having the both of us stop what we were doing and look over, seeing both Koda and Astrid trot over to the front of the opening into the wild. They moved out of the way, ear to their heads and teeth barred as a few more people walked through the opening and into the courted with only their clothes on their backs and barely anything else. I watched carefully as they were shivering, all of them looked either poor or out of place, but strong none the less. Were they soldiers, of even hired assassins. I had no clue, but I grabbed my bow with a loaded arrow and Gendry had his hammer, the both of us walking out into the fallen snow.

I saw Astrid and Koda walk over to us, standing at out sides and remaining close as they men looked at us, mainly me. As soon as they saw me, seeing my red hair braided behind me and my blue eyes, I knew they they saw a Stark. It was the same look that Coen had, the look of both relief and fascination. So, one by one, they fell to one knee and their heads bowed to the floor, having me seeing them pretty much pay their allegiance to me.

"Lady Stark, we are at your service." The man in the front said aloud, head still bowed, "We saw your banner at Winterfell, the banner of Thedra Ascent, and we wish to work for you in hopes of receiving shelter, and for keeping our promise to the North." I watched as they were all still bowing to me, as if I was a ruler. Well, I _was _a Lady, and they saw me as someone that would help them. Wasn't I? I would want the same thing if it was given to me, and they were already loyal to the Stark family, which was good enough for me. My prayers were answered.

I had a army. Small, but a army none the less.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning was filled with the sounds of people moving around Thedra Ascent, moving and getting things back in place. apparently I overslept and Gendry gave out order for what needed to be fixed and what needed to his shifted around, in which I was grateful for him to step up. With the new small band of men that came to our Aid in the northern realm and fortress, I was finding myself working less and helping more, since the men were more convinced that I didn't need to lift a finger since I was a Lady. It kind of was a pain, but then again I still helped out when I could. Of course, the three direwolves brought up some fear amongst the new recruits, but then again the direwolves knew not to harm them and only followed Gendry and I around. Koda was more a large black shadow behind his master, as Astrid was more elegant and swift as she stayed close to me. I found happiness in Astrid, learning to give her more commands to remember and to see her as another set of eyes and ears for me, since she never once left my side once and would growl at anyone who would come near me.

Brennon woke up once more, still looking frail and rather worn out to pieces. But I got him back to his health, although for him to be completely healthy once again would be awhile for him. He explained to me what happened as soon as he got his voice back in range. After we were separated from the ambush in the woods, he followed us to Harrenhall, making sure that I wasn't going to be harmed and was going to try and get both Arya and myself out of there before we would be killed. Before he could do that, however, he found some allies from Braavos and old friends, whom were free men and had no ties anywhere in Westeros. One of them was the same man whom was with us in the caravan and befriended Arya, whom gave her the coin that she held close to her heart. After telling the man of the situation, the man did try to help us as Brennon went to talk to some more friends.

"Why did you have to recruit?" I asked him aloud in wonder as I sat by his bed, seeing him look down at his worn out hands and then back at me. Since out last meeting in the woods months before, he looked aged and as if he could fall asleep within seconds: no longer youthful or suave as he once was. But it was the same Brennon that I made, the man of honor and a good head on his shoulders.

"I knew of men who wanted to bring the North back to its glory, and whom fought alongside Ned Stark or had respect for him." Brennon explained to me, having me sit and watch in wonder, "Words and rumors spread all along the North of you being the missing Stark child. If I knew that were to be true, then I knew that you needed protection as the Heir of Winterfell." He tried to get me a army in order to protect me and make sure that my life was not in vain. The more I realized about my lineage and my family, the farther down I was going in this vast abyss of life. My life was worth more than to myself, it was worth plenty to others whom never wanted the Lannisters to reign.

"After I got some men on board, they told others and more were convinced, but not all of them came." He explained to me, taking in a deep breathe before going on.

"You expect me to fight the Lannisters in the South because of the fact that I'm the last Stark child?" I asked him in wonder and disbelief.

"I expect you stay alive." He replied back without a ounce of hesitance in his voice. I eyed him, seeing his serious look on his face, "You are the true heir, and you have the right to live a long life because of that since you are not meant for death."

With Gendry, my heart was slowly warming to him in such a new manner that it was hard to ignore. From the nights we would spend together in each others arms, or even when we would hunt together, I found myself being drawn into the mass spell that was him. For a small moment I wondered if it was the same for me, if he felt the same way for me? But who was I to be foolish enough to think so, since he would show me nothing but pure devotion, friendship and love whenever we were together. It was nothing new for me now, since we were acting more like a married couple than ever. Would that even be in our future? Could I see him as my husband, and as myself as his wife? I knew for certain that where we both stood when it came to blood, it wouldn't of made sense for the both of us to be together. Then again, if he was the Bastard Son of the Fallen King Baratheon, then he would of been a high born or he was legitimized. But what hope was there in that? I didn't need that, and I knew he didn't need that either. WE only needed each other, plain and simple.

I found the leader of the group of men that came to the realm and devoted their services to me: James. He was born and raised in the North and once worked for the Baratheons as a guard. It baffled me that he showed loyalty to the Stark realm since Stannis Baratheon, according to my own opinion, was no too pleased with the Starks. But I was wrong, since I got to talk to him through one of our meals in the late night after a long day of work and getting the fortress back in order.

"He was keen with the Starks." James explained to me as he ate from his own plate of food. Gendry was talking to the other men away from us at another table, but I saw him stare at me from once in awhile as I would talk to James. Gendyr's look on me was mostly of concern and if I wasn't going to be hassled in any way or form. But from how the conversation was going, James didn't want any trouble. Astrid layed down at my feet, her head on my feet and eyeing the people around us as we ate and talked.

"And you stayed with the Baratheon House for a long while?" I asked him in curiosity.

"Not very long. I'm not one to stay in once place for far too long. I found more work in my favor in Braavos, where I found your friend Brennon and whom told me about you." James explained to me aloud in his deep voice.

"What did he say about me?" I asked in a shrug as I drank from my cup.

"He spoke of the last Stark child. I wasn't convinced at first, since I knew of the death of Robb Stark and both of the Stark Lord and Lady." he said to me, pausing and seeing me shift uncomfortably in my seat from their mention, "and there had been no mention of either Stark daughters, nor the other Star sons. So to hear that the missing Stark daughter rose from the ashes of Winterfell and lived this long, you can say that it stirred hope."

"Hope." I repeated, as if it was foreign on my tongue.

"Aye." He replied, eyeing me, "Starks were never cruel to me when I would go in for favors. They were well liked and well seen. Everyone in the North knew of the first Stark girl and how she was taken from Winterfell, killed in the night as a babe." I cringed at the thought, thinking of how so many people were fed the lies that were told as mere whispers and wise tales.

"But you are alive, showing that the wolf is never one to die easily." He explained some more in his rough voice, "And people are talking about fighting for you.'

"I don't want war." I countered back at him, seeing him eye me suspiciously from my spot.

"No one wants war." He said in return to me in his calm but gruff tone, "The ones that do are asking to die at the hands of those who don't wish it. You're a Stark, and those loyal to the Starks will fight for the Starks. Whether you like it or not, you have a war on your doorstep, all because of the blood you carry and the name you wear."

"I doubt I could win a war." I said in a lower tone, feeling unconvinced of myself.

"Not alone you can't." he said to me as he ate some more, having me eye him with curiosity as well as intrigue, "In this case you are not. It's rare to see one direwolf roaming the lands, but with three who listen to every one of your commands, that already makes you a threat."

"Wolves shouldn't make people tremble." I remind him.

"But it's what the wolf _is_, the wolf being a animal of survival and bloodshed, along with power and reign." He explained to me some more, having me look over at Gendry whom was talking with some men with a small smile on his face, having me hear them laugh as he was petting Kods, whom was sitting upright, next to him and his tongue out in delight from Gendry's petting on his fur.

"He's a good lad." I looked back at James said it aloud, looking at Gendry as well, "Loyal to you to the bitter end, along with being a bit on the hard headed side."

"He's a bull." I said to him, seeing him look at me and having me grin at him from saying it aloud, "But he's good. We both come from poor childhoods, so we've learned to rely on each other. We've kept each other alive these past months."

"And you stole his heart." I paused as he said it, having me see him eye me as if he was reading my mind, "I see it in his eyes and how he is around you. Love is something all can see, even those as common as the lowborns and those of royalty. He is willing to fight for you." I looked down at my lap, wanting to find a way to change the subject and talk about something else, anything else.

"I need to find my sisters: Arya and Sansa." I explained to him, seeing him shift in his seat as I spoke about it, "I don't know where they are. Arya, when I saw her last, was with the Brotherhood Without Banners. Sansa was still in King's Landing, and both of their lives on at stake."

"And what of your brothers?" He asked me aloud.

"It's been months since I have seen both Bran and RIckon, and it was at Winterfell, which is now in ruins." I explained to him some more, "If what you are saying is true, and that I have a war on my hands, then the rest of the Stark children need to be safe and together."

"And you suppose that doing a random search in all of Westeros would be the best answer?" He asked me aloud, having me see that he was unconvinced about the situation.

"It's better than having me be here alone and die. The more Starks in once place, the better chance of survival. We need to find them and get them here." I said to him in more of a bolder tone, showing that I did in fact care about the rest of the family and where they were. We may have no parents, but we can still survive together and in one piece. James eyed me up and down, having me think that he was not going to buy it.

"I know some Braavos men in King's Landing, working there as merchants. I can send a raven to them and see what we can do about Sansa. Arya though, she is going to be tricky." He explained to me aloud.

"You know of people in the Brotherhood Without Banners, allies?" I asked him aloud.

"Only 2 of them, in which I had no idea where they could be. But we shall try to find the rest of the Stark Clan." He explained to me, having me see Astrid sit up and rest her head on my lap and look up at me with both worry and wonder. I stroked her fur, thinking more of a solider now than a dressmaker. I was getting more strategic in how I was going to stay alive, since in the past I would be running around try to be alive. This was more tricky and more complicated now that I had men who were going to work for me, and willingly fight and die for me. That scared me, but I had no more moments of being scared, I had to grow up. I had to be the heir of Winterfell.

"We need to find the rest of the Stark children, and we need to reclaim the North."


	29. Chapter 29

We rode into the village that was closest to us, having a couple of horses and men behind me as I rode in with James on one side and Gendry on the other side. We were going to try and rally our troops and allies together, village by village and with the hopes that we would get more people under our wing. I knew that war was going to come, whether I liked it or not or whether I was ready or not, but it was the fact that I mostly wanted to find my siblings and make sure that they were alive. They had to be somewhere around the North, at least my brothers. Would they be healthy? Would they even be alive still? It was all too much for me to handle alone, and I was beyond thankful that I had a support system now.

WE rode into the village, seeing the people coming out of their homes and watching us as we rode into the square. Their fascination was on Astrid and Koda, both of whom were trotting next to their masters, and Nymeria behind me and my horse. I was dressed in my tunic and trousers once more, but I had it more fitted and less loose and my red hair flowing in the wind behind me as I heard murmurs from the crowds around me. This was my first showing as a Stark in front of these people, showing them who I was and where I hailed from. The men behind me had the Stark banners high in the sky, showing the white and gray in the sky as we got into the middle of the center square. The bitter cold air and snow was cascading down onto the horses and wolves as I saw all of the villagers come out and point to our banners. I didn't even say anything as people were talking and being both shocked and filled with fascination.

"We have come to ask for hands." James said aloud, since I made him a officer for me since he knew a thing or two about warfare. Gendry was another advisor I had, since I had no one else but him and Brennon when it came to trust. Trust was still a issue for me to feel for others that I just met, but I was convinced that James was not going to betray me. If he did, he had three wolves to answer to.

"The North is going to return to its glory, before it was taken by the South by the death of the Stark Family." He explained some more, having me look over at Gendry and see him eye the crowd with his hand on his hammer. But once his eyes were on me, I felt lost in them since they were showing so much lightness in the darkness that I was feeling. He nodded his head at me once and I smiled slightly at him as James continued to talk.

"The talk you are hearing is true: The Stark child that was lost years ago does live." The murmurs were louder then. People were talking to each other in both astonishment and wonder as I watched from my horse, seeing Astrid pace in front of my horse and watch the crowd as they pointed at me as if I was on display.

"She is the one?" One person asked aloud, "The one whom we thought was dead."

"I am." I said to him aloud, hearing the silence in the area as they listened to me, "I am the heir of Winterfell, the Eldest Stark Child and I have survived the South. I am in need of assistance to find both Bran and Rickon Stark, as well as Jon Snow." I scanned them all as they said nothing at first. I knew this was going to happen as they were watching me, as if they were waiting for me to command them all to be slain. Were they afraid of me, on how I looked with three direwolves and a small army of men behind me?

"I only wish to find them, and to not bring harm to you or your homes." I explained to them some more, seeing more sincere eyes on me than fear, "The South has killed my mother and father, along with my brother Robb. But if they wish to kill the rest of my kin, they are going to be proven wrong. I want to bring the North back to its place in Westeros, and to show that we will not be defeated." I felt more like a warrior from that speech, but it was true. They had to know, that I never wanted anything else but my family back in one piece and keep them away from harm. I was born in the North, it ran in my blood and through my skin, I knew the North like it was a part of me: and the North was my home through and through.

"We will help you Lady Stark." One person said aloud, having me look and see a man step through the crowd and the others nodding their head in approval. He lowered his head at me once, and then stared at me straight in the eyes with no fear. I had to get used to the fact that people were going to bow to me and call me Lady Stark.

"We don't have much, but we can help in any way we can. Since the death of the Stark Household, we have been suffering in such ways, it's only fair that we help bring back the North." I nodded my head at him once, showing that I respected him as James hopped down from his horse, walking over to him and talking to him about the plans in the future. The plan was going to motion, slowly but surely. I was trying to find a way to make this all work with new allies and a new mindset.

The mindset of a Stark

* * *

That night I was mending one of my dresses that I wore in the past, sitting on my bed and Astrid laying on the bed with me, her head against my leg and sleeping soundly as I worked away. After we met at that one village, we came home and had a few more people under our allegiance. They had no news of my brother though, which was not what I wanted to hear but then again I knew it would be a longshot.

I paused, seeing the dress in my hands and then feeling the sense of the past coming back to haunt me. It was the same dress I wore when met the Starks, back when I had no clue where I came from and who I was. When they showed me kindness and hospitality, not letting me feel less of a servant and more of a guest. It pained me, thinking that it was that one moment I had with them that was going to one be it: a moment. Something inside of me wanted to go back in time and tell them who I was and that I should of saved them. I wished I did, more than anything.

A knock was at the door, having Astrid look up and wake from her nap and me placing the dress on the bed. The door opened as I rested my hand on Astrid's head, seeing a head pop in and my heart leap in my chest: Gendry. Astrid's tag wagged as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Milday." He said aloud, having me sigh and shake my head.

"You know, you can call me just Nora." I reminded him, seeing him smile and nod his head and stand ad bit away from me. I tapped Astrid on the back of her neck, seeing him hop off the bed and move over to the corner of the room before trotting to Gendry and licking his head. She then got to her spot and curled up in a ball, going back to sleep and having me watch Gendry once more.

"You're getting more friends on your side." he said in more of a statement and comment than anything else. I nodded my head as he walked over and sat down across from me on the couch.

"I only have two friends here, they are more allies." I explained to him, seeing him pause before looking at me directly in the eyes, having me see that he was in fact in deep thought.

"Are you ready for what is coming?" He asked me, having me think about what he was talking about. It was coming, and I had no idea when and at what manner. But no doubt about it, It was coming and I had to be ready for whatever was ahead of me.

"I have no choice, Gendry. I started this, and I have to finish it by finding my brothers and sisters and making sure we have a legacy behind us." I explained to him, seeing him watch me.

"But must this is _your _fight?" He asked me aloud, having me raise a eyebrow at him.

"This is my family, Gendry. I never knew what it was like to have a family that wanted and appreciated me from a true nature, no one other than Sophia. I knew of the Starks growing up, hearing stories of their compassionate heart for the North and their need of Family. I saw nothing but kindness in the family and pure joy, along with loyalty and protection for one another, and I wish to keep that sacred and not stained. If I can do that, even it means that I am sacrificing my life for it, then it has to be so. I will not let the Starks die."

"But you? Why not anyone else?" He asked me having me see that he was getting agitated from what I was saying, "I don't like the thought that you are going to throw yourself into something that would eventually kill you in the end, because that scares me, Nora."

"You think I want this?" I asked him aloud, not feeling myself getting heated from his need to protect me, "I never wanted any of this to happen to me. But I find myself with a small army of men who are under the belief that I can lead them to victory when I am a frightened little girl who was only a dressmaker with nothing else to live for—"

"That is a lie." Gendry retorted in a bold tone, having me pause and hear him talk some more, "You are not just a frightened girl, Nora. You are more than that: you're brave and daring to help those who are in need, and you are filled with a compassionate heart. But I am not willing to sit on the sidelines as the young woman that I fell in love with goes off and might not come back alive." I was frozen in my spot as he said this, having me loose my thoughts and rethink of what he said to me. He said something, something that made me freeze and not thinking of anything else, not even my siblings and my family.

"You love me?" I asked in disbelief and in wonder. He looked at me, scanning my eyes and having me see that he was telling the truth. But I thought it was a trick, something he was saying to only make me feel better. He pressed his lips against my own and I kissed him back in a hard manner, hearing him groans and grip my neck gently yet tightly as we kissed on my bed. This kiss was more passionate and more inciting then the ones we would have together. He was showing me, trying to show me what he wanted to tell me.

He pulled away, but still close enough for me hear him berth erractly. I watched and saw how dilated his blue eyes were thing, of both fascination and passion with a hint of lust. HIs fingers were on my back and I saw the black in his hair was a bit lighter from the light in the room. He licked his lips, which were plump and red from our kissing as my breathing was shallow and my heart was bursting out from my mouth. I was beyond happy from what I heard and how he kissed me, as if it was our last moment together before death. He was desperate, as was I.

"I love you Nora Stark." He said to me, having me smile and simply reply back without hesitation.

"And I love you, Gendry Waters."


	30. Chapter 30

For the next few days, it has been nothing but showing my face in the villages to stop the rumors of my rein for being anything more than that. The more people we spoke to, the more whom have seen me and knew of my face, the more people in the North were starting to believe in the fact that the Stark Household was true and not ending, not once. More and more men, slowly but surely, were coming to Thedra Ascent and swearing to help me. Before I knew it, Thedra Ascent was back to it's original form, looking just as it was months before this all happened. It was a good memory for me to have, a great one, because of all that was happening around me, all of the chaos that was haunting my mind in both the nightmares and the discoveries, I had one sense of hope that Thedra Ascent was going to stay good and true. Which led me to the next fortress to bring back to glory.

Winterfell.

James was a good amount of help for me, since he had experience in the field when it came to war and knighthood. I was only a dressmaker, that was all I knew, yet I felt myself leading a army that came to me, not the other way around. But I was only glad that I was no alone in this, I had a allies with me whom were just trying to find a way to live and survive beyond the reigns of the South. War was not in my cards, I only wanted to regain the North and it's glory. They all saw the same, at least that's what I hoped.

It wasn't until one morning when we were working at Winterfell when we had our first attack against us, at least, a taste of our enemy. I was with James and Gendry and the three of us were working together at the table in the middle of the courtyard and using a map that we grabbed from one of our local villages. We were seeing where we would ride next, while plenty of men around us were working and getting some of the things together. Most of these men were Northerners with no home because of the South and the Lannisters. I wanted them to know that they could leave if they wished, that I had no ruling over them, but they were still under the belief that I was the one Stark that could bring them all together and make the North strong once more.

"We should head East, toward Lady Arryn whom is your Aunt by blood." James explained to me, pointing to the East and having me see the Rivverrun area.

"Can we trust her?" Gendry asked aloud to him in wonder.

"Blood is thicker then trust in the North, and she will help when he hears of her niece being alive and well." James explained to him, having me see him being short with Gendry more than he was with me, showing me that he had no respect for him.

"Lady Arryn has been known as chaotic when it comes to the protection of her son and her realm, do you think she would sacrifice it to save me?" I asked him aloud in wonder as I had my hands on the table, bending over the map slightly to see what was in front of me. My bow was on the table next to my hand and the sheath as well, Gendry's Hammer was next to his hand. James had his sword on his hip, a hand on the handle and never one loosing it from his grip. I could tell he saw things in his past, things that brought him both misery and pain and maturity and growth. With Brennon still in bed from his wound, James was the one person I could see as both my guard and as someone I can talk to when it came to strategy. Brennon was still resting, and I had Nymeria be his body guard and personal protection in case something were to happen, since I already had Astrid and Gendry had Koda. Astrid was by my side, Koda next to Gendry, and they were watching for anything around us.

"It's better to find more allies than to question them at this point. You want to bring the North from it's knees, then you have to go to the allies that once held it up from its knees." James explained to me, having me see him eye Gendry hesitantly and suspcisiouly. He didn't trust him, I saw it in his stance and how he was more towards me than him.

"He is my ally." I said aloud, having me see both Gendry and James look over at me, my stern eyes on James the whole time, "We met in Flea Bottom and have been together ever since. if there is one person in all of Westeros that I can trust with my life, it's Gendry." James eyes me then, seeing that I was not lying to him and then he nodded his head once, showing that he understood what I was saying to him. Gendry was going to be trusted by me, and he was going have respect from people because of it, and that was the end of it. I loved him too much to let him go and not be near me as my friend and someone whom I can console with.

"I am only one girl whom everyone is under the belief that will kill the South in one stroke, yet I am only a dressmaker." I explained to him in a low tone, seeing both James and Gendry watch me once more, "If we are going to have any war on our hands, we need to find Bran and Rickon, as well as my sisters."

"And we will." James reassured me with a nod of his head, "You and your siblings are the key to getting the North back to its prime."

"It can't just be me though." I said to him aloud in a cold tone, having a hint of fear in it.

"It won't be just you." Gendry finally spoke up in his softer tone, having me watch him as he stared at me with his blue orbs and a determined look on his face, the same look he would use in the forge when he had a great mindset, "We will find your siblings, I know we will. There's nothing wrong with looking at the small hope in this, Nora." I knew he was right, yet with him he was more stubborn about it and less of the hopeful one. That was my role, not his. I was the hopeful one, the one who looked on the brighter side in the situation, I learned that from Sophia. But now the roles changes that they were in reverse. How was it that it came to this, because of the new situation we were in now? Was it because of all that we went through together, both the good and the bad?

Within one moment I had my head turned to the left, my cheek showing against the wind, then I felt the tinging pain of being shot and barely being hit, the arrow slicing my cheek and having me scream out in pain. Gendry instantly grabbed me as I felt the sting and the blood on my cheek, James pulling out his sword and looking behind us as I heard Astrid growl in anger. I looked behind me as well, seeing someone about fifty feet away from us with a bow out still and his hand down, a hood over his head and he was then grabbed by two of my men by the arms. He was stronger though, about to break free when I saw Astrid leave my side, running over to the man and jumping on him, pushing him to the ground and biting at him. He screamed, his face stills covered as Koda stood in front of us in defense, bearing his teeth and snarling as he watched his sister.

"Being him here." James said in a gruff as I wiped away the thing amount of blood on my cheek, grabbing his arm from him advancing to the man. James watched me in disbelief as I watched my direwolf attack the man.

"Down Astrid." I said aloud, seeing Astrid hop off the man but bare her teeth at him with a low and threatening growl in her tone. I walked away from both James and Gendry grabbing my dagger from my hip and having it at my side as I walked over to the man, whom was clutching his face from the attack of Astrid. I stood over him, seeing him look up at me with his blood on his hands and his neck almost mangled to the point of death. But I was looking at his face, seeing the cold eyes and the tan skin he had. I knew them, it was certain.

He was no Northerner.

"You came from the South." I said in a low tone, seeing him squirm under my eyes and gaze with a shallow breath and heavy stance on the ground, "You came to find me and to report to your master." I then saw his jacket that he was wearing, how it was covering most of the front of his body. It was a unique cloak, something that I haven't seen in awhile, and it made me suspicious.

"I don't know what you're talking about you bitch." He said in a snarl, having me throw up my knife for him to see and hearing nothing else around me. I then knelt down over him, seeing him shake in anticipation as to what I was about to do with him. But I drove the knife over his cloak, slicing it up to tear the opening wider to show what he was wearing underneath his cloak. Everyone around me was shocked as to what they saw: gold and scarlett.

Lannister.

"Seven Hells." James said in a sneer as I got back up to my feet and pointing my dagger at him, seeing him eye the dagger and shake as I looked at him the same way that I looked at Jamie Lannister, with both anger and pain.

"Cersei sent you to find me and to tell her that I am alive." I said to him, but louder for all to hear. I wanted them all to know what Cersei was doing these past years. how she was killing children whom looked like me and was trying to make sure that I was not going to bring the North it's glory and power again, "But you can tell the Queen one thing, and it's very simple." I then dropped to my knees, driving the knife into his arm and hearing him screech in pain and anguish as I had the dagger in my hand and in his arm. He was trying to move out of it, but I saw James squash his hand with his own boot and I looked over the man, seeing him eye me in horror as I told him my message.

"Winter is coming."


	31. Chapter 31

Winterfell and Thedra Ascent were becoming strongholds again, walls looked as strong as they did before, and the banners were flying in the wind. Since the incident with the assassin and how I handled him, driving my dagger into his arm and his scream being heard in the fortress, I had a new look on me: A look of pure ruler. Some of the soldiers and workers saw me in a new light, much to my dismay. But then again I knew that was going to happen since I was practically running both Thedra Ascent and Winterfell at the same time. I needed help in that, but I had none when it came to running a castle. I would trust James with the job, but that didn't seem right since I was still getting to know him. And I doubted Gendry wanted to run a fortress next to me, since this was already pretty much out of his comfort zone to begin with.

I needed Brennon.

Thankfully he was coming back to his original health, having me see him eat at his own pace instead of a worker helping him. I helped him out a few times myself when I wasn't giving out orders, and one morning when we were talking together about what happened with the assassin, I told him what was on my mind. My own cheek that was slashed was still recovering, stitched up and healing to be a thin scar on my cheek, something that would represent me in the future and how I survived.

"I need you, Brennon. I need you to take charge of Thedra Ascent." I explained to him as I watched Nymeria jump onto the bed and lay next to him, her head on his knee as he watched me carefully.

"I am no Thedra." He said to me in a hesitant tone.

"Neither am I." I countered back, "I am a Stark, and I have to watched Winterfell here. But I don't trust anyone else with Thedra Ascent than you, you grew up there practically and you're the only other person who knows the place as good as I do." He paused and looked down at his joined hands on his lap, having me see that he was still thinking about it as I reached out and touched his hands. He stared at my hand that was touching him, having me watch him as I spoke. I knew he was still on the fence about it, not knowing what to do and what to say.

"You are my close friend here, other than Gendry. I trust you with my life, Brennon." I started, but he shook his head.

"And I lost you, almost loosing your life in the process." He said, looking up at me with a cold stare, having me see that he was hating that we were separated at the confrontation before Harrenhal. He didn't like loosing me, it was not part of his job. He was supposed to being me back to Thedra Ascent safely and without harm, and he thought he failed.

"But you did protect me by giving me allies." I explained to him, seeing him watch me as I gave him a small smile, "You didn't have to do that, but you did. That proves to me that you will be willing to help me in any way that you can, and that you are a true friend that is close to my heart." I saw his eyes soften from what I told him, which was true. He did get me reinforcements and people to be behind me in case we were going to go into a war.

"It is merely because you were kind to me, nothing but kind to me, Nora." He explained to me as we talked some more, me sitting on his bed and watching him rest, "Even with your past haunting you, I knew that you were never going to give up without a fight, since you did fight me a few times." I felt as though a new leaf between the two of us, having me see him as a father figure more now than ever before.

"I will take care of Thedra Ascent as if it was my own home." I paused as he said this, saying it like a vow to me and showing me that he accepting it from me. But I wanted him to know more than that when it came to the place. I knew that I had some say when it came to how own what, all because I was a Stark. but I smiled as him and tapped his hand once more, staring at him straight in the eyes as I said it.

"That is your home."

* * *

It was quiet that evening and I was with Astrid on my bed, sitting with the sachal the Sophia gave me in my lap and having me look at the things inside that I forgot I had in there: my needle and thread that I snuck in there, some coins left over and some small pieces of fabric, it reminded me of home. It reminded me of the simple life I once had, the small things everyday that I had true to me heat: my calloused fingers from the threading and the blood splits from pricks of needles. I missed that life, I sometimes wished I was back there in that life, not moving out of the familiar walls of Thedra Ascent and how I would still be alive and simple to this day if I refused Lord Stark. What would of happen? Would I have known of my lineage? My siblings? My Parents? Was it right to go out of that door?

My thoughts then shifted to Gendry, how I met him in the streets of Flea Bottom and how he saved me from being mugged or worse. If I didn't leave my shop, if I didn't take that chance, when what would of happened to him? He would still be in Flea Bottom, minding his own and working under his master whom never treated him right to be fair. But then, we never would of met. I never would of felt love for someone that wasn't family, a love that I dreamed about and heard from knights band princesses. I wanted that love, and I would of never had it if I was too scared of afraid to leave my comfort. Gendry was now my comfort, my protector and shield, but he was my heart, more than anything. I may have a Northern heart with Stark Blood, but Gendry was my rock and foundation when it came to my sanity. Even before we proclaimed our love for one another, we needed each other for survival in all that we did. Everything that happened, we were there for each other as true friends and comprads. I loved him….I _loved _Gendry.

The door opened in front of me, having me see Astrid look behind her and see Gendry there, walking over and closing the door as if it was another day. He was his typical self, covered in grime and dirt from the work as he rubbed his eyes in tiredness. But I saw him as my true love, my only heart and my whole world. Something overtook me as I shot off the bed, ran over to him and pushed him against the wall, kissing him as if it was my last moment alive. At first he was shocked, frozen in his spot, but he kissed me back, wrapping his arm around me and cradling my head in his massive hand, having me feel him kiss me back hotly as I moaned in his mouth. Something snapped in the both of us again, but this time I had no intention of holding back or being modest. My fingers in his black hair, his on my hips and neck to hold me close and to never leave him. He pulled away from me at first, having me see his dilated eyes and how he was confused as to why I was doing this, but before he could say anything I beat him to it.

"I love you." I said to him in a harsh tone, almost a breathy one as if I was loosing my breath. He framed my face gently, his eyes were no longer confused but content as to what I said and he smiled at me. I smiled back. having me see that he somehow understood what I was feeling and why I said it and did that to him. I loved him for that, since we never had to speak of what we were feeling but we could feel each other.

I had the thought of him not being in my life, and that scared me. So I had to kiss him, to make sure it was real. He was real, what we have is real, and nothing was false or pretend. We both walked over to the bed, still wrapped up in our kissing and holding each other, having me forget that he undid my braid and that I stripped off his tunic, having him be bare chested in front of me. The back of my knees hit the bed, having me fall back but Gendry crawl on top of me, still kissing me into oblivion and my fingers touching his bare chest in front of me as we were on the bed. It made me remember that moment in the forge of Harrenhal, how I saw him in that moment, having feelings for him for the first time. But now it was different, we were different and we have grown together.

He took off the string that held the top of my dress before pushing the straps off my shoulders, still kissing me but now his lips were on my jawline and his scrappy stubble against my soft skin making me sigh. He was becoming a addiction, slowly but surely we were wrapped up in each other and not letting go. I clung on for dear life, new emotions and feelings were flooding me and overcoming me as we made love that night, morphing into one energy and one course together. We needed each other, after all that has happened to us, and we never held back, not once.

* * *

Two mornings later I rode through the East with James at my side, the both of us were accompanied with a couple of the soldiers that volunteered to help us search for other recruiters in the East. Gendry stayed behind with a now walking Brennon, whom was taking over Thedra Ascent and was helping out with getting things settled there. Since Gendry and I made love two night sago, we never saw it once as regret, but as something that brought us even more closer than before. It didn't matter to me that I was a highborn and he was only a blacksmith, we were each other's counterparts. Blood was never a thing for me to consider when it came to whom belonged to whom, only the heart was that matters. The rest was shot to Seven Hells.

We were in a vast clearing, having me see the moisture on the ground and hanging in the air from the misty East weather. I had my hair in it's traditional blade once more, Astrid next to me and trotting along without hesitation or resistance as we went along the road that was in front of us. The cold air was hitting my nearly healed but scarred cheek, having me squint every once in awhile but keep my eyes on the horizon in front of us. James was on my left, looking as well as we stopped in a open field, some boulders and sharp rocks were around and having me feel a sense of mystery in the area.

"How much longer until we reach Lady Arryn?" I asked James aloud next to me.

"Not too much longer, Milday." he replied to me, we should reach it before nightfall." I nodded my head, about to kick my horse into action when we heard something in front of us, almost a drawn of a sword. We all froze, the sound was clear and almost distant. but loud enough for all of us to hear. Someone was watching. Astrid growled, her ears back as I drew out my bow and loaded it, aiming it in front of me. A part of me was thinking it was another assassin from the South, wanting to have another turn with me to get me killed. But no, I saw someone walk out from the corner, from behind a boulder structure. The figure was small and slender, too small for a man or even a woman. No, this was a child, and child with a small sword that was thing and agile. I aimed, not seeing the face at first, but as soon as the person walked through the mists, I was frozen and I lost my breath once more. I heard murmurs behind me, but I lowered my bow and I felt a tear leave my eye as I looked at my long lost friend. A word passed my lips in a gasp.

"Arya."


	32. Chapter 32

Within a few seconds I was off my horse, threw down my bow with my loaded arrow and bolted towards her, seeing him drop Needle and ran over to me as well. We collided in the middle, hugging each other as if it was for dear life. I have missed Arya, dreamed about her when I was with Gendry in the woods and also when we were back at Thedra Ascent. Ever since I saw her last, running around Dragonstone and Flea Bottom, I was always in fear that she would be dead somewhere and alone. But now that she's back here with me and safe, I knew then that I had to protect her. Not only was she my sister by blood, but she was my first real friend that I made outside of Thedra Ascent.

She has grown since I saw her last, a bit taller and her hair was growing out since it was chopped off in Flea Bottom. But she was still the same Arya, and as I heard James and two others get off their horses as a dismount, I pulled away from the hug I was giving Arya and I sawyer face. Her gray eyes, still the same and filled with adventure, but they looked darker than before. She must of seen things that haunted her in her own dreams. I smiled widely at her as she touched my face in disbelief.

"What happened to you?!" She asked aloud as she scanned my face, "I thought you were dead…..Gendry and I.."

"He's safe." I said to her, seeing her look at me with wider eyes and smile widely at me, "He's with me at Winterfell."

"Winterfell…." She trailed off sounding as though it was false to her ears. I looked behind me and saw James walk over to me with his hand on his hip where his sword was as he nodded his head at the both of us.

"Lady Stark here as rebuilt your home for you, making it safe for you and the rest of the Stark Children to return." He explained, having me look back and see Arya look at me in both fascination and intrigue at me. She had no clue about me being her sister, and James just spilt it out in the open. I was waiting for her to do something, anything for that matter, because she was frozen in her spot and it had be believe that she hated the thought. How could she, since we both were tight as friends were. But a small smile was on her lips and a gasp left them as she stared right at me.

"You're my sister?" She asked me aloud, a bigger smile was growing second by second. I smiled, a tear was coming down my own face as I nodded my head and I saw her hug me once more, this time, it was a more intimate hug. This hug I felt to my core, as if she was making up lost time apart from each other. I hugged her back, feeling as though I just now gained a sister and we were reunited once more, never again to lave each other's side. She pulled away and smiled brightly at me, the same smile I saw once when we were together traveling to King's Landing. it was the same smile that was filled with hope and adventure before it all went downhill and into mass chaos. I moved some of the pieces of her brown hair away from her eyes, then thinking of one more thing that she would want to hear.

"I have another present for you, something you thought you lost." I explained to her, seeing her raise her eyebrow at me as she thought about it.

"What is it?"

* * *

As soon as we made it in the Winterfell walls in the courtyard, Gendry was running over with Koda at his side, Arya jumping down from riding behind me and the both of them hugging together. I even saw Gendry crying in joyful tears as they fell to the floor in a mess of joy and relief that they were together again as friends. I smiled, standing to the side as I then saw Nymeria run over to her former master, kissing her face and nuzzling against her. Arya sobbed into her fur, clinging to her for dear life and knowing that she never lost Nymeria in the first place. Gendry walked over to me, hugging me closely and sneaking in a kiss as I watched Arya and Nymeria reunite with each other.

"She's safe." I said to him as we hugged each other, having me feel him nod his head. I knew that Gendry was also concerned her Arya and if she was safe. They both were close friends, and it pained him that he too refused Arya besides me. But the three of us were together once more, just like old times of happiness and content.

We got Arya her old room back, though it brought her some bad memories since she only thought Winterfell was in ruins and never to be back to the same that it once was. I explained to her all that happened as we ate at the great hall, how Gendry and I were taken to Dragonstone and our escape to Flea Bottom. Later, my lineage as a Stark child, then finding Nymeria in the woods with her pups that now belonged to Gendry and I. Arya noticed Astrid and Koda, and she could tell whom belonged to whom. She smirked at Koda, "He does act my Gendry, a stubborn one." I grinned, remembering all the times that she called him stubborn.

Arya explained to me all that happened to her: being taken by the Hound after seeing her mother and my twin brother killed. They were on their way to find out Aunt int he East, whom the Hound thought would pay a ransom for Arya to keep her safe. But they later found out that Lady Arryn as killed, which lead to the death of the Hound who was killed by a female knight from the South. As she told me this, I watched her in wrapped attention as Nymeria was back at her feet, nuzzling against her and asleep, Astrid was doing the same with me. Arya went through so much pain after we separated, having me worry that she would never be the same Arya again. She had to grow up fast and quick, something I never wanted for her or for anyone.

"Have you heard from the other Starks?" Arya asked me aloud as we sat and ate together, Gendry by my side with Koda sitting by the front door that lead to the courtyard.

"No, and I have been trying to find everyone else as soon as I could. We need to find Sansa and our brothers, Arya. It's our best chance of getting more supporters and allies on our side." I explained to her, seeing her nod her head as she took another bite from her bread.

"I have no idea about Bran and Rickon, and for all I know Sansa is still at Kings Landing with her husband Tyrion." She explained to me, having me nod my head and look over at Gendry with worry. He silently took my hand in his as I looked back at my sister, "Although, when The Hound and I were in the Vale to see Aunt Arryn, we were told that her husband sends his regards to her death."

"I had no idea she was married." I said to her in interest.

"Neither did I. She must of just gotten married before she died." Arya added aloud to me.

"Who did she marry?" Gendry asked aloud to her in wonder.

"Don't know." Arya said in a shrug, having me think to myself of the new situation. My Aunt was now dead, so we had no clue as to how we can get allies from there on out in the East.

"There has to be somebody that we can talk to over there about getting allies on our side." I explained aloud, thinking to myself about it, "Maybe someone on their council."

"It won't hurt to try." Gendry added in agreement.

"We need supporters behind us, it's not enough that it's the Stark children." I said again aloud, having me see Arya look over at me with a raised eyebrow, as if she saw something new and shifting in me. I looked at her with a confused stare, not knowing what to think since she was seeing me in a new light.

"What?" I asked her, finally wanting to know what was going on. She then smiled at me, a small mischievous smile that she would have between us awhile ago.

"I never took you as a leader type." She said aloud to me in her light tone, having me smile and nod my head in agreement. It was true, one look at me and you wouldn't think that I would lead a small army against the South to regain my name. But I never wanted that, I still don't want that. The only goal in my mind is to get my siblings back in one piece.

"I'm not a leader." I reminded her, "Only a dressmaker who is trying to find her family. I almost lost you once, Arya. And now I might loose my sister and two brothers because the South thinks we're a threat."

"I think you're a leader." Arya said to me, having me be frozen in my spot as soon as she said it. She saw me in that light, even in times that I felt weak and useless? I had no idea, but she watched me without me realizing it. Gendry squeezed my hand in his, having me look over at him and see him smile at me softly, the gentle smile that he would use before he would kiss me or hug me close. The smile of intimacy.

"As do I." He said to me, having me smile and look back at Arya, whom now had a look of determination on her face. She picked up the knife next to her that she used to cut the bread, having me see the wheels turning in the back of her mind as she stared at her knife with the small smirk and a hint of drive.

"When do we start?"

* * *

As soon as Gendry closed the door behind us to our room, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me against him, kissing my neck softly and having me feel his fingers against my stomach and hips. We were growing closer in our intimacy and it made me happier every time I was with him. He was already my everything before we took that step in our joined room, and now it was intensified. His lips against my neck, his possessive hold on me that was both gentle and fierce, I was having those emotions come over me once more.

"Someone is desperate." I said in a throaty tone, having me feel him pause with his lips on my skin and I froze as well. Did I say the wrong thing? But he had me turn so I could face him, seeing him against the door and looking down at me with a small smile on his face and his blue eyes shining in the dim room. I was lost in his eyes once more just just being there in his arms, already lost and fine with it.

"Are you happy?" He asked me aloud, having me raise a eyebrow at him and nod my head.

"Of course I am." I said to him in glee, "I found my sister and she is still alive and here with us—"

"No, I mean." He said, taking out a shaky breath as he continued, his voice dropping slightly and showing that we were going to have a serious conversation, "Are you happy with me?" I paused, seeing him stare at me with for an answer. I sighed, brushing his black hair from his eyes and running my fingers in his hair in a soothing notion.

"I haven't been this happy in years, because of you." I explained to him aloud, still seeing the disbelief in his eyes, "Aren't you happy with me?"

"Beyond happy, Nora." He said to him in his low tone, but I knew there was more to it, having me seeing him gently trap my face in his massive forged hands, "But I realize that we're different…you're a Lady and I'm a Bastard—"

"You're not a Bastard, Gendry." I said to him in a stern tone, seeing him eye me from his spot, "I don't care about where you come from and what blood you have to your name. All that matters to me if that your heart…" I paused, placing my hand on his chest where his heart was only to show him what I was trying to say, "You have a good heart, Gendry. A heart that is worth more gold in all of Westeros, that's all I want from you. I don't want your lineage, only your heart." After I finished tell him this. I heard nothing at first, but I then saw him slowly melt and rest his forehead against my own. He knew that he was enough for me, through and through I didn't anymore form him. He kissed me softly, his lips against my own were almost tumbling and showing me his vulnerable side. It made me wonder if anyone has event told him what I just did with him in that moment, that he was wroth it, that his blood was not as important as his heart. Was I was first? I had to wonder. He pulled away after that kiss, having me look up at him and rest my fingers against his cheeks. We were mere inches away from each other, but I felt his shallow breathing against my cheeks.

"Your heart is all I need, Gendry Waters." I whispered to him in a soft tone. It was true, since I could only rely on him and his heart when everything else around me in Westeros was changing left and right.

"As is yours, Nora Stark. I only ask for yours." he said to me in a vow of a tone, having me smile at him as He felt his hands back on my hips again, grasping me and not letting me go.

"You've had it from the moment I met you." I explained to him, seeing him grin and lean back down to kiss me. We kissed then against the wall, then finding ourselves backing up to the bed once again as we did before, but this time it was less lustful and more compassionate and caring to one another. His kisses were very soft and gentle, on both my lips and my collarbone as we descending to the bed. Pulling his shirt over his head and hearing him groan in appreciation as I moaned in his mouth from feeling him pull my dress straps over my shoulders and rang his own fingers down my bare back. We both were careful of each other then, no long fueled with lust, but with what we were really feeling with each other: pure love.

It was something else to feel his pulse against my fingers as I traced his wrists and arms, Every kiss he gave against my skin, both covered and exposed, was having me grow more attached to him as not as my lover and friend, but as my soulmate and other half. We made love again in our bed, and just as before, I never regretted it. Not once.

Not ever.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the anvil rhythm from my open window, having em blink a few times and see that I was alone in the bed, covered in the furs but none the less bare. I moved the hair away from my eyes, having me looking around for a moment or two to see where Gendyr went. For a moment I thought he left me once more, but then I saw, over by the open window, Gendry was only wearing his pants that were low on his hips was holding his thin shirt in his hands. His hair was messy and askew, but I smiled from where I was as he looked over his shoulder at me with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Must you leave me so early?" I asked him in almost a coy tone, seeing him sigh and walk over to me, leaning down and grabbing my dress that was crumbled on the floor next to the bed. He sat on the bed next to me, placing my dress on the bed then framing my face in a intimate manner before leaning in to give me a ghost kiss.

"I have work to do in the forge, and you have a fortress to run." He said against my lips, having me smile and kiss him softly before he pulled away from me. I groaned as he stood back up next to the bed and threw on his shirt.

"Must you be this stubborn, you Bull." I said to him as he chuckled from his spot, his chest was now hidden from the shirt .

"And must you be this needy, wolf girl." he said back to him, having me roll my eyes as he turned his back for me to pull on the small clothes and dress that he gave me. As soon as I pulled up on the dress and tied it back together, I got up from the bed and walked over to the window where Gendry as, running my fingers in his hair and hearing him chuckle from the gesture.

"You need a haircut." I said to him in a playful tone.

"Aye, but I don't trust you with a knife since the last time you held one you almost killed the assassin." Gendry countered back at me, having me playfully shove him and hearing him laugh in remark. I loved his laugh, it was something I wanted to remember for the rest of my lip as he wrapped me in a warm hug. It was soothing to hug him, since it brought me back to my right state of mind. But then we heard some commotion outside in the courtyard, having the both of us pull away from each other and look out in wonder and confusion. We peered into the courtyard as we saw two of our men riding back into the courtyard, they must of went out on a early hunt before the sun came up. Arya then appeared, running over with Nymeria by her side and talked to both of the men, whom bowed to her and then explained what happened. I watched them, seeing her face light up from what was happening. What did happen? It must of been something amazing, since she nodded her head at him and then looked over at us by the window. She must of known that this was our room, since her smile was so big she was almost on the brink of tears.

"They found her!" She yelled at us in joy, having me wonder who she meant.

"Found who?" I asked her aloud in wonder, seeing him clasp her hands together.

"They found Sansa!"


	33. Chapter 33

"She's not along though." One of the men said to me aloud as I got up on my horse, Arya on one side of me and James on the other. Our direwolves were at our sides, ready to run with us as I saw Gendry with Koda, standing next to me and my horse. He was going to hold Winterfell for us in case something else would happen and we would get in trouble. I trusted him with that, since I knew that Gendry was god enough to take care of the fortress. WE needed someone to stay behind in case of anything that were to happen.

"Who is she with?" I asked aloud to the man who was standing in front of me.

"We don't know Milday. But they are also with young Robin, the lord of the Vale and the son of Lady Arryn." He explained, having me look over to Arya. We now had to not only deal with Sansa but with our cousin now, whom I have never met as well as my Aunt. Should we trust the young cousin? I haven't heard anything bad about it, nothing ill of that sort, but I was more determined to find my sister and get her back in Winterfell before it was too late.

"Where were they?" I asked him aloud, moving my braided hair to the side.

"They were along the Kingsroad near Torrhen's Square, Milday." Her replied back to me.

"I know the place well, we can reach it in no time." James informed me aloud from my other side, having me look over to Arya and see her watch me for an order of some kind. I thought it would be the other way around since she was born and raised here, knowing how to be a leader. But I guess it belonged to me, being the eldest Stark child that was currently living.

"Gendry will stay here and watch Winterfell, whilst we are gone he is in command along with Brennon at Thedra Ascent." I said aloud, hearing the other people that were around stop talking to each other and I saw him all watch me for future orders, "James and Arya will be with me in case of anything going wrong. We will find Sansa Stark and bring her home." After I said that, though I was not expecting it, I heard cheering from the group around me. They really did think that I was a leader, that made no sense to me. Because when I looked at myself, I saw no leader. I only see a frightened girl who is trying to find her family,

"We can make time if we leave now, Milad_y_." James informed me in a low tone, having me nod my head at him as he galloped over to the front of the open archway, three other men who were coming with us. Arya waited for me as I saw Gendry walk over to me, Koda going to his sister Astrid and staying together as I looked down at Gendry. I saw worry in his eyes, worry and fear that I may not come back. We had no clue who we were going to deal with, this man who was with both Robin and Sansa. I only hoped that I will not be harmed, but then again it was more about Sansa and if she was going to make it anywhere without that man.

"You have to go?" He asked me in a sheepish but low tone, since everyone else around us was backed off and getting things prepared for the things to come.

"She's my sister, Gendry." I explained to him in a prideful tone, "I have to protect her, even if it means I'll kill this man to get her back here to Winterfell, to our home."

"But _you_?" he asked me in a more sorrowful tone, having me feel pain that he was afraid for me. I saw him walk over to me some more, to the point that we were practically touching since I was on the horse and looking down at him. I grabbed his collar to his shirt, having him be pulled up to his tiptoes as I leaned down and kissed him. He was silent then as I kissed him square on the mouth, a kiss that was more to prove a point than anything. I felt a spark in that kiss, and for some reason I felt as though he was feeling the same way as well. When I pulled away, I only showed him a serious look to show that I was just as devoted to this relationship as he was. I was just as scared and worried that I wouldn't find him again than he was. We both were scared, but we both weren't afraid to fight for what we needed to fight for.

"Just come back to me." Gendry said to be in a determined tone of voice. I nodded my head, still holding onto him as I stared into his blue orbs.

"I won't leave this world without you, Gendry." I promised him giving him one last kiss before pulling away from him all the way and kicked the horse to follow James. Astrid left her brother's side, staying next to me as I looked behind me and saw Arya and Gendry talk to each other for a brief moment. I stopped my horse and watched, seeing Arya nod her head at him and Gendry look serious at her. They made a agreement on something, and as soon as Arya rode over to be next to me, we both galloped behind James and the other men and we were on our way to find Sansa. I felt the cool wind against my face as we rode through the snow and towards the area where they found Sansa and Robin with the mysterious man.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked her aloud as we galloped next to each other. I saw her look forward at the road in front of us, having a moment to herself before she answered me.

"He wanted to make sure that we were going to look out for each other." She explained to me, having me look over at her and see a solomn look on her face. She then looked over at me again, having me see her brown hair flying in font of her gray eyes and in the wind.

"Gendry doesn't want to loose his family." Arya said more in a soft tone, having me realize that when the three of us were together last, it was with the Brotherhood of Banners, who Arya wanted us to be a family but Gendry never saw it. All it took was for me to go missing, to show Gendry that he lost something so good in his life and that he didm see Arya and I as his family. I did too, and I still do.

"He's not going to." I replied back to her, then thinking of another memory that we both had back in the day of simple times and simpler thoughts, "What do we say to the God of Death?" Watching her from my horse, I saw her smirk, the same smirk that I would picture her wearing on her face when she would dive Needle into somebody's heart and killing them.

"Not today."

* * *

We rode on for a hour or two before we saw a group of knights riding in the Barrowland, a bit away from the Kingsroad. James knew of the sigma: A moon with the bird, that it was Arryn knights and that might be the men we were looking for. I had on a cloak to keep me warm, the hood over my hair and my mouth and nose was covered by some cloth that I fashioned to keep my identity a secret. Arya was wearing the same thing, though her cloak was smaller and fitting for her. The both were us were under cover.

I had my bow out in one hand, the arrow already in the bow and ready to ill back in case they were going to be too fast as James lead the way. We had some stark banners that were left over flying with us as we rode. But the closer we got, the more nervous I got. What if they wanted to fight, what if we were going to have to declare war then and there? All for Sansa and my cousin whom I have never met? I and to have faith that we were going to be fine where we were, that we were going to get out of this alive. I was not going to loose Sansa, not now.

WE approached the big group, the knights were in front of us as I saw three people, whom were not knights, behind them and one of them was in fact a Lady, since I saw her dress and she had a hood over her head and the cloak covering most of her face and body. The other two were males, one of them was in fact a young boy and the other was a older gentleman with his cloak but his hood down. He had a cunning look on his face, short hair that showed his dark but intriguing eyes. Astrid and Nymeria were at our sides, looking at the opposing group and having both of their ears back in defiance and threats.

"Who are you?" The knight from Arryn asked aloud in his demanding voice.

"We are looking for Sansa Stark." James said aloud, having me notice the girl in the cloak once more as we were facing each other with about 10 feet between each other. My hands were on my bow now near my hip, not making a move, not just yet.

"Lady Sansa is back at King's Landing. I am traveling with my niece and stepson." The older gentleman said aloud, his voice was both soothing and yet threatening. I watched him, thinking that something was wrong here in the first place.

"Who are they, father?" The young man asked aloud in wonder and with a hint of annoyance in his tone, "I thought we were going to tour the East like you said."

"I would like to know the same thing, since I see that these men are carrying the Stark banner, and I know for a fact that Winterfell as fallen." The older man said aloud in his cruel tone with a hint of confusion in his tone of voice.

"We are from Winterfell." James said aloud in his bold voice, having me watch the man look a bit scared from what he heard, "Winterfell is back to its former glory and we are looking for Sansa Stark. Both of her sisters are looking for her."

"Both of her sisters?" The man asked, riding up with his horse to be in the front of the group and having me see him more closely. I never saw him before, even his broach was new to me, but I paid no mind to him, not yet. For now, I wanted answers.

"She only has one sister, whom is dead." The man explained aloud to James, having me look over at Arya, whom was staring at the man with haunting and hurting eyes.

"Arya is alive and well, and she is waiting for her sister at Winterfell." James informed her once more, having me see the woman who was cloak move on her horse in hesitance and in worry. She was now worried about Arya, we hit a nerve with her and now she knows.

"If you know anything about the whereabouts about Sansa Stark, tell us now before we would have to use force." James explained to him in a calm tone, but the look on the man's face was now cruel and bold, as if he was no moved about anything James said.

"I doubt the fallen house of Stark will use any force against the Arryn House, or have you forgotten that we were once allies." The man said aloud, having me move my bow up and shoot past James, missing his shoulder and arm by mere inches, and then hitting the knight in front of the man in his neck. The knight grunted, blood spilt from his neck and he fell off his horse in a thump. The rest of the knights were about to draw when I drew another arrow and had it loaded, aiming at the man once more.

"We don't do well with threats." I said aloud in a low tone, having me see the cloaked woman move in a jolt on her horse, but I still didn't see her face. The man eyed the fallen and now dead knight, and the rest of the knights were hesitant, with their hands on their handles of the swords. Are men were the doing the same, waiting for the first move as the man's eyes went over to me. He was trying to read me, since I just killed one of his men within seconds.

"Who is it that I am threatening, if I may ask?" he asked me aloud in wonder. I then threw off my hood and pulled the cloak down from my face and eyes, showing my whole face now in the cool wind of the East. His face was now grave, which meant one thing: he knew who I was.

"So…it is true. You are truly alive." He said aloud to me as I stared at him cold in the face. Arya moved behind me with her horse, still in disguise and not being seen as she was keeping her head down. I may be a Stark, but Arya was much more of a threat than I was.

"And you know who I am, which can only mean one thing: you have known about me." I said back to him in my bold tone, seeing him eye me with his small smile on his face.

"That I do, Nora Stark. So you have come to find your sister and reclaim the North I take it?" He asked me aloud in a amused tone.

"You hold your tongue: she's the heir of Winterfell." James said in his cold tone, having me see Arya eye me from the corner of my eye and then the hands on the cloak woman tighten on her reigns.

"It's a sad affair, though, to know that you're twin and both of your parents are dead at the hands of there South." The many ride to say in a cunning way, a way to make me hurt and be in pain from what I don't have. But then I saw Arya kick her horse to stand next to me and move down her hood and cloth. She was in full blown view now, and now the stakes were hire as she stood next to me on her horse. The look on the mans face was more confused and had a hint of fear and shock to it as well. He knew something more, I knew that for certain.

"You thought I was dead, Littlefinger?" Arya asked aloud, having me look at him in shock now. She knew who he was? Was he someone that we would have to get rid of?

"All of Westeros thought you were dead, but apparently a wolf can't die easily." He replied back to her in a low tone, having me see her eye him in a death glare.

"You worked for the Lannisters, I know that much." She explained aloud, having me feel much more anger for him now since he was once with the Lannisters.

"Not anymore I'm not." He said in almost retaliation as I watched him from behind James, knowing that James was going to protect me from anything or anyone.

"Yet you knew that I was alive." I said back to him in my bolder tone, feeling as though I would like to kill him because he knew about me and he knew about the Lannisters as well.

"Rightly so. I was told that you might be alive. I do recall having soldiers sent out to kill you." Littlefinger said aloud in his cold tone, having me see the shift in the groups and how they were all waiting for me to say something, anything. He was sent to kill me when I was young, he was supposed to find me and kill me.

"Clearly you failed." Arya said aloud next to me as I watched him with my eyes, seeing him eye me and never look over at my sister once. I knew Sansa was saying nothing, she was not moving, she must of beens cared. That are Littelfinger had her under his thumb and was ruling over her, was she under threat to not speak once at us?

"Bring us Sansa and you will go free." I said to him in a bold tone, showing my authority over the situation. He smiled at me, showing that he was not moved by my command at him. I and enough of him, not even knowing who this person was but only knowing that he was sent to kill me all my life and trying to make my life hell. For ally hat I knew, he was the enemy and that he was as much of a Lannister than the others were.

"I will not be moved by a little girl with a group of men to protect her." He said to me in almost a snarl, but within a few seconds I threw up my bow with the arrow drawn and I shoot. The arrow lands at his chest, the knights around him with the Arryn banners were in shock and move away from him as he gasps and looked right at me, the life in his eyes were leaving him and as I stared at him with my cold stare. He might of tried to kill me once, but I was the one who ended him. Who knew what else this man was capable of, since he was a ally with the Lannister. He slowly fell off his horse, no more life in him as I lowered my bow and looked at the knights that were once with him. Both the knights and Robin were looking at me in shock as I then tried to figure out what to do with them next.

"If you wish to have a roof over your head and stay in the alliance of the North and East, then come with me back to Winterfell." he explained aloud as I finally saw the cloaked women withdrew the food from her head. It was in fact Sansa, her hair was longer and was framing her pale face, which was in fact older and a bit wiser. She has been torment, if not with Littlefinger but with the Lannsiters as well. Arya hopped down from her horse as well as I, Sansa getting off her horse and the three of us met in the middle of the area with the horses, as if we were talking a peace trial.

"I had no idea that you were still alive." Sansa said in relief as she and Arya hugged from their spots. I was beyond glad that they were bonded again, even though they never had a good relationship as sisters. But then again they both have almost died. But once she looked at me, I smiled at her as she gave me a warm hug, having me hug her back and feel the family warmth coming through the both of us.

"From the moment I met you, I knew we were connected." Sansa explained to me as we pulled away from each other, having me see her smile the same way Arya smiled at me, a familiar smile.

"You know her?!" Robin asked from his spot on his horse, the three of us looking over at him with a bit of worry, "She just killed him!"

"Hush Robin, it's fine." Sansa replied to him as she looked back at the both of us, "Is it true, that Winterfell is back?"

"Yes, and we need to find Bran and Rickon." I explained to her, "I have no idea where they are."

"We can't forget Jon though, he's family too." Arya said in a hint of urgency, having me look over at her and see the worry in her eyes as she said this.

"We'll find them, as long as I'm back at him then we can find them." Sansa explained to us both, having me have a sense of relief over the three of us.

Three down, three to go.


	34. Chapter 34

Sansa and I sat in my room together, having our own moment together for us to reconnect. AS soon as we got back to Winterfell, all of the men know her and knew of her face so they bowed on one knee to her as she dismounted her horse. Robin was still confused as to what is going on, but we got him to his own room, with the help of Gendry and Arya. They got him settled and tried to answer his questions as much as possible, though I could tell this was not either one of their strengths. Gendry and Arya were reconnecting as well, helping each other in the Forge as Sansa and I talked in my room with Astrid resting her head on Sansa's lap. Sansa stroked her fur in a loving manner, having me see the black hair she now had and her beautiful face she was harboring. Sansa explained all that happened after the death of our father, how she was treated by Joffrey, her marriage to Tyrion and all up to the day of his wedding to another woman.

"I'm glad you're here, Sansa." I said to her, seeing him look at me with her haunting blue eyes and her fair skin, "I didn't know you were going to be here in the North once more. I was told you were back at King's Landing."

"I escaped." She replied to me, having me eye go wide in disbelief, "I was taken to my Aunt's home in the Vale, thinking that it was safe. But Peyter, the man whom you killed, he had other plans for me." I said nothing once more, thinking of why he would need Sansa of all people. She was still lost in her own mind, still thinking of bad memories and haunted thoughts that were forever running in a fast pace in her mind.

"Peyter killed Joffrey." She said aloud in a short tone, having me look at her now in shock, "I was given a necklace by a kind man who was a lowborn, but I never realized it was poison and that it was used in Joffrey's drink to kill him. I was merely a pawn in another Game." I gently reached out and touched her hand, seeing her look at our joined hands and having me feel how cold she was.

"You're alive, though, Sansa. You're alive and safe." I said to her, seeing him look back at me with her eyes a bit brighter, brighter from the tears that were coming down her face.

"I thought I would never get home." She said in a broken tone, having me sigh in defeat and scoot over to hug her close. I felt her tremble in my arms as she hugged me back. Of the three of us Stark daughters to go through pain, Sansa must of gone through the worst of it all. She went from being innocent to abused from all that happened to her, being seen more as a pawn than a human being. I hated the South even more for doing that to her, my sister, my blood and close comrade.

"You won't be hurt again." I said to her in a soothing tone, rubbing her back as I saw Astrid nuzzling into me as a support system as well, "I promise you, nothing or no one will hurt you again."

"I'm not afraid anymore." I pulled away from her as she said this, her voice was no long broken and fragile, but it was bold and fierce. She was holding her ground now, knowing that she had both of her sisters and a group of men behind her because she was a true Princess of the North.

"I thought I was when I was in the South, but I learned to keep to my own." she explained to me, having me see the coldness in her eyes from all that she has been through and all of the people that has tried to hurt her and break her into a million pieces. She was more haunt than I would ever be for the rest of my life, and she was still a young woman.

"And now that I have no only Arya, but another sister." She said in a lighter tone, having me smile at her after of brief moment of pain and anger we shared together, "I feel more at peace now. There's such much as we need to know about each other, and I want to know."

"Honestly, I'm not that special." I said to her in a shrug as I felt Astrid hop off the bed and go over to her corner of the room, curling up and sleeping on her own.

"I doubt that, Nora. You are very special in my opinion, since you have clearly brought Winterfell some glory once more." Sansa countered back at me with her hopeful tone.

"But I didn't do it on my own." I argued with her, but she shook her head.

"You _are _special to me, Nora. And to Arya and Gendry as well, You brought us back here, you and you alone did that." She explained to me, patting her hand on top my own as she was trying to convinced me that I was worth something in this world. To me, I was only one person whom wasn't worth a whole lot. as sad as it sounded. But Sansa saw me differently, as well as Arya and Brennon, even Gendry. Oh Gendry.

"You are _my _sister, the Heir to Winterfell and a Stark. You are far more important than you imagine." She explained to me some more, having me look down at my hands with a worried heart. Was it only my blood that made me important? Gendry saw me differently, he wanted my heart and soul, not my blood. But to others, blood was everything. Was Sansa that same way? How could that be? She was too kind and good to think in such a manner.

"My blood is worth more than anything else." I muttered, hating my self for saying it out loud, but I felt Sansa run some of her fingers into my hair in a soothing motion, having me close my eyes in both content and peace.

"Starks are more of family than blood, Nora." Sansa said in a calming tone, as if she was playing the role of a mother to me when I had no mother to go to in a time like this, "We're gonna stick together." I felt better than, because I felt as though she understood more about me then and where I was coming from when it came to blood. I have missed her so, her gentleness and her kindness to me when others were not as kind. She was a rough contrast to Arya, but the both of them wanted me as their sister and wanted our family to be together. It made me feel better about myself and where I was fitting in this world, how I was finding more acceptance and more love than I ever did once in my life.

"And from what I saw, Gendry is quite fond of you." I felt blush coming through me as she said this, having me look up at me with more curiosity than worry, "You two have known each other for awhile, haven't you?" After she asked me this, I told her the whole story with Gendry, starting with Flea Bottom and then everything from there. She listened in wrapped attention, especially the part when I told her I fell for him at one point in the journey. She smile was wide and her color was back on her face when the notion of romance was in the conversation, having me see that she was back to her normal self and her love for romance. She was a young girl again, asking me when and where it happened, when I fell for him.

"I don't know when it happened to me honest." I explained to her in a dosing off tone, having me see her watch me with adoration as I thought of it some more, "It just….snuck up on me at one moment. When I knew that I couldn't live without him."

"I wish to have that with someone someday." Sansa said in almost a dreamlike tone of voice, but I then realized I left something really important out when it came to Gendry.

"Sansa." I said in a hurried tone, clutching her hand in a death grip and having me see her eyes go wide in fear and worry.

"What is it Nora?" She asked me aloud, having me look at her with worried and feared filling eyes.

"Gendry's father…..his father is King Robert Baratheon."

"What?!"

* * *

I stood outside the great hall, hiding behind a wall and waiting to hear the conversation that was about to happen between Sansa and Gendry. As soon as I told her what happened with Gendry, whom his father was, she insisted on talking to him about what was going to happen to him in the future. I asked her what she meant, but she told me nothing. I was more worried at that point, thinking that this was some kind of trick that she was pulling on me. What did she want to talk to him about? It had me worried as I hid in the shadows with Arya as Gendry walked into the great hall, Koda next to him as Sansa was at the had table, a few of the men behind her as well as James. I clutched Arya's hand as I watched him walk into the room, making sure that I was no seen at any way shape or form.

"Stop freaking out, Nora. It's only Sansa." Arya hissed at me as she stood next to me in a dress, something her sister insisted her wearing for now on. I knew that bothered her, since she was grimacing as she got her dress and smoothed out her hair. That made me laugh, seeing that their sisterly love was back as it was before.

"Yeah and she's talking to Gendry, and I have no idea why." I replied back to her, seeing her sigh and shake her head with a smirk on her face.

"Be thankful that it's Sansa. Jon would of been worse." Arya said to me in her low tone, "And I think we have that to look forward to once we get him at the Wall."

"Is he cross?" I asked her aloud in wonder.

"Cross, no. But protective, diffidently." She replied in a shrug of her shoulders as I heard Sansa talk now.

"You must of wondering why I called you here." She said aloud, her voice was humming through the great hall.

"I am MIlday." Gendry replied in his soothing but deep voice.

"You are not in trouble, Gendry. I only wish to have a conversation with you, about Nora." I cringed, looking over at Arya with worry.

"Nora, Milday?" He asked aloud in a worried tone.

"Yes. She told me of your lineage, you are King Robert's Bastard son." I saw Arya's eye go wide from the new discovery, since she had no clue of that information. Gendry must of not told her when they were having their own alone time, having me wonder what else he left out.

"It's true, Milday. I am his Bastard." Gendry said aloud, having me look around the corner and see what it was looking at. He was standing in front of her, his hands folded in front of him and Koda was sitting by his side at attention as Sansa was looking over him.

"And your affections for Nora…" She trailed off, having me see him hang his head. I suspected that she was going scold him for loving me, to show that we weren't meant for each other. Was she going to go such a thing? I hoped not, and as I grabbed Arya's hand for dear life, I was waiting for the worst, but I heard the opposite.

"Are nothing but pure and good." I looked up, over at Arya who was just as shocked as she said this, I heard nothing at first, as if there was no more sound in the world.

"I have no problem with you being with my sister, for I know that you will do nothing to bring harm or pain to her." Sansa explained some more, having me be surprised as to how she was handling this, with sternness and authority that had a hint of kindness and peace. She was sounding like a Queen, a good Queen.

"I will do no such thing, Milday." Gendry said in his bold tone, having me feel my heart going back to its warmth once more as he continued, "She's all I have left, to be honest Milady. And she has saved me more times that I could think." I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and hitting my dress, having me feel so much love for him and adoration. I never thought I would hear him say such things to another person, I didn't give him enough credit and I felt Arya patting my hand in support.

"I wish to tell you the arrangement that I have made involving both you and Nora." Sansa said aloud, having both Arya and Sansa look around the corner at the scene and see her, but still hidden in the shadows. What was she planning?

"As the Princess of the North, I have no say in getting you legitimized in order to have you marry my older sister." Sansa explained, having me see the tense body language Gendry was having. Legitimized? She wants us to marry? But how can that be since technically she had no right to give him a good name?

"However." I held on for dear life as she continued, "Our brother Ban Stark is the sole Heir of Winterfell, and he has the right to legitimize you, to no longer have you name be a Bastard, and you will be a Lord." I had no more breath in me from what she said. She wanted us to be together, and she was willing to get rid of his Bastard status in order for that to happen. Would our brother do that? I saw Gendry pause from his spot as she eyed him gently, not in the way Cersei did to me, but kinder. It made me wonder if she learned from Cersei and did everything opposite of what she did.

"A Lord?" Gendry asked aloud in wonder.

"A Lord. And, as Robert's son, you are also eligible to be an heir to the Iron Throne." Sansa informed him some more.

"No." He said to too quickly, having me see her look at him with a bit of shock. I did as well, at how fast he said it and with much force. I wondered the same thing, why so quick? Was he afraid? Was he worried?

"Forgive me, Milday. I don't want to be the heir to the Iron Throne, that is not my life. I only wish to have my Bastard name be taken so I can be worthy enough to marry your sister and to bring her happiness." Gendry said aloud, having me finally move out from the shadows and into the open. He wanted to marry me? Me, or all people? I was beyond unworthy to have him take me as a wife! I stood in the middle of the great hall behind him, having me see him look over his shoulder and at me, his eyes going big and his stance was now soft as he saw me. Sansa was still standing at the top step, but I saw a small smile on her face as I was staring at Gendry in shock. Arya was back out from the darkness and stood behind me as well, just as shocked from all that she was hearing, but my eyes and thoughts were on Gendry and him alone.

"You want to marry me?" I asked him aloud in wonder and shock. Why would that be so? I hadn't picture myself as a wife at all, let alone his. But he wanted this, he wanted me, having me see him smile at me and nod his head, my heart was no feeling so much bigger and my whole body was in fire for his love. Our lives were forever changing day by day, moment by moment as he said the next phrase to me.

"I wish to marry you."


	35. Chapter 35

"We need to get to the Wall." Arya explained to myself, Sansa and James as we met in the Great Hall the next morning after Sansa had her meeting with Gendry about his lineage and where he stood with us. I thought for a mere second that she was not going to let him be a part of this place anymore because of the fact that he was a Bastard, but I was far from being wrong. Something inside of her changed since I saw her last, mainly because she was once a while and once filled with hope of glittering future and a hope for having a perfect life. She knew, that was far from being true, I could see it in her eyes and how she controlled herself, she was ready to take on whatever was in front of her.

Since the conversation the night before, I was still reeling from the notion of Gendry becoming a Lord only to marry me. It seemed too much for him, having me feel more like a burden to him because of what he had to go through in order to be with me. If it was me, he wouldn't have to do anything, his love was enough for me. But I knew that was no the case in this real world with this real situation. No, he had to be a Lord, someone with a name and with blood in order to even have one sense of thought to be near me. Sansa saw that, and she was willing for him to got through that change in order for me to be happy and content. I never gave her that much credit. I wish I had, and I now I know for the future. But Gendry wanted to marry me? Why me? Why now? Did he sense something was coming, something that could separate us for good? The War? I had no idea, but I didn't want to know.

"Jon should still be there." James said aloud, pointing on the map where the Wall was and having me look as well, "I have heard nothing serious that would drive the Night Watch away from the Wall, all except for the Wildings."

"Wildings?" I asked him in wonder and in fear.

"Nothing to be concerned about, Milday." James reassured me, then looking back at the map, "If we not only find your brother, than we can also get some more men on our side if there is a war coming."

"Will the Black Watch leave the Wall for us?" Sansa asked aloud from her spot on my left.

"It will be a good effort to convince them to leave their post, since they are sworn to stay at the Wall all of their lives in order to protect the realm from those beyond the Wall." James explained to her.

"Jon must convince them then!" Arya said in a triumphant tone, but I then pointed back to the map with a fair finger.

"We still need to find Bran and Rickon." I said to them aloud, all eyes back to me then, "We need to get word out to others around us, other villages and fortresses that are still standing, to see if the have heard anything from either one of them or know here they went."

"Do they know what they look like Milday?" James asked in wonder.

"No, but their direwolves will give them away." Arya replied back to him, having me nod in agreement when I knew Bran and Summer and Rickon had Shaggydog.

"We'll send ravens out to the local villages and make sure they know who to look for." Sansa explained to me in reassurance, having me smile at her and nod back in return. The three of us Stark girls needed our brothers back together and safe, since we already lost one to the hands of the Frey family and we weren't willing to loose the last two.

"We still have one more thing to be mindful of, MIldaies." James said to the three of us, having our eyes be on him now as he traced his finger down to the South end of the map of Westeros, landing on King's Landing, having my stomach churn from the very thought and sight of that place.

"Cersei by this time knows you're alive." James said, looking at me, "This is opening a window for her to come up here in the North with more assassins and more people to try and kill you three. She will now rest until all of the Stark House is obliterated."

"She won't leave her son there." Sansa said to us aloud in her low tone, "Her youngest son is the King, Tommen. She's not going to leave him there alone in the South, she has him wrapped around her finger tightly."

"So she'll send assassins to try and kill Nora?" Arya asked aloud in a hint of annoyance and anger.

"Aye, and at this point she only knows about Nora." James informed her.

"She has no idea about Sansa and even if Arya is still alive." I added to him, having me think to myself about the satiation at hand. If she found out about Arya and Sansa, then they woo will be killed within a instant and that pained me. No, they had to be a secret, they had to stay hidden. It made me look over at Sansa, whom was looking at the map with a solemn look on her face. Cersei hurt her far too many times, trying to force her into a marriage with her son, making her more of a Southerner than a Notherner, it was painful to think. She was not going to do that to her again, not while I was with her as her elder sister.

"Let her know about me." I said aloud, having the other freeze and look at me with shock in their eyes.

"What are you saying Nora?" Arya asked aloud in confusion and a hint of fear.

"I want her to know that she has failed to try and kill for the past 17 years, and that I am not going to be killed by her." I explained to her in a deadly tone, having me feel more hate to the Queen Regiment more and more as I thought about it.

"You're willing to place your neck on the line, for her to know that you're alive?" James asked aloud in wonder and a hint of anger in his tone. He hated that thought, since I was now going to be at risk even more and that I was risking my life.

"We need to get her out of that prison in the South." I said aloud, taking out the dagger on my hip, the same dagger Gendry sharpened and gave me on my name day so long ago, as I placed the tip on King's Landing on the map, slowly dragging it North and to Winterfell.

"Get her to the North, in our territory." I explained, placing my dagger on the Winterfell icon of the map, stabbing it there and hearing the metal hit the wood of the table. I wanted to make sure that Cersei was no longer safe, since she wanted the same for me. She tole my mother and father, my twin, and almost my sister if my sister wasn't careful enough. But she was no loner going to take them away from me, not while I still had breath. I gazed my eyes over to the Wall on the map, knowing our next task.

Find Jon Snow. Find my half brother.

* * *

Sansa and I stayed at Winterfell while Arya and James rode off to find Jon at the Wall, stopping at villages and other fortresses along the way to spread the news of Bran and Rickon. Brennon was still at Thedra Ascent, where more and more people were coming to find a place to call home and more wounded soldiers needed a place to heal. I rode over with Gendry and Koda at our side as Sansa stayed in Winterfell with Astrid there to protect her, giving Gendry and I three days at Thedra Ascent in order to help those who needed it and wanted to find a sense of belonging and home. I saw how big Thedra Ascent was getting, the mass amount of people and seeing them go at their jobs. It was as if Thedra Ascent was never abandoned at all, it was still standing as it was when I left many moons ago. I was quite proud of Brennon, he was making it just as great as it was before, if not greater. When Gendry and I rode in with our banner men, the people of Thedra Ascent stopped their work and bowed to us when we past them, giving me the wary feeling of high royalty and high blood. Not that I didn't experience it before, but this made it even more of a reality, since they were doing the same with Gendry as well as I. We both were looked at as heroes, when we didn't do anything, not yet in my eyes as least.

Those three days we helped with what we could. I went to those who were injured and helped with medicine and mending armor and clothes as Gendry was helping with the heavy lifting and the shifting of things around for Brennon. I had a obligation to help with Thedra Ascent, since it was my first home since i was infant and I knew these walls better than any other place in WEsteros. Koda stayed with me, though he would whine when Gendry would leave his side. However, he was a sight for the children who were now living in Thedra Ascent, both children with parents and orphans. I felt bad for the orphans, for I thought I was a orphan at one time. But they were enraptured with Koda, whom would sit politely with his tongue out as the children would pet him and nuzzle into him. I watched with a smirk on my face as he was being climbed all over by the children.

"He's so big!" one boy declared as he was climbing up Koda's back, whom was too occupied with the 5 year old girl in front of him and was licking her face clean, having me hear her squeal in delight.

"He's kissing me!" She said in glee as I laughed from my spot against the wall, watching the other children love on him. Koda just drank it all in, his tongue to the side and hanging out of his mouth, his smile was big and his eyes were warm. It had me wonder for a moment, A good solid moment, that my own child could do the same with Koda. My child with Gendry.

What a sweet thought.

I got to chat with Brennon most of the time while we were there in the fortress, having me hear the report on how things were going and more and more men were coming to be part of the guard at Thedra Ascent. Brennon was teaching them how to fight, using fake swords at first and then, thanks to the help of one man who was a Smithy and knew how to make swords, got them real swords and got them prepared for war just like knights. All the worry I had for him melted away as he was telling me these things, giving me more reassurance that my decision for him to rule in my stead was a good one.

"More men are rallying for the North, more than I thought would." He explained to me as we sat together in the courtyard. It was our last day of out visit before we would return to Winterfell and back to Sansa, hoping to get word of Arya and James and also of Jon. Koda was trailing Gendry, who at that moment was helping the Smithy with some pointers so he can do it on his own without our help.

"Some of them were from the Brotherhood Without Banners, one of them remembered you: Anguy and his master Thoros." I looked at him in shock as he said this. Who knew that those two remembered me after all this time, and that they were willing to help me even though they were their own people and they had their own life.

"Why do they want to help?" I asked aloud in wonder and confusion, since it still had no sense to me. Brennon smiled from his spot, polishing his sword as we were having our conversation.

"Clearly they remember you and they wish to help you in your task at hand. It's still shocking to me at least to know that the Brotherhood Without Banners wants to rally with the North." He explained to me in his low husky tone. I nodded in agreement as I watched Gendry from my spot with the Smithy. It brought up the memory of Gendry and I fighting, over the fact that he wanted to leave Arya and I for them. Yet they were going to fight for us, for me.

Gendry and I made it back to Winterfell, just in time to hear that some of the villagers were sending messengers to tell us what they have heard of Bran and Rickon. Sansa was already handling the situation with ease, sitting at the Great Hall with Astrid by her side and hearing each messenger and gathering more information. I sat in as well, hearing that some of them saw drewolves with humans walking about here and there. The last messenger told us of two people with a black direwolf, one was a female and the other was a young boy with sandy blond and red hair, clutching to the black direwolf for dear life.

"Rickon." I said aloud as the messenger informed us that they were last seen four moons ago, traveling by foot to the East and up a bit North, having no indication as to where they were. It made me more frustrated, since Rickon was my youngest brother and he was still a bot, traveling with a woman and Shaggy Dog. It made me worry in fear that he was going to be hurt, if not now then in the future. That night, after telling Gendry about where they saw Rickon last and the thought that he was still alive, Gendry only hugged me to both calm me down and to bring my mind back at ease. He knew that I was getting more and more stressed with all that was happening, and he had been nothing but kind to me when it came to helping me and making me sane.

"You'll find him." He said to me in his hushed tone, kissing my head in a loving manner and rubbing my head with his knuckles, having me rest against him and hear him hum a familiar tune. I grinned, knowing that tune that he was humming and finding it amusing that he was singing that to me in order to make me feel better.

"Since when do you know that song?" I asked him aloud in wonder as he hummed it some more, the same song I heard months ago in the woods with him when we both were at odds with each other.

"One of the workers taught me the song when I was helping him in the forge. It reminds me of you." He said into my hair, and as he sang it some more, I thought of the words in my head as if it was yesterday.

_I'll wear a gown of golden leaves, and bind my hair with grass, But you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass._

* * *

The next morning it was snowing pretty Heavily in Winterfell, having me wear a Stark cloak that was lost in the abandonment of the place, along with Sansa and we found one for Gendry, since he was just as much as a Stark as we wanted him to be. We were working out in the courtyard in the cold when we heard approaching horses, having everyone in the courtyard stop what they were doing and look to see who it was. I was prepared for anything, if it was a friend or foe, and I was hoping it was something good. But the closer they got, I saw something that made me take a step back. There were banners, but they had nothing on them at all, no pictures or no animal sigma. No, there were black flags.

Black Flags.

I was too focused on the banners that I heard barking behind me, having me look and see Nymeria trot up towards Astrid and I, Arya running behind her with Gendry as well and they were looking at Nymeria with confusion and worry. Something was up with her, something was in her brain and making her a bit concerned. Her nose was in the air, but her ears were not down, it was as if she was expecting something. I then heard another bark, but it was not from her, nor was it from Astrid, someone else….or something else.

I saw two glowing eyes, red eyes in the misty an heavy flowing of the snow, having me see and take a step back as I saw that the eyes were part of a animal…..a direwolf. Before I could say anything else, I saw the men in black in her big horses ride up to the courtyard and stop in the middle, having me watch with Gendry and Arya next to me as two of the men dismounted from their horses and landed in the pure white snow. Arya gasped next to me, having me look at her as the two men walked over to us slowly, the murmurs of the people around us were being heard as well as the winter winds and chill under our skin.

"Jon!" Arya said aloud in a gasp. I looked back in wonder and in shock as the first man walked over to us, having me think that this guy was Jon Snow, the half brother I have never had no met before, but I have heard so much about. He was the one who went to the Wall, left Winterfell and left all he knew behind in order to do some good in the world. If only I met him under better circumstances, yet he was here now for me and had received my raven, but was he going to accept me? He walked up with his pure white direwolf,which also gave it away to me that he belonged in this family of Starks and Wolves. He stood in front of me, a soft look on his face with his dark eyes and black, but there was warmth in the darkness in his eyes, warmth that shows that he was here for a reason. He looked down at me, since he was taller than me with a small smile on his face and I looked up as well, ton thinking of what to say.

"You must be my sister Nora." He said aloud in a soothing tone, something I never thought I would hear from someone who was on the Night's Watch. I smiled at him, nodding my head and curtseying on front of him.

"And you must be my brother, Jon Snow."


	36. Chapter 36

I had another dream of my parents, seeing them in my mind and hearing their voices calling out my name. It was as if they were trying to protect me from something that was about to happen, giving me some kind of warning. Their voices were so clear, so close as if I could hear them next to me and telling me to get away from before I got killed. Was it some kind of sign? I had no clue, but I remember them in my dreams, and that me sad knowing that it was not reality and not meant to be.

However, I was awoken to Astrid clicking my face and the soothing chill of the winter morning. I grinned from my spot, knowing that I was both being awakened by my direwolf and still behind held by Gendry, whom was laying behind me and was holding me close to him with one arm around my middle, having me feel his skin against my own and hear his breathing. I started squirming from Astrid's licking against my cheeks, having me then feel him pull me against him softly and groan from me moving and almost waking him.

"Good morning Astrid." I said to my wolf softly, having me feel her nuzzle her nose against my cheek and having me giggle in delight. Gendry kissed my head from behind, having me feel him stroke my hair with his spare hand as I stroked Astrid's fur with my own spare hand.

"Must you wake this early?" Gendry said against my skin as I saw Astrid bark at me once and then trot away, knowing that she woke up fully.

"Leave it to Astrid to get me awake in the morning, since you are no help at all." I replied back to him, hearing him chuckle as I gazed out towards the window, seeing some more fallen snow that was bringing me a sense of familiarity of home. It made me think of Sophia, and how her dark hair contrasted in the snow, making it lighter and more homely for me. It was a nice thought for a moment or two.

"I'm plenty of help." Gendry argued with me behind me, having me move so I could face him and see his face. I knew his face, the line on his faces that were there since the moment I met him, the stubble on his jaw, the small scars that were evident from the previous experience as a blacksmith. Even his eyes, the blue the reminded me of the sea, or even the fabric color that I would rarely use since blue was a color for highborns, his eyes were unique and filled with wonder and love.

"That you are." I replied to him, seeing him smile at me, having me already feel weak in the knees and in my heart from seeing them there. I drew on his face with my slender finger, tracing the scars that were on his jaw, the lines that were there and then his lips, trying to map them out in my mind incase I would ever need to think of him in the future whine he was not there at all. But I didn't want to think of that at all, a moment without Gendry by my side. That would be a terrible thing to live with, a bad painful bruise against my heart.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me, having me hear his voice being so soft and so gentle to me.

"I had a dream of my parents, and how they were here with me." I explained to him, seeing him watch me intently as I continued, "They were warning me about something."

"About what?" he asked me aloud in confusion and a hint of worry.

"I don't know." I replied to him, "They never told me what was going to happen, or what I was going to do, but they were afraid for me." I thought about it some more, having me wonder what they were warning me about. Was I in trouble, what did this mean? Was this my future? How could it be so, since dreams never felt as though they could be real. They were dreams, weren't they?

"They were only dreams, Nora." Gendry said to me finally, having me see him search my eyes and see the worry in his own blue eyes, "Something that you shouldn't worry about."

"It wasn't that." I countered back at him, seeing him watch me as I thought about it some more in my spot on the bed, hearing the morning sounds of the people in the fortress already at work and the chill in the wind.

"It's only sad, knowing that I can only see my parents in my dreams, only hear their voices in my head and only knowing them as a distant memory." I explained to him in a softer tone, hearing myself break as well as having my heart tear in two, thinking of how my parents only existed in my mind now. It wasn't a soothing thing to think about, more along the lines of saddening and heart aching. But I then felt Gendry pull me into his arms and stroke my hair with his fingers, planting kisses along my skin and having me feel both the sense of warmth and lust for him coming over me. I sighed and moaned at the same time as he kissed me lovingly on my mouth, silencing the pain that I was feeling and the harshness of the reality of my parents being gone.

"Not a distant memory, Nora." He reminded me as he hovered over me, looking down at me and having me arch up to him, "Never a distant memory."

* * *

I walked through the white snow that was on the floor that lead me to the Godswood that was part of the fortress, Astrid next to me as I was wearing a cloak and a gray dress, along with my boots and my hair braided down and to the side. I wanted to find my own alone time, away from the responsibilities and the tiredness. I knew Sansa and Arya, along with Gendry and James, were going to do just fine without me since they knew Winterfell better than I did, so I decided to have some time alone to myself for once. It didn't feel right, ruling over the fortress when Sansa and Arya rightfully belonged there to rule and not me. They grew up in those walls, I did not.

I walked around the corner, seeing nothing but the forest at first. I twas soothing, reminding me of the times that I was on the road with the caravan and going to the Wall, peace and quiet was filling my brain. The chill against my skin, the whiteness around me, it reminded me, once again, or home and how simple it used to be. But now everything was fresh and new, just like the snow. And as I ventured further into the small haven that Winterfell had, I looked around me some more. A sense of peace washed over me, as if I was walking into sacred ground. And I was, since I then saw a poll of water in front of me, then a large white tree with red and maroon leaves, with a face on the trunk of the tree. I knew where I was now: This was where the Old Gods were worshiped.

Did my mother and father worship here? Did they believe? I was never raised on one religion or God, so I and no idea on how it was done, but I was someone sitting at the base of the tree with his black cloak on and his white direwolf at his feet: Jon Snow. He was quiet as he watched the tree, having me see a grave look on his face. I felt as though I was prying in on him, since it was a sacred place and those who would come here needed alone time. But I saw his direwolf look over at us, the red eyes on the white fur haunted me for a mere second before Jon spoke up.

"They would come here, you know." He said aloud, still looking at the tree as I walked over slowly, Astrid still at my side as I watched him carefully. It was speaking as though it was so casual for him.

"Father would come here to think every once in while, the same with your mother." Jon explained some more as I was now next to him, see him with his dark eyes as he looked at the trunk in front of it. I did as well, seeing the well hinted history that people came here to guidance, for peace, for clarity, and for love if they needed it.

"What of your mother?" I asked him, seeing him pause as he thought to himself. It must of been a awkward thing to ask him, since I felt as though I overstayed my welcome from what I just said, but he didn't seem phased by it, not once.

"I had no memory of her." He replied, having me watch him as he finally looked over at me with his dark eyes and heroic face, "Father was going to tell me about her before he passed, I never knew who she was." I nodded my head, looked at the tree myself and seeing the contrasted red leaves in the white snow around me. I felt the snow touch my nose and skin, some of it in my dark auburn and brown hair and in my braid as I spoke up once more.

"I thought I was a Bastard." I said to him in a soft tone, "The woman who raised me told me that they died when I was still a infant, having me think that I would never see them again." Jon watched me as I gazed at the leaves, seeing how red they were and how, for a second, they reminded me of the Lannisters and what they did to me to bring me to this point.

"You look like her." I looked down at Jon as he said that, seeing him eye me up and down as I was confused as to who he meant, "You look like Lady Catelyn Stark. And of Rob as well, I seem him in you." I couldn't say anything after that, so I merely smiled at him, since he was my half brother and we were related in the sense. I knew then, that he too had a burden behind him as well as Gendry, they were Bastards. It was something that they had to carry with them for the rest of their lives, if they wish to.

"Were you at the Wall this whole time?" I asked him in curiosity.

"I thought it was the honorable thing to do: to serve Westeros and to protect it from outsiders. At the time, when I left this place, I felt as though I had no place here amongst my siblings and father." Jon explained to me aloud, having me watch him with a grave look on my own face, "The only ones who found peace with me, who accepted me and showed the meaning of family, were my siblings."

"They showed me that before they knew I was their sister." I said to add to the conversation, "They accepted me from the moment they met me, they must of known then." I paused, thinking of them once more and having a small smile on my face. I never once felt that with someone else other than Sophia, and sense of belonging to a group that I knew I had no place with, not at first.

"Perhaps they knew you were a part of this family for certain." Jon replied, having me see him watch me as I stroked Astrid's fur next to me, "I saw it from the moment I saw you in the courtyard: you have Stark blood in you." I smiled at him once more, feeling a bit better that were getting to know each other more and more.

"I was told by Arya that you are handy with a bow." He explained to me in now a casual tone, having me eye him with a small smirk on his face," Perhaps you should show me how good you are, and I can help you if you need assistance."

"Really?" I asked him aloud in shock, and he gave a small smile, having me think of Rob for a moment.

"We are family after all."

* * *

"How many men do we have now?" James asked aloud as the four Stark children sat with him at the large table in the Great Hall, trying to figure out the next step to getting Winterfell back to the former glory we once had.

"With both Winterfell and Thedra Ascent, up to 300." Jon explained aloud, "Adding with the few men from the Watch that came with me, that's 350."

"And the Brotherhood?" I asked aloud, looking over at James and seeing him watch me.

"Another 50 men, we're at 400 now Milday." he explained to me aloud, having me nod my head and look back at the map of Westeros in front of me. Sansa was next to me on my left, standing poise and proper as she always does in her dress and her flowing hair that was no longer in the Southern Braids. Arya was back in her tunic and pants, her hair was longer now and was showing her femininity once again as she scanned the map with more interest.

"We need to recruit more people, bring more here." She explained aloud as I nodded my head in agreement.

"I can go with Sansa, Gendry and a couple of our solders, we can find more people and rally them." I explained to them all, seeing Sansa watch me from her spot with hesitance.

"I wish to stay here, in Winterfell." She said in a bold tone, but I knew she was not trying to start a argument with me, "The men here need me more than you need me next to you. And it's a risk for you to be out there in the first place, as our eldest sister."

"She's right, Milday." James said aloud, but I shook my head.

"I want to do this, to find more people to join us in this." I said in a determined tone, "If they see my face, and who who I am and what I want for this place, then they can be more convinced."

"I'll go with her." Jon said aloud, having me look at him and see him already thinking about it in his head, "You already have James here for protection, as well as plenty of other men. I can help with recruitment." I nodded my head a him, seeing him smile at me. We were spending more time together as siblings, getting to know each other more and seeing that we both had the same mission. But my mind was on Rickon and Bran, the more I thought about them the more I was worried about them. Where were they?

Where were my brothers?


	37. Chapter 37

Things were moving fast around us in Winterfell and in Thedra Ascent. But I knew that I gained another ally, and also another brother whom I have never met before: Jon. I saw my fathering him, _our _father in him. He was brave, having determination in his stance and loyalty in his blood. I felt safe with hi, going from place to place in the villages, seeing more and more hungry and scared faces of lost souls. I was in their shoes once, I knew that much for certain. And now I wanted to protect them, seeing the young orphan children and the hungry mothers whom had no husbands to protect them. I had a new duty now: as a highborn and as a woman with Stark Blood: Protection.

It made me think of Gendry, how he needed someone to protect him when he was young since he was a lowborn. Well, we both needed someone since we both were lowborns at one point. We both had come so far and from harsh dark places of the world, yet we have both come to the brightness of our future together: together in marriage. It was something that I was still thinking about from day to day, even dreaming about it at night. I was still imagining Gendry and I standing together, holding hands and booming husband and wife in front of my family, in front of all to see that we both needed each other and loved each other more than we did ourselves. Those were pleasant dreams, wonderful dreams that were poisoning my minds that I wished were real. I know they can be real, very real, since my orb family was trying to make that a reality. If we were to find Bran, the eldest highborn son of Winterfell that was still living, then he would legitimize Gendry and strip him from his Bastard Status. He was willing to do that, for me, for _us_.

More and more people were convinced to come and help the North, even some more from the East were hearing our calls for help at the new Northern fortresses. Both Thedra Ascent and Winterfell were growing stronger and stronger by the day. More soldiers were coming to our aid, and more ravens were being sent out to more villages and areas in Westeros. And there was even more talk about the South hearing of our plans to bring strength to the North. According to some of the ravens being sent to us, the South has been trying to contain some of the villages and towns, drawing in the crowds and making sure the would not retaliate. But the more the South tried to contain them, with small groups of soldiers and only a handful of weapons, the more the North fought back against them, showing them that the North will not move against them, that the North was no longer scared of them, and that we will endure.

At one moment, coming back from another session with the local villages and towns, we were greeted by Sansa and James by her side, holding some messages in her hand and having a grave look on her face as I dismounted from the horse, Jon next to me. Astrid trotted over to Ghost, whom stayed with Sansa as her guard since she had no direwolf as her own. Astrid stayed with me the whole time, always looking to me for commands and never letting me out of her sight. She was my new set of eyes and new set of feelings, knowing that something could go wrong before I even know myself. AS Jon and I walked over to Sansa, I heard the hammering of the anvil in the forge, having me think of Gendry and if he was working there.

"Any news, Sansa?" Jon asked her aloud as I looked back over at my sister, seeing her hand him the messages in her fragile hand. Jon read it with his dark eyes as I looked over at my sister, seeing her eyes going a bit dark and weary. Something happened, something grave that was filling her heart with fear and worry.

"The South are burning down villages to find us." Sansa said aloud as I saw Jon look up from the notes to her. This graved my heart, knowing that she was being haunted once more from the South and all that they did to her. I reached out and took her hand in mine as Jon looked over at her with his soft eyes, the same eyes that looked at me when we had our moment in Godswoods with the Old Gods.

"How many villages?" I asked him aloud in wonder.

"4, and they are going to continue. It must be the Queen Regiment." Jon replied as he read the paper some more, looking over at James, "We need to retaliate them."

"As your wish my Lord." James said with a short bow, then walking back to the soldiers standing away from us, having me be left with Sansa and Jon.

"We won't let them get away with this." I said to her in a reassuring tone, having me see her nod her head, "The Lannisters are not going to kill off our people."

"Not all of them: only Cersei." She said aloud in a bold tone, having me see the bitterness in her eyes and face as she spoke her name, "Tyrion is not for this kind of violence, and I don't think Jamie is either, not anymore." I thought about it for a moment or two, thinking back to the other Lannister siblings and how different they all were. Tyrion was kind to me, a different contrast with his sister whom I knew hated me now more than ever, and even Jamie showed less hatred in his blood than his twin sister. Sansa must of been right, since she knew the three of them well enough because she was married to Tyrion and she stayed with them for a while. I believed her then, then looking over at Jon and seeing her watch his sister.

"We will find a way to protect our people from the South." Jon said in almost a tone of demand, having me nod my head at him and then hear the anvil continue to pound behind me. I turned my head to the sound, then knowing that it must of been Gendry. I haven't seen him since I left with Jon to our last village some time before. I walked away from them both, hearing them talk some more as I crossed the courtyard. As I walked by people, they bowed to me and smiled, murmuring "Milday" as I passed them with a small smile on my face. This was still new for me to think about, having people call me Milday and having me okay with it. It was slowly growing on me, very slowly.

Walking to the forge, I saw Koda at the front of the door, sitting and staring at everyone who was passing by. He saw me with his warm eyes, his tongue out and lapping at my hand as I nuzzled my fingers into his fur. Moving past him and into the forge, I looked around and I heard the distant voices of the two people I knew would be together and talk about things meaningful in their lives: Arya and Gendry. I smiled, hearing them towards the back and I walked in, being careful not to touch anything in the forge that I knew Gendry wanted to leave in a certain place. This was this place, his element, and I was not going to let it change for one second. I then heard Gendry laugh for a second, having my heart flutter from hearing him have a joyful moment than a sorrowful one. I walked over to where they were, and I watched for a moment as I saw Arya and Gendry in the back room: Arya on a stood in her common dress and her medium length hair pulled back into a tiny braid and Gendry working on a chest piece. Nymeria was by her master, eating away at a bone and having her own moment.

Leaning against the archway, it reminded me of when the three of us were in Harrenhal sometime ago, trying to survive together as friends. IT was same thing all over again, trying to survive in our home and having a moment together as friends and as a pack. Gendry was wearing a sleeves shirt to cover himself with his work pants and boots, hitting away at the chest piece as Arya was smiling and talking to him about something.

I then heard a bark, having me see Nymeria looking over at me and dropping the bone to the floor. Aray looked over as well, Gendry finishing his part on the chest piece as Arya hopped off her stool and ran over to me, hugging me with a big grin on her face.

"You're back!" She said in a grin as she hugged me, having me see Gendry stop and look over at me with a big grin on his face, and small flame of desire behind his eyes and made me wish we were alone. But I hugged my sister back, feeling her feel a bit bigger since I saw her last. She was growing up to be a nice young woman and I knew that she was going to be a ruler like her brothers, with the same gentleness and kindness of her sister.

"How was it? Did you get anymore people?" She asked me aloud, having me grin and nod my head at her.

"We did, and we got some news from the South." I said to her, seeing the smile fall from her face slightly as Gendry walked over, wiping his hands off with his apron.

"What kind of news?" he asked aloud in wonder as he joined with Arya in front of me.

"They're burning down villages and towns to find us." I said to him aloud, seeing him give a grave look to Arya and then back at me, having me feel more worry flood over me more than before.

"They won't get away with it, not while we have men, right?" Arya asked aloud in wonder and confusion.

"We don't know yet, but James and Jon are talking about it." I said to her in reply. seeing her nod her head and move her hair from her eyes, having me see the determination in the grey orbs she carried.

"I'll go talk to him and see what he wants to do." She explained to me, hugging me once more and then walking out of the back room, Nymeria right behind her. I realized it was just Gendry and I there in the room, having me sigh in defeat and walk over to him, feeling him envelope me in his arms and hold me close to him. I breathed him in, knowing that scent he had from moments we have had before together. That scent was intoxicating to me, it was familiar to me and it was good.

"This is too much." I said to him into his shirt, feeling him his rough fingers against my arms, he was trying to soothe me and take away all that I was fearing. But I knew that what I was doing was making people get hurt or killed, that was the last thing that I wanted.

"You're doing what is best." He reassured me, but I shook my head.

"People are dying because of me, Cersei only wants me and me alone." I murmured in his shirt, having me feel him run his fingers now in my hair, "Why is she doing this."

"I don't know." He replied in a shrug, but I looked up at me and I watched him look down on me and see right where I was. I hated crying to him, throwing my pain at him and showing him all that was plaguing my mind. But for some reason he didn't mind that at all, in fact he was taking it all in for himself.

"Do you remember when we were locking up in Dragonstone?" he asked me aloud, having me raise a eyebrow at him as to how he was talking about this than what was going on right now, "And how we both were not thinking we were going to survive the night? You were only glad that we were together, that we were going to be next to each other if we died. I think back at that moment from time to time, and how you kept having faith in me, in _us._" He then took both of my hands in his and rested his forehead against mine, having me close my eyes and feel his hands holding mine in almost a protective manner.

"I think at that moment when you still and faith in us, and it makes me want to do the same for you right now." He continued, having me open my eyes and look up at me, having me see him stare right back at me and show me how serious about what he was saying.

"You are not going to be taken by the Queen Regiment, not while I am here with you, not while I am in love with you and willing to die for you." He said to me , having me smiled widely at him from the sheer joy that I was feeling for him, "Your family is here with you, as am I."

"You are my family Gendry." I said to him, seeing him smile at me as I kept talking to him, "And I want to marry you."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me aloud, having me see a small smile on his face as he walked away from me back to his table, having me smirk at him as he leaned against the table that he was at, "Your really want to marry me? I'm a stubborn bull as I recall."

"And a pain in the ass." I added, walking over to him and standing in front of him, having him be trapped between my body and the table, though I knew he would pick me up in one swipe and carry me as if I was nothing. He grinned down at me with a coy smile, having me see him frame my face gently in his hands.

"And you want that for a husband?" he asked me aloud, having me shrug my shoulders.

"Better a pain in the ass than a pansy." I replied back to him, hearing him laugh.

"Ah I see, but I don't think I myself am ready to marry a hardheaded, recklness and wild young woman who would rather roll around in the mud than be a proper lady." Gendry teased back at me as I rang some of my fingers in his hair and only shook my head.

"I was never a Lady." I replied back in a light tone, seeing him only shake his head with my fingers still within his black locks as he leaned down and ghosted his lips over my own.

"You are far better than a Lady to me." He murmured against my lips, having me smile and sneak in a careful kiss, having him then feel his hands on my hips and his fingers digging into my skin, almost as if he wanted to hold on to me for dear life like a anchor.

"If you wish me to, I can be proper." I said against his lips as he smirked at me, leaning back against the table and wrapping both of his arms around me and having me lean against his body, "I can learn how to sing and play a instrument, how to dance like a Lady, even how to talk like one if you wish. Or maybe you would like to see braids in my hair and the finest dress on me—" Gendry then swopped in and captured my lips against his once more, having me feel the intensity in his kiss and how I lost my track of teasing and thought. I even felt a groan escape my lips as he pulled away and looked down at me. The past time we kissed like this, I saw intensity and lust, but this time, this time it was different. This time, I saw something more behind this blue eyes: I saw a firm foundation of devotion and appraisal for me and who I was to him.

"I don't want you to be anything or anyone else, but you and you alone. That's the woman I fell in love with, and the woman I want to marry to keep as my own for the rest of my life." Gendry said in not a serious tone, but a genuine tone of both friendship and acceptance. That alone mace me beyond happy to have Gendry in my life, and it made me more concerned that I was going to loose him, which made me want to protect him even more because of what we have together.

I won't loose him. Not now.


End file.
